Flower of the Night
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Reincarnation is a very fickle thing. Sometimes you can remember your entire life, other times only small portions. Well, even if this is not the life I wished for, it is still my life. I shall do as I please with it. As a Hibari, why should I be bowing my head to another? To me, most people are helpless stupid little sheep that await their death. Arcobaleno Gen. Oc Insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

I swear to god that whoever caused me to be reborn as a young miss of something similar to a yakuza or maybe samurai family has the sickest sense of humor ever. I also blame whatever idiot decided to make me a girl in this life! Seriously! Do you know how many pointless lessons I was forced to endure just because I'm a 'Hibari' young miss?! I'm barely six and I had to act as if I was an adult rather than a child! If I wasn't an adult in my mentality, I would probably act the same way as my...elder brother. The two of us may be twins, but as he is male my standing is lower than his own...even though I really was born before him. They have this weird thought that the one born first is the younger while the one born last is the elder. As such, I was told to refer to him as my elder brother even though I'm actually the elder sibling.

"Still...I look like a doll." I muttered staring at my reflection in the koi pond.

Light brown hair that is shoulder length with dark purple eyes, but my eyes were always half open as if I was bored of everything...which is very true. In truth, my relationship with my current family can be described as either very close or...strained in some ways. They are not affectionate people, preferring to deal with their problems through a show of power, be it physical, mental, financial, or in terms of people. The Hibari family has their claws sunk into many people from the government to the local yakuza.

"I think it is a good thing I decided to not take up leadership...too much work..." I muttered remembering how much my brother must endure to become a suitable leader.

A Hibari must be strong. A Hibari must be smart. A Hibari must never bow their head to someone weaker than them. Those are the three main points our family follows. Very simple, easy to follow, normal even...or rather it would be if all the god damn children weren't wild children! I swear to god, I got more than a dozen challenges for my hand in marriage from idiots about to hit puberty! Thank god my brother took care of that than I did. If it was me handling it, they'd end up almost dying instead of suffering from a few broken bones.

"Kiku, what are you doing? It's almost time for training."

"Kiyofumi." I turned to look at the boy practically my double, if not for his shorter hair and his eyes are narrowed to the point it looked like he is glaring at you. "I was looking at the koi."

"You really like the koi."

"Peaceful."

"Hn."

Another thing I don't like...the Hibari family can somehow communicate using only a few grunts and looks. Six years and I still have to learn the different types of 'hn' which is really annoying as shit. They hate talking and they practically act as if they are mute...well, it was beneficial for myself since I don't have to talk if I don't want to. That and it gives me a good excuse to ignore anyone I deem annoying. While I get along splendidly with adults born in the family...outsiders who married in...yeah, not so much. Some idiots actually think I should give them a large amount of respect for merely being older than I am. If they want my respect, they need to earn it!

"Kiyofumi, what would you do if the person you wish to take in as your bride is a weak person?" I questioned looking at him.

"I don't need someone weak at my side. Kiku is enough." Kiyofumi declared nuzzling up to my side.

Despite the fact I was born as this boy's twin, I treated him as a younger brother...but he was oddly attached to me. I don't mind since I was a bit affection starved and he let me sleep with him during the winter when it is freezing cold. We live in a traditional Japanese home, absolutely no technology! I moved closer to Kiyofumi, trying to take as much of his body heat as possible. Being born in the winter sucks just as it sucks to train in the winter!

"Kiku, Kiyofumi."

"Chichiue." Kiyofumi glanced behind us at our father...who we resemble greatly if not for our hair, as his hair is a very pale shade of brown. Sometimes, in certain lighting it looked blond. "What is it?"

"Come, it's time to train."

"Yes."

Kiyofumi took my hand in his own, lightly tugging me along. I really didn't want to go, but I knew if I didn't...I would get three times the training later. My current father took great pains in threatening anyone who dared to block my path to reaching my fullest potential...since he knew I was highly intelligent for my age so there is no way he would accept me not training. This makes me miss the world of modern day technology. Heh, at the very least I can get a head start compared to many other people and possibly raise a fortune using my knowledge~! That'd be nice, spending my days being a lazy person and doing whatever I pleased.

"Tie your hair up, Kiku." Chichiue stated glancing down at me.

"Yes, Chichiue." I replied, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Hn."

The man clearly wanted to push me further, seeing how far he can take it...before I break. I suppose that is the natural sadism this family seems to have. I should also be very glad that I was born after world war two...even if there are a few problems here and there. I just wish my family would embrace god damn technology instead of acting like we were from feudal era!

X-X-X-X

"Kiku-sama, it is time for your ikebana lessons."

"Kiku stays." Kiyofumi glared at the maid sent to fetch me. The two of us were sparring, per our father's orders. "Make that woman wait."

"That will not do, Kiyofumi-sama. Kiku-sama is an ojou-sama, it is necessary for her to take these lessons." The maid bowed while sitting seiza on the engawa. "This is the wishes of Oku-sama."

"That woman..."

"Kiyofumi, that is enough." I walked towards him, holding onto his hand. "Don't anger her."

That woman our...esteemed mother. I don't really like her, but she is a suitable woman for a Hibari...I just wish that she would stop trying to poison Kiyofumi. Whenever the two of us weren't together during mealtimes, she would try to slip a few poisons in his foods. The only reason why she didn't do it when I was around is because I'm already under her tutelage...learning the art of poison. I was constantly being poisoned in a controlled amount. Kiyofumi was not taking these lessons hence her desire to try to increase his resistance.

"Hn..."

"No, you cannot kill her."

"Hn."

"Yes, I will eat with you during dinner tonight."

"Hn?"

"Yes, I'll let you sleep with me tonight."

Kiyofumi was pleased despite the fact that it didn't show on his face. I left with the maid to get ready, knowing that my brain is going to be stuffed to the brim with information about the flowers that can be turned into poisonous weapons...Actually, I really want to know how this woman managed to ensnare a man like my current father. The woman was a god damn chatterbox and more often than not strayed from whatever subject she was teaching me.

"Ah, my cute little Kiku." I stared at the woman with long brown hair, her eyes a rather startling shade of silvery-white. "Come, it is time for your lesson to begin. You were late so I was a bit worried."

"...I apologize. I was training with Onii-sama...Okaa-sama..."

"I see, I suppose I should not fault you." She reached out, patting my head. "Fufu, my cute little Kiku and Kiyofumi both resemble my dear husband. Whenever I see cute little Kiyofumi, I can't help the urge to poison him."

Yeah, I really don't like her. She's way too crazy to deal with most days! Okaa-sama began the lesson as usual, informing of the best method to coat the skewers used to hold up the larger and taller flowers. Ikebana was merely a cover for her to teach me the art of poisoning and assassination. Everyone within the family knew this, outsiders...not so much. Sure it is proper Ikebana lessons, but most times she'll go on about the best method of killing using the various tools used in Ikebana. Don't get me started on the times she tried to teach me how to kill someone using one of the metal skewers. While it is normal to use bamboo ones...she specifically orders metal ones that are actually senbon.

"Kiku, dear, you should hurry and grow your hair out. I cannot teach you the method of hiding your weapons as plain hair accessories." Okaa-sama said patting my head with a small pout.

I absolutely will refuse to grow my hair out long then! While I can't remember too much of my previous life, I do know I was male. Well, I don't actually care much about my gender and I don't care about preferences, but there are some lines I will refuse to cross and it seems way too scary to put that stuff in my hair! Okaa-sama only laughed, it was a light and joyful...it would be normal if she wasn't laughing about the time she once hid a senbon within the hollowed out inside of her wooden kanzashi.

"Okaa-sama, I have yet to hear how you and Chichiue had met. Will you please inform me?" I questioned hoping to get out of hearing the details of her 'seduction techniques' of her previous marks.

"Oh? You wish to hear of such an old story?" Okaa-sama looked more than pleased though. "Of course, of course! It will take a lot of time, but let's start from the beginning."

I regret asking after she went on a longwinded talk about how they met. I could feel there were more than a few parts that were exaggerated, but the gist of it is that she was hired ten years ago to assassinate our father...and that she failed when she attempted to stab him with her hidden senbon. She went on how Chichiue had pinned her down and...yeah, I blocked out the rest by covering my ears not needing to hear of how he...taught her a lesson. She was blushing like a maiden and I knew from that face she was going into explicit details about everything. I quickly made my escape while she was still in lala land.

"Kiyofumi."

I found my brother napping on the engawa. I quickly went to our shared room and I pulled a blanket out from the closet. I ran back to his side and I covered him up before taking a seat by his prone form. Every member of the Hibari family are light sleepers, but that excludes those that they are incredibly close to and trust with their life. Kiyofumi and I only trust the other, for me it was because he was born in this world as my twin and because I knew he wouldn't betray me. For him, it was because I protected him even by taking the chance of death by consuming the poisons our mother placed in his foods.

X-X-X-X

I kept my usual bored look on my face as I stared blankly at the...poor fool that tried to assassinate me and my brother. In my brother's hands is a pair of training sai while in mine are several senbon in between my fingers. Each one is coated in paralysis poisons, all of which I am immune to after being continuously poisoned since the day I had turned four.

"How shall we deal with this, Kiyofumi?" I pulled the senbon out of the man's arms, due to his foolish attempt to block them not thinking them to be poison. "This is our prey after all."

"Hn." Kiyofumi hummed putting his sai away.

"I would prefer not to kill him here, Kiyofumi."

"Hn."

"No, no, I would rather we deal with this ourselves."

"Hn?"

"Oh, that is an interesting thought. Let us do that then."

"You...brats...! When I get fre...e...!"

"Please don't speak unless you are spoken to. Who will go first, you or myself?"

"Hn."

"You always take all the fun, brother."

The two of us reached out, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt. We dragged him to the dojo nearby and I silently shut all the doors. Kiyofumi had a pleased smile on his face, no, rather...it was a smirk...the trademark Hibari smirk. I covered my mouth with my sleeve, trying to hide my slightly pleased smile. I doubt it is something like stockhold syndrome, but...I must admit...it was nice to unleash the darkness within me and doing as I pleased without anyone to judge me for it.

"Well then, Oji-chan. Welcome to the Hibari estate. As a guest, let us immature and pitiful children...treat you well until your departure." I said politely.

Kiyofumi and I took our time with him for the next two or three hours, my brother handling the torturing while I asked the questions. Our parents came to find us since we were late for lunch and the thought of lunch disappeared as the two took hold of our newest lessons...torture and interrogation. The Hibari is not a normal family, we are the strongest...no, that's not how I wish to say it. In this world of pathetic little sheep that blindly follow the orders of those higher than them...I suppose that makes us similar to their keepers who send them to the butcher when they're ready to be killed.

"Onii-sama, it looks like the little sheep has died."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, dears." Okaa-sama touched the top of our heads gently with a smile on her face. "We'll be happy to replace it for you."

"Hn."

"Kiku, be a dear and translate for me."

"Onii-sama said that he wants someone strong to play with."

"What about you, dear Kiku?"

"I don't mind playing with it afterwards. It was fun seeing how when I poke certain points and he acted weird."

"I suppose we should get someone skilled in pressure points to teach you, don't you agree?"

"Hn."

"Chichiue, it was fun lesson. I would like to do it again soon."

"Hn."

"Oh! Right, it's way past lunchtime!"

"Hn."

"Yes, Chichiue. I'll mind my manners better next time."

Chichiue reached out, patting the top of my and Kiyofumi's heads. We headed inside for lunch and afterwards my mother personally took the two of us aside for a lesson in proper torture techniques along with a book that we would learn from. Kiyofumi and I exchanged looks, our eyes gleaming in interest despite the fact it never showed on our faces. We'll have fun with this. I had to find some way to alleviate boredom without video games after all, this will do...this will do indeed.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself! After writing a version for the Vongola tenth generation, I wanted to do one for the Arcobaleno! I was reading Russian Roulette by Vixen Tail and I ended up inspired and wrote this. I couldn't help it, but I don't regret it as I had quite a bit of fun writing this. Kiku is really fun to write. Someone who has a very apathetic look on their face on the outside, but is very verbal and easily excited on the inside! This is connected to my Born from the Darkness, but how will only be known in the future! Until the next time then! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea calmly, ignoring the battle going on in the garden in front of me. The Nakamura clan sent us their heir with the hopes that I, the female twin sister of the future leader of the Hibari family, would getting attracted to him. Never mind the fact he is at least ten years my senior. Well, it doesn't matter much anyways. Kiyofumi was having fun trying to beat his face into the ground. The male's green eyes indicated he has some mixed blood, but his hair is a normal brown with natural Asian features. He is a bit on the tall side though. I bet that'll frustrate Kiyofumi in the future...how amusing.

"K-Kiyofumi-sama! I-ow!"

"Quiet." Kiyofumi had his sai out, I suppose it is time for me to intervene. I don't mind fistfights, but the older teen is unarmed...I want to have fun too so it's not good if i-he breaks too quickly. "Unworthy mutt."

"Onii-sama." Kiyofumi paused, ready to cut into his face. "Leave it."

"Kiku."

"Onii-sama." I stared at him blankly. "Leave it. I have no interest in someone so weak."

"Hn."

"Ow...owowow..."

"Little sheep...hm...no, rather you managed to hold your own against Onii-sama...then little puppy."

"...Puppy...?"

"Have some of the maids see to your injuries. Tomorrow is our seventh birthday so I suppose that makes you a gift from your family to ours."

"Hn."

"Come now, Onii-sama." I put down my now empty cup. "It'd be useful to have someone older than us when we wish to take into town. He can carry our things."

"Hn."

"Yes, yes, he is a very weak little puppy, but won't it be nice if you forced him to train himself up?"

"Hn."

"Well, I suppose we can find a use for him once we're adults."

"..."

"Onii-sama, come now. I don't have any use for a man weaker than you."

"Hn."

"Don't pout, it's not cute."

The two of us continued our usual banter. Kiyofumi resorting to being a full time Hibari and me lightly scolding him. The not so little puppy was confused as he watched the two of us interact. I hid my mouth behind my sleeve, hiding the fact I was amused with how my brother was acting. I lost that amusement when I sneezed. It's colder than usual today...well, this is what I get for sitting outside just because my brother was fighting.

"Kiku, go inside and warm up. It's cold today." Kiyofumi said putting his haori around my shoulders.

"Winter is always cold, Onii-sama." I said rubbing my nose.

"Go inside and rest."

"What about you, Onii-sama?"

"I'll join you shortly."

"Alright." Kiyofumi shot the little puppy a look, walking off. I waited until he was gone before turning to the young man. "I shall make a proper greeting now then. I am Hibari Kiku, the one who had beaten you in combat is my elder brother Hibari Kiyofumi. Your name, little puppy?"

"Itachi."

"You're a puppy with the name of a weasel."

"Can you please not call me a puppy...?"

"It cannot be helped." I stood up slowly, dusting off my knees. "Please excuse me then."

"Kiku-sama, why is it you didn't fight despite the fact I was the one to challenge you for your hand?"

"I have no interest in weak opponents." I looked at Itachi with a blank stare. "You are weak, I knew this and Onii-sama knew this as well. For that reason, you have no place demanding such a thing from me."

"I...have no interest...in marrying you...but..."

"For your family or because it was an order?" I didn't hear an answer. "What a fool. We do not bow our heads to those weaker than ourselves. You bow your head merely because it was an order from your father?"

"Don't...speak like you know anything!"

"I am weak, that is why I currently obey the words and training of my Chichiue and Okaa-sama. I am small, a child, but I am not foolish. You are old enough to be considered an adult, but you are a fool. Blindly following orders that you despise. Do you really intend to marry a girl ten years your junior?"

I took my leave, seeing no point in remaining with such a clueless little puppy. I returned to my room to take a short afternoon nap, dragging the futon out and crawling in. I was joined a few moments later by Kiyofumi and he pulled me close to him to absorb my warmth. I released a small whine...he's freezing cold. Kiyofumi ignored my whine, instead began nuzzling the top of my head.

"Warm..."

"You're cold..."

X-X-X-X

"Grace is necessary in your movements, Kiku." Okaa-sama stated gently leading me through a dance.

"How so?" I questioned bored out of my mind.

"A graceful woman can capture hearts easily, giving the appeal of a gentle and merciful woman." How does this apply to you then? "Grace and killing are not commonly put together especially with women. To men, a graceful woman is nothing more than a pretty bird to look at or perhaps try to obtain for themselves." Okaa-sama said gently raising my left hand a bit.

"Then they're stupid."

"Kiku."

"Then they are foolish."

"Good."

I could do without the proper speech lessons too, but it is necessary. When I become an adult, I wonder how long it would take some men to realize that I'm actually as skilled a killer as my brother. That would be an interesting thought. Once the lessons ended, Kiyofumi was waiting for me outside. He gave our mother a small nod of his head before taking my hand in his own. The two of us left and I could hear her say something how her children were so cute.

"Do you like dancing, Kiku?" Kiyofumi questioned seeing me playing with my fan.

"No, I was thinking of asking Chichiue to fashion together a tessen for me." I raised the fan over my head. "Senbon will only help me so far and aren't good for close combat. They're disposable." I stated tucking it into my obi.

"Do you want a specific pattern?"

"A pattern?" I thought about it. "...koi?"

"Okay."

"Hn."

Kiyofumi went to the pond and we fed the koi. The two of us knelt down by the water, snuggling up to the other. It's cold, but the koi were nice and relaxing to look at. I'm a bit amazed how they were able to live beneath all that cold. I suppose I can understand the appeal of winter, with the snow covering everything in white. Still, I wish it wasn't so cold...rather, I wish my current family was so traditional. I can't wait until coats and pants become the norm too.

"Kiku, Kiyofumi."

"Chichiue."

"Hn."

"Tomorrow you have no classes. We'll be obtaining proper weapons for you two."

"Chichiue...I love you." Just when I want a weapon, a suitable one, he is there right when I need him. I ran up to him and I looked up at him. Kiyofumi slowly joined me, looking up at the man. "I want a tessen."

"You weren't trained in that."

"You didn't give me a choice in my weapon of choice. You let Okaa-sama choose for me."

"I heard no complaints."

"I am a woman, weaker than a man in terms of physical strength. Poison is the weapon of choice for women. Why should I be limited in how I should fight? I am no man, honor means nothing to me." Well, it still wouldn't even if I was a man in this life. "Senbon are disposable weapons."

"Indeed."

"...You were waiting for me to ask this, weren't you?"

"You are a Hibari. A child, yes, but you must make your own decisions."

"Alright, Chichiue."

The man gave me a small smirk, taking his leave. Kiyofumi and I watched him leave. The boy took my hand in his own, interlocking our fingers. I turned to him and he stared at me blankly, but his eyes said it all. While we are twins, while we do depend on one another...I knew for a fact that Kiyofumi would have preferred it if I let him leave the close combat to him. After all, I am a girl in this life...if anything happened to my face then it'd be a constant reminder to him that he failed me in some way. It'd be hard to cover up without makeup after all.

"Want to nap?" I asked returning the blank stare.

"...Hn."

"Let's get a blanket then."

X-X-X-X

"Go faster, puppy." I said from my spot on his shoulders.

"Hurry up." Kiyofumi said glaring at him as well.

"Kiku, Kiyofumi, stop bullying the small insect." Chichiue said standing ahead of us.

"Why am I even here...?" Itachi questioned as I lightly tugged at his hair.

"You're our dog, you must obey your owners. Now, walk faster." I ordered looking ahead.

"Why do I have to be your dog...?"

"You're weak, that's why."

"Hn."

We arrived at the blacksmith and I lightly kicked my legs, indicating Itachi can put me down. When he did so, Kiyofumi took my hand and pulled me away from the tall male. I allowed it, but I wasn't so pleased when the blacksmith we were meeting took one look at us and scoffed. He spoke with an accent...it was slight, but it was still there. While he is Asian, he isn't Japanese. Kiyofumi and I exchanged looks, staring at the old man. His hair is greying with a few streaks of black. He has a nice beard too, but...we can guess quite a bit about this old man.

"What do you think, Onii-sama? Where is he from?" I questioned 'silently' to Kiyofumi.

"Not all that tanned so not from the southern islands." Kiyofumi stated staring at me.

"Accent, which place? It's hard to figure out as we have little to no exposure to those outside of our lovely country." I said a bit bored.

"Weapons on the walls. Chinese in origin."

"True. Very well."

"Hn."

"I agree." The two of us looked up at our father and spoke at the same time. " _ **Chichiue.**_ "

"Yes, this man is from China."

"You told them, didn't you, Kanta-dono?"

"No, I only decided yesterday to take them with me. Why do I have to inform them of a worker bee like you?"

"Do you always have to compare people to bugs?"

"Hn."

"Chichiue gives actual species to notable people. Worker bees for those who are good at crafting, creating." I get the reference, but I really don't like bugs. They're kind of gross and I don't want to spend more time thinking about why he gives people a certain bug nickname. "If you are weak or unimportant then you would merely be called an insect."

"Is that so?"

"Please don't be so pleased with this fact. He called you a worker bee, which means you're only good for creating. If you were good at creating and attacking then you would be call a wasp. Bees can only sting you once, wasps can continue to sting throughout their life."

"Heh...Ojou-chan, you're talkative for a Hibari."

"Hn." I hummed with a small amused smile on my lips. "I was taught that the more talkative a lady is, the less a man expects out of her. How am I doing so far, Ojii-san?"

"I say pretty well. If I didn't know Kanta-dono, I wouldn't even think of you as a Hibari. A smart nobleman's child, maybe, but not a Hibari."

"Hn." I covered my mouth with my sleeve, hiding my smirk. "Is that so?"

"Heh, interesting little buggers you got." The man released a small laugh, looking at us. "Alright, what would you like out of this old man?"

"Before such a thing, allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I am Hibari Kiku, this is my elder brother Hibari Kiyofumi. A pleasure to meet you, Ojii-san."

"Kiku-dono and Kiyofumi-dono, smart children, very polite."

"Hn."

"Applies to this one only." Chichiue placed a hand upon my head, pleased with my behavior. "Kiku."

"Yes, Chichiue. Today, we arrived in order to procure proper weapons. My elder brother requires a pair of sai while I would like a pair of tessen. If possible, I would like senbon as well. A few dozen."

"Alright, give me your hands."

I looked at Kiyofumi and he looked back at me. He stepped up first, allowing the old man to check his hands and arm length. He began muttering something under his breath, in his native tongue so I had no idea what he was saying. Once he was done with my brother, I stepped forward next. The old man seemed surprised to see little dots littering my pale arms when he pulled up my sleeves. He hummed, going over the length of my arm.

"You hurt yourself quite often with your senbon, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Don't go getting quiet now, Kiku-dono. I'll have a hoister ready for your senbon too."

"Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem. It's a shame if such a cute girl were to end up with scars. I bet in ten years or so you'll be quite the looker!"

"Thank you for your compliment." I don't want to be a looker though. "Please take care of me in the future then, Ojii-san."

"Hahahaha! Come by any time then! I welcome the company of a cute girl!"

I hid my mouth behind my sleeves, pretending I wasn't smirking. As visiting this blacksmith was all what was needed today, our father let us have free rein to roam about as we pleased so long as Itachi was with us. Now, it wasn't because he trusted the male to protect us, but it was so that no one had any stupid ideas about kidnapping the two of us. While we could handle ourselves, it'd be a pain in the neck to deal with the attention or police.

"What do you think, Onii-sama?" I questioned forcing another box of sweets on the puppy.

"Interesting." Kiyofumi stated shutting his eyes.

"I agree. The old man knew that I was being hurt by senbon, but he merely acted as if it was because I didn't have a proper hoister for them."

"Hn."

"Yes, I think I would take up his offer. It would be good to have a closer relationship with such an observant man. That and it would be nice to see what kind of weapons he can produce."

"Kiku-sama...how much are you buying...?"

"Tomorrow's lesson is on the art of serving poison with a smile. That being said, you two are going to help me, right?"

"Hn."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course. How else would I learn? The servants will also suffer so don't complain."

"Why is there so much then?"

"Apology candy."

"Huh?"

I felt bad about doing this, but I hope to ease some of the suffering by offering them sweets. When we returned home, Okaa-sama was so pleased with the fact I procured so much sweets...thinking I bought so much to learn how to stealthily add poison to them when my target chooses which one they would like. I didn't bother to correct her, but I knew that Itachi was thoroughly afraid of my mother as she went on about seemingly harmless methods of delivering poison.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Kiku and Kiyofumi's relationship is very simple. Kiku is the 'face' half, the one who does all the talking and gathers the people's attention with her seemingly polite disposition..despite her usual bored expression. Kiyofumi on the other hand is the one who remains beside his sister in silence until it's time to act. In that case, it will either end with someone getting hurt or the twins deeming someone their new toy, sometimes a mixture of the two. I think each Hibari has their own way of referring to people, you already know how Kiku's father refers to people. Kiyofumi and Kiku are similar, but the differences will be more notable in the future. Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Kiyofumi and I are dressed up nicely for our seventh birthday. Well, in truth the two of us had our clothing switched for today. It was our mother's idea...to see how well we can act out the part of the other. The only reason why it was allowed was because we are twins meaning we knew the other's habits quite well. If anything were to occur to one twin, the other can act out their part with ease. I suspect that Kiyofumi won't last long...considering my more 'talkative' nature. I got off lucky! I can be a full-time Hibari for a short while and only reply with a grunt or hum.

"Onii-sama, please act your part properly." I said as Okaa-sama tied my hair into a proper low ponytail.

"Hn." Kiyofumi hummed looking annoyed at the very feminine kimono.

"There, you both look very adorable." Okaa-sama said happily placing her hand on her cheek.

"Hn." I hummed giving my brother an amused smirk.

"...Onii-sama...please refrain from...making such a face." Kiyofumi said testing himself.

"Very good! Now if only your hair was the same length..." Okaa-sama said adjusting the wig on Kiyofumi's head.

"What do you think, Onii-sama?"

"Hn."

Our birthday wasn't a normal birthday with a proper celebration, no...we'll be meeting with various people of position and their children...to...assess them if you will. To find children that interest us and we will hopefully take in as 'assistants' if you will. Chichiue has one, the man handling everything from planning meetings and communicating with the various allies we had. Kiyofumi and I are twins, but we were both able to obtain the position of leader of our family. I just had a harder time as I was born a woman in this life, but as I didn't want it and Kiyofumi is my twin brother...well, I don't have to do shit. The main reason why we were switching clothing, to find someone interesting enough that catches our eye despite the fact we were in the shoes of the other twin. To...test the little sheep.

X-X-X-X

Despite what I thought, everyone immediately went after Kiyofumi. _I wonder if they think if they can obtain the heart of the twin sister they can win over the elder brother._ I thought enjoying my tea in peace. I waited a few minutes until it seemed like Kiyofumi was ready to snap and break our cover. I reached into my kimono, producing Kiyofumi's sai. I threw them with dead accuracy, almost hitting a boy that got too close to my brother. It embedded itself into a wooden beam despite being made of wood as well. I really can't wait until we get our weapons from Ojii-san, cutting and stabbing will be so much easier.

"Kiku, come." I stated calmly.

"Yes...Onii-sama." Kiyofumi said still unused to our act.

I hummed, amused with how my brother was incredibly close to snapping and actually using my poisonous senbon despite the fact he knew that he wouldn't be able to throw them with my kind of accuracy. Kiyofumi pulled his sai out of the wooden beam before joining me where I sat. The two of us enjoyed our silence while the other stupid children were too scared to try to approach us.

"What do you think?" I questioned silently.

"Next time, we refuse to switch places..." Kiyofumi growled lowly.

"Now you know what I have to deal with and listen to me more." I whispered picking up my cup.

The two of us managed to remain alone for a good twenty minutes before one boy was brave enough to try to approach us. I acted as if I was ignoring him, but I could hear him offer his congratulations to us. Kiyofumi acted my part once more, but I could tell he was very close to snapping soon if he has to keep acting like this. To him, it was embarrassing...to be so talkative.

"Your name is...?" Kiyofumi questioned lightly.

"Kusakabe Takiya."

"What do you think, Onii-sama?"

"Hn."

"I see."

"Huh...?"

"Hn."

"You were brave enough to speak with us despite what Onii-sama had done. How interesting, don't you agree?"

"Hn."

"...Please excuse us for a few minutes."

Kiyofumi had enough and he grabbed my wrist, dragging me away to our room. I tried not to laugh once we were in the privacy of our own room. Yup, I won the bet with our father. He didn't even last an hour before giving up. The two of us switched clothing and my brother tossed the wig he was forced to wear in some random part of the room. I tried not to laugh as we returned to the party while more than a few were confused about the fact that the Kiyofumi that they thought they knew had shorter hair all of a sudden.

"Annoying mutts, die." Kiyofumi said pulling out his sai.

"Kusakabe Takiya, come sit with me." I motioned for the stunned boy to come over and join me for some tea. "Are you under your parent's order to get close to us?" I questioned ignoring the screams of various children.

"Huh, ah...my mother, but not my father."

"Do you know the reasons?"

"She just said that I had to..."

"Are you willing to obey the orders of my brother and I? Would you put your mother and father's words above our own?"

"I...I think I would."

"Honest." I quite like that. "Well then, we shall see about your future with us."

"Kiku-sama, is there...a problem?"

"You're interesting, little Akita."

"A-Akita?"

"From today on, you are our personal dog. Our second personal dog." Considering we have Itachi. "I have no problems if you have orders from your parents, but please know that if you betray us then we will happily kill all that you love."

"K-Kill?!"

"Onii-sama does not take betrayal well. I, as well, for that matter." I hid my smirk behind my sleeve, staring at our new pet. "Little Akita, please serve us well."

Takiya had no idea what to do about his new status. Well, with this one, he is closer in age to us than Itachi so he'll probably be treated better. That and I knew that Kiyofumi will happily beat him until he gets any idea of romance with me out of his head. Itachi...yeah, he was weak and pretty useless so Kiyofumi treated him more like a training dummy. I will be taking Itachi as my aide while Takiya will become Kiyofumi's. I get the shorter end of this deal...I just knew it. Well, Itachi has his uses...many, many uses.

X-X-X-X

I felt like groaning out of misery...why...why...why did Chichiue approve of my mother sending me to the red-light district?! God, I can't wait until prostitution is outlawed in Japan! I was learning the art of seduction from the best...and I didn't want to learn it. The smell of incense was strong and I hated the fact that more than a few of the lower ranked women didn't care and taught me about a few...techniques. I'm here as a Kamuro, a child attendant of a high ranking courtesan. Although, that is only a cover so I could learn as much as possible before it is properly outlawed. The only reason why I got here without a clue was going or why is that I got drugged by the woman that calls herself my mother in this life. Sure I was somewhat conscious, but I couldn't move a single inch! I also can't return since...well, I have no idea where our manor was located so I was screwed until someone came to pick me up. Note to self, increase poison resistance or find way to flush poison out of the body faster.

"Kiku-chan, remember that sometimes a man likes a woman who takes control."

"That's right! However, I prefer men that take the lead. I get a lot of weak willed men, it's annoying sometimes."

I drowned out their talk as I had no real interest in the men were with. While they are all attractive women...yeah, I had little interest in learning how to...take care of a man. Thank god, I'm only seven or I would be learning the actual art of becoming a courtesan! I don't want these god damn seduction techniques! I could also go without learning how to apply makeup! It's heavy and it makes me feel unnatural the first time they put it on me.

"Kiku-chan." I turned my attention to the beautiful woman with long pink hair. Her eyes an interesting shade of blue. "Come, today's lessons are about to begin."

"Yes, Momohana-san."

I rushed out of my seat to join the woman. The woman seemed to have a sixth sense when it comes to her Kamuro being in trouble...but most times she lets me suffer as...well, she said my face sometimes annoyed her since it seemed like I was never paying attention. While I do feel sorry for her, but my face is practically like this all the time unless something amuses me. Well, she only acts like this during our lessons or when she felt I deserve to be teased a while. Other than that, she likes to pamper and coddle me. Quite frankly, everything I'm learning here just annoyed the crap out of me and I would much rather return home.

"What exactly do you dislike about our jobs, Kiku-chan?" Momohana asked as I poured her afternoon tea.

"...I don't have much of an interest in seduction or how to please men." The same with tea ceremony, poetry, and the various other activities I was forced into. "I would much rather be learning how to fight with my brother." I stated carefully placing the tea in front of her.

"Shame, you have such great potential." Momohana said with a hand to her cheek.

"How so?" I questioned unsure how to take this.

"You have the natural grace of a grown woman." Due to Okaa-sama. "You have lovely features and will surely grow up into a beautiful young woman. A shame."

"Shame?"

"Do you not know of the rumors? In a few months, we will no longer be able to continue our line of work."

"...Oh." I knew this, but I tend to play the part of the 'ignorant' child. "I see..."

"Do you pity us?"

"No, even if this does happen...you can always find new ways to work. While those higher up will have an easier time...those lower will have some difficulty."

"I wonder..."

"Momohana-san?"

"In truth, after everything I will not have a place to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no family and I have little interest in having one. Without this place, I wonder what I should do."

"..."

"In truth, I would love to pass on my skills to someone."

"..."

"Sadly, I doubt it will ever be needed."

"..."

"I wonder..."

"...Momohana-san, you're too obvious with your intent."

"Is it no good?"

"...Are you willing to do just about anything for me?" I reached out, touching Momohana face. I smiled at her innocently...or not so innocently as it is a Hibari smirk. "If you were to dare betray the trust I give to you, I will slowly and painfully torture you...stripping you of your pride...of your beauty...everything...before I kill you."

"..." Momohana didn't look afraid...in fact...she looked so pleased. "If you were a man ten years older, I would have happily said yes if you asked to marry me."

"...my brother and father are off-limits. Off-limits." I feel the need to stress this twice...this woman is used to getting what she wants after all. "Understood?"

"Of course, of course." Momohana began pampering me, rubbing the top of my head with a smile on her face. "In truth, I wish I had a daughter as cute as you."

"I don't need more than one mother." Quite frankly, my second one doesn't really count as one for me. Sure she is nice sometimes, but I feel like she limits my freedom too often. Throwing me into the red-light district for one thing. "What's today's lesson?"

"Today, you'll be serving tea and dancing."

"Alright."

X-X-X-X

"Twist the wrist slowly..." I bent down at the waist, my tessen just barely touching the ground as I swept it upwards. "Hm...no...it felt different when I was dancing earlier..." I muttered a bit annoyed.

As I rarely had free time to myself, I still had to keep up with my training. Sure dancing with a fan is normal, but I wanted to incorporate it into actual fighting. No wonder my parents sent me away...I only realize it now, but it's a bit frustrating to not having Kiyofumi around to test out new moves on. Hell, I would welcome Itachi as a target right now.

"This is what I get for never taking my training seriously..." I muttered a bit annoyed.

Don't get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to stop training...but I got my pride! I have ten victories over Kiyofumi and I want to keep my winning streak against him! Mentally older than him so losing to him makes me a bit depressed and...I refuse to lose! I have my pride you know! Despite the semi-permanent bored look on my face, I express more within than I do on the outside. Which...I think ring trues to many of the Hibari.

"Kiku-chan, why are you practicing in the garden so late?"

"Doesn't matter." I snapped my fans shut, tucking them into my obi. I brushed past the woman, heading for my room. "Sleepy..."

"Kiku-chan?"

I headed for my room, thinking of ways to incorporate dancing into my fighting style. It would be difficult, but not impossible. I'm young...I have plenty and plenty of time. For now, without anyone to practice with, I suppose I should focus more on dances. I cannot wait until prostitution is outlawed and I can return home! Without someone to spar with, I don't know which moves can be of actual use in combat!

X-X-X-X

I was on my way to Momohana's room, a fresh pot of tea on my tray...well, I was going up when I heard a commotion at the front of the shop. I turned the corner, looking towards the commotion. A few of the women and workers were watching...as some idiot was threatening the boss to let him have Momohana. I saw a glint of silver and I remained where I was. I had no real reason to interfere just yet...also, if they can't handle this level of threats then this place really isn't much. It seem my choice was right as two of the male workers managed to pin the man down before dragging him out.

"Hm...the people here are more capable than I thought..." I hummed with a slightly pleased smile.

I continued on my way to Momohana's room. The woman was still asleep...but that is to be expected as she is a flower of the night. I silently placed the tea down beside her futon, preparing one cup before moving to get her clothing and makeup ready. Today is the first day of spring so the kimono should be bright...while the hair ornaments are cherry blossoms.

"...Ah."

I just realized it now, but I was totally acting like a girl. Damn...now I really wished I wasn't sent here. I'm constantly forgetting who I am and instantly fell into the mindset of a normal girl. That being said...I don't know if I should be glad I can blend in properly or a bit horrified how easily I adapt and act out whatever role I take part in. Okaa-sama often forced me to act out different roles to the point it was almost second nature...well, she couldn't change my default bored look without serious bribing...it was painful to keep a damn smile on my face. Last time I managed to do it for an entire day it unnerved everyone back home, Kiyofumi included, and my cheeks wouldn't stop hurting. While amusing…it hurt so I refused to smile unless I actually felt like it since then.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

I can see this happening with Kiku's mother. Kiku's mother was originally an assassin for hire, a kunoichi if you will. For her, seduction is an easier method to handle her target, the best time when a man is at their weakest and most vulnerable...well, normal men anyways. She lost to Hibari Kanta after all. If prostitution wasn't outlawed during our heroine's youth, the woman would probably have thrown a grown-up Kiku into the red-light district with the intent on making her learn all she can about seduction from the best and with an actual 'client', two birds with one stone. I can also see Kiyofumi dragging their dogs along to ward off any idiot who dared to think to touch his sister. Sadly...That won't happen, but it would have been fun to write~! Kiku is quite soft to those she deems her 'pet' as you so noticed, but if they dare to bite the hand that fed them...well, let's just say things won't end up well for our pet. The same could be said about those that dared to touch her 'pet'. Since that's all for today, until the next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

I stifled a small yawn, still bored out of my mind. It's not like I would have any actual fun living in the red light district. True to Momohana's words, there would be less than three months before most of the workers are going to be forced to leave, Momohana included. I wanted nothing more than to return to continue training with Kiyofumi...even if I hated getting all sweaty and working out. It was a lot more fun than being stuck being an errand girl!

"Kiku-chan, the owner said that I have permission to leave two months early if I so wished." Momohana said nuzzling the top of my head.

"Why is it you're still cuddling with me?" I was being held in her arms like an overgrown teddy bear. The owner probably did this because of that one customer, the one threatening the store for Momohana. "Hah...if you plan on leaving early then I'll inform my family to come get us in a month's time." I said unable to break free.

"I've been rejecting customers lately, but there's this really pushy man who wishes for my hand. Quite frankly, it's more than annoying." Momohana said patting my head.

"Ah, I sometimes see him stalking the outside perimeter of the brothel."

"Ara, how scary~! You'll protect me, right?"

"You're under my protection now." I looked upwards at her. "Anyone who dares to touch you so long as you have my trust...will suffer dearly for their foolishness."

"You're so cool, Kiku-chan!"

"..." My stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry."

"Of course, of course, I have some sweets I received as a gift today. Have some."

"Un." I took one bite and I quickly grabbed Momohana's wrist before she could consume her own. The woman looked at me with wide eyes and I quickly spat out what was in my mouth. "Don't eat, it's poison."

"Hu-huh?"

"..." I grabbed some of the cold tea, pouring some into my mouth before spitting it back out into one of the cups. "Who did you get it from?"

"I-I don't..."

"..."

"From now on, I'll test your food. Don't eat anything unless I approve of it first."

"Kiku-chan...why do you know about poisons?"

"I am a Hibari. I have a stronger resistance than normal people."

"Kiku-chan..."

Someone is after my one of my own, they won't be let go so easily. They dared to attempt to touch one of my own. Such a stupid little sheep...no...a faux wolf in sheep's clothing. A stupid little sheep attempting to play wolf, let's see then, how shall I punish the idiot who dared to touch my property? Momohana is more of a cute little bird that is pretty to look at and listen to, but she isn't to be touched by such tainted hands. I won't allow it.

"Kiku-chan...your face is really scary right now..." Momohana said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking of ways to dispose of the faux wolf." I stated letting go of my murderous intent.

"Faux wolf?" Momohana questioned cutely tilting her head.

"Momohana-san, don't change."

"Eh?"

I took my leave, deciding on the various ways to deal with the idiot. Poisoning wouldn't be good, I don't want to accidently let it be traced back to me. Frontal assault...no, won't be good...he's a grown man and he might have training. He's old enough to have been in the war, dangerous...then...let's get him when he gets drunk! It'll be easy to push him into the river...let him drown I say!

"First off, let's see how much he likes to drink. I'll add a bit of poison that'll hamper him further...if it was just poison, it'd be suspicious, but combining that with alcohol...and him falling into the river, it'll be easy..." I muttered to myself.

This will take some time, but no more than two or three days. Just need to find the correct opportunity to deal with him. I'll also have to borrow some boy's clothing. Women's clothing is no good for this type of thing and I need to sneak about easily. Hn? How strange, I'm getting a bit excited for some strange reason. My first kill, I wonder how it'll turn out...I can't wait.

X-X-X-X

"Hn, it was much easier than I thought." I muttered already bored of what I did.

I don't have any real regrets about what I had done. In truth, I was following him about for three days and I heard his plan on kidnapping Momohana when she finally leaves. Not to mention how he agreed with some of his 'buddies' to share her...yeah, that just pissed me off so I happily decided to get it done right away while also...threatening the other idiots who agreed using animal blood and writing it inside their homes. It was much easier than I thought to kill him, slipping something into his alcohol and then...yeah, I merely kicked him into the canal. It didn't take long before his body was discovered either. For this reason, the madam is letting us both leave earlier than planned.

"What's wrong, Kiku-chan?" Momohana questioned packing up her belongings.

"Nothing at all." Since I did kill someone, I informed my family that we had to leave in a week. Tomorrow, we'll be leaving for good while some of the men from our family made sure that my first kill wasn't traced back to me. "Is that everything you're taking?" I questioned looking at her.

"They're the tools of my trade, it's important."

"..." What about those perverted books? "Just keep them hidden then."

"Very well."

"We'll be leaving at dawn so go to sleep early."

"I know."

"Hn..."

"Thank you, Kiku-chan."

"Hn?"

"I know what you did~!"

"Hn."

"Mou, don't go getting quiet on me now!"

I ignored Momohana and I took my leave. I need to rethink how I killed him...there were parts I failed in...many. I knew my parents would want a full report on how I did it, that and they want to inform me how I could improve myself next time. _Still, I killed a bit too easily and it doesn't bother me as much as it should._ I thought with a slight frown. I suppose if the person was an innocent, I would feel guilty...but quite frankly I can't find it in me to feel guilty about killing that disgusting faux wolf. Before you mention the assassin, I didn't kill him, it was Kiyofumi. My brother went a bit too crazy with the cutting and he died from blood loss.

X-X-X-X

"Thank you for taking such good care of us during our stay here. We will be taking our leave from here on out." I said bowing my head to the madam.

"Hmph! Just take care of this one, you hear me? She's a beauty, but she's a handful."

"I realize, but so long as she is loyal to me then she will have a warm place to stay, beautiful clothing to wear, food to eat, and days spent training others in the arts." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "I have a use for her and I quite like her."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, Isana-san..."

"Momohana, teach this girl properly. Shame she wasn't born at least a decade sooner. Would have made a fine courtesan."

"I'm more than glad that prostitution was outlawed then."

"Brat!"

"Kiku-sama..."

"Ah, my little puppy!" I smiled up at Itachi, but he was more than disturbed seeing the expression on my face. "Good, good, time to return then. Help Momohana-san into the carriage."

"Huh-ah...Y-Yes, Kiku-sama..."

"Kiku-chan, I'm afraid that I don't need the name Momohana anymore. In truth, I really dislike my old name too...what do I do...?"

"Hm, I suppose not then...then your name from now on will be Momoi Saki."

"Thank you, Kiku-chan! Ah, no, I should say Kiku-sama, right?"

"Do as you please."

"Then I'll go with Kiku-chan!"

"Hai, hai, get in the carriage before I leave without you."

"Aaahhh! Kiku-chan!"

"Itachi!"

"Y-Yes! Eto...Saki-san, here."

"Thank you."

"Hn..." Itachi helped Mo-Saki into the carriage first. I got in next, ignoring his offered hand. He went stock still out of shock and I reached out, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him in. "Hurry up! I wish to return as soon as possible!"

"I-It hurts...!"

"Get in before I tell the driver to move and you get pulled along."

"I-I'm sorry!"

I sat beside Saki as I crossed my arms, shutting my eyes. I didn't need to look to know that Itachi was nervous under Saki's stare as he sat across from the two of us. I could hear the two of them talking, or rather...Saki is teasing Itachi and I knew he was turning bright red. I opened my eye, shooting the woman a look that she didn't notice. I reached up, smacking her in the face with my fan. Well to be specific it is the forehead with the flat end of my fan.

"Stop teasing him." I stated giving her a bored look.

"Eh? I think it's so cute how he turns so red. Is he a virgin?" Saki questioned smiling happily.

"..." I smacked her in the forehead again. "Don't tease him too much. That is my job. He's my toy."

"Eeehhh?"

"Saki."

"Yes..."

"Thank you, Kiku-sama..."

"What are you saying, my little puppy? I haven't been home in five months. I have gotten rusty so you will be the one I polish my blade on."

"E-Eh?! No way...!"

"How has my brother's training been going? Has he been well in my absence?"

"Ah, that..." Itachi looked nervous. "He...might have...destroyed a portion of the manor..."

"I knew it..." I placed my fingertips on my forehead, releasing a sigh. "He's too protective sometimes. Itachi, you and Saki will be remain in the carriage until I locate my brother. Once done, I'll attempt to calm him down and you are free to enter."

"Thank you..."

"Is your brother that scary?"

"Hn."

"Kiku-chan?"

It took two days to return, but when we did...I could hear something akin to fighting before we even entered the manor. I released a sigh, heading for the source as soon as we arrived...only to find my brother barely standing as he glared at our father. _Waaahhh...did this go on the entire time I was gone or something? I knew Kiyofumi was oddly attached, but would you go so far for a sibling? Hibari kids sure are something._ I thought having no interest in interfering. Sadly, I must or this will drag on all day or until my father knocks him out.

"Onii-sama, how long do you intend on playing with our father?" Kiyofumi froze, hearing my voice. "Despite my returning today, it seems you have no intent on greeting your younger sister. How cruel." I said despite my usual expression.

"Kiku." Kiyofumi said staring at me.

"Hn?" I hummed, giving him a small smirk.

Kiyofumi ignored father and instead charged at me. I pulled out my one of my fans and I countered his first strike, pulling out my second one to slice at him. Well, it was an easy move for him to dodge, I wasn't even trying. I was merely...having a bit of fun since this is our first encounter since our five month long separation. He has clearly improved, his strikes are more precise...and stronger as well. If he wasn't fighting our father earlier and is injured, I would say that I would have lost already.

"You have gotten stronger, Onii-sama." My eyes opened a bit wider, my bored expression gone for an exciting fight. "In truth, I was so bored that I thought I was going to die of boredom. Please entertain your little sister for a while until I feel better about our days away." I said with a small smirk.

"Hn."

Parry, parry, slash, cut, dodge, cut, repeat, but not in that exact order. Kiyofumi and I danced around one another, knocking aside the other hit's in an attempt to get the upper hand or cut the other. I couldn't stop myself...It's not good, I can't stop it...! I knew I'm grinning, I can't stop myself. Even though I knew it wasn't a good thing...I was so happy! To think, I had to endure so long without this! I just love to fight! By the time we stopped, it was already dark and the two of us were covered head to toe in injuries.

"Onii-sama, come now, I wish to wash up after my long journey." I said unable to pry him off after our fight.

"Hn."

"No, we are not bathing together. Last time we did, you fell asleep and almost drowned."

"Hn."

"...Don't call me a hypocrite." I only almost fell asleep because it was in the middle of winter and I just finished training with my brother and father. "Bathe by yourself."

"Hn."

"...Fine, just this once."

I should probably slowly get him used to us being apart. I think my sudden disappearance for months on end triggered something in him...and it reacted very violently. I wonder how many Hibari are like this...then again I did kind of react that way with Saki...but someone was threatening her safety and I wanted to deal with the problem immediately. I suppose we are much more alike than we thought...but seriously, I would like to be able to leave for days or months on end without my brother trying to hunt me down in the future. I have my own plans for my future, I truly dislike the thought of being tied down.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Kiku is very similar to a Cloud, but I will say this now...that is not her main Flame type! What it is in the future is a bit of a surprise and will indeed tie in with my other Hitman Reborn story. That and their personality. Kiku is very territorial about her property. Momohana, or Saki as she'll be called from now on, agreed to become one of Kiku's people, her servant, her retainer, whatever you want to call her. The point is, the ex-courtesan belongs to Kiku. Kiku won't tolerate anyone harming the woman now that she is under her protection, hence the reason why the girl killed someone for threatening what belongs to her. Welp! That's it for now so until the next time we meet! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"My! My adorable little Kiku is dancing so much more gracefully now! Saki-chan, Saki-chan, how do you feel about handling her dancing lessons from now on?" Okaa-sama asked to the woman beside her.

"Ara, is that alright? In truth, Kiku-chan always has this bored look on her face so I'm never sure if she enjoyed my lessons or not." Saki said holding a hand to her cheek.

"If Kiku disliked your lessons, she would have left as soon as you finished showing her what to do. If she stays until you dismiss her or her lesson time ends then it means that she quite like your lessons." Okaa-sama said as I ignored them.

"Oh?"

"That's rights. Kiku is quite awkward with her emotions, but she is a Hibari child through and through. She might be a bit more talkative, but she takes her training seriously."

"My! That's quite the relief!"

"Although, she gets embarrassed quickly so she'll try to escape if you go on about a topic she feels awkward with."

"I see, it happened quite frequently before too."

"..."

While they were happily chatting away, it was already time for my lessons to end so I quickly escaped. Not that either woman realized since they were talking about me. I'm not embarrassed, okay. I'm not! I don't want to spend time listening to women saying weird things about me is all! Seriously, it's annoying whenever that woman starts going on about my habits...some I didn't even knew I had.

"Kiyofumi, there you are." I found my brother sitting on the engawa, as usual, staring into space. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Nothing." Kiyofumi answered leaning against me.

"Liar." It's nice and warm today...the cherry trees are in full blossom as well. "We can't stay together forever."

"Hn."

"I know you don't like it, but I want to see the world one day."

"Hn."

"No way, I want to do whatever I want and if you hang around me I won't get any peace."

"Hn."

"Where...?" I thought about it. "I'd like to travel through east first...China...Taiwan...oh, Germany sounds nice. I'll go even further east and take my time in Europe. After that, I'll come home for a while then head to America."

"Hn."

"When do I plan on going? Let's see...when I turn 15. It'll take maybe a year or so until I return."

"Hn."

"Why when I turn 15. It's simple, I get an excuse to avoid marriage talks and you get to deal with them without me being around to stop you."

"...Hn."

"You want me to wait until I turn 18?"

"Hn."

"Hm...Then, I'll travel through Asia when I turn 15 then...coming back and forth every few months. I want to get used to traveling. Once I turn 18, I'll go to Europe!"

"Hn."

"You want to come with me on occasion? I'll think about it then."

"Hn."

"Let's take a nap then. We have some time until lunch."

Kiyofumi seemed to like that idea, but he seriously refused to let me stay out of his sight more than necessary...that being bathroom, bathing, and my lessons. Other than that, I'm to endure his constant clingy and overprotective nature. Hell, I can't even go into town without him attempting to follow me like a loyal guard dog! He's my brother, not a guard dog so I really wish he would stop being so protective. It's not like I plan on disappearing anytime soon.

X-X-X-X

"Kiyofumi, stop glaring at Saki and drink your tea. It's not her fault it's raining today and I refuse to train outside in a kimono." I said serving him his tea.

"Kiku-chan, don't forget your smile. A beautiful smile is the weapon of any woman." Saki said in her courtesan mode.

"How is this a lesson with the puppy and my brother here?" I questioned pointing at the two idiots on either side of me.

"Sometimes you get clients you don't want or someone you want to kill. Even if they're fat and ugly...sweaty...or try to crop a feel, you must always maintain a beautiful smile."

"..." For some reason, the way she said it scared me a bit. "Hn."

"Now then, shall we begin today's lesson?"

"Very well."

The lesson ended when my brother decided to throw Itachi through the shoji doors and out into the muddy waters. I crinkled my nose in dissatisfaction before whacking him upside the head with my fan. Kiyofumi gave me a look, holding the back of his head. I returned it in full, knowing it was his own fault. Seriously, he needs to learn not to be so protective. Saki only suggested he try to grab my hand...even if he did, neither of us had any actual feeling towards the other. Itachi is to be my assistant, my right hand if you will. Can't have that if he's dead.

"Men, idiots all of them." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't say that, Kiku-chan. Here, I'll play the part of the man for you." Saki said patting my head.

"Next time, don't bother inviting my brother. He'll only get irritated and take it out on the closest training dummy around."

"Training dummy?"

"Kiyofumi won't hurt you, as you are one of mine and a woman. However, the same can't be said for my little puppy. Sadly, we must share that one for a few more years. So half the time he must deal with my dear brother's abuse."

"He won't touch me?"

"Hn."

"Kiyofumi said he doesn't have an interest in a bird in a cage."

"Bird in a cage?"

"It means that you're a pretty bird in a cage, nice to look at, but has no other purpose."

"Is that so? Then as your bird, Kiku-chan, does that mean that I'm pretty in your eyes?"

"Saki-san is very pretty."

"My!"

"However, your personality leaves much to be desired."

"So mean..."

"Onii-sama, lend me your clothing. We're sparring after all."

"Hn."

"Don't be so smug about it."

I made sure to get serious from the get go, a bit annoyed with his overprotective nature. While I didn't use my poisons, I did smack him a few dozen times out of annoyance. The difference between Kiyofumi and I. I learned to fight through my dancing, That and my fans make the perfect weapon against Kiyofumi's. While we still use our training ones, his sai get stuck in between the ribs of the fan so all I have to do is shut it hard enough to make it difficult for him to pull them out. That's when I kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the mud.

"Seriously, Onii-sama, you need to learn to let me fight my own battles." I'll need to replace these again...great. I can't wait until Ojii-san is done with our weapons. "It seems you still have much to work on if you ever wish to obtain the position of head of our family." I said snapping my fans closed.

"Hn."

"Don't be so annoying..."

"Hn."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn..."

"Yes, yes, we'll bathe together...only so I know you don't end up leaving mud somewhere..."

I do not want a repeat of the last time we did this...our mother forcibly stripped us before dumping us in a tub of cold water. The two of us were freezing and it didn't help it was fall at the time. The woman didn't even bother to have the servants heat the bath beforehand either…I did not want a repeat since I couldn't stop shaking after the rather rough bathing session. Thankfully, Itachi is capable of listening and knew that if this situation ever starts to immediately inform some servants to prepare the bath. At least...I hope so or I'll be the one to punish him.

"Good...he listens properly. That reminds me, I haven't seen the little Akita in a while. Where is he?" I questioned slowly pouring warm water over my head.

"Hn."

"Oh, he's training with the other servants...?"

"Hn."

"I see, I look forward to how much he grows."

"Hn."

"You want me to wash your back? Hah...you're such a child sometimes..." I scrubbed his back for him and my brother helped me next. I felt him roughly tug on my hair. "Hey, don't pull on my hair..."

"Your hair is longer. Cut it."

"...You don't have to say it like that..." Actually, I might grow it out after all...when my hair is short, it tickles the back of my neck and it feels weird...I can't cut it too short or I'd get in trouble with Okaa-sama. "I'll cut it later..."

"Hn."

"Don't sound so pleased about this."

I poured water onto my head as my brother soaked in the tub. I shook my head before sitting down beside my brother. It's nice and warm...after fighting in the cold rain...it was nice to have a warm bath at the end of the day. I released a small sound when Kiyofumi's head landed on my shoulder. This brother of mine...This is why I said I don't like bathing with him I slowly pushed him off my shoulder until his face hit the water and he quickly sat up out of surprise.

"Kiku." Kiyofumi said looking at me.

"Hn?" I pretended to be relaxing...but I knew that it wouldn't work. "I never said that I would let you sleep." I stated with a small smile.

"...Hn."

"..." I got annoyed at what he said. "If you say that again, I'll sleep with Saki until you apologize."

"Hn."

"...I'm sleeping with Saki for the next few days."

Kiyofumi assumed it to be a bluff...but I'm a petty person even if my opponent is a child! The moment dinner ended and I finished a bit of late night studying...I went straight for Saki's room. Kiyofumi was confused when he saw me leave...until he realized I was completely serious. I knew he got angry and merely ignored me leaving...not even going to try to apologize. I could try to do this with my parents, but I'm more fearful of Okaa-sama trying to suffocate me in my sleep because I'm so cute. If that happens Chichiue will get annoyed with me and increase my training. I could go with Itachi, but Kiyofumi would really kill him. Saki was the best bet, the safest bet. Also, I would seriously kill him if he scared or scarred her in any way. Saki has no use to me, not as an a right hand or a left hand. However, she has some use in...other ways and I quite like how she looks.

"Did you get into an argument with your brother, Kiku-chan?" Saki asked as I helped her brush her hair.

"Hn." I pressed my lips tightly together, annoyed. "He insulted me and my own. I won't go back until he apologizes. This is just a bit of a lesson for him as well...he needs to learn how to be separated from me." I said carefully undoing some knots.

"I recall he sat outside the door during all of your lessons with me." Saki released a small giggle. "It was quite adorable."

"Off-limits." I tugged on her hair lightly. "Remember?"

"I remember, don't worry."

"Hn."

"Here, let me brush your hair."

"Tomorrow, please cut it."

"It'd be a shame though. Your hair is a very pretty shade of brown. It'd be nice if it was long."

"..."

"My hair is really pretty, right?"

"..."

"Well, I think the same way with your hair."

"..."

"...Lap pillow whenever you want until its waist length?"

"No touching, no moving, no complaining?"

"Only trims when you cut."

"Deal."

So I get a free pillow for...two years or so? Well, either way...this will piss Kiyofumi off and I still get a lap pillow. I think the boy sometimes forget I'm his 'sister'. If it was anyone, but me, who was arguing with him like this...I bet that Kiyofumi would try to kill the poor sap. Our relationship is very close, but I will get back at him for that insult!

"Hn..." Nice and soft. "Good night..." I muttered hugging Saki.

"So she loves to cuddle, how cute~!"

"Saki, shut up. Too loud, go to bed."

By the time morning came...I had bags under my eyes. Saki...she isn't used to sleeping with someone else so she almost smothered me to death with her huge breasts. I left Saki's room while she was still asleep, heading to my own to change out of my sleeping kimono. Oh, looks like Kiyofumi is still asleep. I reached out to pat his head when his hand shot out grabbing my wrist.

"Wah." I was pulled into the futon and Kiyofumi began smothering me, his head in my chest. "...Oi..." I said trying to get free.

"Shut up, sleep." Kiyofumi muttered into my chest.

I'm glad we're not teenagers yet...and I don't have actual breasts. That'd be awkward. Still...warm...sleepy...good night. I hugged Kiyofumi back and we slept...until noon. Actually, this only happened because neither of us wanted to get out of bed...until our father decided we slept enough and pulled us out of bed by the back of our clothing.

"..." My stomach growled loudly, causing both Hibari men to look at me. "...Hungry...Chichiue, lunch." I said looking at him.

"Get changed, I'll inform the servants." Chichiue said roughly dropping Kiyofumi.

"Chichiue..." Kiyofumi said staring at him darkly.

I think Chichiue likes me more since I got put down lightly...that or it's because of the fact I'm a girl that he is treating me much more gently. I did notice that whenever we trained...he was a lot more patient with me than he was with Kiyofumi...and I didn't get hit upside the head like my brother did sometimes. It looked painful so I should be grateful that I'm a girl, but...it was a bit frustrating.

"Your hair is messy." Chichiue said patting my head.

"...!"

Wah...a head pat from my father...it's not half bad. His hand is really large, but warm. I reached up taking his hand in mine. I rested my cheek against his hand, shutting my eyes. Warm...I like this. I could hear someone growling before I was pulled away from our father. Kiyofumi was holding onto me while glaring at the man as if he was the enemy...while Chichiue has a smirk on his face. Ah...Kiyofumi thinks he has a rival for my attention...it's a bit cute. I'm still mad at him though.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

To Kiku, those under her protection are basically hers to both protect and make use of. Saki's only use is helping Kiku train until the girl is ready to travel. After that, she will be a literal bird in a cage by being stuck within the Hibari estate with nothing to do once her master leaves. Kiku doesn't take lightly to insults towards her choice of people, no matter how pathetic or weak they are, Itachi and Saki. While the 'younger' twin might give every advantage to her brother...well, she won't hesitate to try to pull him off his high horse if he insults her people. Very petty, but somewhat expected due to her somewhat Cloud nature. Welp! That's it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"Ojii-san, it's been quite some time since our last meeting. I hope you have been well." I said giving the blacksmith a small bow of my head.

"Oh, you look cuter since the last time I saw you, Kiku-dono." Ojii-san said ruffling my hair.

"...?" I touched my cheeks, wondering what he means by cute? What exactly is cute about this 'bored out of my mind' stare and face? "I look cute?" I questioned silently to myself.

"Hn." Kiyofumi elbowed me in the side. "Kiku."

"Ah, right, sorry...Our weapons please."

"Of course. For Kiyofumi-dono, as requested two pairs of sai." The old man showed us a box he kept on a shelf. He opened it up to reveal a sai that were larger than Kiyofumi's training ones. However, they would be too small for a grown adult. "These are meant for a child so you'll have to replace them in seven to eight years. Come by at least once every three months so I can check the condition of your weapon."

"Hn."

"He wishes to express his thanks."

"This is yours, Kiku-dono." Ojii-san grabbed another box, opening it up for me. "This tessen is a combination of both metal and cloth so you must come back on occasion to learn how to replace the cloth."

"Of course."

I took the tessen from the box, It looked like a normal fan, from the outside, but on the inside there are blade ribs. This kind of weapon...probably won't last long in a drawn out fight. Perhaps good for a quick kill, but it's not sturdy enough for anything else. These will end up ruined quickly against my brother...hah...I quite like this one though. The design on the ribs were quite interesting...although why is it the zodiac?

"Ojii-san, please make a pair out of complete metal. These are good for a quick inconspicuous kill, assassination. If I must endure a drawn out fight, I need the proper weapon." I stated snapping them shut.

"Just as you said, Kanta-dono." Ojii-san released a laugh before fetching a third box. I glanced at Chichiue to see he was quite pleased...judging from the smirk on his face. "These are slightly larger than the other one, much heavier as well. When it's time for your brother to replace his weapon, I shall do the same for you." Ojii-san said as I played with the second pair of tessen.

"Heavy...but durable." I aimed an attack at my brother, but he blocked it. Sparks flew when steel blade met steel blade. The steel blades are connected by some kind of metal rope, interesting. "I quite like this one..." I said pulling my tessen away.

"It was my first time making this type of weapon so if you have any suggestions on how to improve them, I wish to hear it." Ojii-san said ruffling my hair.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind..." I said not bothering to stop him.

"Kiku-dono, you're a good girl. Why don't you show me a smile, I bet you'd look really cute."

"I've scared quite a few people by smiling." Rather, I unnerved them with how...normal, I looked. "My face hurt after smiling for so long."

"Not even a tiny one?"

"You'll only get a smirk out of me."

"How uncute."

"I don't want to be cute."

"Kiku-dono, you really are an interesting child. Come by anytime!"

"Of course, Ojii-san. Please take care. I'll see if I can make some time for you next week."

"I look forward to it then!"

"Kiku."

"Yes, yes, Onii-sama. Let us return quickly to test out our new toys."

I already began to plan out new training methods in order to learn how to cut a vital without being suspected. The book on human anatomy Chichiue obtained for me helped me greatly. The book on pressure points from Okaa-sama as well. Combining the two...heh, it was quite an interesting learn, but I must practice on live people. I wonder if I can find any little rats to test my abilities on. If not, I'll request some from Chichiue. Still, Kiyofumi is quite cranky...since we haven't been sleeping together...seriously, it's been a week already. Give it up and apologize!

X-X-X-X

"The more I watch, the more I grow afraid of the day you're tall enough to reach a man's neck." Itachi commented sitting on the engawa.

"Don't say such a cruel thing. More than once I must jump to reach." I stated calmly.

"Kiku-sama, are you still not sleeping in the same bed as Kiyofumi-sama? It's been a month since whatever argument you two had. Shouldn't you two make up already?" Itachi questioned.

"..." I threw my tessen at him, it scratched his cheek, embedding itself in the wood of the doorway. "Little puppy, must you bring up such a thing? Next time..." I stared at him coldly. "I won't be so lenient in my punishment."

"I-I apologize..."

"Watch your mouth. Little puppy, you are my property. Learn to read your master's mood and not ask stupid questions."

"...Yes, Kiku-sama." Itachi bowed to me, sweat dripping down his cheek. "Please forgive me..."

"Hah...Stop apologizing as well. It gets annoying...listening to it so often. Apologize only when you have done something serious."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"...Itachi."

"Y-Yes?!"

"..." Whenever I refer to him by name, he thinks he's in trouble...I should probably stop calling him a little puppy instead of his name. "Drop the 'sama' when it is just you and I. As your master, some level of familiarity is allowed."

"Yes, Kiku-sa...Kiku."

"Retrieve my weapon for me. Also, get your bow."

"My bow?"

"You practice archery, do you not? Come, I want experience against a ranged weapon."

"T-That...!"

"Are you disobeying me, Itachi?"

"N-No. I will fetch it right away."

The young man was quite stupid...never truly aiming at me. I cut down his arrows with ease, but I really wish he would actually aim at me...instead of him aiming for over my shoulders or just slightly to the side of my body. I suppose that would be fine for now...but I will teach him to never...ever hesitate. His hesitation can cost him his master's life, as his master...it is my responsibility to teach him this. He has little to no loyalty to me or my family, but...that will change in time.

"Come now, Itachi, don't tell me that winded you." I said snapping my fans shut.

"I shot 10 quivers filled with at least 20 arrows each...that's 200 arrows...in total..." Itachi said breathing heavily.

"Yes, but I want you to shoot over 1,000 arrows without getting winded. Your target will constantly move, you must also move...to hide yourself and wait for the perfect moment to strike." I pressed my fan to my lips, hiding my smirk. "When my brother and I are 15, the two of us will be pitted against one another. Hibari against Hibari, two servants allowed into battle with us. This battle will decide all our futures."

"Y-You want me to join you in battle?! Wh-What if I kill someone?!"

"Then that is the fault of the other party. If you are so worried, then we will find a way to substitute an arrowhead with something blunter."

"Thank you..."

"So be prepared to test them all."

"W-What?"

"Do not complain. When this occurs, you will be forced to carry a limited amount of arrows. You must learn how to hide your presence and become a hunter. A wolf. Right now, you are nothing more than a little puppy seeking attention. I will transform you into a wolf, understood?"

"...Why...?"

"I see potential within you." I grabbed him by the front of his clothing, pulling him down to my level. "As a woman, I will always be hindered! As a man, you should do whatever you can to obtain your fullest potential! If you stupidly do not take this chance, then consider yourself no longer one of my own!"

"...!"

"I have desires to see the outside world. Will you obtain the power to see it with me or will you remain within this family with no place to call your own?!"

"I...I wish to go with you, Kiku-sama."

"Then throw away your pride and properly serve me. You must throw away the bindings your father and mother have on you! Throw away the shame you feel for serving a girl almost ten years your junior! We Hibari do not bow our heads to those weaker than ourselves! If you desire a place among my group, do not bow your head to someone who does not have your full respect and loyalty!"

"I..."

"Don't you dare answer with a wavering heart, Itachi." He stared at me with wide eyes, his breathing hitched. "The only way I will accept your answer is with a clear mind and a steady heart." I released him, walking away. "To me, right now...You are not my servant. You belong to the Hibari family, not to me. Saki is one of mine, you are not. At least that woman was willing to give to me her loyalty instead of seeking attention elsewhere."

This is a push for him...to test him. Where would his loyalties lie at the end of the day? Would he take the chance, to obtain a higher position? Does he merely wish to serve the Hibari family or would he rather serve a member of the main branch. No matter how much time it takes...I shall expect an answer out of him sooner or later. However, I won't accept an answer with an unsteady and wavering heart. He must tell me clearly, both in words and in his eyes that he wishes to serve me. To cast away any doubts about serving such a small little girl.

X-X-X-X

"...Kiku...Sorry..." Kiyofumi said after the two month mark.

"...For?" I questioned with a smile.

"Hn."

"Onii-sama."

"...Sorry for insulting your choice in servants..."

"Good."

My servants are those who willing chose to follow me. Saki is the only one who chose to follow me willingly, but I will never expose her to any type of danger...in the battle in nine years' time...I need strong people that is loyal to me. I don't need someone with a wavering heart...someone who will try to betray me. So long as they are willing to let me put my life in their hands and vise-versa...only then will I accept someone as my servant. Kiyofumi got off lucky with Kusakabe Takiya...my brother quickly earned his loyalty, but I have yet to obtain even an ounce of that loyalty with Itachi. Considering it's taking a hell of a long time for him to decide his answer.

"Saki is nothing more than a bird in a cage...not someone suited for the battlefield." I stated sitting down beside my brother.

"Hn."

"Yes, yes, we'll start sleeping together again."

"Hn."

"No, I am not cutting my hair. Saki will give me free lap pillows until my hair reaches waist length. Any time, any day."

"Hn."

"Why is it you don't like long hair?"

"Hn."

"Eh? I'd get unwanted attention with long hair?" I suppose...that's true...whenever I see a woman with her long hair down...I tend to stare, but only when the hair is well taken care of and is pretty. Saki's hair is a good example. "I guess I'll wear it up then."

"Hn."

"Eh, no way, that'd be a pain in the neck."

"Hn."

"Kiyofumi."

"Hn."

"Really..."

I shifted back a bit and my brother placed his head on my lap. I began running my fingers through his hair as he dozed away. I stared at the sky, at the clouds. I began thinking of how similar to clouds my family is. Once we're old enough, we drift about as we pleased...protecting what we care most about. We're possessive of our things be it a person or a place. I wonder what would happen if someone were to harm Okaa-san. What would Chichiue do...It makes me quite...curious. I heard a sound behind me and I glanced slightly behind me to see Itachi sitting a good distance away at the corner of the engawa.

"What is it, Itachi?" I covered my brother's ears as he continued to sleep. The sound of my hands over his ears would prevent him from waking up...so long as he remains relaxed. "Don't get any closer or you'll wake Kiyofumi." I stated calmly.

"I think...I have an answer for you." Itachi said staring at my back.

"It has been a month...but are you sure your heart is not wavering?" I questioned staring down at my brother.

"I believe so."

"...I'll listen, but I will not say if I shall accept your answer. So?"

"I can honestly say that I find it degrading to serve some brat. A pampered ojou-san no less." Expected. "However..." However? "That was my initial thought before I actually met and spoke with you."

"...Is that so?"

"Yes, when I first met you...my first thought was that you barely acted like a child. While your brother is very mature and violent, he has the possessiveness as a normal child. No...perhaps it is much worse than that. Kiyofumi-sama sees you as his whole world, someone he doesn't want to give to anyone. Not even if they were your servants."

"Hn." I knew this, for a very long time. "What is your opinion on me now?"

"...Despite being only seven years of age...sometimes I think you were a grown woman with how you speak and act. Your maturity is unnatural. If it was you, I wouldn't mind becoming your servant."

"..."

"I want to see how you grow, into an adult. I want to see with my own eyes just how far and high you can reach in the future. This family...while powerful, you aren't interested in that at all. You have a larger goal in mind and I want to be a part of it."

"What...do you think my goal is then? Fame, fortune, power?"

"You already have a fortune as Hibari-sama's child. The same goes with power. You have no desire for fame. I don't know what you want in life, but I want to be there."

"So if I told you that I merely wished to see the world?"

"Then I'll stand behind you every step of the way."

"If I desired to kill?"

"I will have clean clothing ready for you once you finish."

"...If I ask you to bloody your hands?"

"Who is it you want dead, Kiku-sama?"

"..." I stared at him from the corner of my eye. He was dead serious. "...My response will be given next year. Until then, you must prove yourself to me...do you understand...Itachi?"

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Don't disappoint me then. I will force you to prove your loyalty to me and if I feel it was faked in any way...I will kill you without hesitation. If I cannot put my life in your hands, I would much rather eliminate you now rather than later."

"I understand, Kiku-sama."

"Leave, I will speak with my father about changing your training schedule."

"Very well."

I glanced at the sky with blank eyes. I am unsure how to handle Itachi right now. One day, one day since my words to him. Normally one would take a few days to think it over, not just one day. Still...that look in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips with a small smirk decorating my face. I quite liked the look he had in his eyes...like a flame has been lit within him and he wants to prove himself to be a capable person...let's see long it'll take until I can consider him my own.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Kiku isn't very picky about what kind of person her servants are. All she wants is their complete loyalty, to ensure that they never betray her or the trust she gives to you. Once betrayed, you can never regain such a trust again and in her eyes, you're better off dead. Itachi's decision was one that couldn't be taken lightly. I mean...would anyone seriously be happy choosing to serve a little girl ten years your junior at this time? Especially for a man during this time where women are considered their lesser. Well, I'll be having some fun tor-writing about how Kiku will deal with Itachi~! Welp! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Lessons are over for the day, but with my brother out with our father...I had nothing to do and I'm a bit bored. Itachi is practicing his archery, per my orders. Saki is having...girl...talk...or something with Okaa-sama and I am not going near that even with a ten foot pole. If I get involved in that then I know for a fact I won't be able to get out until Chichiue returns, not happening! I heard someone approach. How strange, normally at this time of day no one comes to this side of the manor as this is my territory. The western wing of our estate belongs to Kiyofumi and I after my brother practically destroyed the main estate during his temper tantrum. The servants handle their duties when we are at our lessons to not disturb us. So no one should be here right now.

"If it isn't the little Akita." I stared at Takiya with my fan covering my mouth...a habit I obtained since acquiring my tessen. The cool metal pressed against my lips were quite reassuring...knowing I had the perfect weapon to protect myself. "It has been quite some time since our last meeting. How goes your lessons?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"They have been well, Kiku-sama. Is Kiyofumi-sama around?" Takiya asked looking about for my brother.

"I'm afraid that Chichiue has taken him out today for a more...private lesson." This was code for punishing stupid little sheep that dared to infringe on our territory. "I was not allowed to go, but they will bring home a few little sheep for me to play with." I answered carefully putting on my geta.

"I see...Kiku-sama, are you going somewhere?"

"It's time to feed my koi."

"It will rain soon, please let me accompany you."

"Hn." I glanced at the sky, indeed the clouds are getting darker. "Very well."

"Then I shall meet you at the pond."

"Hn." Takiya was quick to catch up...umbrella in hand. He opened the umbrella up before it began to rain and made sure to cover me properly. "Does my brother treat you well, Akita?"

"Ah, yes, very well. While my training isn't anything like yours...It's actually really fun. I always did like learning and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the education I have now if it weren't for Kiyofumi-sama."

"Hn..." I pressed my fan to my lips, observing my koi just a little longer. "Many families were affected by the war. Our family only managed to avoid financial ruin due to our nature...and Chichiue's hindsight. Still, our time will not always last. I hope that one day...that you will be there to protect my brother when I cannot."

"Kiku-sama?"

"We...Hibari are solitary creatures by nature, allowing only a select few to follow closely behind us. I look forward to fighting you in the future. Perhaps you will be an interesting fight."

"Eh?"

"Please escort me back inside."

"Ah-Hai!"

Takiya is very similar to an Akita...a very loyal hunting dog. I wonder what weapon he has chosen for his personal choice...it'd be an interesting fight in the future...I know it. I look forward to it...still...I wish Chichiue and Kiyofumi would hurry it up with those sheep! I'm itching to use some of my senbon and I need a practice dummy! Sure I could use the Hibari family servants, but I don't want to accidentally leave permanent damage I don't know how to fix! It's much more fun learning with experience and live sheep.

X-X-X-X

"Really, I thought this 'kidnapping' would be a lot more fun..." I muttered in distaste.

I swiped at the air a few times, getting rid of the blood that stained the hidden blades within my fans. It was as I thought, they're only good for quick precise kills. Seriously though...a kidnapping on a Hibari child of all things and you stupidly forget to check them for weapons, don't even get me started on biding their 'restraints'...such amateurs...so pathetic. It was a piece of cake killing the few idiots who thought I was a defenseless little girl, but now I'm facing a different problem...Where the hell am I?

"Hah...The only thing they got right would be the sedative...although they gave me the amount an adult man would take..." I muttered glad I didn't end up dead due to my poison training.

I checked my fans...sadly, I didn't have my steel ones since they were being repaired after I broke one the biding during my constant spars with my brother. I released another sigh before taking the bladed weapons the idiots had on them. I knew the basics, but never bothered to learn more since there wasn't such a need. Still isn't any, I'm a Hibari so I can easily dispatch a few idiots with ease. Besides...I have plenty of poisoned needles that contain lethal poisons.

"Hm...I see, I see...so this is what a human trafficking ring is like..." I only went down the hall, opening a door...only to find some children in cages. "In Hibari territory no less..." I muttered a bit angry.

"H-Hel...p..." My gaze fell upon the one who spoke to me...a girl a bit older than myself...such dark brown hair...but...what nice burning caramel colored eyes. "Sa...ve...me..."

"...What beautiful eyes..." I walked towards the cage, taking the hand reaching for me. She's incredibly thin...if she doesn't get help, she will die. "Will you come with me, child?"

"P...le...a...se..."

"Then it's a deal. You are mine."

I could hear shouting...people looking for me. I released a small laugh, pathetic. If you're searching, you should avoid doing so loudly. You miss things in your rush...you stupidly give away your position. Really, what dumb little sheep...I suppose it's time for a real wolf to 'eat' them. It's time for a fun little hunt in this forest...my 'fangs' are ready.

"Wait here, little one. I shall return for you soon."

"Do...n...t…go...!"

"I have to, I need to get rid of the one who is hunting me. I hunt them before they could try to hunt me." The girl looked at me in surprise, but I merely smiled. "I'm a bit excited..."

I began my hunt quickly, making use of hit and run tactics, even making use of my small stature. I was having a bit too much fun on my hunt, but it's more of a cat and mouse game for me...once they realized they were the ones being hunted and not the other way around. I had to stop using my tessen at some point, due to the fact that it wasn't working as well as I would like. I ended up stealing a few knives here and there, stabbing them in choice locations. Neck, heart, kidney, and any major arteries, the last one being my favorite. It's like a game for me, seeing how many I can cut before they fall unconscious and die. I made sure to leave a few alive for future interrogations, I want this ringleader found and I will kill him.

"That should be the last of them. What pathetic little sheep...no...pathetic little mutts that can't even hunt in a pack." I muttered heading back to the area with the caged children.

I was dragging a katana behind me...something one of those idiots had as an actual weapon. He was slightly more skilled than the idiots, but he forgot the limitations a katana had in terms of close combat in an enclosed space. The blade got stuck in a wall and I merely...sliced open his neck. It was a nice weapon...I'll keep it as a memento of my first hunt. I just need to find the sheath, if not...I'll just have one made. I made it back to the cage with my newest pet and I smiled when she stared up at me...until she noticed the blood.

"Yo-You're...hurt..."

"It's not my own." I placed the katana down before pulling out a senbon to attempt to pick the lock. "I'm much too skilled for these pathetic little faux wolves."

"Fa...ux...wolf...?"

"They're little sheep, so pathetic...so weak...but they attempt to play the part of the hunter. In the end, they were the ones hunted Ah." I got it. I pulled off the lock before opening the cage. I held my hand out to the girl, a smile decorating my face. It wasn't a true smile, but one meant to lower her guard. "Come, shall we leave this place for good?"

"What...about the others?"

"Don't worry, I'll get to them eventually."

In truth, I almost forgot about them. This girl was the only one with enough will to live. The others held little interest to me since they didn't show the same desire to live like this girl. They watched me, but...they gave up on living. Well, if it keeps this one happy, I will do what I must then. Really, what a pain in my ass, but if it gains her trust and loyalty...it'll be useful in the long run. I got the other children out, but they responded to my commands immediately...but without emotions, similar to robots. They gave up...they were broken. By the time I finished, the men from my household arrived and I could relax.

"I didn't kill all of them, find them quickly and bring them home. I want this ring shut down." I tapped my tessen to my lips, the blood that coated it is painting my lips red. I placed a hand upon the head of the girl beside me. "These children will be under my control for now. Take them with us. This girl will be under my care specifically, is that clear?"

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Come, my little kitty. Shall we return home now?"

"...?"

X-X-X-X

I took to caring for my kitten on my own. Feeding her, bathing her, even teaching her. As she had no name...I gave one to her. Momoi Suzume. Saki is Suzume's guardian, but that's only on paper. They're both wards of the Hibari family, under my protection. Suzume was unable to handle any adult without having a panic attack, hence the reason why I'm the one caring for her. She's much too weak to take care of herself and I'm even helping her regain the necessary muscles needed for everyday life...and for the future.

"Open up, Suzume." I held up the spoon near her mouth. She obediently opened her mouth and I put it in. "Good girl." I said seeing she ate more than usual today.

"...Kiku-sama...I'm full now." Suzume said staring up at me.

"Is that so? Very well, this is enough for today anyways." I placed the bowl of rice gruel down on the tray before preparing her medication. I poured it into an empty cup before pouring the tea in it. I filled it only halfway before offering it to her. "I know it is very bitter, but it is good for you." I stated as she hesitantly took it.

"..." Suzume drank it all down, only to grimace at the bitter aftertaste. "Bitter..."

"Open." Suzume opened her mouth up without question and I placed a sweet wagashi in her mouth. "Is that better?"

"Un..."

"What would you like to do today, Suzume? Take a walk or perhaps read a book?"

"...Can I...go see the others?"

"Are you sure?"

"Un...It's been a month...but I want to know how they're doing."

"Very well."

I did oversee those children, but most of my focus was on Suzume due to her condition. She was the worst one amongst them, probably not killed should she still have a use, but not fed properly. The others were in somewhat better condition, but the mental problems...are quite the long list. I heard someone call out my name, Kiyofumi.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" I asked playing with my dancing fan.

"Chichiue wishes to speak to you before dinner." Kiyofumi glanced at Suzume, but ignored her. He deemed her too weak to be a real threat even if she took up most of my time. He also saw her similar to a small kitten so he didn't mind her that much compared to Saki...or Itachi. "Where are you going?" Kiyofumi questioned moving to stand beside me.

"I'm taking Suzume to see the others." Kiyofumi frowned at this. "I'll spar with you later on, so please excuse us for now."

"Kiku."

"Yes?"

"Don't get too attached."

"Onii-sama, you seem to misunderstand something." I tapped the fan against my lips. "Pets are to be taken care of...I'm a very loving owner, don't you think?"

"Kiku."

"Don't worry, Onii-sama...I'm not the sentimental type." I might care for Saki and Suzume, but they are still pets...tools. I have a use for them and I won't let them die so easily...not after they took my hand. So long as they are loyal to me, I shall ensure their life. "I won't cry over the death of a small little creature. Suzume, come."

"Y-Yes..."

Kiyofumi was clearly unsatisfied with my words. Suzume held onto my obi from behind as we walked. The girl is nervous, incredibly so...but that is normal...since my brother was so clearly pissed off. I stifled a small yawn as we arrived at the other side of the estate where the other children were. The caretakers were clearly surprised to see me, but I ignored them while I checked on their condition. Seems like they were doing much better now...good.

"Kiku-sama..."

"What is it, Suzume?"

"Thank you..."

"Hm."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

Kiku is a bit hard to describe as a person. While she might say cold things, you can't actually take most of it to heart. She might want someone's undying loyalty...but you could say it is because she's somewhat afraid of the world itself. So she wants people around her that care for her deeply, a simple human desire, but hers is slightly more twisted due to the Hibari family. Kiku won't accept someone who doesn't show loyalty to her, hence why she won't accept Itachi, but will with Saki and Suzume. Saki is a former courtesan, but she doesn't trust men like she would a woman. Kiku gave her a place to live and a new identity, Saki is indebted to Kiku hence the loyalty she has. This might not last as long since the woman is much older than Kiku, but neither side minds or really care and Kiku realized this long ago despite taking in Saki. Suzume's obvious as Kiku is her hero, her savior. Welp! That's it so until next time! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"Chichiue, you wished to speak with me?" I questioned standing outside of his office.

"Come in." Chichiue said from within.

"Yes." I silently slid the door open before entering, closing it once more. "What is you wished to speak to me about?" I asked sitting down on one of the cushions.

"Your kills were too sloppy, you played about too much."

"I'm sorry. I shall learn from my mistakes."

"Hm." Chichiue reached for a long case before placing it down before me. "This is yours. To commemorate your first hunt."

"Is it the katana I retrieved?"

"Hm."

"Thank you." I opened it up. The sheath is pure black, not to mention...the cherry blossom pattern upon it. "It's beautiful."

"Hm."

"Kenjutsu?"

"Hm."

"Yes, it would be a good ability to have...but I wish to focus on what I'm learning right now. Perhaps in the future."

"Hm."

"Is that so...Yes, I'll be sure to keep that in mind then. Is that all?"

"Kiku."

"Yes." I moved to his side and he rested his hand against my cheek. His hand is so rough...so scarred...but it is warm. "Are you worried?"

"Hm."

"I'm a Hibari, this place isn't my true territory. I wish to see the world before settling down. Perhaps find someone worthy of carrying our name. A woman for Kiyofumi, perhaps..."

"Your brother can find his own woman."

"Do you think I would approve of some woman I never met before?" Kiyofumi is precious to me, but I won't be pleased if some woman managed to ensnare my stupid brother. "I would much rather deal with the problem, nipping it in the bud...before a disease festers within our pack."

"Hm..."

"...If Kiyofumi truly loves her and the woman is weak...but loves him...I suppose I can accept her. Some woman are nothing more than gold diggers, I won't accept such a person."

"Hm."

"What are you saying, Chichiue...?" I smiled innocently, but we both knew it was fake. "As his twin sister, it is only natural that I protect my cute little brother."

"Hm."

"I don't mind if my brother has some say over the man I choose." Quite frankly, this person would go through an even stricter criteria with myself. I have no real interest in men, but...I wouldn't mind someone who could handle me and is a 'fun' partner. "Besides, I refuse to choose a weak man."

"Hm."

"What about Okaa-sama? While she is no wolf, she is strong...I can admit that much. Her methods leaves much to be desired though."

"..."

"I speak the truth. I don't really approve of her methods, but she is strong...with poison. While I might be able to get rid of her in a physical battle without poison, with it, I would lose as my resistance is much lower compared to her own. I wonder how she survived so long and gave birth to my brother and I..."

"Kiku, you and your brother may not like your mother...but she risked a lot to give birth to you two."

"Chichiue?"

I haven't seen him look like that before. It was a cross between guilt...and shame...not a look that belongs on the face of a Hibari man. Chichiue quietly told me how Okaa-sama had...almost died giving birth to the two of us. She had gone through months of rehab in order to rid her body of poisons and when she was finally pregnant...well, her body was completely out of whack without the poisons within her body that she was constantly getting sick. Even though she was given the two of us...she couldn't give birth to more since there were quite a few complications after the birth...despite her wish to give birth to many children. While this changed my perspective of the woman...I doubt I could ever grow to truly care for the woman. Pity her, yes, but love her like family...only time can tell.

X-X-X-X

"Suzume, raise your hand higher above your head as you glide the fan above it." I said showing her how it's done.

"Kiku-sama is much too good at dancing...I can't do this very well..." Suzume said with an embarrassed blush.

"This is to help you build up muscles. Besides, these are the most basic of movements so you shouldn't be too hard on you." I stated snapping my fan shut.

"...!" Suzume always get scared when I do this. I smirked, pressing my fan against my lips. "Y-Yes..."

"I'm not angry, rather, it's amusing to see someone stumble over these things." I snapped open my fan. "Sit and watch. This is the easiest dance one can learn. Observe carefully...then we'll try again."

"Yes, Kiku-sama..."

I began from the top, moving much slower than usual so that Suzume can learn from my movements. I kept my eyes shut, to prevent my usual bored look on my face from ruining the dance. Saki often complained how the bored look on my face ruins my dancing...well, it was understandable, but I didn't like being told to 'smile, smile'. My dancing is perfect for someone of my age, but the only thing that ruins it is my bored expression. I finished the dance by using the fan to cover my face.

"That is all." I snapped my fan shut, hitting it against my palm. "Your turn, Suzume." I said turning my attention to her.

"I-I...I can't do that...!" Suzume cried out pathetically.

"...Do you believe that these lessons are voluntary? No, they are obligatory. This is so you can build the muscles you need in everyday life while also gaining a skill that will be useful in the future." I said hitting it harshly against my palm.

"Y-Yes...!"

"Stand." The girl did so immediately, shivering out of fear. "Head up straight." I tapped her chin up enough until it was straight. "First position."

"Yes...!"

I lightly tapped my fan against various parts of her body, instructing her carefully. After a while, she relaxed and began going through the motions...almost like a doll. Her movement was quite rigged, but I suspect it's due to her lack of muscles. She could only do it at least two more times before we had to stop for the day.

"You did a good job." I said patting her head.

"...Y-yes..." Suzume said with a small blush.

"Oh, Kiku-chan." Saki. "And Suzume-chan! My, are you having dance practice? How rare~!" Saki said coming in with a bright smile on her face.

"Rare?" Suzume asked tilting her head to convey her confusion.

"Kiku-chan doesn't like the more 'girly' lessons she's to learn. Did you just finish?"

"Yes. Saki-san, did you teach Kiku-sama all that she knows?"

"No, I took over shortly after arriving. Kiku-chan's mother, Chihiro-sama, was the one to teach her."

"Oku-sama?"

"Don't ask her for lessons or you might end up getting poison training too."

"P-Poison?!"

"Ah, there is that, isn't there?" Saki placed a hand against her cheek, releasing a small sigh. "Suzume-chan, if you wish to learn how to dance, just ask me."

"But..."

"I teach Kiku-chan in the morning, but my afternoons are free. I can teach you during that time."

"Then...I would like that."

"Saki, teach her the basics. Once she gets tired, the lesson ends. Show her before she starts and guide her throughout the dance the first time around."

"Yes, Kiku-chan."

I played with my hair, it's much longer, past my shoulders. I heard someone call my name...Itachi, huh? The man says he is loyal, but I am unsure about that. I approached Itachi and he bowed his head before we took our leave. I called him for his first test...one of many he will be forced to endure until I deem him...completely worthy of my trust. I had the servants prepare some tea and I obtained some poison and antidotes from my mother.

"Today, we shall be playing a game. However this isn't a normal game, Itachi." This caught him off guard and he stared at me with his upmost attention. This was serious. "Don't worry, I informed the servants and my family that the both of us will be unable to do anything for a week should this go wrong." I stated motioning towards the tray with paper packets spread across it...20 in total, 12 are colored red while the other half is white.

"Poison?" Itachi questioned staring at it with narrowed eyes.

"Not quite. This is shall be a 'game'. We shall each get ten packets. Out of these ten, you will receive six packets filled with poison and four packets of antidotes. One portion of antidote will only cure one portion of poison, I'm sure you know what this means. The game we are playing." I pulled out a case from my sleeves, tossing it before him. "A western game called blackjack."

"How will we be playing?"

"Each round, we must bet a minimum of one poison and one antidote. The winner will take the antidotes while the loser will take the poisons. We shall be playing four rounds. The fourth round is the most important and the rules will be changing a bit. Do you know the rules of blackjack?"

"...I do not."

"We'll be playing a much more simple version of the game so the rules are simple. I also will not be shuffling the deck." I opened the case, laying out the cards. "Two through ten are obviously their real numbers while cards with a face are worth ten. Aces can be a 11 or a 1, do you understand so far?"

"Yes."

"Good, now then, the point of the game is have either 21 or the closest number to 21. At first, you will receive two cards. From there, you are able to have three decisions. Hit, which means you want a card. Stand, meaning you are good with your bet. There is a third option called fold, which means you surrender. Should I surrender despite you having above 21, you win. The first card shall be revealed, but your second and so forth shall not."

"I see, so this is basically a game of bluffs."

"It is a game of bluffs and luck. Would you like to play one round?"

"If that is alright."

"Then let us begin."

I began shuffling like a pro...to Itachi's surprise. He clearly didn't expect me to have this kind of skill, but it was one I knew...somehow. I tossed one card to Itachi upright, one to me upright, then both of us received one card facedown. I have an upright five...Itachi has a three. I checked my face down...a six, meaning I have eleven right now.

"Hit, please." Itachi said looking up at me.

"Very well. I shall take one card as well." We each received one card. A Queen, how fitting. "I shall stand." I said placing my cards down.

"Hit once more." I gave him one more card and I saw how his eye twitched, I say he missed and went over his number. "I stand."

"Then let us reveal our cards." I revealed my hand, 21. Itachi's hand...three, Jack, King, 23. "My win. Shall we play for real then?"

"Yes."

"Then let us begin."

I produced my tessen, pressing it against my lips. For the first round, I bet three of my poisons and two of my antidotes. Itachi was taking it slow, placing only one of each. Since we weren't shuffling the deck, I was cheating in a way...by card counting. It's not a method known to the Japanese, but it is one that I know. The first round goes to Itachi who managed to obtain a perfect blackjack. The young man wasn't nervous, but his eyes kept going to my poisons.

"Round two. This is how much I'm betting." I placed forward all my poisons...and only one antidote. Itachi was nervous, only placing forward one poison and two antidotes. "Let's begin." I said smiling innocently.

Round two was my win...reaching a decent 17 while he only had 15. I knew I had Itachi where I wanted him...let's see how much he'll bet in the third round. Itachi released a sigh before placing forward half of the poisons and two antidotes, this time I put forward all my antidotes. Itachi was about to open his mouth to say something, not even looking at his cards.

"Fold." I said before him.

"Wha-Why are you doing that?!" Itachi questioned staring at me with wide eyes.

"This is a gamble, but also a test. To me, this is a mere game." I took the poisons. "Last round. Are you ready?"

"I bet all my antidotes and I fold."

"It doesn't work that way. The last round is special, I told you that. Neither side is allowed to fold and we are only allowed one hit. This is what I'm betting." I put forward one poison. "I'll even show you my hand. An Ace and a two. I shall hit, my third card...is a ten. 13."

"...All of my antidotes...one poison..." Itachi showed his hand as well...Four, three...eight...15, he wins. "...No..."

"Well then, it seems you won't have any ill effects. With this...I have a total of seven poison packets and you are left with five, you have an extra three antidotes. You win by a landslide."

"My antidotes-I'll-!"

"We must both consume what we both have, it is only fair. If you stop me, I will not hesitate to kill you." I poured my packets into my teacup...pouring in some tea before drinking it in one go...to Itachi's horror. "Drink yours as well."

"The-The antidotes...I don't need three of them..."

"I will not take them. Drink it all."

"...But..."

"Drink it." Itachi was nervous...as he consumed both poison and antidotes, all of it. He downed it with his tea, but I could tell he wanted to throw up right after taking it. "Good."

"This...the poison."

"I have much more training compared to you in poison resistance. While this amount without an antidote would put you out of commission for a good week or two, I'm much stronger than you are. I'll give you a six out of ten."

"S-Six out of ten?"

"Your response was good, but...do you really think I would bet all that without a precaution? In the future, there may come a time I will drink my own poison to get rid of a foe, you have to trust in my ability to deal with it. You get a six for your response, losing four for forgetting about the fact I have poison training."

"...I...apologize..."

"...The poison I consumed is the amount equal to what I normally have during my weekly training with my mother. I will be fine."

"I-Is that so...?"

"..." He's relived...from the bottom of his heart, but his reason is unknown. For my safety or perhaps...his own? I must determine this later. "From now on, once a month, you will go through two to three tests. Until next spring."

"...!"

"These tests are for your sake and my own. To test the extent of your loyalty and...to see how far you can trust me."

"Why...?"

"These tests are necessary for your future and mine."

"...What will happen if I pass all these tests?"

"I know how far your loyalty goes for me...while also seeing how high I recommend your family."

"...I'll pass all of these tests then."

"Do your best then...my cute..." I gave him a trademark Hibari smirk. "...little...puppy."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Kiku isn't just testing and abusing Itachi mentally for no reason. The real reason is in the next chapter so I hope you all look forward to it...and the new character I'm going to be introducing. This guy will play a somewhat key role in the future and will either make you love him...or hate him. The relationship between him and Kiku will be super interesting and I'm looking forward to your responses! That's all for today! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

"Your archery has gotten much better." I said playing with my tessen.

"I've been told that I have to fire 100 arrows per week without fail." Itachi said not even looking at me.

"Your concentration is better too." I threw another senbon at him...embedded in his left leg. "That is the second senbon today. This is without paralyzing poisons." I said snapping my fan shut.

"Is this going to be a habit...because this is seriously painful."

"This will increase your pain tolerance. You'll be building up your resistance against poisons that can render you unconscious or paralyzed...eventually."

"..."

"Don't complain. It'll be useful in the long run...unless you want to be killed by someone like my mother."

"No complaints."

"Good."

I'm a bit angry that it takes one mention of my mother to scare him into agreeing...but then again that woman can be quite frightening. Kiyofumi seems to like the fact Itachi is slowly getting stronger, but still uses the young man like a training dummy. I stifled a yawn before pulling the senbon from Itachi's leg. I left, ignoring the fact he was rolling about on the ground in pain. I hit places that would hurt, but left no lasting damage. Something I learned from my testing dummies before we were forced to...dispose of them. Tsk, stupid glory hound policemen. Some newcomer thought they could make a name for themselves by taking down our family, idiot. Still, I had to get rid of them thanks to that idiot.

"Kiku-sama."

"Ara, if it isn't the bloodhound." I glanced at the man waiting for me. I smiled, the man is a bit strange...with dark brown hair, but the thing I like...is that he's a blind man who makes use of his other senses. Like his sense of smell, hence his nickname. "What do you need of this pitiful child?"

"Don't toy with that boy too much. If you do, he'll be more than happy to abandon you when you need it most."

"...Does it truly seem that way to you?" I hid my mouth with my tessen, displeased with this man's insinuation. "Unlike my dear beloved Onii-sama or Chichiue, I must work ten times harder to earn respect and loyalty with a man. Itachi, while a mere puppy now...will one day become a splendid wolf."

"A wolf, you say?"

"Why do you think Onii-sama constantly aims for my cute little puppy? He knows he'll become a splendid target one day. For me, I would much rather nurture him...even if he betrays my trust...to serve my brother. I know for a fact a man his age would hate to serve mere little girl." It was a depressing thought, but I'm fine with that. "I'm going to steel his body and mind, knowing one day that he'll leave my side for my brother."

"You keep protecting your brother, but not yourself?"

"I have no interest as the head of this family. I would much rather see the world outside. Saki will not come with me, but I suspect Suzume will...but I would much rather go by myself. I don't want to endanger her in any way."

"You're far too kind for a Hibari."

"It's not kindness. For me, Kiyofumi...is my most precious family member. Unlike Chichiue, what I hold for him is the adoration of a sister, a kind of familial love I cannot feel for my own parents. My precious and most lovely little brother."

"Do you love your brother that much?"

"Hn."

"...I see, so it is not just kindness. You're just as possessive of him as he is of you."

"I'm glad you realize this." I flicked my wrist, tucking my tessen into my obi. "I shall be taking my leave then."

"I think you would be a great head of this family."

"...Sou?" My entire face is blank, I really...don't like this man. "I don't want it though. That position is too binding and too annoying to keep. I might be more outspoken than my brother, but I hate politics and keeping up appearances. So please don't force me into something I don't wish to do...Seiichi."

"I won't do something so cruel to my master's daughter."

"It's not good to lie." I walked towards him and he knelt down to my level. I reached out, my hand against his face. "...You got another scar."

"It's not like appearances matter much to a blind man."

"..."

I quite like Seiichi. For a blind man...he's very blunt and he doesn't give a damn about how I act or appearances. He's fiercely loyal to my father and by extension...myself and my brother. Seiichi reached out and I grabbed his hand, placing it upon my cheek. His hand is just like Chichiue's...rough, but quite warm. This is the hand of a fighter and...it's comforting.

"Unlike the hands of a woman, you find comfort in the hands belonging to a killer." Seiichi said quietly.

"I like these rough hands. My own aren't due to the ointments I use." I began nuzzling his hand. "These hands were used to destroy and to protect in equal measures...the warmth from them is much more comforting than any woman." I stated with a small smile.

"You're so strange." Seiichi said with a laugh.

While I don't care much for my preference...despite being a man in my previous life...there is something about the hands of a killer that comforted me...no...more like it stirred something within me. There's something nostalgic about this sensation...about the hands of a killer. I cannot obtain the true source, but...this is the closest thing I could obtain.

X-X-X-X

"...Suzume." The girl is clinging to my sleeve with an iron grip...while still hiding behind me. This is the first time she's meeting Itachi, since I wanted the two to get along, but...I guess her trauma is quite bad. "...Itachi." I said turning to him.

"Yes, Kiku-sama." Itachi knelt down so he's at our level. He showed his hands, just like I told him. "My name is Itachi, I am one of Kiku-sama's retainers just like Saki-san." Itachi said looking at Suzume.

"..." Suzume peeked out from behind me. "You're...a retainer...so you served Kiku-sama for a long time?"

"Not that long, but..." Itachi looked at me, something in his eyes...said that he accepted me? How strange, when did this happen...very strange. "Kiku-sama is someone I decided to serve. She says I'm a puppy now, but I'll hope to become a very strong wolf one day." Itachi said with a smile.

"A wolf...? Kiku-sama sometimes call me a kitten, but...why would a puppy become a wolf?" Suzume asked her shaking stopped.

"You can call baby wolf a 'pup'. Wolves and dogs belong to the same category, they are both canines. Dogs can become domesticated, but wolves...you can't domesticate a wolf." I stared at Itachi with a small smirk on my face, but I quickly hid it behind fan. "Hmph! You're getting too cocky, my little puppy. Don't you dare think you can become a wolf so easily."

"I realize this, I'll do my best to train then. To become a wolf instead of mere dog."

"How interesting."

"Kiku-sama?"

"Suzume, don't bother to be afraid of Itachi. This man is a puppy that belongs to me, someone I'm attempting to train into a splendid wolf. Suzume, you are a mere kitten, perhaps you'll only be a mere housecat in the future...or maybe a panther lying in wait."

"Panther?"

"It's a very large cat-like creature. Similar to a lion or a tiger."

"A panther..."

"Since you're so interested in training, my cute puppy...let's sharpen our fangs shall we?"

The look on my face, despite being half hidden, was more than enough to frighten Itachi. Suzume lost her fear of Itachi when she saw how easily I beat up the overconfident male. If he thinks he can become a wolf so easily, he's got another thing coming! His fangs are much too blunt, but...I suppose this will help me further sharpen my own. Itachi is a good puppy, but...still quite foolish.

"Itachi-san...you're very lame." Suzume said with a smile.

"Guh...! Being told that by a kid your age...man this sucks..." Itachi muttered brushing his bangs back.

"Suzume, it's not good to pick on the weak." That shot an arrow right through Itachi, lowering his esteem further. "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to tease this puppy."

"Yes, Kiku-sama!"

"It's time for your lessons with Saki, Suzume."

"Oh, you're right."

"Go on ahead then."

"Yes, Kiku-sama. Please excuse me."

"...Itachi, were you spying on me yesterday?" I gave the man a fake smile, one that instantly straightened him out...and slightly afraid of what I'm about to do next. "Hm...Seiichi is someone I can trust. I suppose I can throw you to him instead of testing you for a while."

"I won't say anything, I promise."

"Say anything about what?"

"That...you love Seiichi-san?"

"What are you saying, you idiot?" I looked at him as if he's a mere bug. "Seiichi is Chichiue's younger half-brother, he's my uncle. You idiot."

"Eh? Ah..."

"Seiichi may have another surname, but he is a Hibari. Since his mother isn't the legal wife, he has to take her surname and cannot identify himself as a Hibari."

"So..."

"Seiichi's hands are just like my father's, but he is much kinder to me. I admire the man who can fight without needing sight. Perhaps that is what you need, to learn to fight without your eyes. This will be a useful skill as an archer, don't you think?"

"K-Kiku-sama..."

"For that stupid misunderstanding, let's have you learn to fight blindfolded."

Itachi attempted to run, but I quickly caught him. Knocking him unconscious with a blow to his neck before I dragged him behind me to Seiichi's residence. As he cannot be considered a Hibari, he lives outside of the estate with the other servants, but he has his own home due to his higher ranking. I arrived at the tiny manor, opening the door without knocking.

"Bloodhound, I have a task for you." I said kicking off my geta and dropping him at the entryway.

"What are you doing here, Kiku-sama?" Seiichi said preparing some tea.

"A favor for a favor. Please teach my cute puppy how to fight without his eyes."

"That boy's an archer, isn't he? I can't teach him anything."

"It's alright." I sat down across from him, with him placing a cup before me. "Please teach him what you can, I don't mind if he comes back a bit broken."

"That'll be a bit difficult."

"You'll do it for me, won't you, Oji-sama."

"You know not to call me that, Kiku-sama."

"You'll do it because you didn't tell me we had someone spying on us. The older servants of this family know who you are, but not the younger generation. I don't want your reputation to fall nor do I want your head on a silver platter."

"I am a hound, Kiku-sama."

"You call yourself a hound because that is how you see yourself." I sipped my tea, it's delicious. Warm. "You even suppress your normal Hibari habits."

"For such a small kitten, you'll surely grow into a vicious beast. For someone of your age, I can't wait for you to become a woman worthy of the Hibari name."

"Shall we make a deal, Seiichi?" I placed a hand on my abdomen, where my womb would be. "This womb will surely give birth to a strong child. I am merely a small girl now, but I will find a strong man to give birth to a child worthy of our Hibari name. Should the child be male or female, I will allow you permission to train this child."

"You want to entrust a Hibari child's training to someone like me?"

"A great honor don't you think, Seiichi?"

"What if I want you to give me a child instead, Kiku-sama?"

"You shouldn't say things that will ruin your reputation."

"If I wasn't a blind man, I suspect you'd be a beautiful woman or so they say. I can't tell the difference between women who are and aren't beautiful. I have to depend on my other senses and interactions with someone. I might be blind, but I believe you to be a beautiful woman."

"My..." If I was an ordinary girl, a naïve one, I might have accepted, but I'm not so naïve. "You're much too strange of a person, Oji-sama."

"Hmph, like you can talk."

"Very well...If I don't find a suitable husband before I turn 25, I suppose that would be fine." The only problem would be Chichiue and Kiyofumi, I doubt either side would be pleased if I end up sleeping with Seiichi. "However, it'll have to stay a secret between the two of us."

"I don't mind."

"...Oji-sama is indeed quite strange. Well, I hope you'll train my cute puppy well. I want him to be an obedient dog soon."

"Very well, if that's your wish."

Seiichi is a strange man...since he is a Hibari and...not a Hibari at the same time. He's always wanted to be a true member of the family, but...no one truly accepts him except for Chichiue and myself. Kiyofumi refuses to accept Seiichi as his uncle despite what our father told us, mainly since he doesn't act like a proper Hibari. If he has a child with someone who accepts him, me, he can become part of this family...through his child. Well, I don't have much complaints if I do fail to find a partner. I did want a child I can pass on my knowledge to and...it's not like I truly see these people, aside from Kiyofumi, as real family.

"Still...by then, you'll be in your mid-forties...I worry if your body deteriorates...I don't want a wrinkled old man as a partner." I said absentmindedly.

"Heh, I'll be sure to keep my body in good shape then." Seiichi said with a small laugh.

"You better." I stated as I poured myself another cup of tea.

If he lets himself deteriorate, I won't be pleased. He isn't bad looking nor is he a bad person...but I worry often about what will occur should anyone realize what kind of deal we had made. Neither of us will ever admit should this deal be completed and I bear his child. He will not have the part of the father, but as the teacher while I will never state who the father is. Well, I would get my wish...for someone to teach since I'm unsure of my own ability to find someone to be with as...a wife. I mean, who would want someone like me as a wife except a Hibari? I'm much too difficult of a person.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

Kiku realizes that her personality is that of a Hibari through and through. Strength is the most important thing when considering a partner. If a man cannot defeat Kiku in battle there is no way she would even consider them a suitable partner. Kiku's desire for a child is a rather simple and selfish desire to train someone in her art of fighting much like how her mother taught her how to use poisons. That's why she accepted Seiichi's deal, being relatives doesn't really matter to much as the only person she would ever consider true family would be Kiyofumi. Welp! That's it for today! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

When Seiichi finally returned Itachi, almost half a year has passed and I decided to accept the Nakamura heir...for three reasons. He survived Seiichi's training, speaking volumes about his strong will to pass my test. Two, he finally blooded his hands and while he broke once the two of us were alone privately...he kept his strength up until he was with the one person he should only be showing his weakness to right now, me, his master. Three...he actually admitted that he would much rather die by my hands than by Seiichi's. I interrogated the blind man a few days later to learn in addition to the physical training...he tortured Itachi psychologically should the young man think to betray me. I let it go with a small warning not to mess with my things, but...I was interested in learning how he did it.

"Kiku." My attention was pulled from my koi fish to my brother. "Stop seeing that man." Kiyofumi stated glaring at me.

"Seiichi is an interesting bloodhound. Itachi learned quite a bit under him and...I believe I can as well." I said tossing some pellets into the pond.

"That man is not someone you should try to toy with. He's too dangerous." Kiyofumi said obviously displeased with my closer relationship with Seiichi.

"Really, I barely see him aside from the occasional meeting. The first time I actually interacted with him on my own was when I asked him to train my puppy."

"Kiku."

"Don't try to control me, Kiyofumi. The two of may be twins, but we are our own people. This is my life, don't interfere."

"You might lose your life. That man may be a bloodhound, but you must remember it is a hound you are speaking with. A mere dog that may bite your hand."

I reacted at that comment, my fan making a loud smacking sound when it made contact with his cheek. Kiyofumi didn't see the hit as I always held back on my speed, but he reacted to my act of violence...with violence. When it comes to our arguments, it comes to three ways. Fighting physically, fighting via words, or fighting by ignoring one another. Physical fights tend to be the one we favor as the loser must obey the winner no matter what. It is in our Hibari nature...we only submit to the stronger one. The weak has no place to argue.

"Who I choose to interact with is none of your business." I snapped my fan closed, staring down at my brother's body that is lying on the ground. "Really. I wonder if it is a good or bad thing that I kept my true strength hidden." I muttered walking away.

"Kiku-sama!" Suzume called out to me.

"Ah, Suzu-ugh!" There was a sharp pain in my shoulder and I looked over to see...Kiyofumi? He seemed to realize what he did and he quickly moved away...his sai still in my shoulder. "Ki-Kiyofumi...?" I questioned out of shock.

"Kiku...I..."

"K-Kiku-sama!"

"..." I tried moving my right hand, but I...I can't? "I can't...move my arm..."

"The sai, I'll...!"

"Don't!" Kiyofumi flinched at my harsh tone. "Don't touch it! Just get someone! Suzume!"

"I-I'm here, Kiku-sama...!"

"Rip my sleeve, I need to bind the injury.

"N-No! Use mine! Yours cost a lot!"

"...Fine, do it."

Suzume ripped her sleeve off before ripping it further so I could bind my the sai in place while also slowing the bleeding. Kiyofumi ran over with Chichiue, Okaa-sama far behind him with a small old man. Chichiue was at my side instantly, checking the wound. I began having trouble breathing and my right arm was shaking.

"Tsk! Reika, poison her. Paralyze her. Sensei, can we salvage her right arm?" Chichiue questioned as Okaa-sama stabbed her senbon into the area around my shoulder.

"It hit the muscle, but with time it should be usable...just not to the proper extent it should. Come, let's get her inside. Oku-sama, I'll need your assistance."

"Yes, Sensei."

I was given a few more doses of poison, enough to render me unconscious and to numb any pain I was going through. When I reawakened...It's night and...only Okaa-sama was beside me. She wasn't able to smile, which was odd since she always had this small smile on her face. This is the first time I haven't seen her smile. Okaa-sama reached out, gently brushing my hair out of my face.

"Okaa-sama..." I said weakly.

"My sweet little Kiku...how do you feel?" Okaa-sama asked staring down at me blankly.

"..." I tried moving my right hand. "I can't...move my right hand...?" I questioned silently.

"...It'll be okay, I promise it'll be okay...!"

"Okaa-sama...?"

"Get some more sleep."

"...Where...is Chichiue and...Onii-sama...?"

"Busy."

"Okaa-sama?"

"...Kiku, we're going to be leaving. It's much to dangerous for you to remain here with your brother right now."

"But...This is..."

"Don't argue this is Kanta-sama's choice. Your brother did you a great wrong, attacking you when your back was turned. Attacking you after you had won your fight. Seriously injuring his own sister in such a way..."

"...I..."

"He's to be punished properly and you are to have no interactions with him for the next few years. Right now, your right arm is in a very delicate state. We can't have your brother worsening it with petty fights."

"...May I at least write to him or see him on occasion?"

"...You may write a letter once a month and if you do see him, it will be under supervision."

"Will I be allowed to say farewell?"

"...We'll be leaving early in the morning. Saki-chan and Suzume-chan packed everything we need. Itachi-kun is coming with us, yes?"

"He's mine, I won't leave him behind."

"Very well. Get some more sleep, dear."

"...Yes."

I shut my eyes, my breathing evening out. I underestimated my brother...stupidly did so. Well, his anger was understandable...I just didn't know how far his anger went...and I had forgotten that he was a mere child. Still, my brother was an opponent, someone I should never turn my back to...that was my mistake. This injury is my mistake, but...I cannot forgive Kiyofumi so easily for this injury. I can never fight the same way again and...I'll be forced to train harder to make up for this injury.

X-X-X-X

"Kiku-sama, it's time to go." Itachi said standing behind me.

"...Is that so?" The sun isn't even up yet...but it's winter so that's somewhat expected with the longer nights. "...Itachi, have you seen my brother?" I questioned looking in the direction of the eastern side of the estate.

"...During your surgery, Kanta-sama had...punished Kiyofumi-sama." Itachi answered acting quite nervous.

"...Is that so?" I questioned with a sigh.

"Kiku-sama, the luggage has been packed up." Suzume said approaching me.

"Dear me, I worry what will happen to us...four women and one man...fufu, how interesting." Saki said smiling at Itachi.

"Down." I would have smacked her, but my arm is in a sling and my fans were taken away. "It won't just be us. There will be other servants as well." I stated shaking my head.

"Kiku..."

"...You made it, Onii-sama." Kiyofumi was leaning against Takiya, bloodied...covered in bandages. I shut my eyes releasing a sigh. "Farewell then, Onii-sama. I shall write to you in one month's time."

Kiyofumi nodded his head and I turned, taking my leave. Itachi and Saki were confused about how we were departing...but for the two of us, this was just preparation. What is going on now is probably going to happen anyways in the future...when I decide to travel the world. Last time, Kiyofumi only got so angry and destroyed part of the manor because we couldn't say goodbye properly. I stopped at the car and I turned around, walking towards Kiyofumi. I reached out, placing my hand upon his cheek, kissing his forehead.

"You're still my cute little otouto...Take care of yourself. We'll meet again...once we're both 13." I whispered quietly to him.

I turned, taking my leave once again. When Kiyofumi and I turn 13, it is when our training officially stops. The two of us also get to choose what school we wish to settle into for three years until we graduate...on the spring of our graduation is when we shall fight. Still, I care little if I win or lose, but I wish to put on a very good show...after all, it won't be very fun if we didn't do this. To see which one of us is truly the stronger of the two of us.

X-X-X-X

I watched the snow fall from my place on the engawa. My back against one of the pillars while my right arm is still in a sling. This little town...Namimori, it's very small, but very peaceful. I might consider retiring here once I get tired of the life of a wanderer. My fingertips of my right hand twitched, but didn't respond the way I would like...I'm due in for another surgery next month, but...I dislike this feeling of helplessness.

"Kiku-sama, today we received a gift." Suzume said approaching me with a tray of snacks.

"Feel free to take some first then, Suzume. I'm not in a mood to eat." I said shutting my eyes.

"Kiku-sama..." Suzume said staring at me with sad eyes.

"With the problem in my right arm, I have to use my left hand from now on. It's embarrassing to me...to know I can't even write or eat on my own right now." If it was with a fork or spoon, it wouldn't be that big of a problem, but this is with chopsticks so it's much harder. "I cannot write, I cannot draw, I cannot even eat on my own. How pathetic..."

"Kiku-sama...Kiku-sama is always beautiful! Like a flower! Even if someone tries to snip Kiku-sama, you...You have to rise above it!"

"...?" I looked at Suzume who is close to crying. She knelt down before me, the tray tossed aside as she rushed to grab my right hand. "Suzume?"

"Kiku-sama...I-I'll become Kiku-sama's right hand! Until you don't need me, I'll act in the place of your right hand! You saved me with this hand so I'll replace it until you can use it once more!"

"...Suzume is a good girl." She's crying as she held my right hand. "However, I won't accept it. You're much too weak to act as my right hand. That is Itachi's place."

"B-But...But...!"

"..." I reached into my obi, pulling out my tessen, both pairs. "Take these. From what I was told, I cannot use my right arm like I could in the future. I will need new weapons, a new style of fighting. You are learning to dance...that is where I got my inspiration to use tessen as my weapon of choice. Will you take it, take the very weapons I used to bloody my own hands?"

"...You...used these that day?"

"That's right."

"I'll do it! I'll take these! So-So...!"

"Suzume, you called me a flower, right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you get that from my name?"

"No, it's because...when you first showed me your dancing...I thought you were like a flower blossoming."

"Is that so?" I reached out with my left hand, brushing away her tears. "Then I shall become that. In the darkness of the underworld, I shall become a flower that will blossom beautifully within the night."

"Kiku...sama..."

"Don't cry, Suzume. We have a few years before I'm forced to fight. For now, I'll become stronger and retrain myself in a new weapon...You are my second, Suzume."

"Your second?"

"In this fight, two heirs will fight and the winner gets to decide if they wish to become the head of the family. In this fight, we are allowed to take two with us into this fight. Itachi is my first, you are to be my second."

"I will be your second...Un! I'll do my best then!"

"Good girl, Suzume. Also, you should clean up the mess you made."

"E-Eh?!"

I tried not to laugh as Suzume quickly gathered up the spilt tea and snacks...before muttering how it looked really good too. I turned my attention to the garden, looking at the empty dirt garden. Since I have nothing to do...Perhaps I should have Itachi set up a meeting with an architect. This manor is quite large, too large for ten people. The other five that live here are servants who handle the daily chores. This place is big enough to easily house fifty people...since it used to be an old ryokan under my family's control. The area we live in is the main estate, right at the front. It has two floors, the second being where the residents sleep while the bottom floor has everything needed for daily life. To the eastern side has a storage house along with a newly made dojo. The western side is a separate building and where the hot spring is located. The southern side...had another guest building, but it was burned down a long time ago. That's where I wanted to build something for my own desire for seclusion.

"Kiku-sama! Oku-sama gave her permission! Itachi-san is going to go tomorrow morning to meet with an architect!"

"Good girl, Suzume. We might as well remodel the western building as well..."

"Kiku-sama?"

"Suzume, fetch Itachi."

"Yes!"

I spent the rest of the evening with Itachi, forcing him to take measurements of the southern part of the estate to create my own private garden...then proceed to draw up blueprints for the type of garden I want. My previous garden was a stone and sand one, with little stone steps leading to my koi pond. I want something much more different. Something with a bit more green in it.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

Kiyofumi's little outburst can be explained as a child throwing a fit. A rather dangerous child with a sai. Kiku let her guard down around her brother, not expecting him to attack her from behind. A Hibari is a Hibari, no matter how much you try to beat them down. Kiyofumi's line of thought is probably 'if she was injured, if she was injured, she can't see him again'. He really hates Seiichi so the mere thought of his sister around that man would send him in a frenzy. Kiku's winning triggered his protective instincts as a Cloud and well...yeah, this is the result. I wanted to separate them in another way, but this was the best way since I can see Kiyofumi breaking whatever rules possible to see his sister whenever he pleased. With this method, they'll both push themselves further to improve themselves...and there's another secret reason for this~! Also~! Kiku lives in Namimori~! It wasn't like that before at all, but they're there now~! Their original hometown is unimportant right now, but now that the twins are separate...well, they'll both have a bit too much free time. Well, got nothing more to add so that's all~! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

I hummed softly, staring at my newly remade garden. I'm incredibly pleased. It has one incredibly large pond with a small tea house in the center. There's several smaller ponds surrounded by rock and sand all connected to one another. I obtained some new koi fish of various colors. I look forward to the rainy season, enjoying my tea while listening to the rain and watching the koi fish.

"Good work, Yamamoto Takeshi-san." I knew I liked him for a reason, not just because he's a kenjutsu master. "In the future, I hope you'll create more splendid works of art for me." I said admiring my beautiful garden.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Ojou-chan." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"If you would, please thank that son of yours as well. He has been taking good care of my cute little Suzume. I was worried that she might just throw herself into her dance, but your son managed to get her out of the manor while I am busy." I said covering my mouth with my sleeve.

"You speak as if you're her mother instead of her friend, Ojou-chan!"

"I'm afraid that I'm busy with lessons for my future. I have no intent on remaining in Japan forever so I'm trying to learn as many languages as I can so I may travel the world. It's necessary for me to act mature if I want what I want."

"Oh?"

"The world is a very large place, so large...that I want to see it all with my own two eyes."

"As I thought, you're quite the interesting person. I wish you luck on your travels in the future then!"

"Thank you."

I waved off the older man with a false smile on my face. Part of my lesson was that whenever I have guests over, I must act the part of a proper Ojou-sama. That includes false smiles and politeness if I want what I wanted. Right now, Okaa-sama is holding the strings to our purse, not my father so it's at least ten times harder to get what I want. Chichiue was always gives me what I want because I'm his precious child. Now that he's not here, I have to complete my lesson as my mother asks.

"My face hurts." I muttered rubbing at my cheeks.

"Good work, Kiku." Itachi said handing me a clipboard.

"This the expense report? Hm...the materials, travel costs, construction costs, the numbers appear correct, what do you think?" I asked playing with the strands that frame my face.

"It's correct. I personally checked the costs of each item myself."

"Good."

"Kiku, how long do you expect to stay here?"

"Perhaps. This peaceful little town would make a nice place to live whenever I'm in the country. I do hate the main estate, too many people to deal with." Too often did I have to fake a smile amongst political allies and outsiders that were useful. "Itachi, help me change my bandages."

"Of course."

I recently went through my surgery so it's necessary to keep the bandages clean. The good news is among all this...is that I was originally left handed so there weren't going to be any problems in the near future. Still, it only shows that I need a one handed weapon that can be used without straining the muscles to my right arm. Guns are nice, but I don't want to depend on something that has limited use. Oh, now that I think about it...I do have a sword, don't I? While the traditional style might be a bit difficult...it'd be obtainable with some hard work.

"Kiku, do you hate Kiyofumi-sama for what he did to you? Suzume...well, she absolutely despises you brother now." Itachi said with a nervous laugh.

"My brother is a very possessive person. If he had a favorite bird, he would probably clip their wings to prevent them from flying off. That's what he attempted with me, but this incident will serve as a constant reminder...that if he tried to do it once more...that even I wouldn't hesitate to kill him." I stated undoing the top part of my kimono.

"...So you do hate Kiyofumi-sama..." Itachi said with a small frown upon his face.

"No. I love my brother, I truly do. You see, Itachi, I'm a very twisted person. So twisted that...I would take matters into my own two hands." I said holding up my hair with my left hand.

"Your own hands?"

"You see. If my brother betrays my trust, trying to take away the freedom that I wish...slowly...painfully...I shall clip his own wings...then...throughout the day, I shall cut into him with every ounce of my love for him...until I deal one...final...blow." I felt Itachi's hands still as he was wrapping bandages around my chest and shoulder. "...It was a joke. If he did attempt to cut my wings, not only would I return the favor, I would leave for good."

"You're scary, Kiku..."

"Yet you choose to follow me?"

"...You forget that you are a young girl. Sometimes I even forget, but when I look at you...I know that you are one. A little girl pretending to be an adult to protect her most beloved brother."

"...I will allow you to speak your mind when it comes to my own stupidity, but..." I glanced behind me, staring at my dog with a murderous stare. Being with the Hibari long enough...allowed me to get more in touch with my darker side...the killer within me. "You assumed wrong to think I'm only doing this to protect my brother. You think of only the surface level reasons, not the true intent behind my actions."

"...That would be...Kiku...?" Itachi stared at me wearily as I stood up, adjusting my kimono. "You love your brother, but I'm not..."

"I love Kiyofumi as my precious stupid little brother. However, what I desire...is a life that I will live only for myself. I have no interest in marriage, little to no interest in power or money not obtained on my own, and I absolutely do not desire to lead this family. I am pushing Kiyofumi forward as the heir so that I may live the life I want."

"..."

"Kiyofumi will do whatever he can to protect me because to him...I'm his possession. Similar to how I treat Saki...Suzume...even you..."

"But...You never hurt the other two." I could tell he felt no resentment for my rougher treatment towards him. "Why is that?"

"Suzume is learning to fight now. No point turning my fangs to a useless newborn that has yet to open their eyes. Saki is no fighter, she's a bird that only exists to entertain me."

"Then..."

"Suzume will endure the same treatment you receive when she is ready."

"You plan on poisoning her too?"

"Your poison training covers only the basics, tranquilizers and commonly used poisons. My own poison training is ten times that, my blood will...no, it has become poison. My mother is practically ruining my own chance...of having a family so I shall give that up without hesitation."

"...You want your own children someday..."

"...Perhaps, that is yet to be seen."

"Then we should stop this training immediately! Have you spoken to Oku-sama?! The poison is ruining your body! You'll never have children in the future at this rate!"

"...Okaa-sama endured this very training herself. She gave birth to myself and my brother before losing the ability to produce more children."

"That..."

"She can no longer call herself a poison master. She lost that right the moment she erased the poison from her blood. She lost her credibility, her ability, she is nothing more than a shell of her former self...right now even the poison she gives to me is enough to kill her as her resistance is nonexistent."

"...Kiku...do you...pity your mother?"

"Pity her?" I released a crackling laugh, amusement shining in my eyes. Itachi stared at me in surprise, this is the first time I've laughed since I've been born as Hibari Kiku. "The opposite! I admire her for her determination! Killing her own mother, her own father, her teachers, and those who stood in her way...! She killed them all so that she could be with Chichiue."

"...!"

"To live the life you wish, no matter the consequences...that is the life I want. Don't worry, I won't go so far as to kill you all. It'd only cause me more problems. Unlike my mother, I live in a semi-normal family. She was born in an assassin's household. Still...I'm amused...you know..."

Since that day, Itachi wisely made the effort not to questions my methods towards my goal. It seems my true amusement and sudden laughter freaked him out. I would spend the next three months honing my more artistic talents as my injury finished healing before I decided to take up the sword. I shall request my sword as soon as possible, but it might be delayed due to my injury. Chichiue is a bit too soft on me...but I am also a Hibari, a woman or not.

X-X-X-X

"What...is this...?" I questioned seeing that this wasn't the katana I obtained on my first hunt.

"Isn't it cute?" Okaa-sama asked pulling it out of the box.

"It's...an umbrella..." Itachi said unimpressed and quite confused.

"What are you saying? It's a sword." Okaa-sama smiled despite the fact none of us could believe her...until she did something and a hidden weapon was revealed as the hilt fell to reveal the steel sheen hidden within, impressive. "The umbrella is merely the sheath. The sword hides within. I had it fashioned into this." Okaa-sama said handing it over.

"It's size is meant for an adult, but with this I can carry it about without anyone being any wiser." I sheathed it before opening the umbrella. It's a wagasa, a paper umbrella, the pattern itself is beautiful. "I would like to replace the umbrella part depending on the season or even my mood."

"That is possible with this." Okaa-sama came up from behind me, detaching the top umbrella part. She put it back on and I tested the device myself. "How many would you like, my Kiku-chan?"

"Four basic ones for each season. Several blank ones so I may draw upon them."

"Of course, of course."

"Okaa-sama...thank you."

"...You're welcome, my Kiku-chan."

"Suzume, Itachi, come! We are going to train today!"

"Y-Yes, Kiku-sama!"

"Coming, Kiku-sama."

I got used to the small trick used to drop the handle and I found it'd be useful in the future. To quickly produce and put away a weapon without anyone being any wiser...how nice. I just have to get used to having this by my side. I went easy on Suzume as she was still in training. Itachi on the other hand, did everything he could not to end up turned into a human kabob.

"I'm not sure what's worse...she's so bloodthirsty with that bored look on her face or the fact she showed hints of a smile every now and then..." Itachi said exhausted on the ground.

"There, there." Suzume said fanning him lightly.

"The umbrella part of it becomes a liability as I'm forced to hold it within my hands as I fight. I wonder if I can have it crafted with steel so it could also be used as another weapon...or maybe a shield..."

"Kiku-sama..."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kiku-sama."

"Don't encourage her behavior, Suzume."

"Hmph! I don't listen to you." Suzume smacked him with her fan and I was somewhat amused by their interactions. They're like siblings. "Kiku-sama. Shall I prepare a bath?"

"If you would be so kind."

"I shall do it right away, Kiku-sama!"

"..." Itachi waited until Suzume left before turning to me. "That girl bows before the ground you walk on. Don't tell me you intend on keeping her that way."

"...Itachi, that girl had no future before I took her in. The same with those that I saved...she needs a purpose in life or she will die. She is still one of my possessions, I shall let her serve me faithfully...until I have no use for her."

"...You're a horrible person, Kiku. That girl...she'll forever follow you like a shadow and she'll be heartbroken when you toss her aside."

"I have no intent on relinquishing my possessions unless it is in death. You will belong to me even if you are no longer in my service."

"What...do you mean...?"

"As a potential heir to the Nakamura family...you'd be a much more useful piece there than by my side. I just have to ensure your future, don't worry...I'll let you live the life you wish as well...so long as you don't betray me."

"..."

Itachi knew me quite well in the days he served me. So long as someone is loyal to me, then I care little for what they do or whatever path they wish to take. Saki serves me as a form of entertainment, if not she is my teacher. Itachi acts as my secretary most days, other times he's just my dog that needs training. Suzume plays the part of my maid and faithful servant, but...quite frankly it'd be annoying if she attempts to position herself as my 'wife' or something. I don't need something like that.

"Oh, I can make use of Yamamoto Eishi can't I?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

Kiku's the type to show her love through violence and sometimes sharp words...other times it's with a few words of praise. Whatever belongs to her belongs to her, no exceptions. She won't allow her possessions to be taken from her, much rather choosing to kill whoever tries to take them by force. However, she still allows them to have freedom within their life. Even if they are no longer by her side, they are still her possessions so she'll still take care of them...although I pity anyone who tries to take them from her by force if she's willing to kill her own brother slowly if her wings were to be cut. Kiku is scary, but so cute! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

I silently gathered my books once today's lessons had ended for the day, tapping against the table in an attempt of straightening them out. I placed them within my bag before I handed it off to Suzume who was waiting for me to finish packing up. I reached up, gently tucking some stray strand of hair behind my ear. I picked up my wagasa from beside my seat and I rested it in my hands. I exited the school building, glancing up at the trees. I'll be a second year in middle school soon, how time flies. It's almost time for Kiyofumi and I to be reunited properly face to face...since that day years ago.

"It's Hibari-senpai...!"

"Hibari-sama~! Good evening!"

"..." I paused in my step, glancing at the girl who called out a greeting. I dipped my head to her before continuing on. I heard the girls release a high pitched squeal saying how cool I was. "Suzume, are you still angry?"

"...I still do not believe that Kiyofumi-sama should be allowed anywhere near Kiku-sama..."

"It's fine, Suzume. I am going to Midori which is an all-girl's school. Kiyofumi is enrolling in Namimori so our time spent is only outside of school hours."

"..."

"Really now."

In the years gone by, I suppose we each changed. I allowed my hair to grow to my waist and I speak in a much more feminine tone. It didn't help that my bored expression is thought to be 'mature' instead so all in all...I looked to be like a noblewoman with a polite disposition. Suzume is the opposite of myself. She kept her hair short and her tone has become much more clipped and professional...some girls say she's like a boy and others say she is my personal 'knight' with her somewhat boyish ways. I wonder if I allowed her to be around Yamamoto Eishi and Itachi too much to the point her mentally shifted from female to male. Speaking of Itachi...ah, there he is.

"Itachi, I told you that it was unnecessary for you to come and fetch me." I said craning my neck up to look at him.

"It was Oku-sama's request. Kiku-sama." Itachi said offering me his elbow.

"...Very well."

Itachi has matured in a way and as he is now an adult...well, he's often thought to be my fiancé by some of my classmates. It didn't help that his manner was that of the perfect escort, per Saki's interference. His hair is cut short and styled in a professional western manner that made his more foreign features stand out. Today is the day Kiyofumi was set to arrive...our communication was limited to letters after the first year of our separation as both mother and father felt that he was too possessive during the limited meetings we did have. In retaliation, he apparently destroyed all the dojos in his temper tantrum.

"...Oh, it seems he arrived later than I thought." I saw a familiar figure overseeing his belongings being put into the house by movers. "He's gotten taller." I noted with an amused smile.

"Suzume." Itachi said moving before me protectively.

"I know." Suzume said producing a steel tessen.

"Stand down, both of you."

"But..."

"Kiku-sama..."

"Kusakabe Takiya." When I called out his name, the male turned over to look at me. The two beside me was surprised by the fact it wasn't my brother like they had assumed. While his hair color is similar to our own, his is a few shades darker so I knew it was him and not my brother. That and he didn't have the same feel as a Hibari. "You've grown."

"Yes, Kiku-sama." Takiya stared down at me, observing me. "You've become a lot more beautiful since the last time I had seen you."

"Come now, that was only five years ago."

"Five years is a long time."

"Suzume, go put my bags away. Itachi, assist Takiya."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Right away..."

"I'll take a short walk then."

"Ah, Kiku-sama...!"

"I have no need for escorts for something so simple. Don't take me for a child, Suzume."

"...Yes, Kiku-sama." Suzume bowed her head, obviously dishearten by my cold words. "I shall await your return..."

"Have the bath ready for me as well. I wish to be clean before dinner."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

I went to the nearby park...the one filled with cherry trees. In my last letter, I wrote how it'd be nice if our reunion occurred in this place. I wanted him to enjoy the scene with me for a short while uninterrupted. I spotted a young man standing in the middle of the road, staring at the flower buds with a blank look on his face.

"It's going to be another two or three days before they blossom." Eyes similar to my own stared at me and I stared up at him with an equally blank look on my face. "...It has been a while, Kiyofumi." I said a bit happy to see him.

"...Kiku." Kiyofumi walked towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug. He smells of blood. The cologne he wears does poorly to hide it from my nose. I wonder how many he killed in my absence. "Kiku...My Kiku..." Kiyofumi said nuzzling the top of my head.

"Kiyofumi, let me see your face." He pulled away enough to let me touch his face, to trace his cheeks and eyelids, but he kept his arms around my waist. "You've become handsomer. We barely look like twins now." I said a little disappointed.

"You are still my twin sister, Kiku."

"Of course I am."

"You've become more beautiful..." Kiyofumi traced my lips with his finger. "Rouge?"

"It's cherry blossom pink. Saki acquired it for me. It's a western product. I'm learning how to apply makeup and I quite like wearing lipstick."

"Kiku..."

"..." Oh dear, he's looking murderous. "No, I am not in love with anyone and no one has expressed their intent towards me. I keep Itachi and Suzume around for a reason."

"Good."

"Shall we go for a walk, Onii-sama?" I pulled away from him and I opened my umbrella. My wagasa is enough to cover two and I handed it over to him. "Your arm."

Kiyofumi offered me his left arm and I rested my hand in the crook of his arm. I leaned against him, enjoying his presence for the first time in forever. Neither of us spoke as we walked nor when we took a seat on an empty bench to enjoy our reunion. Something within us had...clicked in a way...making us want to stay beside the other in silence. Kiyofumi's grasp on my umbrella slipped and I silently took it from him and I rested it against one shoulder as I let him lie down with his head upon my lap.

"...Soft and delicate...sharp...yet handsome...what a contradiction we have become..." I said staring down at him blankly.

I wonder if it is the remnants of my manly pride being shattered that is causing me to be a bit envious of my brother. Well, that probably all disappeared last month when I started my period and my breasts grew to a noticeable level. _His obsessive behavior is similar to that woman's with father...I get the feeling she's already long gone to reunite with him._ I thought in amusement. Now that we are both 13 years of age and in middle school, neither of us had to have our parents supervision anymore as we allowed ourselves to become independent outside of the 'safety' of the nest.

"Kiyofumi, wake up. It's time for us to return." I said lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Hn..."

"Don't complain. I'm all sweaty and wish to bathe when we return."

"..."

"No, you are not getting in the bath with me."

"..."

"We're almost adults. I'm not bathing with my brother of all things." I know what a man's thing looks like thanks to my previous memories...and because of Saki and my mother, I don't need the image of my brother's junior in my brain too! "We can nap together, but we are not bathing nor are we sleeping in the same room."

"Hn..."

"You try and I will not write you letters when I leave."

"..."

"I'm serious, Kiyofumi."

Kiyofumi was sulking as he stood up and I forced him to carry the umbrella once more as we returned home. Our retainers were waiting for our return and when my dog and bird saw I was not harmed, they were visibly relieved while Takiya was amused. I handed my umbrella to Itachi before following Suzume to the bath. I had it remodeled last year and I was quite pleased with it. I was more than amused when Suzume used my stash of dried wisteria petals to put into the bath. It is a popular western thing that Saki and Suzume became hooked on. Me...not so much. I use dried flowers to make scent markers as a method of tracking my target...those who seriously piss me off so I make it easier to hunt them down later on.

"Kiku-sama, must we let him remain here?" Suzume questioned scrubbing my back.

"He stays. Where else can he live, the local inn?" I questioned rolling my eyes at her behavior.

"Yes."

"No."

"Kiku-sama."

"Suzume."

"...he hurt you...Kiku-sama...this scar..." Suzume touched the scar on my back, tracing it. "It has faded, but it is a constant reminder...your arm still feels pain on rainy days...or when you overuse it..."

"Suzume, you obey me. Am I right?"

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Then leave my brother be. He and I were born from one soul that split into two. He is my other half, half of my soul."

"..."

"Come now, don't make that face." I got into the bath to soak, playing with the petals. "You've become stubborn since you were a child."

"It comes with being your servant, Kiku-sama."

I released a small laugh, enjoying my soak before dinner. Suzume left before me...to get started on dinner. That's when Kiyofumi entered in only a towel around his waist. I so badly wanted to smack him...so, so badly. I covered my eyes with one hand, muttering about moronic brothers and disobedience. The water shifted and I moved my fingers enough to see he entered the water with me.

"What is with all these flowery things?" Kiyofumi questioned slicking his bangs back as he played with one of the petals.

"It's a woman thing." I stated removing my hand.

"A woman thing?" Kiyofumi moved closer to me, his hand on my cheek. "Beautiful..."

"Kiyofumi."

"..."

"Guh!"

"I did warn you."

I got out of the bath, ignoring my brother who is releasing pained groans as he attempted to get up as well. I not only slapped him, I also hit him in the most painful part possible without making him infertile. I love him, I really do. I just have no interest in bedding Kiyofumi. I got dressed, walking past Takiya who was keeping watch...but I also sent him flying as a punishment for letting my brother enter the bath. Itachi was rushing towards me before checking me over with wide eyes...until I also sent him flying. Really now, what useless men I'm around.

"Suzume, Saki, how is dinner coming along?" I questioned entering the kitchen.

"It will be ready shortly, Kiku-sama...Kiku-sama?! Your hair is still wet!" Suzume said quickly fetching a towel to dry my hair.

"Kiku-chan, come now. Why did you come out of the bath with wet hair?" Saki questioned stirring the soup.

"...I got stuck with a bunch of idiots and I didn't bother with it."

"Idiots?"

"Hn."

"She's reverting! C-Chocolate...! C-Chocolate...!"

"Suzume-chan, calm down."

"Kiku-sama! Please eat!"

"Hn..."

Suzume fed me chocolate truffles...in an attempt to coax the problems out of me or to try to stop me from reverting to my 'Hibari habits' as she likes to say. I was satisfied by the time dinner rolled around, being able to chat with the two remaining females within this manor. Aside from myself and Kiyofumi, along with our retainers, no others shall be living in this household. The servants that worked here before left with my mother.

"By the way...why is it you three have slap marks on your faces?" Saki questioned staring at the three idiots.

"Hn." Kiyofumi hummed eating his rice as if he didn't have a bright red slap mark on the right side of his cheek.

"Leave them be. If they'll be idiots they'll remain idiots. Don't concern yourself with injuries that are embarrassing to their 'manly pride'." I stated lifting small amounts of rice to my mouth.

"Kiku-sama's manners are impeccable." Takiya said seeing as I was eating as if this was a formal dinner.

"Kiku-sama is always perfect." Suzume said clenching her fist tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean any offense."

"Suzume."

"Takiya."

"Sorry, Kiku-sama."

"I apologize, Kiyofumi-sama."

Kiyofumi and I continued eating despite the fact there was an awkward silence thanks to Suzume purposefully trying to bump heads with Takiya. I carefully placed my chopsticks down upon my tray before pressing my hands together. I silently said my thanks before excusing myself first. I changed into my sleeping kimono before deciding to do some of my homework before retiring for the night. The door to my room slid open and closed...before there was a slight weight against my back. I reached out, picking up a book from my table and I lightly tapped it against Kiyofumi's shoulder without looking. He took it and the two of us enjoyed the silence as I wrote my report. Despite what others think, it is good to have him around, something within me was...missing something. I feel whole once more.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

A time skip for two reasons, there's not much Kiku does except for training, her hobbies, her studies, and probably killing a few people who irritate her enough and I also wanted the twins to be back together as soon as possible. In the years they've been separated their respective aides took on specific roles in their lives. Takiya is basically Kiyofumi's loyal right hand man who doubles as a secretary and probably cleaner for all the messes he makes. Itachi is Kiku's secretary and he handles the 'business' aspect of Kiku's life while Suzume takes on the role of the 'caretaker' or 'maid'. One or the other, sometimes both, are usually seen at Kiku's side and very rarely is she alone outside of her home or school. That doesn't mean she's completely dependant on them, but well...she's a Hibari so they're kind of expected to be lazy.

I keep getting asked when this is set. It's set in the Arocobaleno Generation so no tenth generation Vongola just yet. We'll get to there...eventually...I hope. Welp! Nothing more to add so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

I was nervously dealing with the gaggle of girls who had me surrounded...I might be a second year, but...still why is it these girls are so quick to decide they're to be my 'Kouhai'? It's only been a few days since school started...even my reputation among the student body was rather...high. Was there something about this bored look on my face that they like or something? Then again they think it's 'mature' and whatnot.

"Hibari-senpai! Please take me as your imouto!"

"No, me, please!"

"...?" Ah, right there's that stupid 'Nee-san and imouto' relationships type of things in this school. I never bothered with it and my own 'Nee-san' quickly broke off our relationship. The 'Nee-san' basically takes care of the 'imouto' and in some ways is a girl's way to reaching popularity or whatnot by hanging onto the coattails of said 'Nee-san', very stupid. "I must refuse. I have no interest in taking an imouto."

"Momoi-senpai!"

"Please make me your imouto."

"...Really." Why is it Suzume and I are so popular? "Midori Middle School...what a weird system it has..."

"Kiku."

"...Onii-sama." The girls that surrounded me turned to look at Kiyofumi, obviously surprised to be interrupted. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn."

"...Onii-sama..." Seriously, saying that this was getting annoying. While true, I...actually, no rather this is a good time for me to make my escape. "Very well...I'm afraid that I must go now. Suzume." Suzume was alert as she looked towards me. "Come, we're leaving before we are late."

"Y...Yes, Kiku-sama."

Kiyofumi took my hand in his own and I gave a light wave to the girls who were pitifully whining about our time being disrupted. Kiyofumi didn't care and I felt the same. Such stupid little sheep, just a bit of kindness and they're falling all over you...lambs to the slaughter not knowing of the darkness that lurked within their most beloved 'senpai'. I held my umbrella with one hand as I allowed myself to be dragged about.

"Kiku-sama, please let me." Suzume said taking my umbrella to hold it above me.

"Thank you, Suzume." I said giving her a small nod of my head.

The walk back home was tense thanks to Suzume and Kiyofumi glaring at one another over my head. I finally had enough, taking my umbrella from Suzume and walking ahead since they were annoying the shit out of me. I shut my eyes as the wind blew against my cheeks, a few pink petals gently brushing against my cheek.

"...Three more years until then...huh...?" I tucked some hair behind my ear. "The outside world...I won't be able to see the cherry blossoms then...how sad..."

X-X-X-X

"-meeting with Yamamoto-san concerning the remodeling of the house you bought in the western district." Itachi stated flipping through his planner.

"Is that so...?" I carefully painted on my favorite cherry trees onto the blank canvas of the umbrella. "I had bought it upon a whim, let's make it into a room share house." I said debating between light pink and dark pink.

"A room share house?" Itachi asked looking up from his planner.

"It'll be similar to renting an apartment, but sharing the necessities like the washroom, bathing area, kitchen, dining area, and such. The costs can be cut in a few ways...but I don't really care for it so please handle it, Itachi."

"As usual, you're forcing all the tough work on me."

"I keep you around for a reason and it's not for your face."

"Of course not."

"Good now, take this outside to dry."

"This is the tenth one today. You'll finish with your quota early this month. You're quite inspired."

"Hn." I picked up one of the pink mochi, biting down on half of it. Sakura mochi...delicious. I look forward to the alcohol I made using cherry blossom petals...along with the ones meant for tea. "Open, Itachi."

"...Yes, yes." Itachi opened his mouth as I placed the other half into his mouth. I licked my finger before I continued working. "You have three requests for scrolls, five more for umbrellas, and then there's dozen for shoji screens."

"Any new names?"

"Half of them."

"Did they come with recommendations?"

"None."

"Reject them then."

"Why is it you reject those without a recommendation?"

"It'd be too much work accepting every little request that comes my way when in three years I'll be out of the country for months at a time. This is more of a hobby than it is an actual job."

"And yet...Ichihara Chiya has already become a well-known artist."

"Forget that. Give me the request for the next commission."

"Kiku, enough." Itachi grabbed my wrist as I moved to work on my next piece. "You've been painting for over six hours." I didn't notice, but my right arm is shaking. Ah, not good. "You need to stop for today."

"...Yes, you're right. I was much too hasty since this is the only free time I had in the last month..." I took my wrist back and I began rubbing my right shoulder. "Put away my art tools..."

"I had Suzume prepare a hot bath. It should be ready for you."

"Thank you, Itachi."

I made my way to the bathhouse only to spot my brother and Takiya sparring. Oh, I heard he used chains as his weapon, but he's quite good. I smiled in amusement when I saw my brother was just playing with his right hand, neither of them are going all out. Then again, my people have yet to show their full strength either. This reminds me...who is to be my brother's second? Will he choose one or will he not...is the question. What kind of person has he decided to stand at his side?

"Kiku." Kiyofumi noticed me standing there and he quickly disposed of Takiya before walking over to me. Seriously...he's like a giant dog. "Where are you going now?" Kiyofumi questioned brushing my hair out of his face.

"Bathing. You enter again, you'll lose it next time." I stated looking up at him.

"..." I could tell that brought back some mental scars for him. "Will you sleep with me?"

"The garden then."

"Hn."

I took a warm bath as usual before dressing in my favorite kimono and hakama. I began frowning when I found my brother smoking of all things! Really, where did he keep that kiseru pipe? I knelt down beside him, pulling it out of his hand. Kiyofumi looked towards me before blowing smoke into my face. I smacked him for that one, knowing the meaning well. I took the kiseru from him, placing it against my own lips.

"This is a good brand." I said taking a liking to this.

"Do you normally smoke, Kiku?" Kiyofumi asked rubbing his head where I smacked him.

"..." I did in my previous life. "No, this is my first time. I know those who do smoke...sometimes going to dinner with them." I stated remembering some of my clients.

"Who...?"

"Don't concern yourself with that, Kiyofumi."

"I'll kill them."

"It's not that kind of dinner, brother. It's merely a formality."

"Hn."

"Do you want to rest your head on my lap or not?"

He dropped his head on my lap and I continued to smoke. That's when it began to rain. Ah...I hope Itachi brought the drying pieces in. I placed the kiseru down upon the stand before rubbing my right shoulder. It feels numb...how annoying...this old wound annoys me on days it rain. I love the rain though...as the sound is calming and I can enjoy it from my cute little tea room in peace. I glanced behind me to the small fire pit in the center of the room. Kiyofumi probably set it, knowing I would want some tea after my bath...the water would be ready for tea soon.

"Off." I pushed Kiyofumi's head off my lap, ignoring his grunt of pain and the curse that escaped his lips. "What kind of tea would you like? I have some western brands if you're interested." I said checking my shelf.

"Why do you have western tea?" Kiyofumi asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I quite like it. I've been to quite a few western cafés in town. This thing called a 'cake' is especially delicious." I said with a small blush as I remembered that creamy fluffy taste.

Kiyofumi was looking at me weirdly and I pretended I didn't notice as I prepared the tea. Kiyofumi sat up as I placed his cup in front of him. I began sipping my own tea, staring into the garden. Ah, as I thought...this garden is the best~! A hand tugged on some of my hair and I glanced at Kiyofumi with blank eyes.

"What is it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"...Yes. On rainy days and when I overexert myself."

"...I'm sorry, Kiku."

"Hibari men don't apologize, much less apologize for injuries they cause."

"..."

"What an annoying brother I have." I pinched his nose, making him look up at me with wide eyes. "Don't blame yourself for my injuries. I'll pay you back in three years."

"...Very well."

"Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

"Hn."

Pitter patter...pitter patter...drip...drop...such a nice rainy day, quiet...peaceful even. However, three years...three years until the fight between Kiyofumi and myself. Ah...I look forward to it. The peace was interrupted by Itachi arriving with my umbrella...a grim look upon his face as he held a letter in his hand. I held out my hand, taking the letter from him.

"...I see." I carefully placed it back into the envelope before tucking it into the folds of my kimono just above my heart. "Is my kimono and hakama prepared?" I asked sipping at my tea.

"Yes. Suzume is ready as well." Itachi answered bowing his head.

"Kiku."

"...Kiyofumi, I'm afraid that this is my business. Don't interfere."

"Hn."

"Let's go, Itachi."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

I got changed into a light blue kimono with dark blue flowers decorating the sleeves, the hakama is black with bright blue flowers scattered about. I only ever wear this one when I'm going out on a 'job' and I plan on having a bit of fun. I let Itachi pull on my leather boots for me, finding it too annoying with the numbness in my right arm. Suzume came into my room, dressed in western men's clothing. Hoh, she looks quite cool. I'll never get tired of this sight.

"Shall we depart, Kiku-sama?" Suzume asked offering me her arm.

"Yes, let us depart at once...to deal with such a pathetic little rat that is festering within my territory." I said with a dark smile.

"Your men await your orders, Kiku-sama." Itachi said pulling on a pair of leather gloves.

"Start with a perimeter with groups of four...they may deal with them as they please. I want ten men behind us, have them split up into pairs. I expect them all to return to me...alive."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Then let us wolves hunt tonight. The lambs are ready for the slaughter at long last."

X-X-X-X

"Such a pitiful fat rat...to think you would be the one responsible for the trouble within my town." I stared coldly at the man before me. "A corrupt official to the end, eh?" I questioned playing with one of my senbon.

"Do you not know who I am?! Do you think you can get away with this...you bitch!"

"Watch your tongue, cur!" Suzume smacked him with her tessen. Itachi on the other hand was busy wiping away the spit that got onto me. "Don't you dare dirty my master with your disgusting germs!"

"Stop." Suzume stopped just before her second blow could make contact. "...Search the room." Suzume and Itachi looked at me and I pointed at my ear with one hand. "Break down the walls if you have to."

"Understood."

"You...!"

"I am not so foolish, like those before me. I obtained proper proof." I produced the letter from my kimono, showing him the letter I had received. A government order. I tapped my finger against the seal at the bottom. "And permission. Your life is to end here and now."

"N-No way...There's no way our government would do something like this! Not after everything my family has done for them!"

"Says the pedophile and slave trader. Do you think it'd end well for our government if you were to survive, if someone were to find up about this? No, best to nip the bud before it becomes a pesky weed that will only spread its disgusting seeds." I threw the senbon at him and he gasped, before collapsing into his seat. Suzume pulled out the needle before handing it over to me. "Our job will end here."

I pulled on some latex gloves before pulling opening his alcohol cabinet. _Oh, this is a good brand, this one too...shame, what a shame I have to let it go up into flames._ I thought picking up the ones with the highest alcohol content. Itachi, knowing what I had planned, forced the man's mouth open. Suzume took the bottle from me and the two forced him to drink as I made preparations...to make it appear to be an accident. Cuban cigars? Are these things really that great? Western cigars are so...crass, smoking pipes are much more refined.

"How is it?" I questioned lighting the cigar.

"He's ready." Suzume said cleaning her hand with her handkerchief.

"Gather the men then...we leave in ten minutes."

"Understood."

I tipped over the bottle allowing it to spread across his desk. I placed the ashtray near his hand, but not too close...forcing him to hold the cigar. In his drunken haze combined with the poison I gave to him, he won't move an inch. As the cigar burns up...the ashes will fall until one sparks the alcohol on the desk. Suzume escorted me out as we went out through the back. While my men returned to base, I remained with Itachi and Suzume watching from a distance...as it burned.

"Are our agents in place?" I questioned opening my umbrella.

"Yes, Kiku-sama. They shall handle the investigation." Itachi said bowing to me.

"...Kiku-sama. Why is it you choose to burn the manor?" Suzume asked looking to me.

"To burn away as much evidence as possible...and with this we can purchase that land at a cheaper price before searching for anything that survived the flames." I glanced behind me, the same time as my retainers did. A figure dressed in black, but his appearance is what most girls would call 'princely', I believe. Blond hair styled to make his young face older, blue eyes like pools of water. "You're much too late...Karasu." I said turning my gaze back to the flames.

"I apologize for making such a beautiful young lady wait. How should I repay you...Kuroyuki?"

"..." I hate that codename. Really, of all things I get black snow? "Hmph. Next time be on time. You missed a good show."

"Then shall we have dinner. I heard that you recently-woah now..." Karasu was being held at blade point by Suzume, her tessen spread out with the blades just barely touching his throat. "Call her off, Kuroyuki."

"That's enough for now."

"But...!"

"I'm much too tired to deal with this today. Really...I wonder why I accepted Chichiue's offer to be in charge of my own intelligence division..."

"It's probably because he realized your potential. You already have plans on traveling the world, we might as well make use of this best we can."

"Hmph!"

"Don't be like that."

"Don't step any closer." Itachi moved before me protectively. "My master is tired from tonight. We must return at once so she may be well rested tomorrow. You will get her report just like any other agent."

"Very well. Have a good evening, Kuroyuki."

"..."

I took up my father's offer last year...to be in charge of my own intelligence division. Since I already had plans on traveling the world, I was asked politely, I might add...to run my own division as I saw fit. I only agreed to it since it was my father asking and because I knew he wanted someone in our family to have a hand in government politics. I only planned on taking up this mantle for the next 10 to 15 years before I retire and do as I want. There's quite a few benefits to me joining from diplomatic immunity to getting information ten times faster than the norm. I actually enjoy this kind of work...it's cleaning house and dealing with annoying little rats that dare to ruin the beautiful peace of my lovely Japan. They weren't sheep, no...they were diseased pests that needed to be killed.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

Kiku, while young, got the position due to her intelligence, ability to lead, and the fact she's a Hibari who would probably just cause more problems for her father if she did whatever the hell she wanted. No way in hell is someone putting a kid and a woman at that in such a high position. That and she's the perfect person for the job. She loves cleanliness so letting corrupt officials run wild in what she deems her 'territory' be it a person or place, that would only serve to piss her off. She's given a certain level of protection, but her group must basically remain hidden even from a majority of their government. So basically...secret police!

By the way, Kiku is not a Sky! She will never be a Sky for various reasons, the main one is that she doesn't accept all like a Sky should. She only takes in people she deems interesting, amusing, or would be completely and utterly loyal to her while working for her. (Saki and Suzume would count in the latter half and Itachi...is basically her dog.) Kiku's flames will be revealed when the chapter on flames comes up...eventually. Also, you can't characterize someone as a Sky just because people are at her side or are coming to her side, look at Hibari Kyoya and his men. You don't have to be a Sky to be a worthy leader. Welp! That's all for today so that's it! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea as Suzume stood beside me glaring at the arrogant young women standing behind the biggest pest I'm forced to deal with. Not even two weeks into school...and this happens. Let me recount to earlier this morning. It was a normal morning, Suzume and I heading to school when we were apparently breaking the 'school rules' by wearing kimono and hakama instead of the proper 'uniform'...by the newly elected student body president. Suzume didn't take too kindly to her words and I found no reason to defuse the situation since I got bored. That led to this situation right after school. Kaname Aoba. A young...woman...with long light blue locks and unique blue-green eyes. Soft features with rounded eyes, a very cute appearance. What a waste...on this person.

"So, is there any reason for you to not wear the proper uniform...Hibari Kiku-san?" Aoba asked smiling at me.

"Kiku-sama has no reason to answer you!" Suzume hissed slamming her hands onto the table.

"Don't speak to Kaname-sama that way, you ill-bred woman!"

"That's right!"

"..."

"-even though you-"

"..."

"Kiku-sama has no-"

"..." Aoba and I didn't bother to stop either of our people, but it's starting to grate on my nerves. "...Enough."

"B-But, Kiku-sama..."

"You guys as well."

"Kaname-sama...!"

"...Suzume, out the room."

"B-But...!"

"Suzume."

"...Y-Yes..."

"You guys as well, I want a private chat with Hibari-san. Please go down the hall."

"Suzume, join them to ensure that they do not eavesdrop."

"Yes, Kiku-sama..."

"..." I continued to sip my tea as the others left the room...then Aoba jumped up me the moment my teacup was placed back onto the table. A hand against my cheek, another in my long locks. "Ah...! How long I waited for this moment...Your skin is as beautifully smooth as always, your hair as well...ah...I just want to lock you up in my room and enjoy this feeling forever...!"

"Get off me already, Mikage."

"No way." Ah, he finally let out his real voice. Seriously...a man in an all-girl's school...how disturbing. "Ahh...! Why is it you won't wear the proper uniform?! Then I can see more of your silky smooth skin..."

"Do you want to get a boner every time you see me?"

"Ah, that'd be a problem, huh?" I pushed him away when he got too close for my liking. "Ne, ne, how long until I can 'eat' you? I want Kiku so badly...ah...hah...I'm getting excited just thinking about it...!"

"How disgusting."

"Ah...!" Aoba was blown back as if physically struck. Blood began to drip down his nose as I unconsciously fixed my kimono, absolutely disgusted. This...masochistic mutt...his only use is his ability to transform himself into just about anyone. His disguises are almost impeccable. Old or young, he's able to disguise himself that he was just like his codename, a walking shadow. "Please...please abuse me more...Kiku...No...Kuroyuki...!"

"Of all the things...you take on a woman's appearance and force your way into the middle school I chose...! Coming in as a transfer student last year...disrupting my peaceful days..." I crossed my legs, my foot in front of his face. "What a disgusting dog..."

"Kuroyuki...! Kuroyuki-sama...!"

"Don't."

"Ah...!" Aoba stopped himself just short of licking my shoe. "Kuroyuki-sama...!"

"So, why are you calling out to me? I told you I didn't want you anywhere near me like this, you disgusting mutt."

"Then I shall change right away...!"

"And expose the fact you're a man? Don't even think about it..."

"Kuuu~!" Aoba's pupils became like hearts as he stared at me. "Please...! Please let me be by your side as well...!"

"You haven't even earned a place, much less deserve one."

"Ah, such cold eyes...!"

"...So? You couldn't have called out to me with something so stupid. Speak before I ignore you for the next ten months."

"Anything, but that...! Ah, no wait...ignore play...how nice...! No, no, no...! I must get at least a taste of my Kuroyuki...! What do I do...?!"

"...I'll give you a reward."

"I was ordered to tell you to that there are a bunch of new recruits you can take in if you want!"

"..." Seriously? They sent Aoba as the messenger? "Do I get the files?"

"Any files you want!"

"...Very well."

"Ah, my reward?"

"..." I stood up, heading for the door. I gave him a look of disgust. "Go die."

"Kuuu~!"

"Then I'll take my leave." I exited the room and I turned, bowing slightly as if pretending we had a proper discussion. I walked to the end of the hall where Suzume was waiting for me. I held out a hand, stopping Aoba's people from moving past me. "Kaname-san wishes for me to inform you that she can handle the remaining work on her own today and that you should take your leave now."

"That..."

"Then please excuse me. Suzume."

"Yes."

"Wait! What did Kaname-sama say about your uniform?!"

"Hah...I've obtained special permission from the board of education to allow my state of dress. As the child of the Hibari family, do you expect me to show off so much skin in those...western clothing?" I pointed to her own uniform that exposed her legs up to her knees. "My kimono properly protects my skin from the sun so to wear such a thing would only cause problems for me."

"That's right! That's what I was saying! Do you expect to tan Kiku-sama's beautiful snow white skin?!"

"That..."

"Kaname-san only wished to discuss my choice of clothing due to the fact summer will approach and I'll be wearing traditional clothing. She was worried for my health is all."

"I see..."

"That's right. I plan on changing into yukata for the summer so there is no problem there. Suzume, let us depart."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

Suzume shot those girls another nasty glare before walking behind me. I opened my umbrella once we were outside and I was thinking about the files that would be sent to me. Suzume knew about Aoba and that's why she's quite hostile towards the older boy. To pacify her, we went to the marketplace until we reached her favorite café.

"Suzume, go inside and buy as much as you like." I said handing her my wallet.

"Eh, ah...but..." Suzume said looking at my wallet then the café.

"A reward for all your hard work. You did a good job. Buy what you would like."

"Then...I shall be back shortly, Kiku-sama!"

"Then I shall wait here for you." Suzume tried to suppress the delight, but the corner of her lips kept twitching upwards in an almost adorable way. "Then, Karasu...What are you doing here?"

"Merely here to deliver the files you would want to see. You do something to Mikage? He was panting into the phone and it was kind of gross."

"Nothing of the sort, now give it to me." I held out my hand and instead of the files, he took my hand, kissing my palm. "...Should I teach you your place, you crow?"

"I apologize. Your beauty is much too stunning for me to refuse."

"..." This damn westerner...! While his princely appearance is a hit with the young Japanese girls...I won't be fooled! "Release that hand or you will lose your own."

"At least let me take you out for tea." Karasu moved his head back to avoid the sai that almost took his eye out. "Another one of yours, Kiku?"

"Don't talk to her so familiarly." Kiyofumi pushed between the two of us and I'm busy wiping my hand clean of Karasu's germs. "Kiku, we're leaving."

"I'm waiting for Suzume, Onii-sama."

"Onii-sama? This is the infamous Hibari Kiyofumi? A bit rash unlike you, Kiku."

"Kiku-sam-K-Ka-Itai..." I tossed a senbon at Suzume with a flick of my wrist, it stuck in her arm. I stared at her with blank eyes, reminding her that my brother is here. "...Kiyofumi-sama..."

"Then I'll take a rain check on that afternoon tea...Kiku. It was nice meeting you, Hibari-kun."

"Don't come back. Suzume, come."

"Yes, Kiku-sama." I pulled the senbon out of her arm before rolling up her sleeve to check on the puncture wound. "It doesn't hurt..."

"It was my fault. I'll give you something as an apology."

"I don't..."

"Kiku, who was that man?"

"...A client of mine."

"What kind of client?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Leave it be, Onii-sama."

"Kiku."

"...Leave it." I unsheathed my sword, pointing it at his neck. He blocked it with the dull end of his sai. "Or do you wish to spar for the first time in five years?"

"...No, I'll wait until we graduate."

"You've become calmer. How nice." I sheathed my blade. I turned to my brother, my lips near his ear. "Just be careful not to dig too deeply or...I really will not forgive you." I pulled away, a false smile upon my lips. "Let us go, Suzume. I wish to enjoy the sweets you have purchased with you today."

"Yes, Kiku-sama..."

"Also...summon Itachi for me would you? We have some work we must do."

"Work?"

"...We'll have new recruits to choose from. Won't that be fun?"

"...Kiku-sama...about Saki-san..."

"...I know, I know..."

Saki...while she acts strong nowadays...I'm unsure how to deal with what ails her. I'm skilled in the art of killing, of poisoning, but not of medicine and illness. The doctors of this country of no use either, prescribing drugs that cause addiction and only numbing her pain. My poisons were better...and they weren't addictive. Her best bet is to get her to America for the best treatment...but...I'm not sure if I have even enough for that...and...she refuses to go...not wanting to take so much of my money. I headed straight for Saki's room upon our return. A very present sound coming from her room...ah, she's playing the koto. How nice.

"It's rare for you to visit me when I have yet to summon you myself." Saki said smiling at me.

"Shall we have some western tea and snacks?" I reached out, touching her hair. It's lost its beautiful luster. "You're still as beautiful as the day we met, Saki." I said kissing her hair.

"Thank you...Kiku-chan..." Saki said trying not to cry.

"...I'll get you to the best hospital in America, just trust me..."

"No...I won't take it..."

"Saki..."

"You've already done so much for me, Kiku-chan. I will not take more than my fair share...I was a mere prostitute and it was you who saved me...gave me a chance within the light."

"...Saki, you are mine. My caged bird. I will not allow you to die for anything except from a natural death." I tugged on her hair, glaring at her. "Your past is merely that, your past. Your future belongs to me! I will not allow you to take that of your own accord due to your past! No matter how much money I waste on you, remember, you are my caged bird!"

"...!" Saki shut her eyes, lowering her head. "...I apologize...Kiku-chan..."

"...Kiku...sama...?"

"...Suzume, you and Itachi are to contact Karasu. I want him to obtain a first class ticket to America and to the best hospital there...I will not let Saki die before she fully serves her purpose as my bird."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Saki, prepare for your journey to America. Itachi, you are to go with her."

"Me?"

"I cannot accept anyone else keeping an eye on my bird without lusting after her."

"But..."

"I'll find another if you do not return in time."

"Yes...Kiku-sama."

"How irritating. I'm going out. Don't bother following me and don't bother with my plate tonight."

"Will you return by morning?"

"Hn..."

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea, Karasu sitting across from me with a smile on his face. Ah...this annoying pretty boy. I want to beat his face in. In exchange for what I wanted, I had to go on ten dates with him...how I wish to crush him like a bug right now. _Chichiue won't mind if he returns without a finger or two, right?_ I thought sorely tempted right now.

"You are truly like snow...if your hair was of a darker shade...yes, you'd be the perfect...Kuroyuki, right?" Karasu asked playing with his tea.

"...I truly do not understand you..." I said rubbing my temple.

"That reminds me, did you pick out the recruits you wanted?" Karasu asked finally drinking his tea.

"These three." I tossed the files onto the table, ignoring the fact Karasu had to scramble to lift his cup out of the way. "No other interest me."

"These...geh...why is it you choose the worst of the worst?"

"Diamonds in the rough. They can't learn from teachers who cannot focus on them properly or listen to them. Also...I'll be bored without my bird around."

"Ah yes...the courtesan...I do not understand why you chose to spend so much money on her. She's lost much of her original beauty. Unlike you." I unsheathed my sword, stabbing it into the wall beside his head. I ignored the dozen of guns trained at my person from his guards. Not a proper date when he dares to bring guards to protect himself in his own home. "Did I anger you, Kuroyuki?"

"What belongs to me shall always belong to me. Her past means little to me when she has kept me properly entertained for years." I pulled my sword out of the wall, sheathing it. "You know best do you not. Flowers are beautiful...but when they wither...you throw them away. For me, I would much rather keep those withering flowers so that they create more seeds..."

"Hoh...That's an interesting idea..."

"This counts as three dates."

"That's not fair."

"More than fair. I left my retainers behind and you brought your guards, don't get me started on the fact that this is your home...really, so afraid of this flower poisoning you?"

"I must...after all, you are your mother's daughter."

"...Hm...Indeed." I walked to his side of the table, lifting his chin up. Our lips so close. "Even my kiss can be poisonous and yet you choose to chase after me?"

"One night with a beautiful woman, even as poisonous as you? I like my chances."

"..."

"Ow!"

"Hey! Don't go bullying Kuroyuki!"

"Good evening, Hato."

"Good evening, Kuroyuki."

Hato, Karasu's identical twin brother if not for the fact his eyes are just a tad bit paler in color. They both share similar codenames. Karasu which is crow and...Hato which is dove. The kinder male suited Hato...and he's under my command. He runs between my division and other divisions as I see fit. Although, he is kind...he dislikes my more brutal methods. I hold no dislike towards him, actually I would like to make him one of my possessions...but that mean I would have to take Karasu as well and I refuse to take that one.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior...What are you thinking, you moron?! She's the boss's daughter!" Hato hissed smacking him upside the head.

"It's not like he cares...He actually asked if we had sex..." Karasu muttered rubbing his head.

"He only asks should he find the need to kill you. He won't though..." I stated taking a seat again.

"You must really like me then!"

"No, that's my right. If I actually have sex with this idiot I'd rather die...or kill him..."

"So mean!"

"At least one woman isn't tricked by my brother's looks and pretty words..."

"Hey!"

"I'm pretty sure they would choose you over him any day."

"That's not true!"

"I wouldn't mind Hato, but I'd end up with Karasu as well. Pity."

"I'm thankful, but I'm afraid I must decline. You're not my type, Kuroyuki."

"I know. Too bad you won't become mine."

"I'm you're subordinate, isn't that enough?"

"I suppose I'll have to take that."

"By the way, I came here to inform you that your caged bird will arrive in America safely. She'll be under our family's care."

"Hn."

"Wait! This has to count as one date now! Hato is here after all!"

"Six dates."

"Why...?!"

"...You seriously...used the favor from Kuroyuki...for dates...?!"

"I'll be taking my leave then."

"Ah, Kuroyuki...!"

"You idiot!"

I pretended there weren't screams of pain going on behind me as I left. Ah...I'm so glad I told Hato that I would be at his house today. Now I can get Karasu out of my hair for a while and can finally get some work done. Really, working for the government isn't good for a girl's mental health. I can still remember the times I've had to deal with bloodstains on my clothing. It's hard getting blood out of silk.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Kiku is very possessive of her belongings. While she'll let them do as they please, she's quick to anger if they attempt to abandon their lives without her permission. Some would see it as Kiku being super possessive, but this is her way of showing she cares without showing so much weakness. Also in the last chapter I got asked about blowing smoke into another's face. Apparently back in the day, in Japan, it means 'I want to sleep with you tonight', if you catch my drift~! I put it in because there's this short F/GO comic with Hijikata and Carmilla with this exact scene~! I'm a huge fan of this paring~! Welp~! Nothing to add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

"Suzume, how are you holding up with Itachi's duties?" I questioned glancing at the somewhat frazzled girl.

"I...I learned the basics, but I had no idea that he had to do so much work..." Suzume said looking much too frazzled.

"...No choice then, I shall handle the cooking and cleaning."

"I-I couldn't possibly...! Your skin isn't...!"

"Suzume."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm not so stupid that I can't do something so basic. I can cook just fine."

"Yes..."

I decided to force both Kiyofumi and Takiya to help with the chores as well since they too live here. Takiya is in charge of groceries and the laundry, the men's half anyways. Kiyofumi will do basic cleaning for me such as sweeping and dusting. When both complained about the sudden chores pushed onto them...I stared them down while slowly unsheathing my sword from my umbrella. That got them to do their work without complaints. Really, they're freeloaders and don't even get me started on the fact I have ten times more work than them!

"Today's dinner is delicious, Suzume-san." Takiya said surprising the girl.

"Eh, ah...no, I wasn't even home to cook...It was...Kiku-sama who did." Suzume said glancing at me as if worried I would get angry.

"Onii-sama, don't ignore your vegetables. Eat them properly or I'll get angry." I said pretending I didn't hear my brother's right hand.

"Hn."

"Don't be a child."

"Hn."

"..." I stared down at my brother and he acted as if he wasn't affected...but he still ate all the vegetables. Really...what a child. "Suzume, I have work to do in my study tonight. Please prepare some tea and snacks at the usual time."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

Days turned to weeks and there wasn't all that big of a change. Without Itachi around, I was holding back on any jobs that required my personal touch. Suzume was a quick learner, but Itachi was a much better secretary. It wasn't a mistake I let him go though. The man needed time away from me and I got detailed reports from him about Saki's conditions. She's gotten better...but it'll still take a lot of time before she's in any real condition to return. The constant drug use in her past...and during her stay with me...I should have put an end to it long ago.

"Is something wrong...Kiku-sama?" Suzume asked pouring me some tea.

"...Suzume, Saki is doing well." I passed her the letter I received from Itachi. "In the next year or two...she can return." I stated picking up my teacup.

"Saki-san's recovery is going well..." Suzume said with a small smile.

"It'll take time until she makes a full recovery...I should have never turned a blind eye to her drug use while under our care..." I held my head in my hand, wondering why I let it happen. "It is my fault. I should have stopped her when I knew of her addiction..."

"That isn't your fault...Kiku-sama, it's...I...I also knew and yet...Saki-san told me not to tell you..."

"..."

"She said that it made her feel better...but..."

"Suzume, it's not your fault."

"Still..."

"...We have much work to do without Itachi around. The new recruits are to live at the share house I purchased until they're ready to join the rest of the group. Make sure they are well accommodated."

"Yes, Kiku-sama. However...is it wise with Kiyofumi-sama and Takiya-sama being around?"

"The key to being part of an intelligence agency is to ensure you can keep your mouth shut even against a foe you cannot take. This will be both physical and psychological training for them. Their cover story." I slid a piece of paper towards her. "Ensure they memorize it and follow it to a tee."

"Understood."

"Now then. Defend yourself."

"Yes!"

I unsheathed my blade from my umbrella, striking at her shoulder. She blocked it with the flat end of her tessen against her palm to soften the blow and to have a good grip on her weapon. I gave her a small smirk before forcing her on the defensive. All my hits were shallow cuts, but if I were to position it closer to the vitals, she'd be long dead. I switched from offense to defense. I was no longer going soft on her. I knew Itachi may not return to Japan in time for the match between myself and Kiyofumi...So Suzume shall be leading the attack...and I may have to take one of the new recruits into battle with me if I find one of them worthy.

X-X-X-X

Kubo Chiba, 19, he's physically all-round, but he lacks technological knowledge. A slightly bulky build with decent features. His pale golden brown hair and amber eyes reminds me of a breed of dog...retriever. Ando Souji, 17, very young recruit. He has the knowledge, but lacks the physical ability. Somewhat feminine, with dark hair and golden eyes...kind of like a black cat. Adorable in a way, but he's got a silver tongue. Last, but not least...my problem child...if you can call a grown man that.

"Your skills are lacking. Again." I used a thin stick to tap one's wrist up higher. "These are the basics of unarmed combat that all my recruits are to know. If you ever find yourself without your weapon, you must be able to properly defend yourself. Kill with your hands as you would with any weapon." I stated reading over some documents.

"How would you know...? Just a girl..."

"...Hah...Kubo Chiba, Ando Souji, you two go fight in the garden with Suzume. Suzume, no weapons. Don't bother going easy on them."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"Do you have a problem with my teaching...Miura Suzuki?"

"Hmph!"

"Hah..."

Miura Suzuki, the oldest being 21 years old. Served in the military, he has both intelligence and strength...but he lacks respect for me as his superior officer. He looks quite plain with his brown hair and eyes, but his eyes spoke of a flame that refused to be snuffed out. I liked that part of him, that's why I snatched him up. He's a good soldier if not for the fact he's a lone wolf type. These three are described as the worst of the worst. Chiba for his lack of tact and brutal honesty, which makes it difficult for his commanding officers to take him seriously when he questions them at every turn. I liked this part of him, I need someone who is willing to question my orders...to gain a deeper understanding instead of stupidly and blindly following orders. Souji, was fine in most aspects, but he was rejected by several other divisions for one reason. He broke the bones of a fellow recruit due to him insulting him on his...family problems. Since then, no one wanted to recruit him. Suzuki can follow orders, but he's too cocky forcing many to give up on him since he refuses to show proper respect to his superior officers if he doesn't like them.

"Very well." I grabbed a shinai from the wall, tossing it to him. "Unarmed against armed. Let's begin." I said holding my hands behind my back.

"You got to be kidding me..." Suzuki muttered looking at the shinai then at me.

"Are you going to attack first or should I?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"...Very well!"

I didn't bother to attack, merely dodging. He's good, he learned kendo from a good teacher. If I remember right...it's one of my cousins...a member of the branch family. I heard someone call my name, a familiar voice I haven't heard too often. I decided to end it there by placing my hand against his wrist while I twisted his hand around enough to get into his blind spot. I twisted him around, throwing him to the ground and making sure he slammed the back of his head into the ground.

"Seiichi, I told you that if you were to arrive I want a letter or call ahead of time." I walked towards the man, grabbing one of his hands. "You're injured." I said smelling the blood.

"I had a job before coming by today. They had a gun and I was a bit too slow in reacting." Seiichi said giving me a peaceful smile.

"Really, what an idiot you are." I noticed the stares we were getting. Annoying. "Make yourself useful, Suzuki. Fetch the first-aid kit in the corner of the dojo. Seiichi, take your shirt off so I can handle the injury. Suzume, tea. Chiba, towels. Souji, get me a basin of warm water and a pot filled with boiling hot water."

"Y-Yes!"

"R-Right away..."

"I don't get why I gotta...Geh!" I threw several senbon past his face without looking. "I'm getting it! I'm getting it...geez...crazy kid..."

"I'll be fine. Ow!"

"This is not fine." I poked him harder. "You annoy me too much. Don't come by if you don't take care of your body."

"I apologize..."

"Sit."

I kicked his feet out from under him, making him grunt. There's no way I could do this if he wasn't injured. He's a lot worse than I thought. I knelt down in front of him, taking off his shirt. Chiba and Souji came by with the items I wanted and I kicked the three idiots out of the dojo, shutting the doors tightly before taking care of Seiichi's injuries.

"Chichiue is working you too hard." I gave him some poison to numb the pain. "These injuries are of various stages of healing. No wonder you were caught off guard. Why is it you don't get treated properly?" I asked tossing the bloody bandages aside.

"I hate doct-ow! Be a bit more gentle..." Seiichi muttered as I dabbed at his chest with the towels.

"You're working yourself to death. For a blind man, you take horrible care of yourself..." I whispered as the water steadily became redder.

I stitched him up before applying ointment. I took his shirt with me before opening the door to the dojo, staring down at the three idiots as they quickly backed away. Suzume walked in this direction with the tray of tea, that I took before telling her to get another shirt for him in the market. I shut the doors behind me once more as I silently spoke to him about the real reason why he was here. He whispered what he needed to in my ear. I stabbed him with my senbon once more, digging it into the pressure point in his thigh.

"Owowowow! You're becoming more like your mother each day." Another senbon. "Ow! Kiku!" Seiichi hissed pulling the senbon out.

"You finally called me by my name." I was secretly pleased by this fact. "So...I'm invited to over a dozen summer parties...How annoying...Which idiot do I have to take as my escort...?" I said not liking the three idiots outside attempting to eavesdrop.

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"...At least you're a better choice than those three..."

"Ow! Why did you stab me again?"

"Pressure point to help with healing. I actually like this new book I'm learning from. Ever since my pretty bird left, I've been quite bored...Since you're going to be sticking around, please let me use you as my testing dummy. I'll also inform Chichiue that you'll be under my care for the next two to three months for healing."

"..."

"Don't argue with me, Seiichi. You won't win."

"What of your brother? The last time I spent time with you, he almost crippled you."

"He'll learn to accept it. My brother fears my rejection more than he hates you."

"Still, you almost lost your ability to use your right arm."

"I got stronger, did I not? We Hibari women are not weak."

"Kiku-sama." There's a knock upon the door. "I took the liberty of purchasing several changes of clothing and called the main house to send Seiichi-san's luggage."

"Good work. Bring it in."

"Yes..."

Suzume opened the door and I saw the three idiots peeking in from behind her. The girl shot them a glare before entering. She handed Seiichi one shirt and he thanked her...only for her to ignore him. I stifled a laugh, hiding my mouth behind my sleeve. The girl hated Seiichi, but then again...she hated just about any man with some intent towards me. I slowly stood after finishing the last of my tea, heading out in search of my brother. As expected, he wasn't happy...until I agreed to sleep in his room for a week. There's no way I'm letting him into my room so his room was best for now...plus I did tell him that if he did anything I'd poison him for a week per incident. It was bad enough with the idiots I took in, I don't need my brother trying to kill them before I get the chance.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

Kiku is someone that will tend to her injured loved ones with plenty of 'love'...which is basically her threatening them until they're well again and to use them as her testing dummy for poisons that numb the senses. You'll see more of Kiku's new recruits in the future, in various positions in her division and in the future as well~! Suzume's going to die from overwork since she's got to handle Itachi's work which expands beyond her identity as an artist and leader of an intelligence group...she's got to deal with Kiku's weird habit of getting into things she probably will never finish and be forced to deal with it instead. Welp! That's all for today so until the next time~! Bye-bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea, pretending Chiba, Souji, and Suzuki weren't struggling against a blind man. Suzume was trying to hide amusement as the man was beating them up...using a broomstick. The man was teaching them since he's freeloading, but only light sparring. I threw three senbon at Seiichi and he blocked them with the broomstick.

"Enough. Seiichi, you're still healing. Chiba, your next lesson is with Hato. Souji, you're with Suzume. Suzuki, come. We'll have our lesson outside today." I said standing up.

"Yes, Kiku-san."

"Kiku-san."

"What is it, Souji?"

"Why is it you only have lessons with Miura-san? Are...Is Kubo and I not enough?"

"...Whether or not you need my direct guidance...is something I shall decide. Still, I expected Chiba to be the one to question me, not you..." I noticed the look on Chiba's face. "Hoh...You did him a favor did you? Chiba."

"Y-Yes...Kiku-san..."

"Hn...If you want to question me, just do so. I like those who ask questions instead of being a stupid lamb...following orders just to be led to the slaughter."

"Eh?"

"..." Ah, I mistakenly spoke in my usual tone. "If you have a problem, just speak up."

"But..."

"I don't like idiots who don't at least ask the basic questions when they have the chance. Who, what, when, where, and why is important. Don't ever doubt yourself or hesitate to ask questions you feel are important."

"...Yes, Kiku-san."

"I'm personally training Suzuki for three reasons. One, he's got decent skills in fighting, but it's not very practical against opponents smaller than himself nor assassins. Two, he annoys me." I heard a oi, from said idiot. "Three, I dislike disobedient children." I could hear the collective thoughts about me being the youngest one here. "Now then, get moving!" I clapped my hands twice. "Suzuki, if I don't get any improvements, I'm throwing you to Aoba!"

"Aoba?" He remembered the cross-dressing male and I saw him blush. "...That..."

"..." I'm super tempted to tell him that Aoba is a man. "No-"

"KIKU!"

"..." I used my umbrella to smack Aoba in the face, sending him to the ground, before unsheathing the blade slowly. "Now then...Aoba...what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry..."

"..." He's secretly pleased, gross. "Well?"

"Your next orders." Aoba handed me a letter and I skimmed through it. I handed it to Suzume. "Well?"

"Burn that, refused."

"EH!? Karasu asked me to send you this order though~!"

"I'm not going."

"Come on! Please, Kiku~?"

"Keep that up and you'll need to cover up the marks of my hit on your face."

"...!" Aoba jumped and I noticed how his eyes sparkled at the thought. "Ple-ow!"

"I warned you." I smacked him with the flat end of my blade, ignoring Suzuki when he shouted at me for striking him. "Tell Karasu if he wants me to do it then I want to wear my usual clothing and he owes me a favor. I hate western clothing. This party specifically says a formal event, but it's full of westerners!"

"But you'd look so beau-Ow!"

"Even though I cannot see, I think Kiku would look nice."

"What do you know, you blind bloodhound..."

"That being said, I shall happily esco-ow!"

"Stop!" Suzuki stood between me and Aoba, not noticing the pleased look on the pervert's face. "Why do you keep abusing Kaname-san?!"

"Aoba is used to my abuse. He's not even a member of my division, but he pesters me constantly to the point I see him as a pesky bug."

"Kuu~!"

"Your words are much too cruel!"

"Annoying..."

"Kiku."

"...Onii-sama." Kiyofumi was walking in this direction. "What is it?"

"You have a call. Chichiue."

"...Hah...what now...? Onii-sama, you can play with Suzuki. Aoba, leave."

"Yes, yes~!"

"Ah, wait..."

"Don't kill him, Onii-sama. I don't mind a few broken bones though."

"Hn."

I talked with Chichiue for a short while, just getting an update on my progress and my newest recruits. I informed him of my newest mission and he said that I shouldn't get too careless. I was a bit angry at what he was implying. I'm a professional...not some amateur. I returned to the dojo to find Suzuki broken and battered on the ground and no Kiyofumi in sight. How boring. Now I have nothing to use as a punching bag.

X-X-X-X

I wanted to die. Karasu had a hand on my shoulder and I stared at it blankly. I'm dressed in my best kimono and my geta were taller than usual so I was able to reach his shoulders. Even my makeup was done up to make myself look as mature as possible. I just wish I didn't have to deal with these horrible smelling women who kept coming up to Karasu. It's too sunny...thank god I decided to choose a larger wagasa than usual. Still, it's hot and...these women are also sweating so their perfumes are mixing horribly with their body odors, it's killing me a little.

" _ **My, Odin, your date is such a lovely young lady!**_ "

" _ **Yes, she is. This is Ichihara Chiya.**_ "

" _ **My! I'm a big fan of Ichihara-sensei!**_ " The large old woman looked at me quite impressed, but confused. " _ **But...I had no idea Ichihara-sensei was so young...**_ "

" _ **Ichihara-san's name is only well-known because-**_ "

"Ichihara-sensei?"

"Hn..." I glanced to the side to see a man I'm familiar with. A regular of mine despite being a westerner. He had good tastes and he was the reason the name Ichihara Chiya is quite well known. " _ **Mister William, it is very nice to see you today. Did your wife enjoy the painting I made for her?**_ "

" _ **Ah, yes, she was quite happy with it. I forgot to ask about the name in English last time we spoke. I'm afraid that my Japanese isn't very good so I couldn't read the kanji.**_ "

" _ **Yes, the name of that painting is Dragon of the Cherry Blossoms.**_ " The painting we were talking about is of a beautiful dragon that was wrapped around a large cherry blossom tree. " _ **Since you are a valued customer, I shall happily paint another one for your wife. I was a bit afraid that dragons are not very feminine so I shall listen to her request next time I see her.**_ "

" _ **Mr. Smith, is this girl really Ichihara Chiya?**_ "

" _ **Yes, she is.**_ "

" _ **Then! If you would be so kind-**_ "

" _ **I'm afraid that I only take commissions from new customers when they have a recommendation from one of my regulars.**_ "

" _ **But...I'm willing to pay a very steep price.**_ "

" _ **I'm afraid that I am not too interested in money. I shall paint pictures for those who will appreciate them. Mister William appreciates my art and hard work. His love of my country pleases me and I hope that one day that many others may see the beauty of my country.**_ "

" _ **Is that so...? Your...Kimono is it? It's quite lovely. That parasol of yours as well is very lovely. It's as if the butterflies on there are real!**_ "

" _ **Butterflies are lovely creatures.**_ " I smiled politely, but I kind of wanted to stab this fat annoying woman. Does she seriously think she can obtain everything with money? I'm not that petty. " _ **In truth, I have a much more fondness of koi, or carp as you would call them. Sadly, Odin disagreed with me upon the design of my umbrella so I had to change it.**_ "

" _ **You have a fondness of a fish?**_ "

" _ **In my country, the koi are part of our identity. They're a very highly respected and symbolic figure within my country.**_ "

" _ **Ichihara-sensei, if I remember correctly you don't sell paintings of koi to foreigners.**_ "

" _ **You are free to call me selfish, but koi are a very important figure within my country. It would not feel right to allow foreigners who cannot fully appreciate their beauty to have them. Even you, Mister William. You love my country very much, but I'm afraid that to give them to even you would feel disrespectful.**_ "

" _ **Yes, I understand completely. After all, in the past our countries were at odds in the war.**_ "

" _ **The war has little to do with myself. Nowadays...there are those who only focus on their status. For me, I would much rather...much rather smile when someone who can fully appreciate my artwork comes forward. To understand the hidden meanings behind each of my paintings.**_ "

" _ **Yes, yes, the Dragon of the Cherry Blossom. The dragon that represents your emperor and the cherry blossom that represents your country. It's a fine interpretation of how your emperor protects your country.**_ "

"..." That's an interesting interpretation, while wrong I'll take that for now. " _ **That's a wonderful interpretation, but I'm afraid that there is a second. Next time we meet, won't you give it another guess?**_ "

" _ **Hahaha, as usual! Ichihara-sensei, you love puzzling others!**_ "

I smiled before Karasu excused us, telling the duo that I was tired and needed to rest. We went inside and I shut my umbrella, leaning it against the seat. I pulled out one of my folding fans. They were the child pair I had given to Suzume years ago, but...she returned them to me once she obtained her own pair. I keep them on me as a memento. Still, to wear a furisode in summer, it's hot. I'm dying...I want to strip down enough to cool down...my makeup is running too. I have to fix it...annoying.

"Here, some water." Karasu said handing me a glass.

"As you thought...someone stinks of blood. There might be a death soon...how interesting." I said taking a small sip.

"Don't say it like that..." Karasu said leaning against the table.

"You brought me here to help you identify the assassin. Really, using my training for this..."

There was a scream coming from outside where the party was and shouts for a doctor. Karasu and I rushed outside...to find someone collapsed on the ground. Karasu pushed people out of our way and I stood aside as he checked on the man, as a doctor gave him CPR. I stared at the body blankly before turning my gaze to Karasu, who was staring at me as if questioning if he can be saved. I only shook my head slowly. The man's stopped breathing despite the doctor's best efforts...and I doubt we could save him. The man released a curse before our men came pouring in after intercepting the call to the police. Karasu's men began separating people to perform separate interrogations while my men got the body to me inside after taking pictures of the crime scene. I also instructed them to get me the food so I can examine it properly too.

"Karasu, hold my kimono." I said as we entered the prepared room.

"Huh?" Karasu asked when I tossed the top layer onto him.

I tossed the obi at him as well before one of my men handled me the yukata I prepared should I have to perform an emergency autopsy...is what I say, but it's more like I'm checking for certain poison reactions that I'm used to seeing and experiencing. I got dressed, pulling my sleeves back and pulling on a pair of latex gloves. I began going down my mental check list of poison reactions and looking over the body for possible puncture marks. Except...this wasn't a poisoning...well, not the kind I can train myself in. This is an allergic reaction, he had a heart attack due to consuming something he was allergic to. He's got the symptoms, red rashes, a swollen tongue...but for someone of his age, he should know what it is he is allergic to and know to avoid it. As I can't do a full autopsy due to the lack of proper training, I'll have to leave it to someone else to be sure. This is actually an interesting method of assassination, but there are too many variables to account for so it's not a very...dependable method. This is going to take a lot of time to investigate which will be annoying for me, I hate dealing with the wealthy. They tend to be so entitled so we have to let them go soon, but if we do that we might lose the assassin and their client.

"...No choice..." I said dressing myself in my furisode once more.

"What's wrong?" Karasu asked as one of my men helped me tie the obi.

"Ah...I hate using this method...my nose is going to itch for a while..." I muttered exiting the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oi, you guys." I dug into my sleeve, pulling out ten dozen small spray bottles. I tossed them at my men who struggled to catch them. "One per person who was on the grounds during the party, guests and workers. Remember which one you used or I'll kill you."

"Yes! Kuroyuki!"

"Understood!"

"Wiretap the hotels and this place, monitor all frequencies, and if one of you screws up and not spray them...You'll all be punished together." I watched as they scrambled to get the job done. "Don't spray them twice or you'll get thrice the usual punishment."

"Yes, sir!"

"As usual, you got your men trained like dogs..."

"Dogs are only good if they're loyal and obedient to their master. My men are merely puppies. Seriously...to think I might need to train them over again...I got enough of that two years ago when I got this position...Really, what is my father thinking sending me those greenhorns? I'm not good at teaching...people..."

"...You treated them like you would animals?"

"It's easier to compare people to animals." Combining my partial remembering of my past and the fact I'm a Hibari, I don't know how to interact with people normally...much less around people I'm supposed to train as my subordinates. I'm socially awkward, sue me. "Animals are much cuter. They're stupid and loyal to those that take care and feed them."

"...She's...then...wait! Am I an animal too?!"

"Hn?" I looked at Karasu blankly. "You're just realizing this now? Your codename suits you. An annoying pest that I can't get rid of."

"No way!"

"...Hah...The world isn't so black and white though...how annoying..."

It took a week until we got the perpetrator and his client. How annoying. Don't send assassins into my town! I made sure to forward all the information to Chichiue and told him that if he doesn't make use of the information I got for him, then I'll quit. Without me around, those idiots in my division wouldn't have a place to go and there's no way he can replace me that easily...I trained those idiot puppies well after all. They're almost trained like a proper Hibari servant...obeying only those who proven themselves to them. There's no way they'll obey some weakling with a high rank. Actually speaking about that week of investigation, I haven't seen Karasu around at all...Hato, all the time, but not Karasu. Weird, normally I'd see him every two or three days since he gets bored...suspicious. Well, I don't actually care since he's not bothering me, but it's a bit...worrying. I wonder if I'm going to end up having to kill him if he comes back doing something incredibly stupid.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16 Ends

Kiku doesn't really care about people dying around her. If they're not under her wing, she doesn't really care if they live or die. While cold, Kiku is a Hibari so she cares more about her own people than she does about strangers or acquaintances. When Kiku decides someone is under her wing, she'll take care of them until they leave her protection. It's mostly one-sided as she does things without even consulting said people, but it'd be a clear difference between how she treats an acquaintance to how she treats someone under her wing. Being in Kiku's division counts as being under her wing, but she'll treat them harshly since she doesn't want to be seen as soft due to her young age and gender. Nothing to add so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	17. Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

"Have these plans finalized by winter. The Namimori police department shall become the cover of our division." I passed a piece of paper to Hato as I overlooked several other documents. "It's the basic outline of what I want done. The current police force isn't anything to speak of, it'd be easier to move if we were an actual police force. I should have done this sooner, how stupid of me..." I said releasing a sigh.

"...Are you sure you're just saying that because you're not tired of this tiny room?" Hato asked seeing as I can barely see my walls or floors thanks to all my paperwork.

"That too. It's honestly annoying when I think about how I'm forced to do my paperwork in such a confined space. I can't do it at home anymore either...why is it I let my brother live with me again? It'd be fine if we just tossed him in another manor next door, right?" I questioned holding my head.

"That's cold..." Hato said giving me a look of exasperation.

"...What, he's my brother, I'm not going to actually do that for the sake of work."

"That's good...by the way..."

"Hn?"

"What...would happen when you begin your travels and...what will become of our division after you leave?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I pointed at him. "When you have a son, I'll personally train him to take over."

"Don't put some weird pressure on me, Kuroyuki!"

"Do you think I'll ever have my own kid?" I gave him a look, a slight frown on my face. "Name at least three things good about me."

"Hm...You're certainly lady-like..."

"Killer before a lady."

"...You're very attractive..."

"That'll be gone once I'm over thirty."

"..." Hato thought and thought about it. "You're a Hibari?"

"I refuse to accept someone weak. The same with every other Hibari." I gave him a blank look. "Chichiue and Kiyofumi will happily kill a weak man even if by the off chance I did accept someone."

"...I'm sorry, I'll give you my first born as an apology."

"First born son." Little girls can be such a pain in the neck. "Hah...well, I guess if I did get a lover and have a kid...then I'll make your child their assistant if they're the same age...That being said, on the off chance this does happen you better have one around the same time I do."

"You're too cruel! I hate this about you, Kuroyuki!"

"You're stuck with me until I retire. Which option you want, your first born or a future child as an assistant?"

"Neither if I can help it!"

"Kuroyuki!"

"Hey, slam my door again and I'll slam your face into the ground." I'm not paying for that broken wall or door. "What, Karasu? I thought I'd last three weeks without you bothering me..."

"Here, take this as a gift between friends and comrades!"

"...?" He dropped a shit ton of books on my desk after pushing my paperwork on the floor. I heard Hato internally scream since he just finished organizing that. "Guide to relationships for dummies. Understanding other people better. You and I, the differences between us. Proper actions between coworkers...what the hell is this shit?"

"Since you told me that you saw other people as animals, I did this for you!" No...rather, when did I say this? I said it's easier to compare people to animals. It's not like I treated them like I would an animal. "By the way, what's this about sons?"

"...This idiot...I'm going home, Hato, organize the room by next week. I also want the Namimori police."

"Ah, Kuroyuki...!"

Without Itachi, it feels like my work is ten times harder...shit, I should have trained Suzume for this beforehand...she's no use to me in my division either...! She's still young so no one would take her seriously, combine that with her being female...it's even worse! I hate politics and I hate stubborn old men who can't accept women as an equal!

X-X-X-X

"...Seiichi, don't kill anyone..." I whispered as I was being proposed to left and right.

"Maybe I should do it after all..." Seiichi muttered getting more and more annoyed.

"Don't forget your promise." I wonder how Hato would react if I did get pregnant...probably doing whatever he can to figure out the father. "Ah...I want to kill these idiots soon..."

I've been attending parties left and right as Ichihara Chiya...such a pain in the neck. I rarely use my real identity as Hibari Kiku as it'll only cause problems for me. Taking on the identity of an artist that is distantly related to the Hibari family is much easier. I'm only attending these parties because I'm under orders and I need a hand in certain circles. An artist is an easy one. Rich people want things they can't normally get, the harder it is to obtain, the more they want it. How annoying. The only good thing that happened is when winter came around and I was happily arranging my paintings of the walls of my office...well, technically speaking it's one of my men who is acting as the Superintendent...but well, it works. I even put in a few secret passageways leading to my office and several other rooms. I love being the head of an intelligence department and a Hibari.

"Kuroyuki, you went overboard..." Hato said looking around the room.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked looking at him.

"...Good point. At least now I get a proper office and I don't have to travel to find you. You'll be here every Monday and Friday, right?"

"It can't be helped. Besides, it's not like I need to hold your hands." I's not like all of it needs my signatures, only the more dangerous ones. "I didn't beat my system into you for nothing..."

"You actually beat half of your men for not following that system..."

"I don't like idiots."

"..."

Hato is getting flashbacks to two years ago when I actually beat all my men up for a month straight for the sake of 'training'. I didn't get any respect as a little girl, that month was enough to prove myself to them...and for some reason they followed me. I really don't get people. Am I that good of a boss? I'm not that kind and I'm strict as hell...not to mention violent.

X-X-X-X

"Onii-sama, happy birthday." I said handing over his present.

"Happy birthday." Kiyofumi said giving me a box.

Both of us looked over our presents. For Kiyofumi, it's a handmade haori I spent the last six months on in my free time. I received...a kiseru, a stand for it, and some tobacco? Suzume released a strangled sound beside me, obviously not pleased. I examined the kiseru carefully. It's got my namesake on it, how pretty. I'll make use of it in the future.

"Confiscated!" Suzume hissed stealing my present away.

"I'm fine with that. Hand it over." I said turning to Takiya with an outstretched hand.

"...Yes, Kiku-sama." Takiya said handing me a rather large box.

"Oh, how cute." I said seeing what is inside.

Since I only wear kimono, he thought of something that would be quite useful in the long run...purses, of various types and styles. Some even matched my favorite kimonos, how nice. Is what a normal woman would think. I dislike useless things though. Kimono, you can wear it. Why the hell would I need over a dozen purses? It'd be annoying trying to figure out which one I used last and making sure I have everything every time I changed purses.

"...Suzume, take your pick." I said handing the box over.

"Is that okay?" Suzume asked hesitantly.

"I don't need such a thing." I said to Takiya's shock.

"Sou ne...you've been using Saki-san's purses, haven't you?" Suzume asked looking at me.

"They would gather dust otherwise. When she returns, I'll give them to her. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Of course she will! You're much too kind, Kiku-sama."

"Hn."

"Kiku-sama, chocolate."

"Thank you, Suzume."

"That being said, my present to you." Suzume presented me with a small box. "I hope you'll make use of them."

"Handkerchiefs." Ten to be specific. This I can use, how nice. "Thank you, Suzume. I'll be sure to make use of each and every one." Takiya was understandably depressed when he was the odd one out. I tapped on his shoulder and he looked at me...before I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Takiya was incredibly shocked...before his face turned bright red. Kiyofumi looked ready to kill him and I kissed his cheek as well before taking my leave with Suzume. Neither of them moved, too shocked to even think about it. I don't show affection like that after all, but it was merely a test...regarding the books Karasu gave me. _As I thought, the books Karasu gave to me are just full of nonsense._ I thought remembering the book on healthy relationships. Apparently, kissing someone on the cheek is a sign of affection...and a way to thank someone. Didn't work out too well for those two.

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea, staring at the sky blankly as it snowed. How nice...very peaceful...lovely...even. I carefully placed my teacup down to look through the letter Saki had sent me. She's talking about how the doctors are quite nice to her and that she's been treated well for a long time. She's even found a nice American man, a male nurse. She was learning English from him and to him...Japanese. I decided to write a letter to my dear bird, saying what has occurred on this side. I even sent a little bit of home...in a painting. It was of my garden and teahouse, Saki in the teahouse playing the koto.

"Oh, I might as well get something for Itachi as well..." I muttered thinking about what I should send to him.

I decided on a tin of my favorite brand of tea. Itachi's tea was the best, how sad...I really should have made sure Itachi taught Suzume everything before I sent him...Suzume's good, but she's not on Itachi's level. I played with my hair, wondering if I should have Suzume cut my hair. I used to have Saki do it, but without her around...it's just going to keep growing. Since she won't be around for a while, I should cut it short. I don't trust others to cut my hair, plus...I might accidentally poison them if I even think they pose a threat.

"Is something wrong with your hair, Kiku-san?" Souji asked delivering some paperwork for Hato.

"...Hey, Souji, who does your hair?" I asked looking at his neatly styled hair.

"I do it myself."

"I meant cutting."

"I do it myself."

"...? Even the back?" I tried that once, didn't work out too well. Saki got quite angry with me since it ended up too short. "How...?"

"Ah, I have someone hold a mirror so I can look behind me. It's a bit difficult, but I can do it if I go slowly."

"Hn..."

"W-What?"

"Do me a favor then."

Souji cut my hair for me so it now reaches my shoulders neatly. He even braided parts of my hair and tied it behind my head with a large black ribbon. I examined my new cut in the mirror for a few seconds. I left my bangs as they were, since I could do that part on my own...but he's really good at this. I wonder if he's in the wrong profession. It feels so much lighter too, how nice.

"Did I...cut it too short?" Souji asked hesitantly.

"No, it's a good length. You're too good at this..." I said liking the style.

"I have six younger siblings."

"Yes, I recall that from reading your file."

"...Thank you again for your kindness...I knew that during my 'training' period that I wouldn't be paid as much, but..."

"I take care of my own."

"...I heard about the policy you have for members of your division."

"Hn."

"...If I were to do undercover work and I am killed in action...You would be providing for my family until my youngest reaches 18 years old..."

"...Yes, I came up with this policy since most lost a father in the war, having a single mother and younger siblings. It's only available to those in my division and so long as I am in charge. It's not exactly something I spread about...so how did you find out about this?"

"...K...Kaname-san had told me about it...just now..."

"...Hn..." I don't remember ever speaking to Aoba about this. "How did he find out about that...?"

"I...I want to know...just what kind of support you'd provide..."

"...Hah...It's still in the works, but the basic plan is to provide basic financial support. Rent, food, water, clothing, including schooling up to high school." I began doing mental calculations. It's quite a bit of money, but I'm using the funds I obtained from my art as it'd just sit around collecting dust otherwise. "If I remember correctly, the second eldest is about ten while the youngest is four years of age. Your father died from alcohol overdose...your mother suddenly died just a year after the youngest was born. That wasn't the full story though, your mother was beaten to death by your alcoholic father and you were forced to cover it up as a mobbing. It became too much and you killed him in the only way you knew how..."

"Yes, that's right..." Souji had a look on his face as if he didn't want that to be known. "How many...know about this?"

"Myself, Hato, Karasu, and Itachi. No one else, no files, nothing. All evidence destroyed."

"...W-Why..."

"...Your loyalty to your siblings. It reminded me of myself." Souji looked up at me with wide eyes. "Bear the guilt as much as you wish. However, don't ever feel regret for protecting your own."

"..."

"I am not a good person, Souji. I am a horrible ugly person." I stared at the bundle of hair on a piece of cloth, my cut hair. It reached my waist before so it's quite a bit. I reached out carefully folding the cloth before tying it closed. "My hands have been stained red...since I was a little girl."

"...!"

"These hands..." I touched his hands, staring down at his fingertips. "...They're not suitable to kill. If you wish, I can transfer you to another division. In my division, you must be ready to kill, to protect your identity, to fulfill your mission, to ensure that our group can remain hidden in the shadows..."

"I won't."

"Oh?"

"The pay is much too good. I have six siblings to raise and...That room share house is perfect for my family...It's a bit weird how only Kubo-san and Miura-san are the only other people living there..."

"I know the owner so I struck a deal for you all. How is it?"

"Well, Miura-san gets a bit annoyed when the younger ones start bothering him. Kubo-san likes playing with the boys..."

"Hm..." I should do something about those with families then. "The facilities?"

"They're quite good...A library that works out as a study. A living room. It's all really good. I actually thought it'd be much more expensive with all the high class facilities."

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

"K-Kiku-san...you..."

"This tea is good, you should have some." I smiled at Souji and he instantly knew to keep his mouth shut. "Do you really think I would let my newest recruits stay in an unsecured building?"

"That..."

"Of course, your privacy is absolutely zero. Don't worry, I won't kick you all out even after you are proper members. Just behave yourselves properly and try not to destroy anything."

"Y-Yes...Kiku-san..."

I disposed of my hair by burning it. Unlike some, I knew that DNA and fingerprints can be dangerous to leave behind on a job, something I'll be enforcing on those three idiots. Souji was quick on the uptake unlike Suzuki...really, to know that when I smile is that I'm actually threatening them. Suzuki is an idiot and doesn't take a hint...or maybe he realizes it and doesn't care? Well, either way, it irritates me when he still acts the way he does. Still, I admire Souji. Despite all he's done, he's willing to put his life on the line for the sake of his family. I'll let him 'retire' early and give him a cushy job in the future...if he remains loyal that is. If he dares to betray me, then I'll be sure to take those that are most precious to him...his siblings. I can't stand being betrayed.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17 Ends

Kiku's common sense is practically zero. She'll do things at her pace even when deciding what kind of things she learns is useful and what isn't by trial and error. By the way, when I thought about Kiku dressed in kimonos and hakama while also using a katana...I for some reason thought of Okita Souji from FGO so to screw around a bit more, I decided to base her newest hairstyle on Okita-chan! I think Kiku would look cute with a short hairstyle and ribbon, plus it's much more practical than the long hairstyle she'd normally wear. Kiku doesn't trust anyone not under her wing within two feet of her with a sharp blade, she'd be quick to pull out some senbon to poison the idiot before walking away as if she didn't do anything wrong. Nothing to add at this point so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	18. Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

I sipped at my tea ignoring the argument going on around me. My eyes slowly looked around, observing each man in the room. All men, I'm the only woman in the room. Then there's the problem with the fact I'm the only Hibari here as well, meaning I have no one willing to back me up and...the men who dislike my family will take their anger out on me. I recognize each man as I've done business with them several times. Mostly intelligence exchanges and such. I gently placed my teacup down before fanning myself. Ugh...the stink of old men in the room is gross...some of them are wearing way too much cologne as well...disgusting.

"Kuroyuki, don't you have anything to add on this manner?"

"I have no interest in adding my input when I suspect you won't even listen to me." I shot my gaze to the one who addressed me. While he approved of my work, begrudgingly, he was always out to get me the few times I attended these meetings. "I already know your opinion of me. You see me as a stupid girl attempting to play with adults."

"You-!"

"Kuroyuki." I turned my gaze to the door, to the figure that just arrived. You're late, Hato. "We have him."

"Oi! You cannot just come in here as you please!"

"He's with me, please forgive him if he's a bit rude." I could tell that idiot thought 'why are you letting your men do as they please, stupid girl'. Not for long. "Escort him in"

"At once."

"What is this, Kuroyuki?"

"It's the reason why we're here." I hid my mouth with the fan, attempting to hide the smirk that formed. "It's good news, you see."

I hid my predatory nature until the head of the drug ring was brought in, tied up at that. I waved a hand to Hato and he passed out the files we have and allowed him to speak for me. I don't think I could hold in my bloodlust if I was the one talking. This was the man responsible for giving drugs to my precious...Saki. Unforgivable, but I'll hold it in until I get my claws into him. I loudly snapped my fan shut when they finished reading and began discussing what should be done. The sudden noise surprised everyone and all eyes were on me.

"It's much faster to leave this matter to me, no rather...please allow me the honor of dealing with this infestation that has been plaguing our dear country." I said tapping the cover against my lips.

"N-No we-"

"Please, I insist." I lowered my fan, holding it with both hands. "Allow me to do this."

I smiled brightly and there was an instant silence, all protests stopping. The objections quickly died down and dread filled the room. I held my fan with both hands as I continued to smile. In the eyes of normal people, it's a normal smile you see on any young girl. On me with these men, it's like looking at a monster smiling at its prey before devouring it. I saw more than one man gulp or became unable to breathe. I couldn't contain...my happiness and bloodlust. My revenge.

"You see, I was looking forward to this. After all, something so dirty shouldn't touch things that belong to me. I have to set a proper example to ensure this doesn't happen again in the future...you see." I said tiling my head to the side as my eyes began to shine.

"R-Right."

"I'm so glad you all see it my way." I stood up and I touched Hato's face still smiling. He went still out of fear before I removed my hand from his face. "Go put it in the trunk. Also, make sure this one doesn't make too much noise."

"Y-Yes, K-Kur-Kuroyuki."

"Then gentleman, please excuse me. I was only here for this portion of the meeting now that my business here is done, I shall be taking my leave."

No one was stupid enough to stop me. Hato got the car and we took a little trip to the mountains. It was a very long drive, but I enjoyed the silence...until that rat began pounding on the trunk door trying to get out. Well, we're almost there...my cute little cottage in the mountains just outside of town. While I say cottage, it's more of a small manor that I use for this specific reason. It even has a very nice basement with plenty of toys to use.

"I made sure to lay out plenty of sheeting so the cleanup will be easy." Hato said hesitantly.

"Oh, thank you. I'm afraid that I'll need to have someone sit in with me. I don't want to accidentally kill the rat." I said playing with my ribbon.

"Do I have to...?" Hato asked not wanting to see any gore.

"Of course not, don't we have someone capable in our division?"

"Not really..."

"Really, useless idiots."

I spent the night 'playing' with the rat and Hato reminded me every five minutes to not kill him. He didn't enter the basement, but spoke into a voice pipe that connected the kitchen to the basement. I'm pretty sure he covered it too so he didn't have to listen to the pained cries that were coming from the rat. I got a lot of information out of him including the names of the idiots dealing in my territory. I wiped away the blood on my cheek as the rat began asking me to kill him in a weak pathetic tone. Still, it's not enough, really not enough. I want more.

"I still have a use for you." I ran my fingernail against the tattoo on his back. My lips pressed against his ear as he shivered out of fear. "You're not allied with my family so you don't get a 'pass'. Really, what is such a low class family doing messing with fire? Selling to a Hibari ward." I whispered in his ear..

"H-Hibari? Y-You're a H-Hibari...?!"

"Of course, Hibari Kiku, second child and only daughter of Hibari Kanta." I walked around, watching as his pupils dilated and his breathing stilled. "Really, you wouldn't have to deal with all this pain...if you didn't encroach on our territory. Your family has been verrrryy bad."

"P-Pl-Please! Fo-For-"

"Nope! Not unless I get all the information I want. I won't kill you."

"T-Then...!"

"I won't kill you." I won't, but one of my men will. I tapped my nail against his lip, smiling at him happily. "So please be assured and tell me everything, okay? Until you give me everything, alright...ne-zu-mi-sa-n~!"

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea as there was a nervous silence in the meeting room. Three days, three days I spent dealing with every rat I could find. Unlike the five years they spent attempting to uncover this drug ring and related yakuza family, it only took me six months and three days to completely annihilate them. I opened one eye, looking across the room at the men staring at me as if I was a dangerous panther let loose that's just waiting to consume them. I silently placed my cup down before folding my hands upon my lap.

"Now then, shall we continue today's meeting? There's no need to be impressed. When we-" Hibari. "-hunt, we tend not to leave behind even a single pest." I said my face as bored as ever.

"R-Right."

Despite the meeting going smoothly, there was still the anxiety within the hearts of these men. Ah, now I know why my father chose me for this job...why he allowed me to be in charge of my own intelligence unit. I despise betrayal and I adore loyalty. I also hate infestations due to rats and disease. If someone dared to touch what belongs to me...I'm worse than our bloodhound. I knew instantly that they thought, 'if we dared to do anything corrupt we'll be the next ones to die'...or something like that.

"K-Kuroyuki, what do you think?"

"Sou...?" I looked over the files before tugging on my ribbon. Since my hair got cut, I got into the habit of tugging on the ribbon since my hair isn't long enough anymore. "...They avoid the most direct route. We don't think like them so...you should. What kind of indirect route could they take that they know we cannot act? That is the answer."

"The indirect route...don't tell me...!"

"...the waters cannot be considered all of our territory." I turned my gaze to my cup, tracing the mouth of it with my fingertip. "International waters, we can't do anything once they're out of our waters. I'm afraid that I'm a bit tired so I shall retire for now. Please excuse me." I walked towards Hato, patting his arm. "Take over. I'll take a cab."

"Yes, Kuroyuki."

I left the room and I released a sigh, wondering how much longer I could have taken. That rat...he's still not done yet. I called up one of my men at the cottage and gave them the go. I released a small laugh, my heart pounding a bit. Give him hope then destroy it. I wish I could be there to see it...how sad. When hope becomes despair...it's a delicious sight. Too bad cameras aren't as advance in this world. I'd love to have a picture of his face.

"Now then..." I stretched my arms up and above my head. "Hn...! So tired...I need sweets to recharge myself." I said going into the closest bakery for cakes.

X-X-X-X

There was an aura of death surrounding me after I read Saki's latest letter. No one stupid enough to bother me, not even Aoba who delivered the letter. The three idiots were smart enough to run when they got the chance along with Aoba. Suzume, not so much since she's to remain at my side no matter what. I crushed the letter in my hands before I turned to Suzume. The girl jumped and did her best to remain seated with a straight back.

"Get me pen and paper. Also...prepare the fire." I said with a cruel smile on my face.

"Y-Yes, right away!" Suzume shouted rushing out.

Once she returned, I began writing my letter to Saki. To think, my stupid dog...would fall in love with a doctor over there! I swear, why is it he doesn't tell me these things?! While not exactly enough to warrant being called a traitor...It'd prime teasing material when I force him to bring her home with him! I told Saki to give me all the information she can and I do want her to drag her future husband home as well.

"Really, am I that bad as a master that my pet dog doesn't want to tell me about his love life?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Y-Yes..." Suzume looked away nervously when I looked at her. "T-That's...not it...not it at all...ahahaha..." Suzume said pretending as if she wasn't hiding a secret from me.

"I have no qualms with my people finding love. I just want to make sure that the other is right for you."

"I think he would like the woman in one piece rather than...you know...in pieces if she breaks his heart..."

"...Suzume, I'm telling you this now. I won't touch them unless they physically harm you. Threaten, yes, but the relationship of the heart is between those individuals. I have no right to interfere even if it causes pain to the heart of my loved ones."

"R-Really?"

"I just wish to know who it is I might need to threaten. Veil threats of bodily pain if they dare to harm you more than they should...or cheat."

"...I...I want your approval to...to try to court...S-Souji-s-san..."

"...That's your type?"

"Kiku-sama!"

"No, it's just a surprise." I never figured her for the house husband type. Then again, he's kind of a pretty boy and young girls go for that type. Well, it's only three to four years of an age difference, it if was six years or more I might be worried. Still, Souji? Really? I never understand girls."Hm...There's not that big of an age difference. Try as you like though."

"Thank you, Kiku-sama!"

"Suzume."

"Yes?"

"He asks you, not the other way around."

"Yes!"

Suzume was in a good mood and I began writing a few curses with Itachi's name on it. Just a little bit of payback and...slight hopes he gets bad luck soon. Half a month later, I got all the information I want and needed from Saki...and the fact around the time I burned a few curses...Itachi got into an accident and broke his leg. Suzume looked at me as if questioning if I had any real power, but I pretended I didn't do anything. It seems my murderous intent reaches even across the ocean...or so I'd like to think. It'd be amusing if that was true.

"Oh, she sent a picture...wow! She's super pretty!" Suzume said staring at the photo in surprise.

"...Way out of his league. I pity Itachi when he's forced to meet the parents." I said sipping my tea in a good mood.

"She's out of his league, not the other way around?" Suzume asked with a confused frown.

"Brains, money, nice body, big boobs, great job, and very unique coloring." Red hair and light blue eyes, very pretty. While Itachi is one of my own, I'm not going to favor him for no reason. "I must admit, he's got good tastes, but she's way out of his league."

"...What exactly does he have going for him?"

"He's got a good job, even though he's basically my dog. Connections, power, high risk of death so that's a big minus, loyal, and...somewhat handsome?"

"Why does that last one sound like a question...?"

"..."

"..." Suzume rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "They should be home in the spring...Do you plan on forcing Saki to drag her boyfriend home with her?"

"I already sent plenty of money for it."

"You just want to threaten him a bit, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Saki is still my bird, I won't give her up even if she leaves my nest and into another."

"You're so possessive..."

"Hmph!"

Sadly, these words will haunt me in the future...when each of my possessions left my side and I was alone. While I still considered them my own, it doesn't change that they have a life outside of me. Well, the same can be said about me. I didn't need them by my side anymore as well, but...the future can be quite cruel.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18 Ends

Kiku isn't by any means a sadist...but she would take joy in causing pain in those who touch what belongs to her. Despite how possessive she is of her people, she's not the type to choose her own people when comparing them to someone better due to pride. Kiku is oddly honest in her actions and words, considering she finds lies to be pointless unless they serve a purpose. Even then she only tells half-lies or omits the truth. Kiku in her own way also loves her people so her wanting the best for them in both love and life, she'll happily threaten anyone who thinks they could use her people. Welp! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	19. Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

"Good work, Souji, Chiba, you've both graduated from my training." I flipped through a few files. The three of us in my office in the police department. These ones should be good enough for them. "Make sure to do your jobs properly to not disappoint me. I expect great work from both of you." I said not even looking up.

"Kiku-san, you should at least say that to our faces..." Chiba said already used to my eccentric personality.

"Give it up, Kiku-san's never going to change." Souji said patting his shoulder.

"Your first assignments." I tossed several fives onto my desk. "Choose one." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Choose one...these are..."

"Undercover missions...reconnaissance...assassinations...this is dealing with dead bodies!"

"You'll be taking on several roles for the next two years, mostly to gain experience. If you do take undercover missions, know that your families will be taken care of and your pay will rise according to danger level. Ah, of course you can't complain about where you're put permanently."

"If we request a transfer...?"

"I'll consider it."

"Isn't that your way of saying no way?"

"I said I'll consider it. Now pick one or I'll pick."

"Right..."

"Don't argue so much, Souji. You know she won't listen."

"She's worse than you are..."

"Hey!"

"Stop talking so loudly or I'll start dishing out punishments."

"Shutting up."

I let the two discuss which job they want. Souji decided to take an undercover mission, since that's where his interests lie. Chiba on the other hand decided to go for the reconnaissance, surprising. I figured he'd also take the same route as Souji. Then again...no, I need to see their abilities in the field. I shouldn't be so quick to judge. They're free to make their choices in the beginning, but whichever field suits them best is where they'll go and I'll take their complaints to consideration.

"Kiku-san?" Souji questioned noticing the frown forming on my face.

"Just thinking about a few things. Souji, your superior is Hato. You'll report directly to him. Chiba, you're with Tanaka-san." I said waving them off.

"Tanaka-san?"

"He's an older gentleman. Go with Souji and Hato will point you to him. Take the files with you."

"Right..."

"Kiku-san...about..."

"Don't worry. This will last two weeks at most and isn't that dangerous. I'll see to it they're taken care of."

"Who...?"

"You're one of my possessions aren't you?" Souji made a soured face at that. He really hated it when I called him that...no matter how true the statement is. "I take care of my own. This isn't something I'd do for just anyone."

"...Yes, Kiku-san, thank you."

I dismissed the two and I got to work on the rest of my paperwork. Assigning a few agents to various positions, giving suggestions to my men on how to deal with certain issues they seem to run into, and sometimes just going through the massive amounts of information my men were reporting. I tugged on my ribbon staring at the latest report on the Triads. There's apparently a strong opponent within them working as an enforcer...it's peeped my interest and he's not much older than myself. Someone skilled in a wide range of martial arts...how would he fare against my fangs I wonder.

"Oh, this guy's a spitfire, what destructive man..." I said seeing the report on the proper damage caused in his fights.

X-X-X-X

"Come now, Suzuki, your fellow pupils have already graduated and accepted their position under me." I lightly tapped the wagasa against my hand. "Aren't you going to give in soon as well?" I asked with a false smile.

"No way." Suzuki growled despite the fact I had beaten him down at least three times today.

"Then let's continue today's lesson." I said unsheathing my blade.

I think I'll take Suzuki as my second. Despite what I originally thought, Souji and Chiba will do no good against my brother or Takiya. Suzuki is strong, both physically and psychologically. He'd make a good subordinate...as soon as I tame this wild...hm...wolves do not suit Suzuki, he's not a pack type of person...fox is out as well since he's not very mischievous...ah, a bear would suit him...he's certainly turning out in that direction since he hasn't had a chance to shave lately.

"Pff..." I laughed looking away as I covered my mouth.

"Why the hell did you laugh?" Suzuki questioned with a frown.

"Nothing, you're imagining things. Now then, let's continue."

I eventually gave up on breaking Suzuki once spring came around. It was boring doing the same old things without a break. Without Souji or Chiba around, it's not as much fun bullying him without someone releasing silent terrified screams of horror. I sent Suzuki off to be Hato's problem for a few weeks before Saki and Itachi returned. I was looking forward to teasing Itachi about his girlfriend. I made triple sure she was coming with him because I will not tolerate him not bringing her after failing to inform me he found a lover.

"Saki, welcome home." I said greeting my bird when she returned to my side.

"Kiku-chan...Yes..." Saki began to cry. "I'm home." Saki said walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"This the famous Hibari Kiku?" I stared at the man beside Saki...tall...really tall! He's over six feet isn't he?! Oh, he's pretty handsome too. Dark green eyes and cutely messy brown hair, nice tastes, Saki. As a woman, despite the fact I used to be a man, and artist, I know beauty when I see it. "Nice to meet you, I am Chad Redfield." Chad said smiling down at me.

" _ **What horrible Japanese. Please save me the trouble of having to listen to it and just speak in your native tongue.**_ " I told him while giving him a dirty stare.

" _ **...! Ahahahaha! Saki was right about you! You are possessive of your family. Don't worry, I won't force Saki to not see you or anything like that. Besides, I owe you!**_ "

" _ **Hoh~? How do you figure that out, Mister Chad?**_ "

" _ **Just Chad. Well, if you didn't care so much for Saki, you wouldn't have sent her to America for her treatment. For that, I'm grateful since I found my true love.**_ "

" _ **Just to let you know, you break my bird's heart and I break your legs.**_ "

" _ **I was told you'd say that. You're as interesting as Saki said!**_ "

"...What a happy-go-lucky idiot..." I began looking for Itachi. "Where's my mutt?"

"Ah, Itachi-kun said that he's going to fetch some medicine for his girlfriend. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Hn. Suzume, take the two to the first car. Hato's car."

"Of course. _**Chad, was it? Right this way please.**_ "

I listened to Chad talk with Suzume and Saki in a cheerful tone as they were leaving. Chad Redfield, is he going to be a danger in the future? From what I could tell on his exposed skin...are scars and the way he carries himself is the way a warrior does. When we talked, his back immediately straightened out like a soldier would if he was talking to his superior. He instinctively knew that I was stronger than him even if he didn't understand it.

"Kiku-sama?" I spotted Itachi staring at me wearily. "What...did Chad do something?" Itachi asked hesitantly.

"No, I was just thinking about a few things." I tucked my hair behind my ear before addressing the woman beside him. " _ **You must be Dr. Alexandria Reed. I have heard so much about you.**_ " I said offering her my hand.

" _ **Your English is impeccable, Miss Hibari. I heard from Itachi that you were a gifted young girl, but I didn't think you were this gifted. Please just call me Alex.**_ " Alex said shaking my hand.

" _ **Then you may call me Kiku. Come, the car is waiting.**_ "

"Hold it, Kiku-sama...Where are we all going to stay? I don't want Kiyofumi-sama anywhere near Alex."

"Don't worry, I bought a western home for this purpose. I figured they'd be more comfortable there rather than our traditional one."

"...how much-no, I don't want to know."

Itachi and Suzume were both looking at me when they saw the exact location of the manor I bought. It was the same one I torched last year and I had it completely rebuilt since then. I built a very impressive mansion with a beautiful garden outback. Actually, I planned on using this residence as a place as Ichihara Chiya's official home, but it's actually an art exhibition filled with a bunch of my painting and dishes that I painted on. I'll probably just use it in the future to store souvenirs from my journey.

" _ **This is my secondary residence. As no one lives here, you're free to choose whichever bedroom you would like, but please avoid going to the eastern wing as that's where I keep my art supplies and such.**_ " I explained unlocking the front door.

" _ **Itachi! You never said that the young lady you worked for is very rich...!**_ " Alex hissed to Itachi.

" _ **Wow! This is a house fit for a noble!**_ " Chad said impressed.

" _ **It was recently built so just about everything here is new...what is with those looks?**_ " I noticed Alex was staring at me as if she didn't know what to make of me. "Really now... _ **I'm an artist so I have plenty of money to spend. All the artwork spread around the house are my works. I had this place built to showcase them.**_ " I explained to her.

" _ **A-An artist...no...rather...these paintings are beautiful...**_ " Alex said looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Kiku-san." I looked at Hato and he leaned down to my level, whispering into my ear. "We had an incident in the office. You're needed."

"Got it, get the car ready."

"At once."

" _ **I must apologize, I have a meeting right now so I must go. Suzume and Itachi will handle everything in my place.**_ " I handed Itachi a wallet and he froze when he realized just how heavy and thick it was. I motioned for him to lean down to my level so I could whisper into his ear. "Make sure they're well accommodated...and stay away from the police department."

"What happened?"

"Don't know yet. Suzume is armed, but you're not. I keep a several guns hidden throughout the house, Suzume can show you where. Take one as a precaution."

"Got it."

I felt like murdering someone...but I held in the urge. I really wanted the chance to tease Itachi and Saki...and it's been ruined! I took my anger out on the idiot yakuza group who thought they could try to pressure the police department, not realizing that our forces were completely different. I cracked my knuckles as the men shivered and began apologizing to the top of their lungs when they realized who I was.

X-X-X-X

"How boring..." I muttered stuck in school.

"Hibari-sama is as lovely as always...!"

"Look, she's looking out the window right now...! Her eyes, they're filled with longing too!"

"D-Do you think...?"

"No way...! She's in love~! Kyaaahh!"

"Hah..." I released a sigh, ignoring the flock of sheep around me. "I want school to end already..."

"She is!"

"Hibari-sama, no...!"

I wonder if I should do something about this useless popularity I seem to have. Classes ended for lunch, but I still wanted to go home. I wonder if I should just skip...nah, if I do then Kiyofumi might learn about this and take the chance to drag me out of classes to do whatever the hell he wanted. Suzume already knew what was on my mind and pacified me with chocolate...but I was too lazy to eat it myself.

"Here, this is your favorite dipped strawberries, Kiku-sama." Suzume said offering me a small strawberry.

"Thank you." I opened my mouth and I heard squeals coming from somewhere as I ate...I wonder why. "So, what do those four plan on doing while in Japan?" I asked licking my lips.

"Saki-san and Chad will be exploring the town, but when the cherry blossoms are in season they'll go on a picnic. Itachi and Alex are going to do the same, but he's going to take her home in a few days." Suzume answered to my disappointment.

"...I wonder if I should just go interrogate them right now...?"

"Don't. You're already doing a background on them aren't you?"

"..."

"Chocolate truffle."

"Ah."

"So, what did you get?"

"Chad is ex-military as I thought. He worked as a field medic until he retired once the war ended." I was fed more chocolates. "Hah, I just worry about his psychological problems. It's clear he's suffering from PTSD even though he's able to hide it beneath his façade of an idiot."

"And Alex?"

"Normal in all meanings of the word, at least that's one would assume. She's CIA. I bet they realized who Saki and Itachi were under and sent her to get into a relationship with Itachi. Saki was already taken, but Itachi is a young man...probably thought he'd succumb to temptation faster."

"I see..."

"Itachi realized this, but he still fell in love with her. Whatever he plans on doing, it's up to him. I trust he'll handle it accordingly."

"...So that's why you sent them to your secondary residence. You refused to let anyone live there as it showcased your more pricey works."

"I have security set up everywhere. Even if she finds something, it won't tie into us at all. The most she'll find is my client list and that's perfectly legal...if she dares to snoop further then I might handle it."

"Don't kill her or something, Kiku-sama."

"I won't also...Suzume." I picked up a chocolate shoving it into her mouth. "You're to call me Kiku when it's just us. Just like with Itachi, you and him are my two most trusted aides. I don't want formalities between us in private. You have long since earned this right."

"...Y-Yes...K-Kiku...s...sama..."

"..."

Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. I'll get her used to calling me by name...eventually. I licked my index and thumb of the chocolate, wondering if I should do something about Alex if she provides to be a threat...I suppose I can send one of my more recognized men as a small warning. Oh, wait, if I remember...I'll just use him.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19 Ends

Kiku would have fun relentlessly teasing her men if they do get into a relationship, but it would help her decide if their partner is really worth it. Saki, she would obviously be more worried about considering her past and her lack of fighting ability. Saki is her bird, a caged one and she wouldn't want her to leave her cage for another that wouldn't take care of her properly. Itachi on the other hand is a man and he knows how to fight, not to mention loyal to her, so she doesn't have much concerns on that end. She would probably make his life more difficult than help considering who Alex is. That's all for today so until the next time~! Bye-bye~!


	20. Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

I silently sipped my tea during the little 'tea party' Saki cooked up. It's in the back of the manor and I was enjoying myself immensely...not that anyone could tell aside from those who knew me. Saki and Suzume were pushing sweets onto me and I began blushing as I ate...super pleased with today's selection. I had a small smile on my face as I happily dug through the dozens of cakes I procured for today.

" _ **In a way...Kiku...is incredibly cute...**_ " Alex said blushing as she stared at me.

" _ **Hahahaha! Girls will be girls! Sweets are their one true weak-ow!**_ " Chad said as Alex jabbed him in the side.

" _ **As a woman, I take offense! I can't stand sweet stuff!**_ "

" _ **There's no need to...**_ Seiichi?" I spotted said man coming up from behind the two. I quickly got out of my seat to approach him. "What ar-you're early."

"I wanted to see you as soon as I can." I saw from the corner of my eyes how Alex's eyes widened upon seeing Seiichi and I pretended to stare up at the man as he began caressing my cheek. "You're losing a bit of weight, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just growing up so the baby fat I had on my cheeks are slowly disappearing. I'm almost a woman."

"That's right." He tugged on some of my hair and he placed a kiss upon the top of my head. I stabbed him with a senbon for that. "If only these eyes could see."

"Keep this up and I'll stab you harder..."

"You told me to act affectionate with you."

"Just be glad those three are in the know..."

It was rare for Seiichi to show me affection, but it wasn't uncommon. Actually, the man liked to riffle up people who thought that he was having an affair with a young girl like myself. Itachi knew that despite his reputation as the Hibari bloodhound, he was the type to enjoy messing with people until they blew. Saki and Suzume, well, they both knew that he's my uncle and believe his affection is for his niece and anything further is because I asked him to do it...well, at least Suzume assumes it so. Saki knew something more was going on, but held her tongue. She says he'd make a good partner in the future if I want bedroom lessons.

" _ **This man is joining us today. He's one of my father's men and I grew up under his supervision.**_ " Lies, my three possessions thought while pretending to act as if it was normal. " _ **His name is Seiichi. Seiichi doesn't speak English so I'm afraid the most he'll do is sit around with us.**_ " I said as Itachi moved to go get another chair.

" _ **I-I see...so you're close...to...Seiichi, is it?**_ " Alex asked looking between me and Seiichi.

" _ **I often pestered him because he was able to live a normal life without his sight. It was an interesting concept to me except I ended up running into walls or falling onto my face. I gave up and instead forced him to give me things like piggybacks or share his afternoon snacks with me.**_ " I said pouring him a cup.

" _ **Oh! He's seems like a fine man! However...**_ " Chad had a dark look in his eyes as he stared at Seiichi, not that he noticed. " _ **I think it would be proper for a young girl to fall in love with someone closer to her own age instead of a man whose age rivals her father's.**_ "

"Pff...!"

"What is it, Kiku?"

"Chad, the man who is Saki's lover. He thinks we're lovers or something."

"Is that so?"

" _ **Chad, you misunderstand our relationship. Seiichi touched my face earlier to check my health. I'm a bit prone to shutting myself in my art room and not eating so he checks up on me on occasion for my father. I used to do the same thing as a child, forcing him to figure out how I look just by touching my face...sadly it backfires on me now...**_ "

" _ **So...I see, I must apologize then. I was in the wrong so...**_ "

" _ **Don't worry about it, Seiichi already understands. It's a common misunderstanding.**_ "

The tea party continued on as it should and...I let Seiichi wander off for a bit until we met up in my art room. The two of us purposefully created bit of a 'scandal' in front of the hidden Alex who was spying on us through the crack of the door. When he sat down I had crawled onto his lap, our lips meeting. It went further as I knew she was still there...I knew because I sprayed her with one of my scent markers. I wonder if she's that interested in our relationship.

"She's still there." I whispered kissing his throat.

"You're too impatient, Kiku." Seiichi said beginning to undress me.

"It can't be helped. It's been a long time since w-ah...!" I let out a strange voice when he began sucking on my shoulder. My kimono was hanging loosely around my shoulders after he undid my obi. "S-Stop...don't...no marks...!"

"Just be a good girl and leave it all to me."

This woman...how long is she going to watch?! I began getting embarrassed since I had to deal with all of Seiichi's teasing. Damn it, I'm starting to regret not learning seduction now! At least then I have some defense against this kind of stuff! Also! Isn't he too good at this for a blind man?! While we didn't go that far, we made sure she assumed it so especially with my misleading words and actions. I leaned against Seiichi while panting heavily, ugh...he's too good with his hands. Also...why must a woman's body be so sensitive...?

"I'm going to kill you..." I muttered into his shoulder.

"Sorry, but do you mind not breathing in my ear right now?" Seiichi asked quietly into the crown of my head.

"I'm not helping you with your problem..."

"She's already gone so we're good there...hah...damn, you're vicious. I can't wait until the future. Ow...!"

"Hmph..." I bit into his shoulders, leaving behind a bite mark. "Take that as a 'present' then. I'd offer to help you with your problem if you didn't make me let out so many embarrassing sounds."

"I really wish I could see."

"Pervert."

After Alex saw us, she was unable to look me in the eye, but I pretended to be clueless. When Itachi confronted me about it, I told him what I did and he turned as red as a lobster. That look on his face was worth more than the teasing about his lover. He gripped my shoulders and seriously asked me if we went that far...only to receive a punch to the gut from me and a shoulder toss. Good thing I dragged him with me to the office, this kind of talk might result in someone getting killed.

"Do you seriously think I'd go so far?" I saw the look in his eyes that said 'yes, you would if it benefits you'. "...Hah...I'm going to get rid of the pesky thing known as chastity when I turn 16, my vici-ehem, partner will be someone I choose as a partner. It's more of a learning experience than anything else." I stated not even embarrassed to admit this.

"...Lear...Oku-sama has seriously corrupted you...Saki-san, seriously corrupted you..." Itachi said unable to even say anything about this.

"Do you want to be my partner instead?"

"No thank you."

"I didn't think so...hah, this woman's body is troublesome..." I placed my hands on my breasts causing Itachi to turn red and began stuttering. "My breasts are getting bigger too...at this rate, I might end up with huge ones like my mother and Saki..."

"W-What the heck are you doing?!"

"Hah...Actually when Seiichi and I messed around, I realized that they got bigger than they should have...I don't want to invest in those weird western methods of chest binding." I like my sarashi. "Seiichi said that my bre-itai!" I got smacked with a book by Itachi...why? "That hurts."

"Don't go talking about that kind of thing with me! I'm basically your secretary and babysitter! I don't want to know about that part of you!"

"Technically, you weren't my secretary for the last year." I'm already 14, get over it. We got less than a year until we leave Japan for my adventures so you'll have to endure whatever man or woman I set my sights on to deal with my lust. "Get over it, you'll have to deal with this in the future anyways."

"This woman...! You haven't changed at all, Kiku."

"Of course not. Also, this is the work you missed when you were gone. Catch up on it here within the day, I have my men watching over that woman so we don't have to worry about her for a while...Don't take anything with you."

"..."

"Itachi, as my dog, you long realized that woman was a government spy sent to use you. Do you intend on betraying me for her?"

"No. I won't. I didn't realize until I was too deep in." Itachi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I saw her snooping in my documents one day, you were right to not give me any work while I was keeping an eye on Saki. The most I did overseas was get a portfolio on some officials I thought would be troublesome to deal with should we go to America."

"What will you do?"

"I'll wait for her to confess."

"If she doesn't?"

"...I don't know."

"...You're free to do as you wish, just don't drag my division down with you." I stood up heading for the window. I placed my fingertips on the glass, staring at the pink in the distance. "I'm not the forgiving type. I will see it as a betrayal if she manages to use you and you know who she works for."

"I know."

"Deal with it then."

Itachi is loyal to me, but to think he would fall for a honey trap...well, I must admit, it'd be good if I can turn that woman into a double agent. If not...even if she breaks off her ties to them to marry Itachi, I have no complaints so long as she's honest. Still, they're both stupid...Itachi never told her that he's the son of a yakuza family...of course she wouldn't fully trust him even though she clearly loves him. She's hesitant thinking that he might have known, which he has, and thinks he won't tell her because he doesn't love her. I wonder if I should give them a bit of a push...nah, it'd be more interesting to watch them sweat it out a while longer.

X-X-X-X

Seiichi...that bastard is enjoying messing with Alex too much. He gave her a warning and told her that if she tells anyone about our relationship then she's as good as dead. He also told her that he knew she's CIA so if she tries to do anything in our country then he'll torture her before killing her. Since then, Alex was treating me like glass and often hugged me despite the others, minus Itachi, not knowing why. I didn't say anything about it and I wondered if we traumatized her or something. I think her misunderstanding is that Seiichi is using me and I might be one of his victims.

"Seiichi, go home already, you're annoying me right now by being here too long." I said as I attempted to finish my next piece.

"I'm on forced leave again." I threw a paintbrush at him and he caught it before throwing it back at me. "At least until we deal with the pest." Seiichi stated looking bored as shit.

"Chichiue asked you to do this?" I asked adding some green to the painting.

"Yeah, it's bothersome if you accidentally let anything slip."

"In case you've forgotten, I haven't had an incident once since I got my position."

"You're forgetting that newbie you traumatized to the point of jumping whenever he sees a 13 year old girl."

"..." I pretended not to hear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kiku, you love loyalty and obedience, but you absolutely hate the opposite. You try to break anyone who doesn't fit into your mold."

"...Hah, I have the charisma and the intelligence, people willing to follow me, but it doesn't matter in the eyes of the other division heads. All they see is a little girl trying to play with the big boys."

"Well, that's not completely wrong."

"Hn."

"Some are afraid of you, some thinking you're a monster in the skin of a cute girl. Then there are some who think they're smarter than you and can use you."

"I'd like to see them try...also, Seiichi, you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"There are those who haven't broken under my touch and yet I allowed them to stay." I began smiling, not that he noticed. "The most recent is Suzuki, he's stubborn and lasted a year until I gave up on breaking him."

"The others?"

"Hato, I didn't break him since he was already broken. While loyal to me, he's much more loyal to his brother. Chiba and Souji, they were training the same time as Suzuki. They endured quite a bit of punishment, but didn't fully break. It's a bit of a pity..."

"People aren't toys, you should be careful."

"I know. I know."

I hummed a soft tune as I continued to paint. Today's muse...is Seiichi. I changed a lot in the painting and I used flowers and leaves to hide most of his face, but it was him. I like his eyes the most. Eyes that don't see, but are such a pretty color. If he had his sight, the two of us wouldn't be here like this, he wouldn't have become the Hibari bloodhound. I wonder if that scares me...perhaps, but...I do like him...well enough.

"By the way, where do you plan on traveling to first?" Seiichi asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Let me think...I'll go to Korea first then to China, Thailand...India...circle back going through Russia and then Mongolia and home again. Once I return home for a while, I'll go back to one of the countries I like then head further west until I circled throughout Asia at least once then go to Europe. Circle through Europe for a while then come home again for a short while then maybe Africa? I don't know yet." I answered shading in the eyes.

"I'll be able to take you through Korea, but that's it."

"Don't bother, I don't want to rely on my family for this."

"It'll be your first time out of the country, it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"...Hah...Do as you wish then."

"I'll do that."

Stubborn old bastard. I wonder why I made that deal with him...I better hurry up and find someone to make my husband. Someone strong and not easily broken...someone who understands my needs would be a good plus...someone handsome since there's no way I'm going to be happy with someone ugly. Oh, someone who bends to my will easily would be nice too. Hm...I wonder if this is too tall of an order, then again someone who could at least stand up to Seiichi would be nice...Don't want them dying because he wants to have my child. Hah...I got time...I think. I hope.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20 Ends

Kiku does what she likes for her benefit, plus amusement on the side. Seiichi is just another method of manipulating others in any way she sees fit. She's trying to hide her identity as Kuroyuki so between being a love struck girl in a relationship with an older man or her identity as Kuroyuki being exposed to another country...she'll take the first option even if it is embarrassing. Kiku and Seiichi's relationship is quite...complex that even I'm not sure where it goes sometimes until I write it out. Kiku respects Seiichi to some levels, but she isn't above using him for her own needs. Welp~! This was quite an amusing chapter so that's all for today~! Until the next time~! Bye-bye~!


	21. Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

"I'm not sure if I should be happy you 'graduated' or annoyed you decided to stick around my home." I said staring at Aoba blankly.

"You could say I'm loyal-itai!" Aoba cried out after I threw an ink stone at his face.

"I'm not taking you into my division no matter how impressive your ability with disguises are." I stated picking up my brush.

"So mean...So, why are you still using old methods like a brush instead of an actual pen? It's so old-fashioned, Kuroyuki." Aoba said passing me my ink stone.

"I like old-fashioned methods, but I only use them whenever I'm writing letters."

"To who?"

"It doesn't matter to you. So, why are you bothering me today? This is my house, you keep trespassing and I'm going to kill you."

"Here. Invitation to a cherry blossom viewing."

"...?" I took the letter from him and I skimmed through the contents. It's for today...that would explain why he's actually dressed like a man this time around. Even his long hair got cut and styled in a very masculine way. I must admit, he looks good this way. "Who is this from?"

"The newly instated member Izuna."

"Izuna..." Izuna, another name for a pipe fox. With that kind of name, he's definably someone with a mischievous personality. "Have you met him...Mikage?"

"No. However, I heard rumors about him. He's someone with a very bad personality."

"..."

"He looks young, but he's a sadist...he specializes in interrogations. Every single person given to him gave up the information we wanted, but...he slowly kills them once he has no use for them. I'm not into that type, I would much rather be punished by Kuroyuki than him."

"I do the same sometimes."

"Yes, but you do it because they're people who have wronged you in some way. Aside from that, you don't torture someone unless you absolutely have to. He does it for fun."

"Hn."

"He's just a murderer, no different from the disgusting type on the street."

"I suppose I'll go after all."

"Eh?"

"He sounds interesting. I'll get ready now."

"Eeehhh...? Why is it you want to go meet him, but you won't go out with me?!"

"You're a masochistic pervert. Absolutely disgusting."

"Kuuu~!"

I informed Takiya that I was going out and while he was curious, he didn't bother to pry. He knew better than to question my actions since he started living here. I got dressed in a light pink kimono with a dark pink hakama. I decided to use a bit more makeup than I normally would use, but not enough to look like a clown. If this Izuna is as impressive as I heard, maybe he'll make a good candidate.

X-X-X-X

"Heh, so that's Izuna..." I said sipping my sake.

He doesn't look much older than myself, but he's actually six years my senior. He's what one would call...a legal shota or something, right? Pale strands with clear blue eyes, how unique, plus he looked a bit like a girl. I kept to myself throughout the party, recognizing many of the participants. Those with codenames and those who are part of various divisions...some are some newcomers I have yet to gather any information on. I could taste faint hints of poison in everything I ate, but it wouldn't affect me one bit...slow acting...he's going to play a game, huh? Still, the poison ruins the food...not that these imbeciles would notice.

"That looks good..." Aoba said staring at my sake.

"Don't. Mikage, careful." I whispered to him.

"...I noticed long ago. Here, let me have a sip." Aoba took my cup from me and proceeded to drink what remained in my cup. "This isn't bad." Aoba said drinking the last of the alcohol.

"What a bunch of idiots...consuming food despite not fully trusting him..."

"As you said. Well, I'm only doing it since you'll be dealing with him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even eaten anything."

I stopped eating once the first person passed out...one by one, one by one, dropping like flies. Aoba fell down, knocking out as well. Izuna was looking around in amusement as some began cursing him, attempting to reach for their weapons only to fall to their knees and pass out. Our eyes met and I continued to tug and play with the ribbon in my hair.

"I wonder, why is it you managed to stay awake so long...Kuroyuki?" Izuna asked approaching me.

"Poison is like a side-dish for me. These poisons you set up, they were too easily detectable for someone who consumes poison on a day to day basis." I picked up a piece of chocolate placing it upon my tongue, savoring the taste. I licked my fingertips. "I stayed silent as it amused me." I said as he focused on my fingers.

"Hm...I heard that Hibari-san's daughter had poison training, but to think that it was you." Izuna said walking towards me.

"..."

"Kuroyuki...the head of the intelligence division..." Izuna trapped me against the table. "I heard we were quite alike, but...why is it people call me the murderer and not you?"

"...Sou ne..." I could smell blood all over him. While it's the same for myself, he...practically reeks of death. "What a nice smell..."

"...!"

"For me, I love the smell of blood..." It excites me a bit. I leaned forward, my face in his chest. "For some reason...I'm getting excited..."

"Back off!" He pushed me away, a scared look on his face. So he's a sadist, but hates affection, how pathetic. "S-Stay away from me!"

"...Are you afraid of me?" I looked up at him and he kept backing away from me. "How...amusing..."

"S-Shut up!"

"...Ne...let me have a taste of you, okay?" I gave him a smirk and he fell over. I pinned him into place with my foot on his chest. "Really, now, Izuna. You should entertain your guests properly. That's part of being the 'host', I'll teach it to you...thoroughly."

Since everyone was only knocked out due to a sleeping agent, I took my time in playing with Izuna. I dragged him into his house to play and I didn't mean my usual violent methods either. I treated him affectionately, but he kept freaking out. It was fun in a way...and his tear stained face was very cute. I liked his smell the most...such a thick scent of blood that cannot be hidden no matter how much he scrubs nor how much cologne he uses. I used his own tie to keep his hands pinned above his head. I kept him in place by sitting on his waist. I gently played with his hair, whispering how he's such a good boy. It was so much fun...watching him cry. I suppose I am a sadist. To enjoy this. It was a new method of torture that I have yet to experience!

"Hah...hahh...Ku...ro...yuki..." Izuna panted his eyes clouded over.

"Good boy, good boy...you're such a good boy, right?" I asked quietly in his ear as I untied his wrists.

"Y-Yes...Ri...ku...is a good boy..." Oh, his name is Riku...how...ordinary. "Praise me more...much more...ne...?" Izuna asked slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, yes..."

"You...smell...so sweet..."

"..." It's a bit boring though...since he was already broken. It was fun teasing him until he ended up like this, but it's boring...that someone broke him before me. "Riku...do you want more?"

"Un...a lot more...more and more...It's cold..." He began undoing my clothing before burying his head into my chest after pulling me closer. "Warm...really...warm..."

Aoba came to look for me after he woke up...only to come across me half-naked and on top of a sleeping Izuna. I couldn't move, he had a pretty damn tight grip on me. I waved at Aoba who only muttered something about this being so annoying and being jealous. Aoba walked up to me and attempted to detach Izuna from me, but it was pretty damn pointless...he's got an iron grip.

"Maybe we should just wake him up...?" Aoba suggested as I played with Izuna's hair.

"To cause pain to others because he couldn't get to the ones who harmed him...how sad..." I shivered as his hands moved slightly along my back and hips beneath my clothing. His hands are freezing. "Tell the others I'm dealing with him and have them leave."

"If they want to deal with him themselves?"

"Be convincing. I'll give you a reward afterwards."

"Deal!"

It took a few hours until Izuna woke up again, only the two of us remained. Aoba long since left after dealing with his mess and it became clear he wouldn't get his reward today so he'll leave it for another day. It was amusing how quickly Izuna backed away from me when he realized who he was holding onto and what state I was in. I sat on my knees as I began fixing the top of my kimono before standing fixing my hakama last.

"What's wrong, were you expecting something more...Izuna?" I asked glancing at him from the corner of my eyes.

"N-No..." Izuna answered staring at me wearily.

"..." I reached out towards him and he flinched, but I continued on, placing my hand upon his cheek. I lifted his face up and I pressed my lips to his. I pulled away as he stared at me with a red face, licking my lips. "Next time, come and see me, okay? I might give it up to you since you were amusing."

"?"

Izuna was rather confused as I took my leave. I didn't bother calling for a ride, instead walking the entire way home. I regretted my actions a bit after that day. I now have two idiots trailing after me, one a masochist and the other with a praise kink. I didn't mind Izuna so much, since we often discussed torture methods...I could just do without him dragging me to wherever he wants to watch him torture someone. I have better things to do than that! Aoba was at least working when he came to bother me! Plus, whenever I did praise him, he went into a strange trance and began undressing me to get body to body heat...it's annoying since he kept moving his hands around my skin or leaving a few bite marks on my shoulder and neck. After a while, he's gotten use to physical contact that he doesn't flinch whenever I'm touching him. I wonder if I'm helping him rather than torturing him for fun.

X-X-X-X

"A hot springs trip?" Itachi asked looking at me in surprise.

"I got an invitation...from a little fox that got attached to me." I explained utterly bored out of my mind.

"Ah...Izuna-san, right? So, why is it we're going to the hot springs?" Itachi asked looking through the most recent reports.

"Those two only have two weeks left before returning. Might as well show them proper hospitality befitting of a hostess."

"When you say it like that, it's creepy."

"I'll invite Seiichi."

"Sorry."

"Inform everyone, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"Kiyofumi left to go kill Seiichi when he saw the marks on my neck."

"...I told you to cover those up properly..."

"So annoying..."

"...Wait, did they increase since then?"

"..."

"Kiku?! Who else have you been seducing?!"

"So annoying..."

"Every single...! Your brother, Seiichi-san, Mikage...Karasu...now Izuna-san...How many men are you going to seduce?! Do you know how many times I had to deal with one of them?!"

"I don't understand it myself..." Itachi froze as I looked out the window, utterly...and completely...empty inside. "Why do they seek me out...why is it they chose me above other women? Is there something...strange about me that attracts them to me?"

"..."

"Itachi...will you tell me?" I turned to Itachi, wondering why...they wanted me of all people. "What is it about me...that they want from me? I doubt it is my body, there are plenty of beautiful women in the world...My personality is basically shit, a killer to the core...power and money...no way, they could obtain that themselves if they wanted. So, what do you think it is...Itachi?"

"...Your nature."

"...? What do you mean?"

"...It's something I thought of when we first met, forget about it."

"Itachi."

"...Your eyes..."

"?"

"They were empty...dark pools that sucked me in. I thought I was going to be killed when we first met. I snapped out of it when Kiyofumi-sama hit me."

"Heh..."

"No...rather...than be killed...it was as if your eyes were drawing me in...It's a bit hard to explain after being at your side for so long..." Itachi shut his eyes, crossing his arms. "If I had to say...it's almost as if...no matter how dark or tainted I am...you'll take it all...hide it for me rather than forcing me to hide it myself."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Everyone who works under you...haven't you noticed? We each hold a dark secret in our hearts and you are the one who shields us from the view of outsiders and gives us a place to hide ourselves."

"So, what about Suzuki? He's stuck around and from what I got, he's not 'black' like the rest of us."

"He just wants a purpose in life. We're all 'black sheep'...Me, Suzume, Saki...everyone here. You're our shepherd, Kiku. You lead us and we follow because we want a place in life. You give it to us, you accept it all...because you want the same thing."

"..."

That's true, I don't have a place in life without the Hibari family, without the people in my division. I want to see the world...because I want to find it...my purpose. I took in those around me...because they're like me. We're blackened beings who seek the light...we seek it, but we're rejected because we're 'black', not white. I accepted it, I relish in my own taint and...that's what attracted them, isn't it?

"...Itachi, who was your first kill?"

"...My elder sister. She tried to kill me so I killed her instead. That's why I was sent to you and Kiyofumi-sama. They thought I'd fit right in with a family of monsters."

"Sou..." I tried to remember my first kill, the one before I became Kiku. It's blurry...the memories of 'before' are blurry and barely affect me anymore. I don't care about the 'before' anymore. "I wonder...who was it...that I killed...?"

"Kiku, just be careful. To those who wander the darkness...you're an even greater darkness that they might try to use to hide themselves..."

"...Then let them, maybe then there will be someone who I'll fall in love with...what a boring concept though..."

"..."

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Do you...even believe in love?"

"...Who knows...?"

Itachi and I continued our work before we left tomorrow for the hot springs. I'm a bigger type of darkness that draws others to me...because they want to hide who they are. I won't accept all, I'm not some kind of saint...I'm a monster in the skin of a young woman. A monster that kills whenever she lies, tortures those that annoy her, even...destroying whatever it is I want. A monster with the looks of a flower...I'm a flower that blossoms in the night...While beautiful, I'm poisonous.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21 Ends

Kiku likes messing with people for her own amusement. Izuna amused her with his unique reactions towards praise and need for body warmth despite smelling of blood. Itachi's words about Kiku's nature will factor into her future. Kiku's men follow her loyally due to her being a 'bigger darkness' that they can hide themselves in. They would have been rejected in the light so they turned to the darkness, to one who will give them a purpose in life while sheltering them. Welp~! That's all I got for today~! Bye-bye~!


	22. Chapter 22

X-X-X-X

Chapter 22

X-X-X-X

I quietly hummed to myself, gently rubbing a warm damp towel against my face. Hot springs, this is my first time in one, but...it's so relaxing...! I could get used to this. I could feel my tension and irritation slowly fading away. I have a lot of tension and irritation...I mean, most of my men are idiots and I always feel like beating their asses for doing something stupid. I sunk in deeper and deeper, I got my own private spring in my own room, but I'm not too sure why...well, I like being alone instead of listening to people jabber on while I'm trying to relax. I heard someone shouting Itachi's name angrily in the distance...sounds like Alex, I wonder what happened...did I miss something interesting?

"Forget it, it's too cold to get out yet..." I muttered sinking down until only my head was sticking out.

"Want some sake?" Izuna asked suddenly behind me.

"...Izuna, why the hell are you here?" I grabbed the towel I was using earlier to cover my breasts. "If you plan on peeping, you shouldn't announce your presence." I stated staring at him blankly.

"That's not why I'm here."

"..." You're getting into the water despite the fact I really want to kill you, huh? Izuna placed the wooden bucket in the water, three bottles of sake and two beautifully red sake cups inside. "So, why are you here? Also, share some with me."

"...Why did you take in Suzume, but not me?"

"...You were one of the children who was kidnapped, weren't you?" I obtained his information after a bit of digging only to find out he was one of the children my family took in after my kidnapping incident. "You were sold to that trafficking ring."

"Yeah..."

"Heh..." It's been almost seven or eight years since that day. I took one of the cups and Izuna poured some of the sake into my cup. "I'm amazed you managed to live a semi-normal life."

"..."

"I chose Suzume because her eyes attracted me. Eyes that desired to live. None of the other children interested me not even after they got counseling. They're satisfied with being servants in my family, so pathetic."

"That's right...we were pathetic. I was one of the older children, but...well, as you can see it clearly affected me."

"That would affect any normal child." I sipped at my sake, no poisons. This sake is quite sweet and easy to drink. I wonder which brand this is. I quite like it. "So, what did you want from me after all this time?"

"...I just want to thank you. I couldn't return to my family, but I was able to live a life of my own choosing. Also, I want to pledge my loyalty to you."

"Don't want it."

"..."

"You want to give me your loyalty because I saved your life, but I wasn't the one to give you purpose in life." I took a slow sip of my sake. "I choose who stays at my side. You are not worthy."

"...What..."

"I won't accept you, two years, three years, even a hundred years later. I will never accept you." I put my cup down and he leaned against me, his head on my chest. "I pity you, I truly do."

"Kiku...I..."

"No. I will never change my mind."

I had some pity for Izuna, but...I don't want someone like him at my side. After knowing him for quite some time, I realized how dangerous if I got too close to him. If I give him too much affection, it might become a double edged sword in the future. He's not a suitable partner and if I continue to shower him with affections then one day he might just snap...and kill anyone he deems a threat to coming between him and me. There's a word for this, I know there is, but what was it? I decided against Izuna for my first time partner, but...I guess it's fine to be friends...a weird concept for me...that will be hard to accept. It'd be better if he was younger then he could be a little brother or something. I don't want or need an elder brother. Friends are fine, but not lovers or partners.

X-X-X-X

After our little hot spring trip, which mostly consisted of me wandering around on my own while the two couples did as they liked. Suzume was dragged off by Chad to get to know her since they'll eventually be family. Well, I was back in my office only to find out...that the new recruits, for the police side, was causing problems. I stared at the rather stifling air that was once my lovely police department/intelligence department.

"Huh, oh, do you need help with something, Ojou-chan?" An unfamiliar face leaned down a bit and smiled at me. Acting kindly due to my gender and age...also, why the hell does he have bandages on his face? "This isn't a place you should be then. You have to go back dow-"

"Men! Front and center!" My sudden shout surprised the young man and my men were quick to line up before me. I slammed the end of my wagasa against the ground. The metal topping in my umbrella making a loud sound when it hit the tiles beneath it, almost breaking said tile. "One of you explain to me this instant about why the new recruits have injuries they shouldn't have and why is it a few of you are injured."

"What the heck...?"

"I must apologize, Ojou-sama!"

"Tanka-san...is bowing his head to a little girl...?"

"Tanaka-san, I left you in charge while I was away." I stared at the old man, His face has quite a few wrinkles and his silvery-black hair is slicked back. He gives off the impression of being a kind old grandpa, too bad for the idiots who anger him. "I trusted you as you are the oldest member of my organization and because of your exemplary record." I harshly hit the tiles once more, breaking the ones beneath my umbrella. "Explain the situation now."

"Yes, when the new recruits came in there was some friction between old and new members. Despite my best efforts, the younger members had angered the senior members and some punches were thrown."

"..." These...major...idiots...! "...All men without any duties are to go underground, now."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

The senior members bowed to me while the new recruits for the police side were obviously confused. It took a while to gather those who were not occupied. We went to the underground training room and I sat down silently on the only seat in the room. Really, what a pain in my neck...this is. When everyone gathered standing in neat rows before me, I stood up while brushing away invisible dust on my kimono. I slammed my wagasa against the floor, creating a banging sound thanks to the combination of concrete flooring and metal topping in my umbrella.

"At attention, men!" I shouted my face as bored as ever.

" **Yes, Ojou-sama!** "

"When I left for a week, I expected you to behave yourselves. Or is that to say, I can no longer trust you puppies to watch our home?"

"That's wrong, Ojou-sama!"

"That's right, we-"

"Don't take me for a fool." I decided to release all of my killing intent, filling the room and practically suffocating everyone here. "I have plans in less than one year and yet you all dare to betray the little amount of trust I put you in?"

"Ojou-sama...!"

"We're sorry, Ojou-sama!"

"W-What the hell are you guys doing?! Why are you bowing to this-guh!"

"Don't speak unless spoken to." In a swift movement, I stabbed my wagasa into the newbie's gut. He crumpled forward, holding his gut while foaming at the mouth. "I am your superior officer despite what you might have assumed, the one who goes by the name Hibari Koutaro. The man you have probably seen on occasion is actually an older cousin of mine who is learning the ropes of being a police officer. Quite frankly, he's an idiot who's only good point is his scary face."

There was a unanimous silence at my words. Hibari Tarumi, he's a bit odd for a Hibari. He's too soft-hearted and he doesn't act like a proper Hibari at all. He's a bit slow and dense, but his sense of justice is quite strong. His best feature is his big build and scary face...too bad, I think his slicked back black hair and his golden-brown eyes give him a cool and scary appearance. He respects me greatly and he is grateful towards me for giving him a chance to learn a police officer despite the protests of many members of the family. Can't call someone like him a Hibari if he isn't willing to use even a bit of violence. That's why I was mostly in charge while he handled intimidating anyone who comes snooping.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked looking about for my cousin.

"Hime." I turned to see said man behind me. He was offering me some snacks. "I apologize for not-guh!" Tarumi cried out when I smacked him across the face with my wagasa.

"Who said I wanted sweets right now?" Tarumi rubbed his head, but remained unaffected by the hit. "...Hurry up and serve my tea." I said sitting back down.

"Yes, Hime."

"...Hah...My stress disappeared when I left and returns in full when I return..." It was weird even for the senior members to see Tarumi tending to me on occasion. Still, his tea is very strong so it helps me stay awake even when I want to nap. "So, what happened when I was away, Tarumi?"

"It was my fault, Hime. This face of mine isn't of any use after all."

"That's not true at all, Hibari-san!"

"That's right!"

"...Oi, who said you can talk? I'm still angry so unless you want me to throw you back into the mountains, shut up."

Everyone was silent as Tarumi slowly and carefully explained everything that had happened while I was gone. I nodded my head on occasion, indicating I was paying attention...but it was boring. I already got the gist of the situation, but Tarumi...he has a bad habit of rambling when he's nervous or pausing awkwardly. I had enough and I checked the temperature of the tea, it's cold now that's good. I didn't bother to look as I splashed him in the face with it.

"Calm down, you idiot. Remember what I told you, keep a cool and level head at all times." I helped myself to a second cup, glad this one was at least warm. "Also, I told you that I hate it when you ramble or pause awkwardly. It's hard to understand you." I said sipping my tea.

"Sorry, Hime." Tarumi said bowing his head.

"..." I looked away, embarrassed to have him bowing to me all the time. "Stop it. As a Hibari, keep your head up at all times. Stop bowing your head to me like a pathetic little sheep."

"Sorry, Hime."

"Stop apologizing too."

"Sor...yes, Hime."

"...At attention, men!" My sudden shout got everyone standing up a bit straighter, even Tarumi. "It seems a proper introduction has slipped my mind. Let me start from the beginning. I am Hibari Koutaro to you all. I am your true boss while my cousin, Hibari Tarumi acts in my place due to my gender and age. You're free to address me as you please, but remember..." I titled my head slightly, my bangs partially hiding and shadowing my eyes that stared at everyone with a dark murderous look. "You shall respect my authority."

"S-Scary...!"

"Is she really a young girl...?"

"Now then." I smiled brightly, scaring a majority of those who knew what my smile meant...while the idiots thought it was a normal smile. "Shall we begin the shared punishment? As you know, if one of you step out of line then the rest must be punished as well. So where shall we begin...where shall we begin...?"

"Hime...you just returned from your vacation, please take it easy..."

"Tarumi, your punishment is thrice theirs since you were in charge while I was away. Hurry up and change or I'll make you work in your suits." The men quickly rushed to the changing room until it was just me and Tarumi, I released a sigh. "Tarumi, you should have more confidence in yourself."

"Even if you say that..."

"You are a Hibari, hold your head up with pride. Also...no matter what others say about you...do you plan on betraying the trust I put into you...the confidence I put into you?"

"No, Hime."

"...Have you picked out a suitable bride?"

"No, I'm afraid not...sorry..."

"It's fine." I didn't actually expect it to be easy...considering his face. "I wonder if there's any weird women out there who likes men with scary faces and a soft heart..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, my stupid cousin..."

"Yes...Hime..."

Tarumi had a small smile on his face seeing me somewhat embarrassed as I sipped my tea. Tarumi and I weren't exactly...close, but we weren't distant either. We had a suitable relationship as boss and subordinate, but when it comes to being family...well, let's just say he holds me in too high of a respect. His parents practically disowned him due to his un-Hibari actions. That's when my father practically threw him at me. In truth, he was the first member of my division...and well...I had some pity for him so I decided to give him a position of power to throw everything back at his parents faces. When his mother, an outsider, found out...well she had tried getting her son's affections back...not that I allowed it. His father on the other hand, came to me personally. The man was apologizing for his wife's actions and for his useless son being pushed onto me, at the same time telling me to take care of him...not that he actually said that. When I leave Japan on my journey, it'll be Tarumi who will handle everything here...that's why I'm doing my best to turn him into a decent Hibari man...not that I expected much from him.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 22 Ends

Hibari Tarumi is a branch member of the Hibari family so him calling Kiku 'hime' which is princess makes sense considering her higher position compared to him. He also calls her that because he respects her as his superior/boss and because he still sees her as a young girl despite many forgetting this fact unless they're sexist jerks. Tarumi is probably the only person who could get away with calling Kiku 'hime' since she has a semi-close relationship with him as cousins. Compared to the rest of her family, minus brother and parents, she would prefer him over any other member since she sees the other as annoying little shits. Tarumi doesn't want to fail or disappoint Kiku in any way after almost all of his family around him had all, but abandoned him upon his 'un-Hibari' nature. Kiku was the one to offer her hand to him, even somewhat unwillingly, and he understands to some extent that she has his best interest in mind no matter how she treats him. She's giving him a tough love kind of treatment, but will never do anything to him out of anger or without cause. Welp! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	23. Chapter 23

X-X-X-X

Chapter 23

X-X-X-X

It's a peaceful...beautiful spring day. Only three days left before Chad and Alex must return to America. That's why...Saki came to me...while everyone was out...why she is begging me while on her knees...to set her free, to allow her to leave my cage, my protection, my reach...to be by his side instead.

"So that's your decision, Saki?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Yes, please...Please let me leave your side to be by Chad's!" Saki said keeping her head down.

"There's no need for the dogeza." I released a sigh, wondering if it's really okay. I put my cup down, staring down at the woman. "...Are you sure you two won't live in Japan instead?" I asked lightly.

"I...I would love to, but Chad...I don't...want to uproot his life...please...please, Kiku-chan...!" Saki said close to tears.

"..." I reached out, using my kimono's sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, my bird."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...! Please...Even though...you gave me so much...so...so much...!" Saki continued to cry, the guilt unbearable for her. "I-I...can never repay you...and...I...selfishly..."

"Saki, you are my bird, now and forever."

"Yes..."

"Go then."

"Eh?"

"So long as you remember you are my bird, you are free to leave the cage I had prepared for you. Just return at least once or twice a year...write me letters every other month...I wish to know that my bird is happy and well taken care of. I will visit you as well...one day..."

"Kiku-chan...!"

"Also, when you have your first born...let me visit so I can name them."

"Anything for you, Kiku-chan!"

Saki left, her mood much better compared to before...that's why I summoned Chad to me to have a little chat about his future with my bird. I spoke with the man about various things...and he knew who I truly was thanks to Saki. The woman trusted him with her past...and who her master is, after I had given her permission. That didn't change that he is stealing away what is mine...and I'm allowing it.

" _ **Saki is my most precious bird, you see.**_ " I said making some paper cranes.

" _ **Yes, I understand that very well.**_ " Chad said staring at me with clear eyes.

" _ **Then you fully realize that if you were to harm her in any way that I will hunt you down personally. Don't underestimate a Hibari. She is still under my protection even if she is a continent away. She is my precious bird, one I painstakingly took care of...spent a lot of money on to ensure her life.**_ " I stated adding another crane onto the pile.

" _ **I understand, Kiku Hibari. However, it doesn't change the fact I'm in love with her!**_ "

" _ **...I'll leave her life in your hands then.**_ "

" _ **Thank you.**_ " Chad bowed his head to me, close to tears in his relief. " _ **I was afraid that...you wouldn't give her up...**_ "

" _ **I stake my claim on your first born.**_ "

" _ **Pff...what's up with that?**_ "

" _ **It's only fair.**_ "

" _ **Of course, Kiku.**_ "

" _ **Feel free to get married whenever you please on that end. I'm afraid I cannot attend, but I shall send plenty of gifts to congratulate you.**_ "

" _ **It wouldn't feel right with Saki if I didn't invite you as well. We'll wait until you leave on your journey to have our wedding...so you can be there to say it yourself.**_ "

"..." I released a small snort at his words. Still, this makes me a bit sad. "So you cannot keep a bird in a cage forever. If you let them live in one forever then they shall eventually die there...best let them spread their wings and take flight...towards their own freedom."

After three days, Saki had left behind her traditional clothing and donned western dresses. I reached out, tugging on her beautiful pink hair, bringing it to my lips to give it one kiss. Saki was smiling once again, close to tears. I allowed her to pull me into a hug and I whispered one last thing into her ear before she had to go.

"Remember that you have a place at my side at any time...return to me whenever you please."

"Thank you, my owner, my master, my beloved Kiku-chan..."

Itachi and Suzume stood behind me, wondering if one day...I'll do the same for them. Itachi and Alex had a long farewell, exchanging a kiss and promises of seeing one another again in the future. I dug into my pocket, producing a black box and I threw it at the back of his head...making him release a curse as it ended up landing in his hand. Alex stared wide-eyed at the box and I pretended not to notice her staring at me in surprise.

"I found that on your desk. Hurry it up, nitwit. We'll be at the car." I said turning to leave.

"Wait...what?!" Itachi questioned looking at my retreating back then at the tiny box in his hands.

In truth, when we turned the corner...we leaned against the wall, listening to Itachi clumsily...propose to Alex. He told her how he does have strong feelings for her and that one day...he'll tell her everything so long as she does the same. Suzume had a faraway look in her eyes while I was frowning. Even if I deny it...it's impossible to forever cage a person. After all, I hate being caged so...I should never force my people to remain by my side. People come and go, our lives are forever tied together, but it does not mean we are together...forever.

"Kiku-sama...will...I be allowed this same right?" Suzume asked hesitantly.

"...One day, but not now. Shall we go, Suzume?" I asked pushing off the wall.

"Yes...Kiku-sa...Kiku..."

"...Don't cry, Suzume...we'll see Saki again in the future."

"U-Un!"

X-X-X-X

"Onee-chan! You're super pretty!"

"Heh, is that so."

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Can I have more sweets?"

"That's fine, go ahead."

"Nee-chan!"

"Onee-chan~!"

"Nee~nee~!"

I'm being healed by the cuteness, not that...it showed on my face. I'm holding a small boy that looks like Souji in my arms, his eyes somewhat cat like which made him seem much more adorable in my eyes. Each of his siblings resembled cats...I wonder if I should just recruit them all instead of letting them do as they please in the future. They're much cuter than any of the younger members my family. Those brats are vicious and always trying to pick a fight with me whenever they see me. Souji was staring at me with wide eyes, his jaw dropped as all of his siblings were quick to grow attached to me...even Chiba and Suzuki were staring at me in the same way...as if they couldn't believe it. Suzume reached out, shutting Souji's mouth.

"Keep that up and she'll hit you." Suzume reminded him lightly.

"No-rather...how...? They don't even listen to me this well...!" Souji said holding his head in his hands.

"I'm amazed...you know...I kind of figured she'd get angry and start hitting them...ow!" Suzuki cried out holding his forehead after I threw a pen at him.

"I don't tolerate child abuse." I stated giving him a dark look.

"Onee-chan!" I stared at Souji's younger sister and the second eldest of the Ando family. Her dark hair is just like her brother's, but her eyes are an amber color. "You're super pretty, Onee-chan! Are you really Nii-chan's boss?"

"That's right."

"Then is my stupid Nii-chan useful? It'd be stupid if he's like...super lame at work!"

"Kaoru!"

"If anything, it's Suzuki who isn't very useful."

"Hey!"

"Your Nii-chan will sometimes be away for days or weeks on end in the future. If that happens, you're free to call me if anything happens."

"Really?!"

"That's right. How about it, want to be one of my possessions?" I rested my hand against her cheek, a smirk beginning to form on my face. "I don't mind taking you all in."

"Ah..."

"Don't seduce my younger siblings!"

"..." Souji took away the ones he could, but the youngest of the bunch was still in my arms. "It's not seducing if they agree to become one of my possessions. Also, isn't it a good thing if they are?"

"Well, certainly...you do take care of those you like...no, no...! If they suffer your hellish training...! My cute siblings...! I want them to have a normal life!"

"...Do you seriously think I'd drag my people into the darkness like that?" I carefully petted the head of the youngest as he slept in my arms. "If they belong in the light, then that is where they remain...only those with darkness within their hearts..."

"Kiku-san?"

"Nee-chan?"

"...No, please forget what I said. Maybe I should have children after all...these ones are oddly cute."

"K-Kiku-s-san...h-having children...?!"

"...We're doomed..."

"I don't think she'll suddenly produce a brat, besides she-ow!"

"Shut up, Suzuki. You're annoying. Children, come now, it's time for a nap. If you come with me, I'll pat your head until you fall asleep."

"Yes~!"

"Coming!"

"Put me down, stupid Nii-chan!"

Since Saki left, I was depressed so Suzume dragged me to the share house to cheer me up...which worked out perfectly...but Souji was constantly worrying about me influencing his younger siblings while he was away. I often visited them, bringing sweets or toys with me to spoil the little ones…on occasion Kiyofumi would come with me and well...they got attached to him as they did with me. Kiyofumi and I like small creatures and these small obedient children fit into that category perfectly. Although...Souji came crying to me how his younger sister declared she would marry Kiyofumi.

"Stop being such a bro-con." I said smacking him across the face with my wagasa.

"Ow...thanks...Kiku-san, I needed that..." Souji said rubbing his cheek.

"Also, even if I like that child...she's not suitable as a Hibari bride...besides, my brother doesn't have any interest in women...wonder if that makes him..." I muttered to myself quietly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it..." Souji said knowing my brother's personality well.

"...I'm not into that kind of thing so get that out of your head." I said giving him a blank stare.

"Of course you're not."

"Hn."

Souji had to accept me playing with his siblings whenever I wanted, especially if I wanted to be healed from the stupidity that was my family and my men. While Kaoru wouldn't get my brother, well...when she met Tarumi the one time I brought him...she fell in love with him for some reason. Still, she's ten years his junior so there's no way that it'd work out...maybe. Tarumi was quite embarrassed though while Souji was absolutely horrified and practically begged me not to let them hook up.

"...Would you prefer my scary faced, but soft cousin or my violent and rather temperamental brother who actually crippled me as a child?" I asked giving him a choice.

"That...! She's only ten years old...! Kiku-san...!" Souji cried pathetically.

"...Okay, then I'll ask her in ten more years."

"Kiku-san...!"

"Stop your whining."

Quite frankly, I had little to no expectations that this puppy love would ever blossom...that and Tarumi is an overly serious type of person so he's not going to accept a young girl's affections like that. Souji seriously hopped it was a phase and I did nothing to stop it...as it amused me too much even with all of Souji's whining. Suzume looked at Souji as if he was a pathetic child, probably regretting her choice in first crush. I'm pretty sure there's a saying about this.

"How about it, want Chiba instead?" I asked looking up at her.

"No...I'm good." Suzume said releasing a sigh.

"...Yamamoto Eishi." Suzume's face suddenly turned bright red at the thought. "Okay, he's got my approval." I said making a small note in my notebook.

"E-Eishi-kun and I are just friends!" Suzume shouted angrily.

"I think it's fine..."

"Refused! Refused! Re-fu-sued! Also! He's got a girlfriend right now!"

"I see, that's not good then." I wonder if I should break them up so Suzume can get with him. "Then again, it's none of my business."

"Kiku..."

In truth, my relationship with Yamamoto Eishi was on the level of acquaintances. When we first met, he turned bright red and started shouting at me all of a sudden...running off while shouting out some nonsense. He's calmed down a lot since childhood and is somewhat of the 'cool' type you hear about...although he's way into kendo. He attended the same school as Kiyofumi and...well, I'm not too sure what happened...he ended up one of Kiyofumi's men when I wasn't looking. I wanted him too...as a subordinate.

"Kiyofumi is unfair...I noticed Eishi-kun's talent first too...here I was hoping I can make use of his relationship with Suzume..." I muttered somewhat sad at losing a good gem.

"Kiku...please don't try to use me to collect more subordinates..." Suzume said pouring me some tea.

"Hime...these reports need to be filled out by today..." Tarumi said coming in with a pile of reports and some snacks.

"Hn..."

"What is it, Hime?"

"Kiku-sama?"

"...Hn..."

"H-Hime?"

"...Hah, as I thought, Tarumi is useless." I looked away, somewhat depressed. "I wonder if I should just adopt in the future..."

"Kiku-sama...you're only 14, you don't need a child."

"No, I don't want my own children right now. I just thought it'd be nice if someone around me gives birth to a kid so I can have them for a while." Babies are cute when they're quiet. "Suzume...think I can convince Souji to give me his younger siblings?"

"Kiku-sama, it's not good to steal away other people's siblings. Also, doesn't Izuna-san enough?"

"...Ugh..." Remembering Izuna now of all times actually sucks. "Don't remind me...He and Kiyofumi almost killed one another...also, he's small, but he's not exactly younger than me...plus we're more like friends than anything else...considering he's just like you."

"How so?"

"I suppose you haven't noticed since it has been a long time since that day..."

"That day..." Suzume was curious about what I was talking about until she remembered the day we had met. "H-He was..."

"Don't worry, he's doing alright now."

"I see...I'm glad."

Suzume never really bothered with the other children who were held captive with her. Sure she was worried during the first few years, but she knew they would be fine for the most part under Hibari care. I doubt she even knew half of their names and the only reason why she sympathized with her was because they were in the same situation. Well, quite a lot of things have changed since that day. I stared at Suzume, noticing how her hair is much longer...reaching past her shoulders instead of the boyish style she wore before. One more year...huh?

"Just one year...left..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 23 Ends

Kiku has a weakness for small cute things. That's half the reason why she took Suzume in, the other half is the strong will to live in her eyes. Constantly surrounded by adults, blood, and gore...innocence and cuteness is the perfect way to heal one's heart~! Kiku adored Saki, as a motherly figure and as a possession, so it'd be understandable she'd be depressed as it is the first time she's released someone from her side. Suzume knows Kiku quite well, from her likes to dislikes and well...small cute human children are probably better than sweets since it'll be easier on one's wallet. As for mentioning Kiku's journey soon, yup! I give it another two to three chapters before then, but I'm a bit excited~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	24. Chapter 24

X-X-X-X

Chapter 24

X-X-X-X

"As I said, Izuna...The best method of torture is to start with the fingers and toes." I stated playing with one of my senbon.

"As I said, cutting is so much more fun!" Izuna argued holding a bloodied knife.

"With my poisons, their pain receptors will be at all-time high. Start small and work your way up. We could always poke a few pressure points and wiggle it around." I said as he took the senbon from me.

"I don't know anything about pressure points."

"Then we could just slowly threaten to cut off his manhood. Actually, I'm interested how to castrate a man."

"No way!" Izuna shivered out of fear due to my words. "Not even I would go that far!"

"Aren't you a sadist?"

"I am, but I am also a man!"

"I'm highly disturbed, but I oddly have a boner..." Izuna and I both stared at Aoba who was sitting at the armchair on the opposite side of the couch we were sitting at. "Kuroyuki! I don't mind being your te-geh!"

"Hey, that's my senbon." Aoba poked at the senbon in his arm and I leaned against the coffee table to yank it out of his arm. I ignored his pained sound of pleasure before sitting back down. "Why did you invite him of all people?"

"I invited him because we don't have any testing dummies after the last one." Izuna pointed at the bloodied body to the side on layers of tarp. "That and he knows a lot about torture."

"He's a masochist. Last time he got caught undercover, he let himself be tortured for three days before breaking free."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that time! One of your men screwed up and almost got blown so I took the heat instead!"

"And I punished him for it. I dislike incompetence."

"That guy was super unsuited for undercover work!"

"I realized that."

"So what are we doing with the body again?"

"How about testing out the best method of disposal?" Quite frankly, I'm already bored of my usual methods. Cremation, chopped up, and buried are so...boring! "We got the perfect test subject."

"I say we chop it up and throw it in the river."

"No way, the bones can go down river and into civilization." I had an incident like that once, it took a lot of favors to cover it up. "Do we have any acids?"

"Nope, just normal cleaning supplies."

"I know a few methods that you might like!"

"..." Izuna and I stared at Aoba suspiciously, but then again he has worked undercover as a cleaner once. "Okay, let's try it out."

X-X-X-X

"I'm not sure if I can eat pork ever again..." I said in disgust.

"I only use pigs I intend on disposing of right away!" Aoba was pouting as he stared at me. "Even I think eating a pig that ate human is gross!" Aoba complained.

"How exactly do you dispose of it?" Izuna asked looking at the pigs in interest.

"The pork? I have a connection with a few dozen dog shelters."

"You feed it, to dogs...who are eventually going to become pets for humans."

"Yup!"

"...Oddly enough, I don't think it's all that disturbing." Izuna nodded his head in agreement. "So how long does it take for a pig to eat all of the human parts?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How many there are, their hunger, even the number of bodies. Pigs eat just about anything. They'll even eat the bones. The body will disappear with enough time, just got to make sure no one sees them eating the body parts."

"How often do you use pigs?"

"Not often. I might own the ranch, but I can't exactly explain away why we often give away pork we could be selling to dog shelters for free."

"You can't just make it look like a 'mysterious buyer' purchased the pigs personally?"

"Too much work!"

"Isn't waiting for the pigs to eat the human body parts too much work?"

All three of us reacted at the same time, sensing someone watching us. I silently slipped out a few senbon while Izuna let one of his daggers fall from inside his sleeve into his palm while Aoba looked in the direction of our watcher with a bored look on his face. The one who came out is a high school student? She's quite tall too. She rushed in this direction and she quickly got to the fence to watch the pigs eat the human with a smile on her face. Izuna and I stared at the young woman curiously, but made no move to kill her. Aoba on the other hand...looked exasperated. The same hair and eye coloring as Aoba, but her appearance is definably very...womanly compared to Aoba. A family member, I would assume.

"How nice~!" Oh, she's also a masochist, there goes my interest. "Those pigs are so lucky~!" Or maybe not? "The cut to that body looks nice and clean, no hesitation at all~! I wanna cut someone too~!"

"Rin..." Aoba shook his head before yanking her off the fence. "I keep telling you to stop coming to the ranch! I don't need you looking at pigs all day long as they eat!"

"Well, you only feed bodies to the pigs when they're really cut up or they're bodies you don't want found ever! Who cut up this guy?! I want to know, I need to know!"

"..." I turned to Izuna to see he was halfway into his usual praised induced trance. I lifted my wagasa up before bringing it down harshly on his head. "Don't you dare get turned on now of all times."

"Ow...!"

"Really..." I was being stared at by the young woman, she's staring up at me with sparkling eyes. "What is it?"

"My name is Kaname Rin! Onee-sama! Please take me as your disciple!"

"..." A sadist version of Aoba, yeah...hell no! Also, Onee-sama?! Aren't you older than me?! "Not happening."

"W-Why?! I have seen your work, Onee-sama!"

"Izuna, you take her."

"Huh, ah, no way. I hate kids."

"Who are you calling a kid, shorty?!"

"Who are you calling a shorty, you brat?!"

"I'm going home."

"Onee-sama!"

"Kuroyuki!"

"Kiku!"

I thought when Izuna and Rin met, they'd just fight like cats and dogs for the rest of their lives...until she discovered his praise kink a month later and it tickled her sadistic nature. Considering she's two years short of being 18...well, Aoba didn't care what they did in private. I'm pretty sure Aoba is the older one despite being shorter and somewhat more youthful...that and she actually called him Nii-san once in a while whenever she's not treating him like human trash. Aoba really hated it when it's his sister trash talking him and the two squabbled left and right when they're in the same room. Weird siblings and I was so not getting in the way of the weird relationship Izuna and Rin had, I'm not that desperate for amusement. I immediately made sure to never, ever, let that woman into my department on the threat of slowly torturing whatever idiot that let her in. I already have Aoba bothering me, I don't need one of his siblings too!

X-X-X-X

"So, Izuna has a girlfriend now?" Suzume asked blinking slowly.

"If you want details, you ask him, but keep me out of it." I stated not even looking up from my sketchbook.

"He just told me over the phone. You know, ever since I found out that we were victims of the same incident...well, I guess it makes me realize just how lucky I was. I could have ended up like him or worse. That's why I'm happy that you took me in..." Suzume said giving me a kind smile.

"I am not giving you a raise."

"I'm not asking for one! Although it would be nice..."

"Itachi is home so your workload isn't even that large."

"You're still making me learn..."

"Suzume, you get paid a lot more than any young woman your age would."

"Most of that goes towards the new updates to my weapons and armor! We only have eight months until we have to fight your brother! I'm being prepared...that and I know we're all going to end up in the hospital for months...and I will need comfort food for all the pain I'm going to be in..."

"The family will be footing the bill during that time."

"Huh?"

"It's a fight between two potential heirs. It's obvious they would take care of both winner and loser properly. Didn't I tell you?"

"...Now that I think about it...never."

"..."

Suzume stared at me blankly and I pretended I didn't notice. It slipped my mind and I could have sworn someone told her. Itachi knew that's why he made preparations for when he does end up in the hospital. Suzume left me alone in my art room to make dinner. My next commission was an odd request. They didn't want a painting, they want me to paint on a person that they'll be photographing. I think believe it's called body painting and while the request is odd...if they dare attempt to touch up what I had completed, someone is going to die. I don't give a fuck who this photographer is, but if he dares to insult my art, I will kill him slowly and painfully.

"What's this?" I didn't look up as a weight was applied to my shoulder. "Are you getting a tattoo?" Kiyofumi asked with a slight frown.

"No, I'll be using a human as a canvas and I'm planning it out. Would you like a tattoo?" I asked debating on which flowers to use for this one.

"I'll consider it."

"Hm..."

Kiyofumi looked around my room at the few art pieces I kept at home. He knew I'm an artist, but he doesn't have much of an interest. I had a slight interest in tattooing and I had the perfect canvas right in front of me, but I'll hold back...and test it out on other people since I want the tattoo on my brother to be perfect. Eventually, he got bored and used my lap as a pillow while I continued to sketch before dinner. I decided against mentioning...that I'm going to be painting on men and women or he might follow me when I do leave for this job.

X-X-X-X

Itachi and Suzume looked tempted to hold me back by my arms as I was tempted to beat this arrogant son of a bitch! How dare he insult my work! I'm going to slice his head off! He took one look at my sketches before tossing them and saying that I'm just an arrogant brat who was inflating the prices of her work and that I have no real talent! The people I was to use as my canvas was agreeing with him despite looking way too nervous. Itachi silently handed me a cup of tea and I drank it to calm my nerves.

" _ **Really, these are pieces of trash that-**_ " Itachi grabbed his wrists when he attempted to tear my sketches. " ** _-Wha-how dare you! Release me you cur!_** "

" ** _I should be saying that to you. I don't care who you are, but you were just about to tear the sketches Ichihara-san worked hard on._** "

"Stand down." I walked forward, tying my sleeves back. " ** _You don't understand what I see, gaijin. Bring me the boxes._** "

"Yes, Ichihara-san!"

"Which one of you is my first canvas." I smirked, a predatory look in my eyes. "Step up."

I got to work, painting on the back of a slender beauty. I pinned her hair up in a typical courtesan hairstyle since this work had been inspired from my time at the brothel. I had her dress in a kimono with the top down and hanging from the elbows. I placed the brush in my mouth as I grabbed another two in order to add softer colors to the flowers. I tossed the used paints into a cup of water and I tested a few shades of red on my wrist before applying it. I quickly got to work on the other three as well, the designs completely different with each person I painted on. Beautifully cloudy mountains...the underwater of a river with the reflection of a woman above...spring in the city. Suzume handed me a wet towel that I began using to wipe away the paint.

"Sketches are merely prototypes." I turned my gaze to the idiot of a photographer who stared at me with wide eyes. "When it comes to the real thing, I improve my work and adjust it. This is the first time I have painted on a person, but you and I...I doubt we will ever see eye to eye. You are a photographer, I am a painter. Your vision is different from my own. Remain here and get my clothing back." I said to Itachi.

"Seriously...?" Itachi looked a bit uncomfortable glancing at the naked men and women I drew on. "I'm not sure how I feel about..." Itachi said glancing back to me.

"Deal with it." I stated putting away the tools of my trade.

I left with Suzume and when Itachi returned, he told me the gaijin photographer wanted to work with me again in the future. I took one look at my right-hand, a look that practically screamed 'not happening'. Itachi rolled his eyes at my behavior before going over some of the commissions that were requested from me. I quite liked painting on a body, I'll probably use them as a reference for tattoos.

"Hey, Itachi, you're yakuza. Let me do your tattoos in the future." I said with a small smile.

"..." Itachi stared at me in surprise before relaxing. "I get final say." Itachi said looking back at his work.

"Very well."

During the summer and fall, I had practiced inking tattoos the traditional way on the backs of men associated with my family. They were all yakuza and I got paid for my work. They were beautifully done and I must admit...I enjoyed poking someone over a thousand times for the sake of art. It was ten times more fun compared to me doing it for the sake of killing.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 24 Ends

There's quite a few misunderstandings about Kiku's relationship with those around her. I doubt anyone would understand her unless she willingly lets them get close enough for them to see who she truly is. Kiku might be the most talkative Hibari, but she rarely shows her true feelings so it's understandable that people (especially those closest to her) would misunderstand her personality. They each see a different part of her and that they believe is her true self...with some exceptions. You also have to take into account their own pasts, although I never really went into most of them. For now, I'll give you a basic way things are viewed in some characters.

Kiyofumi knows that she isn't as weak as she looks. Someone who enjoys her freedom and likes to take her time with amusing things, be it torture or art. He sees her as one of his own, but knows if he tries to restrict her in any way then he is as good as dead. He loves her more than what is accepted, knowing she won't see him in such a light. He accepts his position as her twin brother, but it doesn't mean he has to like it.

Her parents, they realize that Kiku is smarter than she lets on sometimes hence the huge amount of freedom and responsibilities placed upon her shoulders by her father. Her relationship with her father is more of a give and take, plus he does care about his daughter to some extent. So he's giving her a life she can return to after she had a taste of freedom. Her mother on the other hand would willingly shower her daughter with dozens of presents in the form of assassination tools.

Seiichi's relationship with Kiku is probably the most complex of all. Seiichi understands Kiku quite well since...well, he doesn't need his eyes to understand a person. He sees Kiku as a woman who would fight tooth and nail for whatever she wants. She shows her love in various ways, sometimes painful, but he quite likes that about her. Seiichi doesn't mind being used by Kiku for whatever goal she has in mind either. Their relationship is give and take, most times, but other than that he acts as a silent listener to her problems, never telling another soul since he is the only person she would confide in.

Saki's relationship was that of a teacher and student, sometimes of a mother and daughter. Saki's life in the brothel made her realize just how much of her life was like that of a bird in a cage, in Kiku's very own words. She adores Kiku like one of her own, but knows full well that leaving her second cage (Kiku's side) would hurt her. She loves Kiku and never wanted to hurt her, but wanted to reach her own version freedom than to be forever caged. She apologized to Kiku in such a way to show how guilty she felt for hurting her, not that she fears she wouldn't be allowed to leave. Chad thought otherwise since he doesn't know her very well aside from what Saki told him and the few interactions the two had.

Suzume sees Kiku as her hero, her savoir and master, but their relationship is much more like close friends outside of the underworld. The two knows the other's likes and dislikes quite well and outside of the usual Hibari business they would act like normal girls together...well, not that normal considering this is Kiku. Suzume is the closest thing Kiku has to a best friend and as such Suzume sometimes says things that reminds Kiku that they're still children no matter how old she acts or how much blood is on their hands. She'll find ways to comfort Kiku out of concern for her friend and master.

The last would be Itachi. The two are master and servant, but he probably is the closest person to her true self. Itachi was the first to figure out what kind of person she is after all their time together. Kiku's words and actions makes her seem much more colder and possessive than she actually is to hide the fact she's quite fragile inside. She surrounds herself with those similar to herself or with stronger personalities in order to respond with violence or cold words, but she never truly harms them be it mentally or physically. While he often forgets she is a girl a decade younger than himself, he does understand that she truly cares about those under her wing. Well, he does think she's insane sometimes, but still follows her out of loyalty.

That was a long explanation...welp, nothing else to add...so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	25. Chapter 25

X-X-X-X

Chapter 25

X-X-X-X

Gun fire filled the air as targets appeared at random from various ranges, heights, and angles. My eyes focused upon each target and I played with some of my senbon. This is the newest training grounds, a firing range. Guns are highly restricted in this country, but well...I'm a Hibari and I practically have an unlimited amount of resources at my disposal.

"Hit...hit...hit...hit...hit...miss...hit...hit...miss...hit...hit...hit...hit...miss...miss...miss..." Suzume said using binoculars to check the targets much further away..

"I am very impressed with your aim at this point. Sadly, you only hit the ones you see and can react to before the targets flip back down. That is the best sniper rifle on the market, but you are unused to it." I said tucking the senbon away.

"It can't be helped." Itachi adjusted the sniper rifle in his grasp. While skilled in archery, he had ditched it for the increased range and accuracy the rifle can give him. That and he can carry a hell of a lot more bullets compared to arrows. "Kiku-sama, I'll need more ammunition...enough for five months and enough for when we do fight." Itachi said rotating his shoulder.

"...Let's see..." I mentally calculated the costs. If he fired at least 100 bullets every two to three days for five months...then the amount he might need when we do go against my brother...the costs would equal...ugh...expensive. "...If you master this art, you'll be training others." I said conceding to his request.

"Thank you."

"This shooting range was not cheap. You better make use of it before I beat your ass for spending a quarter million on it."

"..."

Itachi looked away guiltily...and I decided to let him have this one. The man returned shortly after visiting Alex for some American traditional festivities called...Thanksgiving, I believe it was. I knew the duo had a huge fight about their respective positions and jobs, the secrets they had kept between one another. He was depressed and him firing a rifle repeatedly apparently cleared his head enough to forget about whatever pain his heart is in. I don't know or understand love, but I do know that he can't do his job because of this pain.

"Love is a very mysterious thing, Suzume." I said as we headed for our favorite cake shop.

"It is...it is, Kiku-sama." Suzume said holding a letter of some kind.

"...An admirer?" I asked noticing it is a man's handwriting.

"W-Well..." Suzume said looking quite red.

"Give it." I took it from her and I instantly knew whose handwriting this belongs to after reading the contents. "Hm...Are you considering it?"

"No way."

"What did you want to have today?"

I found myself in a sticky situation less than an hour later...by government officials. I was detained, detained! I stared at the handcuffs on my wrists and the two idiots who sat on either side of me then the third idiot driving. I still had my wagasa since they stupidly didn't take it away. They were so lucky they didn't take Suzume with me or I would have killed them. I was being treated as a criminal though even though I didn't do anything...officially. I remained calm as this idiot sheep had me in an interrogation room, with a 'list of crimes' I had committed and the thinly veiled threats directed at my person. I calmly sat where I was with my hands on my lap until the idiot began shouting at me, getting angry with my lack of response. I took the papers from him and I flipped through it myself. I was somewhat impressed, some of these charges are legit...so that begs the question...who actually obtain this information. There was no this way this third-rate cop obtained any of this information...do I have a mole? No...no...not a mole, some of this information I kept to myself, Hato, the people who obtained it, and to my father. Oh...oh.

"...Chichiue, testing your daughter in this way is very pathetic. If you want to see me, you should do it properly and not use your men for this." I said tossing the papers onto the table.

The lights dimmed and I turned my gaze to the two-way mirror where my father stood. I stood up...and I did not hesitate to throw the idiot who was acting as my interrogator to the ground with a broken arm. I was pissed, he actually spat on me when he started screaming in my face. I walked out the room, using my sleeve to wipe my face. I gave my father a sharp stare before ignoring him as I attempted to leave...please notice the word 'attempt'. I was being carried like a princess after he hit me hard enough in the stomach to stun me...after I almost threw up on him.

"I hate you..." I muttered holding my gut.

"Hn."

In the end, I was detained to his office as we discussed business...until he brought up Kiyofumi and the fight between the two of us. I sipped my tea as I thought about my answer to his question...concerning what I would be doing if I were to be the one to win. I was half tempted on not answering him at all, considering his rough treatment of me just now.

"I have little interest in inheriting the family. I have the ability to lead, to think ahead, but I have no desire to hold responsibility of those who will attempt to uproot my position. You and I both know that while I act the way I act...there are some weakness in my heart..." I stated calmly placing my cup down.

"You mean that bird of yours?" Chichiue inquired with a raised brow.

"Chichiue, a woman's heart is much more sensitive compared to that of a man's. Also, I do intend on marrying and having my own children in the future. Quite frankly...the mere thought of being stressed and irritated while carrying a potential child in my body...More than a dozen people will end up dead by the time the child is born." I explained knowing how hormonal pregnant women can be.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Not at this time. I will take the proper precautions before deciding on a permanent partner."

"Good."

"..."

"Kiku."

"No, I am not seeing anyone at this time nor have I had intercourse."

"Hn..."

"No, I will not introduce my first partner to you."

"Hn."

"If they are not kind and gentle to me during that time, I will kill him, not you."

"Hn..."

"No, just...no. Ugh, I'm leaving."

Speaking with this man is like speaking with Kiyofumi. I left in disgust at the mere mention of anything that has to do with me being a woman with my biological father in this world! A month after this incident, I got an apology in the form of a new kimono and hakama. I was still angry with him though! Seriously! What father asks their 14 year old daughter that kind thing?! We might be Hibari, but that is no excuse! I can only handle so much, damn it!

X-X-X-X

"Are you still angry with Hibari-sama?" Itachi stared at the note on my father getting put to the bottom of the list of people who get information for the next three months. "What exactly did he do to make you angry?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"...Itachi, would you ask someone you're related to about their sex life?" I asked not even looking up from my homework.

"Point taken and I will never ask again." Itachi said nodding his head.

"Hn."

I would think he would learn not to question why I'm angry at someone for no reason. I'm not that petty of a person...am I? I thought about previous actions I took and I decided to say yes...I can be very petty. This is my last year of schooling...but I wonder if this is truly alright...to have an incomplete education? Then again, considering my level of intelligence it'd be a waste of my time. Now if only Itachi would stop being so annoying and telling me to boring homework to do something productive. I get that I have to graduate from middle school, but it's annoying listening to Itachi nag about me about this. I wonder if it's payback for all the university classes I forced him to take to learn since I had no interest in sitting in a classroom all day long.

"Done, let me have the files." I said holding out a hand for the file in his grasp.

"Here's the current stock market information." Itachi said handing it over without any resistance.

"Kiku, help me study." Kiyofumi said entering my study without warning.

"...Kiyofumi-sama, Kiku-sama is busy..." Itachi said looking towards the male in exasperation.

"Quiet, mutt." Kiyofumi said giving him a blank stare.

"Give it up. I'll help him so please invest in these companies." I gave him a list of companies to invest in. Most of my previous memories are very vague, but I do know a few company names that will become big in the future. Best to invest while still new and obtain a lot in the future! "Also, purchase these and bring it to that place." I said handing over a list of things I would need.

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"So?" I looked at my brother in annoyance. "Did Chichiue send you to check on my mood?"

"Hn."

"Tsk."

"Angry with him?"

"Pissed."

"Hn..."

"Not happening."

"Hn."

"Not happening. If he thinks he can buy back my forgiveness with a new outfit, he's got another thing coming." I must admit, it was pretty and I liked it quite a bit, but it wasn't enough of an apology! Also! I'm sure it our mother who told him what to do because that outfit suited my tastes quite well! "Really...Hibari men are all idiots. Do they only think that a present would get a woman to forgive them?"

"..."

"Don't answer that." Most women are like that, I realize, but not me! "So, if you're here I might as well help you study."

"Hn."

"You chased away Itachi when I was working, you are not getting out of this."

I took his notebook and I stared blankly...at the barely filled out notes. The most I had was a few notes here and there. I shot my brother a sharp stare and he looked away as if he wasn't guilty of anything! I got up and I quickly intruded upon Takiya. I borrowed his notes and I quickly went through my brother's room for his previous test results.

"This...is a lot worse than I thought..." I said seeing as he was in the 60 to 70 range.

This...is horrible! What the hell has my brother been doing?! I quickly whipped out my wagasa and I stared down at my brother with a false smile on my face. It'd be an embarrassment if my own brother, my own twin brother, continued to get such horrible grades! Takiya is also at fault so I made sure to drag him along for this lesson. I made sure to beat the information into my brother while also threatening Takiya to hold the reins tighter so my brother isn't mistaken for an idiot thug! If I knew about this sooner, you can bet that I would have made sure he studied properly!

"Takiya, as his right hand you are to ensure that he is living a proper life! That means when you are both in school, I expect his grades to be above 80!" I shouted angrily.

"Even if you say that..." Takiya said looking away in shame.

"Onii-sama, you are also at fault!" I shouted looking at my brother.

"...Hm..."

"Do not try to get away from this. A Hibari is never average nor are they below average...! Do you intend on insulting our family name by having such horrible grades?!"

"..."

"Onii-sama..." I took out my katana from my umbrella and I pointed the tip at his throat. "If you dare to fail...I will not hesitate to annihilate you come April."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Do not think I haven't been sharpening my fangs during our time together."

"When April comes...I will be the one winning."

"Try as you might, but...your world is much too small..."

I suppose that is the reason why I was chosen, why I had become Kuroyuki. I may love my country from the bottom of my heart, but I wanted much more. I want to see it all...that this world has to offer before my second death. I know I will not get a third chance. Kiyofumi would be satisfied with remaining within a place he deemed his own, finding it unnecessary to leave to explore. That's how most Hibari are after all, but...it doesn't change that we deem this place our home and there is no way anyone...will ever do anything to it again. I chose Namimori as my territory, I staked my claim on this town...if some upstart from the family attempts to take it from me...hehehehe...I'll happily beat them into the ground until they know their place.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 25

I almost completely forgot to update today...my bad. Let's see now, let's talk a bit about what happened between Kanta and Kiku, if some of you forgot Kanta is Kiku's father's name. Like most Hibari, they lack some common sense and...well, they're pretty damn blunt and straightforward so Kiku getting angry about her sex like being questioned by her own father would mortify her beyond belief. Kanta's rougher treatment towards his own daughter accounts for how he sees her more of a real Hibari now than he did before when she was a little girl who needed protection. Kanta not knowing how to apologize is quite normal since a Hibari would never willingly bow their heads to those weaker than them so him sending her a gift would be more influenced by his wife than figuring out a way to apologize on his own. By the way...Are you guys disturbed by the relationship between Seiichi and Kiku? I had a review about that and I'm just wondering if it bothers you all. Just curious about whether or not I should tone down their relationship. Welp, nothing else to add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	26. Chapter 26

X-X-X-X

Chapter 26

X-X-X-X

"I must admit, being born only five days short of that stupid western holiday...isn't so bad...this peppermint cake is delicious..." I said with a small pleased smile.

"The only time you're happy with going out with me is during times like this, huh?" Karasu asked with a strained smile.

"This is not a date." I stated as my next round of cakes arrived.

"You agreed to go out with me today if I paid for all of your cakes. Anyways, let's move onto business." Karasu said producing some files.

"I said most of my cakes. Let's see now...Hm...hm..." I went over the documents he wanted advice on. "I would suggest actions like this...and this...well, since none of you would go this far...this would be the best method...probably send in a few people here and here...you'll need this information so I'll have to talk to Itachi..."

"As usual, you work quickly." Karasu ordered a refill of his coffee while I continued to work while eating. "Kuroyuki, are you sure about the path you've chosen though?"

"You seem to think highly of me, Karasu. It makes me happy in some ways, but..." I gave him a sharp stare and he smiled at me. "It is up to me to take whatever path is set before me. Be it one filled with fame and fortune or one filled with hardships. It is my choice, not anyone else's."

"That's what I like about you, Kuroyuki~!"

"Idiot..."

"Anyways, I've been relocated."

"Oh?"

"Hato is sticking around, but well...being a liaison between America and Japan is tough work~! Alex got into big trouble too~!"

"You were the one that sent that CIA agent after my men, huh?" I was wondering how they got information on Itachi and Saki so quickly. "Heh...That explains so much...so, how are you going to repay me for that insult?"

"Alex is one of my father's subordinates. I can't control what he does."

"Hn."

"...Okay, he knew I was sending two Hibari wards to Japan, but I didn't tell him! You were using family resources after all!"

"..."

"Sorry...please don't hit me..."

"Hah, this is why I say you're not good enough." I looked out the window, already bored of this conversation. "I want a man who can handle me and would be good in bed...it would suck if my first time is horrible..."

"Want Hato?"

"You and I both know he has no interest in me."

"True."

"Here. I'm done." I placed some bills upon the table before standing. "This is for my drinks and half my cakes. I'm heading out then."

"You don't want to stay longer?"

"I have preparations to make. It is my birthday today, I wanted to get something special for my cute brother."

"I doubt you can call that mad dog cute."

"In my eyes, I think him being a bit stupid is quite cute."

"How cold."

I gave Karasu a small smile before taking my leave. I purchased something I'm sure he would like quite a bit. I returned home to find it empty with the exception of my little brother...and his guest? I raised a brow at the sounds coming from his room and I silently made my way out the house once more, a bit surprised. I had no idea that he was such an early bloomer, how...envious. That voice sounded cute so what kind of cute girl did he ensnare, I wonder~?

"Still...to call out my name...really, what a stupid brother I have...we're twins...of the same blood, that love won't come to fruition..." I said with no real bite in my words.

I decided to take a long walk through the park, my umbrella protecting me when the snow began to fall. I reached my hand out, catching a stray snowflake...that melted in my palm. I heard my name being called and I turned to see my father. He had a rather...bad look on his face. I slowly approached him and he leaned down to whisper into my ear when I got close enough. It was about a large mission I sent several of my men on...it seems I'll be needed for a few weeks.

"I see, that is the situation...Very well." I reached to touch the box that I hid in my kimono only to find it was gone. I guess I lost it at some point, oh well, I'll purchase another. "Let's go." I said following his lead.

I didn't bother contacting Suzume or Itachi for this job, I needed them at home...not bothering me left and right while I'm attempting to work on such a high profile case. I returned home the last week of January, but...oh, it seems my brother and Takiya had disappeared. Suzume and Itachi was nervously looking at one another as I read the letter he left behind for me...and the present I had thought I lost on the way to the park. Still, this letter is super short.

Sorry. I won't do it again. I'll see you in April.

"Where exactly did that stupid brother of mine go?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"It seems he procured an apartment not far from his school. He and Takiya-kun are living there now. He moved a week after you left." Itachi answered.

"...Really...If that is his choice, then leave him be." I stated tossing the box onto the ground.

"T-That...Kiku..." Suzume said quickly picking it up.

"What? I bought that for Kiyofumi, if he doesn't want it then throw it away." I said coldly.

"...But..."

"I just finished a high profile case, I want a bath and to sleep. Leave me be for now."

"Yes..."

"Let me take your bag."

I handed my bag to Itachi before heading for the bath. I sat in the tub, staring at the ceiling blankly. I shook my head slowly before heading for bed. The present box was on my desk and I released a sigh, throwing it into the trash before I saw the lid popped off and the item inside...was not what I had given to my brother since I didn't need gift tissues for it. I raised a brow before leaning down to grab the box. I pushed away the gift tissue and I was quite surprised at what I found.

"This...What a stupid little brother I have...truly...truly stupid...he's got good tastes though..."

X-X-X-X

I dressed myself in the kimono and hakama I wore whenever I was Kuroyuki. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail behind my head, leaving only my bangs out. I chose my strongest non-lethal poisons, coating my senbon and katana before releasing a sigh. It's already April...how time flies by. There is a knock at my door, but I chose to ignore it as I double checked my wagasa. I decided upon a black one with light pink blossoms scattered across it.

"At least say that you're in, Kuroyuki." Hato said standing at the doorway.

"I had assumed you were Itachi. Help me with my shoes will you?" I asked pointing at my boots near my desk.

"I'm not a servant, Kuroyuki..." Hato said, but he still went to fetch them.

Hato helped me put my boots on, tightly lacing them for me. Once he was done...I slowly stood. I walked out of my room and I stared at Suzume and Itachi who were both ready for combat. Suzume had dressed herself in a black kimono with spider lilies spread across it, her bright red obi stood out. Itachi is dressed himself in normal western clothing, but he work a thick green cloak around his shoulders with a hood. I sheathed my blade and I silently looked at the two.

"Our battle will take place in the nearby mountain range. Until only one side remains we will be fighting...it may take days if we cannot find them. The only way we can win is if we 'kill' them. We shall split up upon arriving. Find your own way, don't hesitate either. I know Takiya and Kiyofumi will not hesitate to attack as if they mean to kill us, you should do the same." I stated coldly.

" **Understood, Kiku-sama!** " Itachi and Suzume said at the same time.

"...As a neutral force, we will be watching over both sides equally. Please know that you're restricted to the mountains, if you attempt to leave then you are immediately disqualified. When night hits, we'll be lighting flares to indicate whether or not someone had been disqualified. Red for Kiyofumi-sama's side, white for yours. The only way to win is to aim a killing blow to your opponent or they are unable to move any further. If we deem it a loss, we will step in immediately and we have the best medics standing on standby so feel free to go all out." Seiichi said coming from around the corner.

"I could care less about pride or being seen as a coward. If you cannot defeat your opponent or if you are clearly outmatched then do not hesitate to run. You may lose one battle, but we will win the war." I grinned, a dark look in my eyes. "Unlike my brother and his subordinates, we have experienced killing a thousand times over. Beating someone halfway to death is different from killing someone, don't hesitate to put your skills to use."

As per custom, we were escorted to various locations throughout the mountains and once the red flare could be seen high in the sky...we were free to move. The longest battle had lasted three weeks, the shortest only four days. Well, I'm in no rush, but at the same time I want it to be over quickly. I opened my umbrella and I calmly walked. I suppose the best spot for me would be the nearest clearing. I found it easily enough and I took a seat on a large boulder in the center, leaving my small pack beside me. I didn't bother to move until there was the sound of someone approaching.

"Eh, ah, it's Kiku-san after all..."

"Yamamoto Eishi-kun, it has been a while."

He looks quite like his father, but his skin is slightly tanner due to being out and about all the time. His spiky dark brown locks are sticking up everywhere as usual. He's what one would call...roguishly handsome? He's certainly got that wild appeal to him. He has a backpack and a sword case on his back.

"Is it just you?" Eishi asked looking about.

"It is natural. Each side doesn't know where their allies are and we are free to do as we like such as aimlessly wandering about." I stated closing my eyes.

"And you? Are you just going to sit about?" Eishi asked staring down at me.

"Hm...I wonder."

"Then I'll take what I can get!"

"Do as you like then."

"...You're seriously...not going to fight?"

"Saa..."

"Tsk! Don't insult me!"

Eishi took his katana from his bag, a bamboo sword? When it became an actual katana I was surprised, but...it was interesting! I quickly unsheathed my blade and I countered his first strike. He was unprepared for my relentless assault, scratches forming throughout his body as he was unable to keep up with me on the uneven terrain. I was used to fighting in various terrains, he was only used to fighting on even grounds like concrete. Putting things into practice in real battles...is completely different from experiencing it firsthand! I released a sigh as he broke apart from me before moving to fetch my wagasa.

"What are you doing...? We're still fighting." Eishi said with a small frown.

"..." I sheathed my sword before opening my wagasa once more. I carefully sat down where I was earlier, staring at him blankly. "There is no need to continue." I stated unamused.

"What are...you say..." Eishi suddenly began to fall forward. I suspected his vision began to blur as well. "Wha...t...?"

"You have much to learn."

I shut my eyes, resting quietly until I heard someone approach...two people. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw it was just some of my father's men. They took the unconscious Eishi away and I was somewhat disappointed, didn't Takiya or my brother tell him that I was a poison master? It was boring...so boring. I didn't move from where I sat at all until night had fallen. Only a single red flare had lit up the sky. I released a sigh sitting up to walk around for a bit. My ass hurts from sitting so long on something so hard.

"I suppose I should light a fire and make something to drink." I only packed a small portable gas stove, a pot, small metal cup, tea, bottled water, food rations, blanket, and basic toiletries. I boiled the water hot enough before taking it off the heat and letting it cool as I added a tea packet. "Bleeh...these tea packets are horrible..." I muttered sticking my tongue out.

I knew I couldn't have proper tea leaves, but man...that was quite unpleasant. Despite it being spring, the nights are still quite cold so the blanket was nice along with the warmth from my cup. I shut my eyes, falling into a light slumber until morning came. I washed my face with a bit of water before folding the blanket carefully and placing it on the boulder so it was softer to sit on. It was better, but I wonder if anyone will come by again today. Before I realized it, two days had passed and a single red and a single white flare lit up the night sky.

"It looks like it'll just be me and you tonight...Kiyofumi." I turned to look behind me with a small amused smile on my face. The look in my eyes didn't change though. "It's quite a beautiful night, do you not agree?" I asked standing up slowly.

"It took quite some time to put down that girl." I looked him up and down, a few scratches here and there. "She lasted longer than I had expected...but I realized as we fought that she was leading me in another direction...away from you." Kiyofumi said pulling out his sai.

"I see..." I carefully closed my wagasa before unsheathing my blade. "Then shall we start? Which one of us will take the first move?" I asked pointing the tip of my katana at him.

Kiyofumi lunged at me and I happily met him halfway. I don't know how long we exchanged blows, but he was much more resilient to poisons compared to before! I coated my blade with a special poison that would put a lesser man down in under ten minutes! The two of us began to laugh, bloodthirsty grins on our faces as we faced off against one another. I might have the advantage of terms of weapon length, but Kiyofumi...he's good! He's used to fighting someone who uses a sword, but...he still had to move out the way when I started pulling out the senbon. We both breathed heavily as we assessed our damage. My clothing was completely ruined and...he managed a pretty good slash to my left arm. However, I stabbed him with several of my senbon, if he keeps going he'll really end up dying...those are my best paralysis poisons. I decided it was good enough and I tossed aside the hoister containing my senbon.

"Let's play for as long as possible, Kiyofumi!"

"Agreed!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 26 Ends

Happy belated New Years my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter now what to talk about...how about Kiyo and what he did. Hm...yeah, he really has a twisted love for his own sister. When he found his birthday present lying innocently somewhere on the ground when he had a 'guest' well, let's just say he realized just how much his Kiku could have heard...it's understandable he would assume the worst after she disappears for days on end. She can't tell him about Kuroyuki so he would assume she is disgusted with him and is avoiding him. Hence the note and 'mysterious present' he gave her. It'll be revealed, eventually, but not right now! Since that's all have a good day~! Bye-bye~!


	27. Chapter 27

X-X-X-X

Chapter 27

X-X-X-X

Kiyofumi is glaring at Itachi who was standing behind me patiently and without even a hint of fear. My brother and I ended up duking it out for two days straight and just as we were reaching our limits...a gunshot rang out and a bright red paintball hit my brother in the face. It hit him straight on the forehead, knocking him unconscious. He underestimated my Itachi just too much...and he paid the price.

"Glaring at him won't change the results." I cut an apple into rabbits and I stabbed one before offering it to my brother. "Eat." I said staring at him blankly.

"...Hn..." Kiyofumi ate it before looking over himself. "How bad was it?" Kiyofumi asked seeing his arms were covered in bandages.

"No lasting damage, why is it you didn't drop when I poisoned you?" I asked tossing an apple slice into my mouth.

"I took the antidote before fighting you."

"...You made a deal with our mother didn't you?"

"Hm..."

"Tsk, I would have been fine hitting you more then..."

"So, what did you want?"

"Itachi." I held my hand out to him and he handed me a piece of paper of my demands. "Here."

My demands were reasonable, but I was mostly pushing responsibility of taking care of the family onto my brother. There's no way I want to deal with any of those annoying bastards! Also, there was a clause in it that if I do find an appropriate man to make my husband then he gets one fight to decide if he's worthy or not, but no killing him if he does lose! I don't want to end up with a dead husband before I get a child and there's no way I want to raise them alone either! Also...I had to talk to him privately about the unwritten conditions...it's necessary for both our futures. The main reason why I wanted to win...no matter the cost.

"Fine. So, when do you plan on leaving?" Kiyofumi asked folding the paper in half.

"Tomorrow. Most of my injuries are superficial and Itachi is the only one of us who was uninjured." I answered glaring at Itachi for the uninjured part.

"I'm a sniper now." Itachi said with a smile.

"Tsk...You're getting cocky after you got engaged and Alex made up with you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Forget it, leave. I want to talk to my brother privately."

"Yes, ma'am."

"..." There was an awkward silence now that the two of us were alone. "Do you want to talk about the fact you brought someone home and did the deed in my house?"

"...I love you..." More than siblings, went unspoken. "Kiku, sorry."

"Don't apologize, you're not so weak..." Hibari don't show affection, so for a young child with only another at their side...it's understandable that the lines between familial love and romantic love would become twisted since 'common sense' doesn't exist within the family. "Even if it was a hundreds of years ago, our relationship wouldn't be accepted, not for twins."

"..."

"Kiyofumi, I will never see you in that light. Give it up and find another woman."

"...Ah..."

"Thank you...for the kanzashi...I'll treasure it, but only as a sister." It hurt a bit to say these things, but I need to break that part of my brother. He can't have such an attachment to his own sister. It will only disgust others if they find out...a weakness for them to use, to blackmail him with. He cannot be seen as weak, no matter what. "I'm going to find my own husband so you should look for a woman that interests you."

"They won't be you."

"..." I stood up and I headed for the door. "Another condition to be added...forget about me as a woman, forget about the love you hold for me...and find someone else."

"...Understood."

"...good." I exited the room and I shut it behind me, leaning against it. "Really...stupid little brother..."

I decided to check up on Suzume as well, in hopes of forgetting about what happened with Kiyofumi. The two of us were going over her plans for high school. She was a bit irritated that I wasn't taking her with me, but did agree that she can't depend on me forever so it's best if she got a proper education considering she sucked at being a secretary when Itachi was away. That and I wanted someone who knows how to deal with my clients from my identity as Ichihara Chiya here.

"Remember that when I'm away to inform my clients that I'll be away for months so commissions are first come first serve. I'll send home paintings on a monthly basis depending on what kind of inspiration I get." I was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" I asked looking towards the door.

"Sorry, I heard that this is Momoi Suzume's room." The door opened and Eishi stood there with a fruit basket. "Ah, so I was right." Eishi said giving us a grin.

"Eishi-kun, did you need something of my Suzume?" I asked seeing Suzume turn red due to her embarrassment.

"Yeah. Suzume-chan!"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Please become my sparring partner!"

"Eh?"

"I heard from Takiya-san and Kiyofumi-san that they'll be leaving Namimori. With them gone then you'll be the only person who can match me. I want to challenge you again, Kiku-san!"

"...No way."

"W-Why?!"

"I have no interest in a puppy whose eyes have yet to open. You have potential, but...it's wasted on someone who won't fully commit himself to the sword." I walked towards him and I pointed at the sword case on his back. "Shigure Souen Ryu, I heard how strong of a sword style it is, but it is only passed from one master to their apprentices."

"Yes, that's right."

"I heard that you begged your father only a year ago to learn despite the fact he's been pestering you for years."

"O-Oyaji..."

"I had the honor of having a single duel with Yamamoto-san and I must say...you are not fit to be my opponent unless you are going to devote yourself to the sword." I have no interest in weaklings. "He told me if I wasn't the type to devote myself to one style, he would have taken me as his apprentice."

"That..."

"Suzume, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Namimori is in your care for the next three months."

"Yes. Have a safe trip."

I walked down the hall and I glanced back to see Eishi entering Suzume's hospital room. Hm...I wonder if he really will be a good enough opponent in the future. Well, at least I know she'll be protected with that guy around. Suzume is practically defenseless...but I...want to get used to it...having my possessions leave my side. I decided to tell Saki she can have her wedding in the summer when I can take Suzume with me. It won't be fair to her if she doesn't get to see her guardian's shining moment after all.

X-X-X-X

"Really, to think we would have to take a boat to Korea...now I know what sea sickness feels like..." I muttered still feeling a bit sick.

"You should have just taken some medicine." Itachi said with a small laugh.

"Shut up..."

I ignored the looks I got as I walked with Itachi and Seiichi behind me. A young rich girl with only two guards, I bet I looked like an easy target to pick pockets. I only have two suitcases, one with my clothing while the other is filled with my art supplies. Both are in Seiichi's hands, along with his own, while Itachi carried two other suitcases filled with his personal belongings. I silently stared at the horizon, at the beaches of Busan. It's not summer yet so going for a swim is out of the question, but then again...I am not wearing a bathing suit in public.

"So, where are we staying?" I asked turning to look at Seiichi.

"There's an inn I stay at frequently when I come to Busan. I'll introduce you." Seiichi answered taking the lead.

"Thank you." I said obediently following him.

The inn is quite mediocre on the outside, but it ensured its guests privacy. They also didn't ask more questions than needed, very nice...very nice indeed. Seiichi set my suitcases down at the foot of the bed before releasing a sigh. I held in the urge to laugh at him before helping him out of his coat to help him dress in one of his suits. Actually, Busan wasn't my first choice, but he had business in the city and I had nothing to do so I decided to come along for fun.

"Kiku-sama, I was..." Itachi stood at the door, staring at the two of us. I was almost done buttoning Seiichi's shirt, but I suppose in his eyes it would look like I'm undressing him. "...I really hope you aren't sharing a room..." Itachi said with an exasperated smile.

"Would you rather see us entangled nak-ow!" Seiichi grunted when I jabbed him in the side.

"Shut up and lean down. Also, stop messing with his head...why the hell are you men so tall anyways...?" I questioned tugging the tie around his neck.

"We're not tall, you're just short."

"Do you want me to stab you?"

"Anyway." Itachi said this part loudly to get our attention. "There's a car waiting out front for you, Seiichi-san."

"Ah, I see...then I'll return by dinner. Is there anywhere specific you want to go, Kiku?"

"I would like to try some of the local cuisine."

"Then I'll take you to a small diner I frequent."

"Hm...Do you think it would satisfy my tongue?"

"Does it have to?"

"Not really. This is my first time at the beach...I'll be drawing there until you return."

"Alright."

Itachi gave me a displeased look that I pretended I didn't see. I handed one suitcase to Itachi before heading for the beach. I silently folded my wagasa as Itachi set up the canvas, stool, and small table to hold my art supplies. Since I don't want to spend all day in the sun, I'll go with a 12 by 12 as it's one of the smaller canvases I have and...well...I planned on giving them as gifts for my clients during my time away. I was so focused on my painting that when I decided to take a small break I noticed I had a small child...standing beside me with a curious look on his face and no Itachi in sight.

"That useless idiot...at least say something if you plan on walking away..." I stared down at the small child. The boy has features of an Asian, dark colored hair, but the eyes are...a very dark green. Mixed blood, perhaps. " _ **Hello there**_." I said smiling at the child.

" _ **Hello!**_ "

" _ **Are you interested?**_ "

" _ **I wanted to see what you were drawing.**_ "

" _ **Would you like to try?**_ "

" _ **Really?**_ "

"I'll give you a small paper to use and...how about the basic three colors..." I grabbed a page out of my sketchbook and I tore it out before handing him a brush along with a small palette I wasn't using. " _ **Here.**_ "

" _ **Thank you!**_ "

I smiled at him, somewhat amused before turning my attention to my painting. I continued to work as the little boy sat beside me, drawing what looked to be stick figures. How cute. I decided to add the little boy to my painting, in the background playing ball. I glanced down at the boy and he was smiling ear to ear, proudly holding up his picture.

"Did something happen when I went to get something to drink?" Itachi asked noticing the kid at my side.

"He was just keeping me company." Itachi handed me a strange bottle...what is this? "Banana...milk?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"It's supposedly popular with children-ow!" Itachi rubbed his arm after I swatted him with my umbrella, giving me a frown. "I'm not teasing you! This was the only drink they had that wasn't canned tea and wasn't alcohol."

"Even if you say that..." Well, canned tea is horrible. I opened and I took a small sip to taste it, but...it's not to my liking. The boy was looking at the drink in my hand and I handed it over to him instead. " _ **You can have this.**_ "

" _ **Thank you, big sister!**_ "

"So, who is this?"

"A stray that came up to me."

"Don't call children strays."

"Shut up." I patted the kid's head before signing my name on the back of the canvas before handing it to him. " _ **Don't touch the paint. It has to dry. You can have that.**_ "

" _ **Really? Big sister, what's your name?**_ "

"Ichihara Chiya."

"It's about time we returned."

"Yes, I want to shower before heading to dinner with Seiichi."

I waved at the boy with a slight smile on my face. The two of us returned to the hotel as I began to pick out what to wear for tonight's dinner. I took a short shower to clean off my sweat and the smell of the ocean. Just as I was exiting the bathroom, I stared blankly at Seiichi who is lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. If he had his vision, I wouldn't have hesitated to go for my wagasa, but he's blind so he can't see.

"You have your own room next door, don't you?" I asked getting dressed.

"Leave me be..." Seiichi said not moving an inch.

"...What's wrong?" I tightened the belt for my hakama around my waist before walking towards him. I sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at his face. "Was it that bad?"

"Just a bunch of idiots pushing for things they can't have."

"So basically what I have to deal with on a day to day basis."

"Ah."

"So...where are we going out to eat?"

"Come here." Seiichi reached out to grab my arm. "Let me sleep a bit first..."

"What a spoilt man child you are..."

Seiichi had his head on my lap and I petted his head like I would a pet cat. I wonder why is it he agreed to that deal years ago. I know he cares little for sexual relationships or having his own child, but why did he agree to that deal we had. I was a bit...arrogant to assume what I did all those years ago. Sure Itachi returned stronger than before, that fortified who he is today, but...He gave into my demands a bit too easily. Did I remind him of my father or...did he see something in me that I couldn't possibly understand?

"Sometimes, you're such a big baby around me."

"Shut it...I listen to your problems..."

"I suppose I should let you get away with some things."

"...You're just like her..."

"Her?"

"Forget it." Seiichi sat up. "Let's go."

"Hm..."

We went to the diner he mentioned and it was quite delicious and a peaceful evening...until someone tried to assassinate the blind man. It seems that our enemies thought it'd be easier to take down the Hibari Bloodhound while he is outside of the country. As such, we had to deal with them appropriately...well, Seiichi and I had, but Itachi dealt with the aftermath. I'm amazed though...that they would actually try to shoot him outright while we walked on a public road! It was annoying since I was the one to patch him up afterwards!

"Now I know why you said you'd only accompany me in South Korea..." I muttered irritated with the man.

"If I go any further than South Korea then the number of assassinations would only increase." Seiichi said with a small chuckle.

"You got targeted at least four times and it hasn't even been two weeks since we left Japan!" I felt like hitting him...which I did. "I got delayed by five days because of you! I was supposed to be in Seoul!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Yeah, next time he's never accompanying me out of the country. The Hibari family might have a lot of enemies, but they tend to target the men since...well, there had been an incident about 50 years ago where a hitman killed a Hibari woman who was with child by thinking it'd teach our family a lesson about infringing on their work...didn't work out too well since the hitman, their clients, and everyone connected to them was taught a very painful lesson by every able body Hibari. Sadly, it seemed that it made people think not to touch the women of our family...but we wouldn't have utilized every Hibari for one woman. We only did it for the sake of the child. Well, either way, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to touch me of all people. If they did then the entire family might be utilized along with my own men. My father and brother are quite attached to me.

"What's wrong, Kiku?"

"The world might seriously be destroyed if someone ever got a lucky shot and killed me..."

"True...you gained the respect of most senior members of the Hibari family, then the fact that you are the only daughter born from the head family in the last six generations..."

"Seiichi?"

"...Your brother would certainly destroy the world, let's not forget your parents and your own men...Try not to die by the hands of a hitman anytime soon, Kiku."

"I'll try then." As amusing as it would be to see the world burn, I have yet to see everything so I would rather it wait until after I've seen it all. "Well, I guess I'll cut my time in Korea short..."

"I'll head home after escorting you to the border."

"Thank you." I was actually happy to be rid of the man, he's a damn assassination target! "Now get out of my room."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 27 Ends

Kiku loves Kiyofumi, but not in that way and the love feel towards her is twisted due to the way they were raised growing up. Kiku knew this and wanted to win their little battle for two reasons, one for her own freedom and the second is one only said between them...to make him give up his love for her. The loser has no right to complain, the weak bow their heads to the strong, that's how the Hibari family is. Kiku is stronger than Kiyofumi, he has no choice, but to obey the conditions put on him. Quite frankly, if it was the other way around...well, I can see several outcomes that will not be very...nice. Kiku looks after her brother even it means breaking his heart to protect his reputation and standing. It hurts her just as much it hurts to say such cruel things to her brother so to protect her own heart she sometimes spouts out lies to herself or acts in a rather...amused manner or will just pretend it doesn't exist. Also, I'm so glad most of you aren't bothered by Seiichi and Kiku's relationship! I'll turn down certain aspects, but others not so much~! Thanks for reading today~! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	28. Chapter 28

X-X-X-X

Chapter 28

X-X-X-X

"Kiku-sama, are you sure it's safe...in this...country?" Itachi asked as we stroll the streets of Shanghai.

"What, are you so worried we'd be harassed to no end for being Japanese?" I knew the way some looked at me due to my status as a Japanese woman and the fact I openly dressed in my country's garbs. Most wore western clothing, but not me...not happening anytime soon. "You underestimate my power, plus I want to mess with the Triads a bit." I said my eyes shining in amusement.

"You're the only person in the underworld who would enjoy screwing with other organizations without regard to your own life or to your family..."

"What are you saying? Of course I value my life and the life of my possessions. I'm just saying that this is a good chance to get some inside intel on them." I stopped at a stand that was releasing a heavenly smell. " _ **Excuse me. I'll take two of these and two of these.**_ "

" _ **Alright.**_ "

"What's this?"

"Lamb kababs and skewered quails. Here, your share."

"Thanks...I think..."

"Anyways we're going to see an underground fight. I heard that they host it every few days and I just so happen to have a contact that is willing to take us."

"..."

"I heard that they're quite bloody so I look forward to it."

"I can't believe you can say that with a straight face..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

I finished eating my food and I wiped my mouth with a napkin before looking at the stall for gifts to send home. There was this stall selling silk and I silently examined the various designs. Itachi stood behind me, looking about cautiously. We've had eyes on us since we arrived in the country, but I didn't let it bother me unlike my overly serious right hand. I picked up a silk handkerchief and I held it against Itachi's neck.

"Kiku-sama?" Itachi asked looking down at me.

"Hm...this one will do. _**Pardon me, do you happen to have a tie in this pattern?**_ " I asked the shopkeeper.

" _ **I'm afraid not. Would you like us to make a custom order, young lady?**_ "

" _ **No, I'll take half a meter from this one. Two meters here...here...here...and I would like the entire bolt for these three.**_ "

" _ **R-Really?!**_ "

" _ **Yes, what would the cost be?**_ "

I arranged for them to drop my purchases off at my hotel in the morning and I'll ship half home while two bolts will be shipped to America. Itachi was standing behind me looking as if I didn't just spend a small fortune on fabrics I wouldn't be using for myself. The bolts I had bought were plain colors, white, pink, and red. Unlike other stalls, this one sold rather high quality silk and I had plans for these.

"Kiku-sama...what exactly are you using all of these for anyways?" Itachi asked giving me a stare of exasperation.

"My own personal use and Saki's wedding dress." I answered purchasing the handkerchief now.

"...Please tell me you don't plan on taking up another hobby..." Itachi asked with a slight frown.

"No, I designed Saki's wedding dress, but I want the best material for her."

"You don't have to spend so much money on a single wedding dress...ow!"

"Of course I do." I removed my wagasa from his shin after the end made contact. "This is Saki's first and only wedding. As my bird, I shall dress her in the finest clothing for such a grand occasion."

"Please tell me that your own wedding isn't going to end up like this."

"No way. I'm eloping and not even going to have a ceremony."

"..."

"Here." I folded the handkerchief carefully before placing it in the breast pocket of his suit's coat. "Why do you insist on wearing a suit?"

"Because you insist on wearing your usual outfits without hesitation, you need someone at your side that looks like a bodyguard."

"True, true."

Hm...I guess it'd be fine to drag a few of my members with me in the future. It'd be useful to have men who can carry my bags rather than leaving it to Itachi or having it dropped off at the hotel. Once it was half past midnight, we met with my contact, a tall young man with light brown hair and a false smile decorating his face, Hu Li Jun. He's quite young, but he's dependable...so long as you don't pull him into fights. The two of us exchanged our small greetings before we followed him to the location of the underground fight...after shaking off our tail, of course. I opened my wagasa as Itachi began walking in front of me, the streets illuminated by very few lanterns. Our destination was an abandoned theater. It seems we were one of the first to arrive, but we paid our fees before entering. The center seating area was completely gone and instead was made into a makeshift ring. The seats surrounding the ring were turned towards it, but I doubt it was used often. We headed for the second floor where the previous private rooms were located.

"So, is this it? How...quaint..." I said taking a seat on the balcony.

"Are you going to keep that umbrella open the entire time?" Itachi asked seeing as I was now letting my feet dangle from the edge.

"Hm...it's fine, isn't it?" I questioned with a smile.

"Kiku-san." I hummed, indicating I was listening. "Not good if you get involved. Triads here, tonight. Do not cause problems." I glanced back at Hu Li and he smiled. "Amusing, yes, but don't want to lose life."

" _ **You don't have anything to fear with me. Your Japanese has gotten better since we first met.**_ "

" _ **Thank you~! You saved my tail when I almost got trafficked to the highest bidder. It's only natural to repay the debt, within reason of course.**_ "

I laughed a bit as more people began to enter. There are only lights on the ground floor, so I doubt anyone would notice us unless they were looking upwards...but they were more focused to the fights going on down below. It would have been more amusing if they used weapons, but they were just using martial arts! How boring. I decided to trail my gaze to the people watching, a bunch of rowdy unimportant men...oh, those must be the Triads, probably those with a bit of power...they're at least quiet when watching the fights. When they started pulling out the weapons did it get interesting, what's more...they want someone from the crowd to participate too!

" _ **We have a winner! So, is there anyone who wants to challenge our champion and take home the prize? Put up a bet before entering the ring!**_ "

"Oh, this is going to be fun. _**You don't mind if a lady joins in, do you?**_ " All eyes fell upon me and I smirked, the dim lights from the lanterns did little to show my appearance so I leaned forward to show my face. " _ **These fights were starting to bore me. Is this all you people have to show?**_ "

"Kiku-sama..." Itachi rubbed his temple as the men began shouting insults my way. "Just don't poison anyone."

"No promises. Hold this." I silently undid the case I used to hold my senbon in my sleeves before jumping down. I landed with a gentle tap before walking forward confidently. The man is an overly large muscle brain...how easy a target. I placed my hand on my chest, a smirk on my face. " _ **I'll be betting this body of mine if you win. Are you interested?**_ " The man gulped, staring at my petite form. I was attractive and I knew it. " _ **Well, big fella?**_ "

" _ **You don't have to throw the fight if you want to get in my bed, a beauty like you...**_ "

" _ **Save the talk for when you win.**_ " The man grinned before reaching for me only to receive a harsh smack to his wrist by the head of my wagasa, since the top of it is metal...it was a weapon in itself. There was a sickening crack that filled the air and I laughed mockingly at the man as he screamed in agony, to the shock of everyone in the room. " _ **Oh, poor dear, did that hurt? I didn't mean to break it, I can't watch my strength you see.**_ "

" _ **You little whore!**_ "

"How slow..." I easily dodged the kicks aimed at my person. I moved around him in one swift movement before hitting the point at the back of his head that would make him lose consciousness. "So weak, so weak, isn't there someone who I can sharpen my fangs against?"

I quickly took down several more men before becoming bored. I forfeited the next match, waving at Itachi and Hu Li that we were leaving. Someone aimed at me from behind, the idiot who lost to me in the beginning. I viciously putting him down with a broken arm and legs. I learnt my lesson years ago, I never truly turn my back on my enemies be them my family or my own allies. I was always aware of my blind spots.

" _ **Have you no shame? Attacking someone from behind like that just because you lost...so pathetic...You piece of trash. A pathetic old mutt that can't even stand up to a true predator...I would put you down, but I don't like to dirty my hands with the blood of filth.**_ " I said with a blank face.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked approaching me.

"I'm fine." I walked towards him and Hu Li grinned, obviously amused by my actions. He really enjoyed a good bloodbath. "The level in this area isn't so great after all..." I ended up meeting the gaze of a young man not much older than myself. He's...handsome and dangerous just from his feel. I ignored him though, not interested in anymore fights tonight. "I'm hungry and I want something sweet." I stated as we took our leave.

"You and your sweet tooth..."

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea, releasing a sigh of content...ignoring the fact that the small diner we were having tea at was currently being blocked off by a bunch of thugs and a fancily dressed man was in front of me spouting nonsense about being his woman. Itachi is leaning against the wall near me, silently observing our surrounding. I placed the teacup down before holding up two fingers. Itachi sighed before pulling out his wallet and he walked towards the owners of the diner to give them a large wad of cash, more than enough to build another location or rebuild it from scratch with a lot left over. I waited two minutes until they fled as quickly as possible before standing.

" _ **I have no use for a man who can't even fight for himself. I like strong men after all, if you're not strong enough...you'll easily die by the fangs of my dear honorable father and beloved elder brother.**_ " My face remained as blank as ever as I grabbed my umbrella. " _ **Also, I have no interest of being a kept woman. I rather keep a man instead.**_ " I said turning to leave.

I was right in my assumption that a fight would break out...and I did feel bad for the owners as they probably couldn't do business around here anymore. I did make sure not to kill anyone, but Itachi mentioned we should probably continue on our journey instead of sticking about. I agreed...so we went to go see the pandas in the wild. Hu Li joined us, considering he'd end up in danger without us around to protect him. That or he was bored with nothing to do.

"How cute...how much do you think it would cost to keep one?" I asked patting the head of a panda hugging my waist.

"I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to approach humans so easily...also, it's illegal." Itachi reminded me.

"I suppose so." I petted the panda's head some more before pushing it away gently. "Alright, I had my fill of panda. Next location." I said already walking away.

"So fast..." Itachi stared at the panda that began to trail after me. "Kiku-sama, it's still following you..."

"Leave it be, it'll get bored eventually."

"So, where to? Can take you anywhere."

"Hu Li, where's a good place to eat?"

"I know good place!"

We continued to travel throughout China with Hu Li as our guide, with the occasional fight with the Triads. I made a name for myself due to my actions. Hu Li had stupidly let it slip that I was called 'Kuroyuki' and as such, most immediately began to associate that name with myself that I was rarely called my real name unless it was by someone who knows me. During the three weeks we were in China, I had a hit on my head by the Triads until they discovered I was Kuroyuki and the hit dropped...the idiot who put it out on me was killed in hopes of pacifying me. It seems they realized just how big of a threat I was. How boring though, I would have loved to have slowly leaked dozens of secrets of the Triads to the government and press. Well, they did kill him so I'll let it go...this time.

"You're thinking something dangerous again, Kiku-sama..." Itachi said after a small business meeting.

"It would have amused me greatly, you know...if they came after me full force. I wanted to meet the raging Triad member that caught my eye...too bad I didn't have any pictures to make it easier." I said with a sly smile.

"Kiku-san, dangerous." Hu Li frowned at my words. "He Storm."

"Storm?"

"Raging Storm. Dragon. Too dangerous. Wild. Hurt Kiku-san."

"...Hu Li, we need to work on your Japanese some more."

I waved the two men off, deciding to have a day to myself without anyone bothering me. Hu Li dragged Itachi with him to do drinking and...probably get into his pants. Hu Li isn't homosexual, he's bisexual as more than once he tried getting into my bed until I threatened to castrate him if he didn't leave me be. Itachi wasn't in any real danger...I think. Hu Li isn't the type to force himself on a drunken person and Itachi is a lightweight. His virginity is safe...although I would like pictures of Hu Li kissing him for blackmail purposes.

"I suppose next time I come through I should go to Beijing..." I missed that chance when I pissed off the Triads. Next time, next time. "Lhasa sure is nice though...where to go today...?" I questioned looking at the map in my hands.

I didn't get very far when I had to throw myself to the side to dodge the bullet that would have hit me. I quickly moved behind a building, glancing around the corner to see who it was that shot at me. I moved my head back as another bullet almost hit me in the eye. Some of the splinters hit my cheek, and I was bleeding a bit. I silently reached up, pressing the edge of my sleeve against the wound. No one was reacting because...there are people lighting firecrackers everywhere. The sound of a firecracker and gunfire is similar for untrained people, they won't notice. If it wasn't me, they would have been long dead. I'm quite sensitive to killing intent. No matter how good a shot you are, you can't hide the slightest amount of killing intent you release when you pull the trigger.

"...How amusing...a hit in the middle of the day, eh?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 28 Ends

Kiku's journey shall be a very amusing one as she'll do whatever she wants for her own entertainment. Leaking information or purposefully getting people she doesn't like arrested, she's willing to do it without any real motivation. Kiku's also honorable as she's the type to give up money to people unintentionally involved in her fights or problems. Quite frankly, it'd just be a drop in the bucket considering how great her funds would be from her identity as Kuroyuki and Ichihara Chiya. This isn't even including the Hibari family's funds meant for minors living on their own. Welp! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	29. Chapter 29

X-X-X-X

Chapter 29

X-X-X-X

I wonder if this is how some of the men I hunted felt, to be prey to an unknown enemy...well, then again, I didn't really fear for my life nor was I afraid of getting hurt. So I guess it was merely me playing with the false hunter, letting them think they were hunting me. I stepped around the corner only to see several men with guns. Ah, I see, it seems there are still idiots in the Triads after me. I threw several senbon at half of them before taking off. I wanted to avoid killing people, so I was only using paralysis poisons on my senbon. I played with them a few more hours before they managed to corner me to an unpopulated part of the city...wow, there's a lot more people here than I had assumed.

"Ara, I was wrong, not all of them are Triads..." I can tell most of them are just a bunch of thugs, probably friends of the idiots I beat in that underground fight. " _ **You really don't know who you are messing with, do you?**_ " I asked staring at them blankly.

" _ **You can't talk! We have you cornered now, you little bitch!**_ "

" _ **You'll pay for what you did to our senior!**_ "

"So this is about payback, how...boring..."

I didn't bother to unsheathe my sword, but I did ruin the paper of my wagasa since I was using it as a weapon. My clothing ended up with a few bullet holes and cuts...how embarrassing. There was a sudden sound from the back of the crowd and I heard someone shouting about a dragon. Eh? Eh? Who? I recovered from my surprise to grab the wrist of the man who almost stabbed me in the face. I broke the idiot's nose and it didn't take long before all of them were taken down.

"Ara, if it isn't a familiar face..." I stared at the male who came to my 'rescue'. His red changshan suited him, I might get one for my brother in the future. " _ **I'm not that much of a damsel in distress that I need someone to save me.**_ " I said carefully stepping around a few of the fallen bodies.

" _ **It wouldn't do if we made the Hibari family angry by attacking one of their agents. You have your own organization with dangerous information...Kuroyuki.**_ "

"Hn..." I reached him and I used my sleeve to clean away the small amount of blood on his cheek. He's taller than me by half a head, but I suspect he'll get even taller in the future. Dark colored hair and brown eyes that had a slight amount of red. I like his eyes. " _ **At least you're not an idiot like the rest of them. Cuter too.**_ "

" _ **Men aren't cute, Kuroyuki.**_ " The male grabbed my wrist, staring down at me with a hard look in his eyes. " _ **You should mind your manners better too.**_ "

"Tough guy aren't you?" I sunk my knee into his gut to get him to release me before spinning on my heel to kick him in the face. I was unimpressed when he didn't even bother to counter me...when he could have. He is stronger than I am, I know he is. " _ **Your men should learn not to touch what is off limits then. Just consider yourselves lucky I don't hold grudges easily.**_ "

I returned to the hotel to find out that Hu Li got Itachi drunk enough that he passed out. I rolled my eyes at their behavior while Hu Li stared at my ruined clothing with a slight frown on his face. I waved off his concerns to take care of the few injuries I obtained. I ordered room service before I took a shower, an order of tea and some cakes. I tugged on a simple yukata before heading for the balcony, file in hand pertaining to a drug trafficking ring that was messing with our country. I took a seat on the small table until room service came up with my order. I tipped the waitress and she smiled at me shyly before taking her leave with a bow.

" _ **Do you plan on joining me or do you plan on sticking around on the rooftops all day long?**_ " The young man from before jumped down. " _ **Did you come to check up on me or did you come for payback for that last hit?**_ " I asked staring at the mark I left on his face.

" _ **If I was a lesser man, I wouldn't have hesitated to pay you back for that.**_ "

" _ **I have no interest in a man who won't back up his talk.**_ " I poured him a cup of tea before offering it to him. He didn't touch it. I heard knocking at the door and I released a sigh. "These drunken idiots..."

" _ **Wait.**_ " He grabbed my wrist, staring at the door with a frown on his face. " _ **Do you not smell it?**_ "

"...?" I remained silent until I smelled it. The thick smell of blood that's hard to miss. "Tsk, fine time for those two idiots to be drunk off their asses."

I grabbed the alcohol in the ice bucket before tossing the ice out and tossing the file in. I poured the alcohol on it before lighting it. I received a raised eye at my actions and I went into the room, grabbing my wagasa and wallet off my bed. I didn't get far when I heard the click. I clicked my tongue before rushing off to the balcony before jumping over the railing. I was joined soon after by the other male before bullets rained out.

"Ugh! I am so going to kill whatever idiot put that hit on me! They're going to ruin my clothing!" I growled angrily.

I found that after being a woman for so long...that I really like wearing nice clothing. There's so many designs and colors that I could wear without anyone looking at me twice for it. The clothes I have brought with me are my favorite kimono and hakama! Those cost over seven digits! They're custom made! I saw from a floor down, two figures jumping out, well one jumping with the other over the shoulder.

"At least you had a chance to grab your suitcase." I said staring at the really sick looking Itachi.

"I'm going to puke..." Itachi muttered dropping Hu Li.

" _ **You crazy ass Japanese! Who the fuck jumps out of the window?!**_ " Hu Li asked shouting at him.

"Ugh! You're both useless! Hu Li." Hu Li stopped shouting and I tossed him my wallet. " _ **Head for the safe house my family set up. Show them my ID. Tell them this.**_ On blackened nights, she comes when it snows for her footprints disappear by dawn."

" _ **Got it.**_ "

"Kiku...sama..."

"Just go, Itachi. You're no help to me now."

"Sorry..."

"Really though...What I hate most..." I loosened the top of my yukata until my upper body was exposed, to the Triad male's surprise. I reached into my sarashi to produce several senbon, each dipped in my deadliest poisons. I keep them on hand as a precaution, not like anyone is brave enough to check me there. "...are bugs!" I threw the senbon with precision, hitting the men who looked over the balcony at us. I watched dully as they fell before opening my wagasa. " _ **So, you going to stick around or are you planning on leaving?**_ "

" _ **I was sent to ensure your family doesn't do anything in retaliation. I hope you never return after you leave.**_ "

" _ **Too bad for you. Also, my name is Hibari Kiku.**_ "

" _ **Just call me Fon.**_ "

I opened my wagasa and I licked my lips. These hitmen are so...so...weak! It didn't take that long to deal with them and I changed into a simple kimono before shoving the slightly ruined suitcases into Fon's arms with a smirk. The man was quite offended to be reduced to bag boy, but I didn't care. I took my senbon out of the bodies. I frowned, they're Japanese. I can tell from the facial features and...the way they spoke. They had a Kansai accent...who did I piss off in Kansai?

"Oh, no you don't." I grabbed Fon's arm when he tried to leave after we arrived at the safe house. "You're coming with me as a precaution. I don't need the Triads finding out about one of our safe houses so easily." I said dragging him inside.

I was playing with fire, I knew this...but I want to mold him into one of my possessions really badly. I liked his eyes, I want him. Physically...and mentally. I found Itachi puking up his guts in the bathroom, Hu Li counting bills...and the two men my family stationed here looking less than amused. I had Fon sit with Hu Li when I got told I had a call from home. Hu Li was cautious and didn't make a move on him, probably because he's the same person he warned me about.

"Chichiue." I said holding the phone to my ear.

" _What are you doing?_ " Chichiue asked and I can just see him frowning.

"Having fun and playing about. Doing as I wish."

" _You're going to get yourself killed out there._ "

"So? This is my right, I won."

" _Kiku._ "

"...Sorry..." I leaned against the wall and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced at Fon and I released a sigh, turning my gaze away. "Who, who did we piss off this time? I had a hit squad from our own country after me."

" _Drug lord, he wants to make an example of you. We had a leak on our end. They made their move after setting you up. I assume you were attacked twice._ "

"Yes...Patch me into Tarumi and Suzume on a secure line." I waited a few minutes before there was a click. "Situation?"

" _Kiku-sama..._ "

" _Hime..._ "

"The situation, now." I listened to them talk and I released a sigh at the end. It seems two of my bases in Japan were attacked as well. A few of my possessions ended up in the hospital, but they didn't die thankfully. "Got it...give me 24 hours to deal with things on my end"

" _I'm sorry...Kiku-sama..._ "

"It's not your fault."

I hung up before looking at Itachi, still puking before whispering my orders to the two men in charge of this safe house. They nodded their heads and I got changed in my usual Kuroyuki outfit. I replaced the paper on my wagasa for a pure black one with white snowflakes. Itachi, upon realizing what I planned on doing, came into the room I was borrowing...and he laced up my boots for me. I could never tie them just right like him, it's either too tight or too lose whenever I did it.

"Sorry, I could come with you, but a drunken sniper is one that misses..." Itachi said hating himself right now.

"It's fine." I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "I need you to watch Hu Li anyways. We both know that idiot might come after me despite having zero skills in fighting." I said with a small smirk.

"I'll see you out, Kuroyuki-sama." Itachi said standing.

"...Thank you..." I went downstairs and I headed for the exit. The two men were waiting, heads bowed. The smaller of the two offered me a file and I skimmed through the contents. It's filled with locations, layouts, and estimated number of people. "Good work. Burn it." I said handing it back to him.

"Yes, Kuroyuki-sama. The car is ready."

"Good. Ah, that's right. Fon." He looked at me, a brow raised. " ** _When you leave. P_** _ **lease inform your people to ignore any problems I cause in the next 24 hours. I can clean up my own messes as well.**_ "

" _ **We won't help you if you are arrested.**_ "

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Kiku-san?"

"Hu Li, stay. I don't need any assistance for this."

I took my leave, entering the car that was prepared for me. The driver didn't ask where I was going and I allowed him to take me halfway to my destination...while I walked the rest of it. I opened my wagasa, covering myself despite the fact it is night and there is no rain. I was angry...quite so...because I hate it when people touch what belongs to me. 24 hours was all it took for me to take care of their overseas connections and...Tarumi and Suzume handled the rest on their end as well. The bodies would be handled by my family so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm back." I said entering the new safe house.

"Welcome back, Kiku-sama." Itachi said smiling at me.

"You're still here?" I questioned staring at Fon with a slight frown.

" _ **Why do you look so disappointed to see me?**_ " Fon asked returning my frown.

"...who cares already...Itachi, is the bath ready?" I handed him my umbrella, undoing the ribbon in my hair. "I want to bathe, eat, and then head to bed..."

"Kiku-sama..." I sat down on the stairs and he helped me out of my boots. I flinched when he took off my left boot. "You sprained your ankle..."

"I'm fine." I stood up despite the slight pain. I stopped when I heard the phone ring and Itachi left to answer it. He turned to me with a serious look upon his face. "...I got it..."

I spoke with my father about my situation and it seems that the leak was dealt with. I also got told off for going too wild...but I got a nice reward too for increasing my reputation. I also asked him to handle procuring the land around Namimori along with any empty residences for a few pet projects I have and that I'll force upon Suzume and Tarumi to handle while I'm away. I released an amused laughter when my mother took over the phone, questioning why I hadn't sent her anything yet.

"Okaa-sama, I procured some lovely silk recently. It should arrive in the next two weeks. Yes...yes...alright, have a nice day as well. Please give my regards to Onii-sama." I said before placing it down.

I released an annoyed sigh before getting ready for some well-deserved sleep. I soaked in the tub, the smell of cherry blossoms coming from the water. _Itachi used my bath oils...but I don't remember packing this one._ I thought my face flushed from the heat of the water. I had to keep my ankle out of the water, since Itachi would get angry if the swelling got worse. Itachi came to get me after I finished soaking and pulling on a thick light blue kimono. He carried me to the living room area, placing me on the couch before wrapping up my ankle, placing an ice pack on it. That's when he got to work drying and brushing out my hair.

"...Why the heck are you two staring at me?" I asked seeing Hu Li and Fon staring at me.

"Kiku-san and Itachi-san, very close." Hu Li said looking amused.

" _ **Do you normally let a man touch you so intimately?**_ " Fon asked with a raised brow at his servant like behavior.

" _ **Itachi is my possession. Normally one of my female possessions would do this for me, but she's not and Itachi does it instead.**_ "

" _ **Kiku-sama's normal handmaidens cannot be at her side anymore. They desire her to grow her hair out, but she deems it too annoying to deal with. I only do it because they would nag at me to no end for it.**_ "

I could tell both men thought it was weird how I was treating the man. Suzume normally dried and brushed my hair for me since I was growing my hair out again, but was way too lazy to deal with it. Itachi was used to the way I treated him, but he's thankful I still think of him as a man so I never made him do anything I would make Saki or Suzume do. Speaking of those two, I should really purchase a lasting gift for both of them. I want to shower my precious bird with many and many gifts she can make use of or sell if she needs the money. Suzume never needed them, but I love adorning her in beautiful dresses since she rarely wore anything feminine.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 29 Ends

Kiku and Fon has met~! Fon might be calm and level-headed in the future...I bet he'd be more of a loose cannon in his youth. I can just see Kiku teasing and messing with Fon, testing his patience until he snaps. Kiku would enjoy trying to make him bend to her will...until he becomes how he is in the future and she's the one getting annoyed since he's not as much fun to mess with. Itachi...you suffer a lot under Kiku, but it's a necessary evil when you're stuck with a Hibari. A female one at that. Welp~! Nothing to add at this point, bye-bye~!


	30. Chapter 30

X-X-X-X

Chapter 30

X-X-X-X

" _ **Don't ever return to China. Your presence shook our entire organization and I was almost forced out of my neutral status.**_ " Fon said giving me a sharp frown.

"Don't be like that, you must admit it was fun." I was amused, quite so. The two of us are at a café in a train station. Itachi was checking the arrival times while Hu Li long since left. Making more connections for me and probably screwing over a few idiots who want to target me. "Besides, you have no say in where I can or cannot travel." I stated stirring my tea.

" _ **Speak in my language so I can understand you.**_ "

"Why should I? It's much more fun messing with you like this." He shot me a look and I quite like his hotheadedness that comes with being a young adult male. He'll probably calm down with time, but right now...I quite like his unbending personality. Too bad I didn't get to fight him. "I want to make you one of my possessions."

Fon only frowned at my words, not understanding what I said, but probably realized my intent. Itachi called for me and I stood up, dusting off the back of my clothing. I leaned over, pressing my lips against his briefly. I felt like laughing at his surprised stunned expression. I pressed my fingertips to my lips after opening my wagasa. I never kissed a man before, having little interest, but I must admit...seeing the stunned expression on him was amusing. I bet he's used to women fawning on him, but I bet none was as bold as I am.

" _ **A thank you gift for helping me, a maiden's first kiss is special. I hope you won't get into the habit of taking them.**_ " I said licking my lips with a small smirk.

" _ **I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!**_ " Fon shouted with reddening cheeks.

Oh, he's a virgin is he? It's surprising and I kind of want to push him down. Sadly, I had to leave so soon. Itachi shook his head, looking more than amused at my behavior. He helped me walk as we boarded the train headed for India. I began sketching out the places I've been while Itachi went over some files concerning people we'll be working with. I stopped sketching before deciding to do one of Fon.

"You must really like him. Love at first sight?" Itachi asked seeing what I was sketching.

"It's the first time I've met a man who could match me that isn't related to me. This world is indeed a large, but small place. I wonder how many more would I meet...how many I can fight...who will be my allies...my enemies...how many could I mold into the perfect pet..." I said closing my sketchbook.

"Just don't get yourself killed before I retire." Itachi said looking back to the file in his hand.

I heard a week later that Fon had sent a few dozen men to the hospital after I left, courtesy of Hu Li. I think I'll stop by China more often if it means I can screw with his head. India is a beautiful place and I must admit...if an elephant wasn't so big, I would have loved to have kept one as a pet. Itachi had forgone his suit jacket due to the heat. I wasn't much better, my clothing has quite a few layers despite how loose it is...that I decided to try on some of the local gowns to see how it felt. I tried on one of the outfits in our hotel room. The top only covers part of my shoulder and bust while the bottom is similar to a hakama, but is made of thinner material. My bellybutton is completely exposed...feels too breezy.

"As I thought, it feels too breezy...and uncomfortable...I know I'm going to end up burning beneath the sun like this." I said spinning about in the light blue gown.

"..."

"Itachi?" He's staring at me with wide eyes, a blush spread across his face. I raised a hand and I slapped him across the face harshly. "Get a hold of yourself. You're still my dog and you've seen me naked before." To dress my injuries. "Why are you blushing now?"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Your face annoyed me."

"That's mean!"

"Shut up and help me change into a yukata instead." He turned around as I took off that uncomfortable outfit. I'll keep it as a memento. It's pretty, but not something I'd wear in public. Maybe I can convince Suzume to wear it. Itachi tied the obi behind my back tightly for me and I felt better in my usual outfits. "Fan."

"Here."

"Hot...It feels worse since we're in the desert...Hair..." Itachi pulled my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head. "Sunburn ointment..."

"Yes, yes."

Itachi handed it over and I began applying it lightly to my face, hands, and a portion of my legs. I have fallen in love with this country, but I hate sunburns! Since I'm so pale, I burn easily! Earlier, I was without my umbrella for only an hour and the skin on my face burned! I felt like crying and I hit Itachi a few dozen times in my anger. Itachi was scheduling the next train out of this country since I couldn't stand the heat or the intense sunlight! I'll come back during winter, not the summer! Itachi scheduled it all wrong! Why are we here in the middle of May?! It's the hottest month ever!

X-X-X-X

"I want one pound of each of these, but two pound of these." I said as Itachi began calculating the cost.

"Why are you buying so much stuff again?" Itachi asked glancing at the merchant helping us.

"We're only in India for another two days. Of course I'm buying what I can for now."

"You're buying tea first and we've been here for an hour."

"Of course I am."

"Do you really need to purchase everything? This is expensive...will you even drink this much tea?"

"Half a pound of each will be gifts for my various clients. These are tea you can't find in Japan, they're a rare product."

"Half a pound...this is still pricy for gifts."

"I have money to spare."

"Considering how much you made since you became an artist...this is barely a drop in the bucket, huh...?"

" _ **Can you show me the tins you use to store them?**_ "

" _ **We can ship all of this to your destination for a price. Also, since you have purchased so much we can give you a discount.**_ "

" _ **Much appreciated, good sir. Can you have it done by the end of today?**_ "

I spoke with the man about the amount per tin I would need. Since I was being very generous, I got almost 25 percent off...although I think I'm the biggest spender since they opened so they'll probably remember my face and name in case I do come by again. I used my artist name and I sent it to my mansion that I use to store my artwork. Suzume knew this and would visit daily, even if no one is home then it would be left at the post office.

"Cashmere wool...is incredibly expensive..." Itachi said eye twitching at the amount I'm spending.

"We'll use the raid money we acquired earlier this year."

"That's not how you're supposed to use it."

"Then the money I stole from those Chinese."

"...When did you take that?"

"I exchanged it long ago for this country's currency."

"...Kiku, you're scary sometimes."

"Hmmm..." I purchased only a few bolts of cloth and some scarves, they'll be sent home with the tea I bought. I walked down the market before slowly to a stop in front of another stall. "What a pretty oil lamp."

"Are you even going to use it?"

"Probably not."

"...Are you actually a hoarder?"

"I'm not." I don't hesitate to burn copies of reports while keeping the original under lock and key in a third location. I do the same to my paintings sometimes too. "Okaa-sama will like this one. Get them."

"Yes..."

"Also, get me a few spice boxes. Five, two will be sent to Saki and the other three will come home with us."

"Spice boxes..."

I knew that my spendthrift ways would help some of the merchants prosper and will be able to extend their business in the future. I made a contract with a few merchants to support them for two years in exchange they'll gather information for me or move things for me. The men who agreed might not have respected me for being a woman, but they knew a good business deal when they see one. They might not get this opportunity in the future so they jumped on the chance to increase their riches while they have a chance.

"Your information network is increasing the more we travel..." Itachi said writing down the information we needed.

"Hn...Thailand is next..." I said looking forward to the food.

"We must return home in time for summer vacation back home."

"Let's have something sweet before we leave."

"Yes, Kiku."

Thailand was actually a bit more fun than India...although I was careful about what to eat considering most places didn't know the meaning of the word 'hygiene'. I purchased a large amount of alcohol...at least Itachi did. They weren't exactly strong, but it was something I could enjoy leisurely at night. Most will be given as gifts, but I love alcohol! I just had a few problems with the country...namely the few idiots who tried to kidnap me for ransom or the government officials trying to arrest me. We had to cut our time short for this very reason...in the end, I decided to return home before summer and have a few outfits made for my precious bird.

X-X-X-X

"I'm home, Suzume." I said greeting her at the gates of her school.

"K...Kiku-sama!" The girl ran to me, hugging me despite the fact she's not much of a hugger. "Kiku-sama! Kiku-sama...!" Suzume said happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm home." I said patting her back.

"Your hair grew a bit, ah...! You have split ends!"

"Oh?"

"Please, we have to return at once! I'll cut your hair!"

"Yes, yes."

I was quite amused as she dragged me home and she quickly began sniping the ends of my hair. The taller girl released a high pitched screech of horror when she saw that the skin of my face and hands were a shade or two darker than the rest of my body. I let her do as she pleased and I endured the odd mixture she used on my skin.

"What is this?" I asked as she began treating my hair as the mixture soaked into my skin.

"It's to whiten your skin. A bit of honey, lemon, almond oil, and a bit of milk powder." That...doesn't sound very good. "I learned it from Saki." Suzume said gently brushing my hair.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I learned it in case your skin ever darkened. Kiku-sama looks best with pale skin."

"Suzume, drop the honorific."

"But..."

"Suzume."

"Yes, Kiku-s...Kiku."

"Good girl."

I washed up after the time was up and I began going over the files Itachi brought when he returned home. I got to work, figuring out where to direct my people or who can take which missions. Hato joined us after a while and he informed me of the upcoming meeting. Since Tarumi and Suzume couldn't attend, he's been doing it in my place. I was looking forward to screwing over a few people, especially the bastards who dared to leak intel! I made sure to remind them who I am and that they shouldn't dare to try to betray what little trust they earned! My possessions were hurt and I am going to strip those bastards of their power!

X-X-X-X

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama." Tanaka said bowing his head to me.

"Yes, I have returned." I said walking past him.

"O-Ojou-sama...!"

"Ojou-sama's back!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Yay!"

"What are you morons doing?" I gave them a cold look as my mutts happily gathered around...looking around me as if I had something to give them. "...If you want your souvenirs Itachi is bringing them over later after going over them. Get it from him."

"Yes!"

"Our princess is the best!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Stupid mutts..." Despite how harsh I said it, I'm a bit happy...even if they're happy I'm back because they get some presents. "Someone get me Tarumi."

"Already done, Hime."

"Tanaka-san, Tarumi, let's talk in my office."

I silently sat at my desk, going over a few files before releasing a sigh. Tarumi handed over some hot tea while Tanaka laughed lightly as he drank his tea. Tanaka is the eldest member of our division...I leave certain aspects of the work to him, but he's here to teach Tarumi the ropes of being a good leader. I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and I handed it over to Tarumi who gave it to Tanaka.

"Take your pick for your retirement." I said playing with my ribbon.

"My retirement?" Tanaka asked with a smile.

"It's more of a cover, really. You can never get out of the game, you can only find a places to hide out." I stated leaning back in my seat.

"Hohoho...so you plan on making use of me until I die, eh?"

"What are you saying, you old coot?" I gave him a cold look. "You are mine until the day you die. How I let you live your life is up to me and I will use you as I please."

"Still, for someone who says such cold things...You've chosen places I would have loved to retire and I don't have to pay for anything."

"You've been loyal to the Hibari family for years, you've been loyal to me for years. This is your reward for being a loyal dog."

"...Ojou-sama, you are much too kind to me."

"Don't thank me yet, your 'retirement' is a cover. Your new home will be used to stash extra weapons or as a safe house."

"I expect nothing less, Ojou-sama."

"Hn...You can retire next year."

"Thank you, Ojou-sama."

"..." He's patting my head, but I didn't slap his hand away. "Stop that."

"Ojou-sama is much too cute. I'm sure if my daughter grew up and had a child...well, if Ojou-sama smiled more and acted her age then it would make this old man happy."

"You're not senile yet, old man." My eye twitched at the implication of me acting like a love-struck fool! "Don't wish for the impossible."

"I suppose not. I would like to live long enough to see Ojou-sama in a wedding dress."

"Senile old fool!" I was getting embarrassed at his words. "Geez...these idiots of mine..."

"So, who is this man?"

"Oh, I'm surprised they took a picture." Tanaka's showing me a photograph of me kissing Fon. "It came out nicely...do give me a copy."

"H-Hime...!"

"We received in a private report and we made sure to destroy any other evidence for you. We don't have much information on this 'Fon', but he's mastered various marital arts styles. What is your interest in him?"

"Thank you for the hard work. As for my interest in him...I want to break him." Tarumi looked worried at those words while Tanaka laughed. "Mold him into the perfect possession...I think I'll give it up to him..."

"Hime...please don't go overboard..."

"The Triads are dangerous, Ojou-sama. Please do be more careful."

"I'll do as I please."

"As expected of Ojou-sama..."

"Hime never changes."

"Hn."

For some reason...the way they said it sounded really rude...! I released a sigh, tugging on my hair as I stared at the photo...I should bring it with me next time to tease Fon. I wonder what kind of face he would make. Hm...? Wait a second...who took this photo? Do I have anyone skilled enough to remain undetected...ah, wait...there's one idiot. The one who can disguise himself perfectly...Aoba followed me, did he? I should punish him in the future.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 30 Ends

Kiku would enjoy teasing Fon sexually if he hasn't had much experience with women. If he's been constantly training then it'd be obvious he would have little experience with women especially one as bold as Kiku. Her interest in Fon is merely her finding a new unbending toy, not that of a love interest. Kiku's not a normal person so she has no idea what 'love' is nor would she easily experience such a thing. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	31. Chapter 31

X-X-X-X

Chapter 31

X-X-X-X

"We're in America...!" Suzume said looking too excited.

"Flying is no good either, eh?" Itachi asked as I leaned against Hato.

"I had no idea that those devil's contraptions were so frightening...my ears still hurt...it was too cold...there were too many people...it was stuffy...it stunk of too many people..." I muttered listing out another dozen complaints.

"Kiku-sama..." Suzume said looking at me in concern.

"I feel really bad about it, but it couldn't be helped since we don't own any private jets." Hato said with a stiff laugh.

"Yo~!" Karasu gave us a grin and wave. Behind him are several suited men, probably government officials. "Welcome to America!"

"Shut up and get the carriage ready...!" I felt sick. "Devil's contraptions...!"

"Kiku-sama...you're really anti-technology...also we couldn't procure a carriage so please endure riding in a car..."

"All Hibari are anti-technology."

"I like technology, I can't stand planes or boats..." Was it like that in my previous life? I'm fine with high places, but being on a plane was the worst. Boats are bad too...Trains, I love, they're perfectly fine! I can buy an entire passenger car out for myself and no one would have the right to complain! The same with cars especially if I'm driving! "I want sweets..."

"Oh! I know a great place to go!" Karasu held one of my hands in his while the other is at my hip, gently pulling me forward. "It's my favorite café in the area."

"...What do you think you're doing?" I began pinching the hand that was placed on my hip. I moved out of his grip and I held his hand behind his back in a painful hold. "Where's my wagasa?"

"Give! Give!" Karasu released a sigh of relief when I did release him. He waved at the men he arrived with. " _ **Bring the lady her possessions. The paper umbrella as well.**_ "

" _ **Yes, boss.**_ "

"K-Kiku-sama...!"

" _ **Here you are, miss.**_ "

"..." Wow, what a nasty look on this guy's face. I gave a radiant smile, making the four around me freeze while the man in front of me was bewildered...but was blushing all the same. " _ **Thank you for taking great care of my precious belongings. If I were to ever lose this...I would cry, you see.**_ "

"That guy's life is in danger..."

" _ **Y-Yes...**_ "

"Now then, shall we go...everyone?"

I opened my umbrella and I began walking ahead. I ignored all the stares at my person as I walked out of the airport. The whispers, the stares, I'm too used to it. The café Karasu spoke of was to my tastes...especially the sweets...I'm in paradise...! I didn't react when I heard whispers of cruel words from those still affected from the war...Suzume and Itachi, not so much. I dug my heel into Itachi's foot and he bit his tongue to not release his scream of pain.

"Calm yourselves. Such cruel words would never bother me...Actually, it would amuse me more if they called me the devil." I tried the tiramisu next, heavenly...! "Or if they tried to pick a fight with me. I want to see how competent the police are in this country." I said unbothered by the look of resignation on their faces.

"This is Kuroyuki...as expected of her, trying to gather intel even on vacation." Hato said with a stiff laugh.

"Dad's gonna be surprised though!" Karasu said making him go still.

"What do you mean by that, Odin?!" Hato asked grabbing his shoulders.

" _ **Are you Kuroyuki?**_ "

"Hm?" I looked behind me, wondering when this old man snuck up on me. He came from the back of the shop...not the front door. A pair of men quietly flashed their badges and had the other customers leave. " _ **I'm eating right now, don't disrupt me.**_ "

" _ **Are you Kuroyuki or not, little girl?**_ "

"..." I grabbed the knife from the table and I aimed to stab him in the neck if he didn't grab my wrist. " _ **Not bad, old man.**_ "

" _ **What an impudent child you are.**_ "

" _ **Yet you've gone senile.**_ " The two of us stared at the other, he's a much older man and there's a strong resemblance between him and his sons. "...Rufus Grey."

" _ **As expected of that man's child, you're as rude as he is. Respect your elders.**_ "

" _ **Jokes on you, I only respect those who earn it. You've yet to earn even a shred of my respect.**_ "

The two of us glared at one another, sparks flying between us. I took my hand back and I went back to eating as if nothing happened. Slowly the anger dissipated and I had a small smile on my face as I began consuming the very fluffy and sweet shortcake. Itachi and Suzume, used to this, quickly pacified me with other sweets while Hato looked nervously at his father, but his twin brother only laughed at this.

" _ **As expected of that man's child, doing whatever suits you!**_ " Rufus Grey placed a cake in front of me, dragging a chair over. Itachi moved his seat away to make space for him without even being asked. " _ **Not even a shred of respect for your elders!**_ " Rufus shouted sitting down.

"It's not very convincing..." Suzume watched with a dark stare as he began patting my head as I continued to eat. "When you're patting her head! Get your hands off my master!" Suzume shouted pulling out her fans.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry so much about it. Dad looks scary as shit, but he's someone who likes cute kids." Karasu said with a grin.

"...This embarrassing side of our father...to be revealed so easily..." Hato said face palming.

"He's got a really scary look on his face right now..." Itachi said not even bothered by the fact I'm still being treated like a child.

"Kids run away from father the moment they see him..."

"Plus Kuroyuki looks pretty young so she immediately falls into the 'child' category."

"Eat this too."

"Oh...! Strawberry filled cream puffs..." I began stuffing my cheeks without any hesitation. "I'm in heaven..."

"The only thing I don't get is why Kuroyuki is letting him do this."

"She kicked someone in the balls because they treated her like a kid..." Hato and Karasu went still at Itachi's words. "Then again, he did it mockingly..."

" _ **Dad, are you going to stop? You're being embarrassing.**_ "

" _ **Quiet, Thomas.**_ "

" _ **Why is Karasu's name Odin while Hato's name is Thomas?**_ "

"I was named after his best friend who was a notorious playboy in the military."

"Mother named me Odin so I can be righteous and strong."

"...Their intents got switched..."

"Hey!"

"How rude..."

"Enough about that, I'm in America for a reason." I pushed away Rufus' hand from my head. I only allowed the touch because he's more useful as an ally than an enemy, plus he's Hato's father so I'm hoping I can snag the man for good in the future. I looked at Itachi, my face blank once more. "When do we meet with Saki?"

"We'll be meeting with Saki tomorrow morning for breakfast at the hotel...by the way, did you really have to rent out half of the hotel for this wedding?"

"Wedding present, I heard from Chad that his family is so large that they couldn't afford to get a room for even half of them. This also gives me the opportunity to do whatever I can for my precious bird."

"Kiku-sama, you rented it out for an entire week."

"So what? I have the connections, money, and means to get my way. I didn't have to pay for anything since this hotel is owned by an associate of Mr. Smith. In exchange, I will be 'donating' a few paintings to the hotel."

"A few-No wonder you got half the hotel for free..."

"How many paintings...?"

"The largest will be for the hotel lobby, then four more that will be placed in the penthouse."

"I suppose that's reasonable for a four star hotel..."

"That's reasonable?! Kuroyuki, it's a four star hotel! How expensive are your paintings?!"

"..." I looked to Itachi. "Estimate?"

"Let's see...scroll types are about 250,000 yen. Canvas depending on the size...can range between 100,000 to 750,000."

"Are you a famous painter or something?!"

"Why the heck do your paintings cost so much?!"

"Ah, this tea is delicious..."

"Kiku-sama...She's too relaxed after punishing the fools who leaked intel..."

"Kiku-sama, you're so cute..."

X-X-X-X

"Kiku-chan! Kiku-chan!" Saki cheered rushing towards me with her arms stretched out.

"Yes, good to see you as well, Saki." I endured the fact she's rubbing our cheeks together, considering she's my precious bird. "How are you?" I asked lightly patting her back.

" _ **Kiku, it's been a while.**_ " Chad said giving me a wave.

" _ **Yes, it has been.**_ " Saki began hugging and smothering Suzume next. " _ **Has the rest of your family arrived?**_ "

" _ **Yes, I'm quite surprised that this hotel is owned by an associate of yours...I never dreamed of having such a grand wedding for the two of us...makes me a bit guilty for making you spend so much money for the sake of my family...I can-**_ "

" _ **It's a wedding gift, Chad. Don't bother with trying to pay me back. It's all free since I didn't have to pay any money for the reservation.**_ "

" _ **Still...**_ "

" _ **Are you the people from that woman's family?! I'm telling ya, I don't want that woman marrying my brother! Get out of here and don't come back!**_ "

"Oh my..." Suzume covered her mouth with her hands looking at me in concern. I merely stared at the man coming in this direction. He looks similar to Chad, but with a cleaner cut and much more scars. "Kiku-sama..."

" _ **It seems your ignorance and blind anger is too much for you to understand just how much these two love one another.**_ "

" _ **What was that?!**_ "

" _ **Steven! Stop it! It's my wedding day for god's sake!**_ "

" _ **I don't care if you're a girl! I will not hes-guh!**_ " I moved past Chad and I swiftly sent the much taller and bigger male onto the ground with only two well placed hits to his gut and then his shin. " _ **You bitch...!**_ "

" _ **I am H-no...Kiku Hibari and I am a member of Saki's family. If you wish to abolish this wedding I shall allow it.**_ "

" _ **Are you serious, Kiku?!**_ "

"Oh dear..."

" _ **That is...if you can defeat me in combat.**_ " The man, Steven, sat on the ground glaring at me. " _ **You have until the day of the wedding itself. Feel free to come at me whenever you like. I enjoy amusing things and right now...**_ " I rested my umbrella on my shoulder, a tiny smile on my face. " _ **You amuse me.**_ "

Saki is giggling in amusement while Chad only held his head in his hand. Looks like his brother accepted the challenge as he lunged at me the first chance he got...only to be knocked unconscious with a single hit to the back of the head with the end of my wagasa. I doubt he'd die, I've done that kind of thing a dozen times over before...but to be sure I lightly kicked him and got a groan in response. Satisfied, I began walking away. Any members of Chad's family stared at me with wide eyes before stepping out of my way as I approached. I paused in my step, looking back to Saki.

"We are having breakfast together are we not? Come now, my bird. I wish to hear about how your new life treats you."

"Yes, Kiku-chan!"

I enjoyed a nice long peaceful breakfast with my people. Saki began to fuss over my eating habits since I was mostly eating only things I like while avoiding things I dislike. Saki, knowing this, didn't hesitate in shoving it into my mouth and I couldn't do anything except silently chew. My eye twitched when I tasted the after breakfast tea I ordered. This...this is...horrible! I quickly showed my anger by glaring at the waiter and he quickly began to cower without understanding why he's hiding from a small Japanese woman.

" _ **You people call this tea**_?" I questioned in silent fury.

"Kiku-sama..." Suzume whispered giving me a worried look.

"Calm down. Americans drink more coffee than they do tea, Kiku-sama..." Itachi said patting my shoulder.

"Itachi, make me a new cup. This...thing isn't suitable for human consumption." I said angered by this so called tea.

I calmed down after tasting proper tea. I didn't even bother to look up when I was about to be attacked from behind, taking the teacup with the disgusting not-tea and I flung the liquid behind me, drenching Chad's brother in it. I dropped the teacup allowing it to fall to the floor before grabbing his wrist and I pulled him towards me. His body roughly hitting the table before I put down the cup I was drinking from to grab a knife, placing at his throat.

" _ **Try again.**_ " I stated with a small smirk.

I released him and I stood up. I brushed my hair over my shoulder as Saki excitedly walked beside me, telling me how she adored the wedding dress I designed for her. I went with my bird to greet her future in-laws...Chad's mother scolding her hotheaded son for trying to disturb the wedding, but I think she was more than amused that a girl half his size and age was able to beat his ass. I was playing nice, but I do admit...I really like this woman. Her brown hair is tied up into a bun with a few strands of grey, but her green eyes...they were very expressive and shows me she is a fighter.

" _ **You must tell me your secret, Miss Hibari.**_ "

" _ **It's not much of a secret. My family comes from a long line of government officials and the training I've received was honed from years of work.**_ "

" _ **My word, that's amazing! Are you also a government official?**_ "

" _ **I'm afraid not. I work as an artist and I have been taking my time in traveling the world in search of new inspirations.**_ " Itachi and Suzume was clearly thinking 'liar' behind me. " _ **The reason why I was able to obtain this hotel for the wedding is because a business associate of mine is friends with the owner and I agreed to paint several pieces for them.**_ "

" _ **I would just love to see your artwork, Miss Hibari!**_ "

" _ **Please, call me Kiku. I must admit, I would love to know the secret on how to get such a fine man like your husband.**_ " I smiled innocently. Her husband didn't even look too disturbed by my words. Chad, on the other hand, was quite disturbed which was amusing. " _ **You see, as a Hibari. I have to choose a man stronger than myself. I could use some advice when I find the perfect man to make my husband.**_ "

" _ **Kiku...then please call me Cheryl. For this matter, wouldn't your mother be a better person to ask?**_ "

" _ **Hibari men are seduced through violence. Mother tried to kill my father upon their first meeting before falling for him.**_ "

" _ **Oh my! How fascinating! Please tell me more about it!**_ "

The men quickly retreated, Itachi included, when the two of us began discussing possible ways to seduce a good man. Saki happily pitched in with some advice in flirting while Suzume was silently listening in interest. I suppose she's taking this advice to heart in order to seduce a certain Yamamoto boy. _At the very least we secured another generation for the Hibari._ I thought hoping she has a son first so that I can push that child into the position of guard for my own future child. It'd be amusing to see just how many of my subordinates children will end up...serving under my own future children.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 31 Ends

Kiku has a strong dislike of boats and trains. Boats because there isn't much of a chance to escape from other people and because she can't draw or paint with the boat rocking so much. Airplanes on the other hand...well, she's still a Hibari. You really think she would be happy being crammed in a confined space with so many people? They should consider themselves lucky that it was Kiku and not one of the more hotheaded Hibari that was there or the flight might have ended in people getting hospitalized as soon as they arrived. Kiku loves Saki very much to the point of spoiling her, including playing nice with her future in-laws. I've got nothing else to add so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	32. Chapter 32

X-X-X-X

Chapter 32

X-X-X-X

I suppressed the urge to groan as Saki and Cheryl, began saying how I had to wear a proper western dress for the wedding. I, instead, chose to sip at my tea and act as elegant as possible. I failed when the two quickly grabbed my arms when I put it down to get another serving...and I was forcibly dragged out of the room to the nearest dress shop. Suzume was busy figuring out how to deal with getting the necessary canvases for the hotel.

"We're avoiding colors like white and ones that will clash with my hair." Saki explained as Cheryl was piling up the dresses.

" _ **What do you think about pink?**_ " Cheryl asked holding up a pink dress.

" _ **Wouldn't work. It would contrast with Saki's hair when we stand beside one another.**_ "

" _ **Black suits Kiku best.**_ "

" _ **It's a wedding, not a funeral.**_ "

" _ **Would something like this work better?**_ "

The two finally decided upon the outfit for me and I decided to wear it just this one time to avoid them nagging at me in the future. It's a simple dress, but it would work fine for this event. The top half is similar to a sleeveless button up shirt with a black ribbon tie. The bottom skirt part is a plain black skirt that reaches halfway down my shins with a white petticoat beneath it. The white transparent stockings I would wear has a lace pattern upon them and the black Mary Janes I would wear are actually heels and would help my shortness.

"Damn Americans...why must they be so tall?" I questioned unable to walk in these damn things.

"You're so cute, just like a doll!" Saki said forcing me to sit down to do my hair next.

" _ **Pigtails are definably out! Too childish.**_ " Thank god for small mercies. " _ **So we should do this instead!**_ " Cheryl took over and began doing my hair. She pulled the ribbon out of my hair and braided part of my hair into headband keeping it in place with my ribbon over my left ear. " _ **Beautiful!**_ "

"I feel like one of those French dolls Karasu tried giving me..."

I glared at Karasu and Hato when they came to pick us up since I had a meeting planned later on. Karasu is leaning against a rack, laughing his ass off while Hato was staring at me with wide eyes. I grabbed my umbrella and I chucked it at the laughing twin and he released a pained sound, holding the side of his head. I changed back into my usual outfit and I left my hair as it was since I thought it was quite pretty.

X-X-X-X

"I'm back, Suzume." I said as she got my art supplies ready.

"Welcome back. How was the meeting?" Suzume asked handing me the strip of cloth used to tie my sleeves back.

"Boring. I don't understand why we have a branch in America when they're so incompetent." I muttered as she helped me tie them back.

"I suppose you're going to fix that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be Kuroyuki otherwise."

I got to work as Suzume left me to it. I barely paid much mind to my surroundings, choosing to recall the places I've seen in China. I love the mist of the tall peak mountains...they were beautiful as sunset came with the fog. It's a shame I never had a chance to properly draw it back then. I heard the door open and I didn't move as I was halfway done with adding a tree on one of the peaks. I had a guest in the form of Steven and I decided to be polite since he wasn't attacking me first chance he had.

"You're an artist." Steven said looking at the two large paintings I've just completed.

"You speak Japanese after all. An intelligence officer?" Steven clenched his jaw, confirming my thoughts. "You work with Rufus Grey, eh? No wonder you were so angered towards the union of my bird and your brother. You think she's merely using him upon my orders. How stupid." I said with a small laugh.

"What was that?!"

"I am someone who doesn't take kindly to those harming what belongs to me. I'm sure you've heard of the attack within China by now."

"...! That was your group?"

"Pwahahahaha!" I covered my mouth with my hand, eyes glittering in amusement. "My group? Please, I did it alone!"

"Th-That kind of attack would only be possible by a group of trained soldiers! Not a single girl barely an adult!"

"Hm..." I kicked the table, sending him flying backwards before tilting my head back to avoid the bullet that would have shattered my skull. I reached for my umbrella, jumping out the way as another three barely hit me before pressing my back against the wall near the window. "Tsk, even in America?"

" _ **That hurts!**_ "

"Let's see..." I glanced out the window, not moving when a bullet almost pierced my face. "Got you."

"Why the hell is a sniper targeting you?!"

"Are you joking?" Doesn't look like he is since he's glaring at me. "I am Kuroyuki, I'm practically a walking file of the dirty secrets of every organization known."

" _ **You're Kuroyuki?!**_ "

"What I wouldn't give for a phone that can fit into someone's pocket..." I unsheathed my katana and I slowly walked out to the balcony. I smirked at the assassin as he fired once more, but it didn't hit when I cut it in half with my katana. "How pathetic..."

Another bullet didn't dare come flying at me again, probably too frightened by me. I smirked, turning around to leave, but I didn't hesitate in giving another glance with narrowed eyes. I suppressed the urge to laugh as Steven left to get his boss while Itachi returned...giving a raised brow at my ruined room. He didn't even say a word when I played with the blade of my katana, instead choosing to clean up the mess. A few moments later, there is a knock at the door and I sheathed it silently.

" _ **I'm amazed that you actually dared to stand before a sniper. Are you sure you're human, Kuroyuki?**_ " Rufus questioned his sons behind him.

"Man! I got a huge complaint from the man too!" Karasu said taking a seat without being invited.

"Then you should train your snipers better." I smirked at the thought. "My Itachi didn't hesitate when he shot my brother. Kiyofumi is still quite angry." I stated looking at him.

"He has you to protect him, that sniper has no one." Hato pointed out.

"Come now. If he actually shot me after I scared him, I wouldn't have minded taking him as my newest to...my newest subordinate." All men looked at me with the line of thought of 'don't consider people your toys'. "Still, he did a pretty damn good job before firing. I almost didn't notice him because he didn't release any bloodlust."

"How did you notice him then?"

"The scope shined against the sun and I saw a round circular light shining into the room when I was having a nice little chat with your father's subordinate. Nice choice in men. Steven has great potential, but you should really should keep a better eye on the snipers you have under your control."

"We didn't send him."

"Oh, I know." I smiled happily as the three men looked at me as if asking how the hell I knew this. "Want the information?"

Rufus relented after agreeing to give me Steven as the newest liaison between America and Japan under my direct command after Karasu and Hato are moved to America next year. Karasu because he's being put to use in this country after learning all he could under myself and my father. Hato is returning to keep an eye on his brother...and to keep an eye on any agents I have running about in America. I snapped my fingers and Itachi handed over a file. Rufus took it with a stormy look in his eyes and he left after dragging Karasu away. Hato remained and silently took note how much this is going to take to repair without alerting the hotel that they almost had a murder occur.

"Hato."

"Yes?"

"Be sure to inform him of his codename."

"And that would be...?"

"Fukuro."

"Owl?"

"I get the feeling he'd be useful in the future."

"I see...ah, right. Did you want to meet someone?"

"Who?"

"There's a scientist I know that is rather...eccentric. Didn't you say you wanted a stronger poison synthesized?"

"Oh? You think he can fulfill my request?"

"I know he can."

"Hm...Very well, schedule a meeting after the wedding."

"Just know his prices are pretty steep."

"Do as you please. I'll send Itachi and Suzume."

There are several types of poisons I wanted made, but cannot easily access. If this man is indeed as skilled as Hato suggests then I wouldn't mind a long term partnership. My weapons are poison needles and my katana. Those two traits in combination with the fact I can stand out due to my choice in clothing...doesn't really help me in the long run. I'm already on several organizations' radar as Hibari Kiku, not many knew about me being Kuroyuki. Either way, I'm memorable and I must admit...I like it.

"Oh." Hato and Itachi looked at me when I said this. "I realized this now...I'm quite the narcissist." I said unsure how to feel about this.

"Kiku-sama, you wouldn't be Kiku-sama if you weren't a narcissist." Itachi caught the book that I threw at his face. "You take great care in your appearance and in how you act. You love the attention you get when others admire or fear you. You love it when people sometimes curse your name or glare at you because you have their attention." Itachi stated handing the book back.

"Kiku-sama, I'm pretty sure you're only that way because of how you were raised. Your mother was a honey trap and your secondary teacher was a high class courtesan from the red light district." Hato pointed out.

"The smile from a beautiful woman is enough to disarm a man." I poured Hato some more tea before passing it over to him. "Words like silk and a voice sweeter than honey can keep their attention. A touch-" Hato went still as my fingertips brushed beneath his chin. His face turned red as I smiled at him. "-is enough to drive a man crazy for more."

"...Please don't do that, Kuroyuki..." Hato pushed my hands away, still blushing. "You're not a little girl anymore. You're a beautiful woman..."

"Virgin."

"I'm not the virgin in this situation! I lost mine long ago unlike you!"

"I've-wpha!"

"Don't." Itachi is covering my mouth with his hands, already knowing what I was going to say. "I don't need to learn about your 'activities' that you learned from Oku-sama or Saki-san."

"..." Itachi released a surprised sound when I licked his hand. Hato struggled not to laugh as my dog muttered how it was disgusting. "As much as I enjoy seeing you men squirm." The two gave me a blank stare, Itachi still cleaning his hand with his handkerchief. "I was going to say something, but what was it again?"

"Kiku-sama..."

"Kuroyuki..."

"...Oh well. If I can't remember then it wasn't important. Three more days until the wedding...I look forward to it."

Sadly, I remembered what I was supposed to do later on...I had to attend dinner later that night and I was having 'fun' chatting up many members on Chad's side of the family. Suzume and Itachi, noticing the fact my irritation levels were spiking...were quick to lessen my burden. More than a few older women tried to touch my face to pinch my cheeks, but a small hint of killing intent behind my seemingly kind smile was enough to deter them. When I was finally able to go back to my room to bathe and go to sleep...I found Karasu lounging on my bed just as I was getting out of the bath.

"I wonder if I should kill you seeing as are trespassing in my room...or impressed you managed to get in without me noticing." I said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I wonder if I should be shocked you're sitting there in a very short bathrobe or appreciating the view." Karasu said with a small grin.

"You should find a woman unless you prefer the dangerous kind..."

"I found a very nice one in front of me and danger adds a bit of spice in the relationship."

"I'm not interested in someone so weak."

"I figured as much. I brought a peace offering." Karasu lifted up the bottle of some very fine vintage wine. "Want to have a drink?"

"Save that for next year."

"Will do."

"So, why are you trespassing?"

"You're meeting Verde."

"Verde?"

"Hato said he's planning a meeting between the two of you."

"Indeed, but I plan on sending Itachi in my place."

"I see...good..."

"Good?"

"He's...eccentric."

"So I've been told."

"And he might be...kind of...interested in human experimentation..."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say you would make a very interesting toy to him considering your status as a poison mistress."

"...He wants to make me an experiment of his?"

"Just...don't meet him alone or without telling one of us."

"I'm rarely alone, Karasu."

"Just be careful with him. He's someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to complete whatever goal he has in mind. Don't ever show your full hand to him and whatever you do you must never antagonize him."

"Hn." My hand shot out and I had Karasu's throat with my nails digging into his skin. "Why are you really here, Karasu? Don't lie to me."

"..." Karasu's gave me a weak grin, one of resignation and sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry...?"

I quickly released him, lunging for my umbrella just as the door to my room was kicked down. Armed men entered with their guns pointed in my direction. I unsheathed the blade only for bullets to rain down upon me. I could feel them pierce through my body without any resistance and I was just barely standing. I stifled a laugh as I stared at the ceiling, my vision has blackened spots.

"Ah...I'm...about to die...what a familiar...feeling..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 32 Ends

Surprised~? Despite the wedding being so close it looks like Kiku might not make it. Someone certainly has guts attempting to not only kidnap her, but is stupid enough to do it just before the biggest day of someone's life. Kiku won't take this lying down for sure~! Welp, look forward to the next chapter~! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	33. Chapter 33

X-X-X-X

Chapter 33

X-X-X-X

I don't know how long I had been unconscious, I don't know where I am...but I'm oddly exposed in this simple white western sundress, no shoes sadly. My injuries are nonexistent, as if they were never there. The room I'm being held in, it reminds me of one of those observation rooms for the mentally dysfunctional. Everything is white...the mirror is actually an observational one. The only thing in the room is a bed, a table for two, a sink...and there's two doors. One of which led to a bathroom, but I don't think I should use that considering there's a camera in there. I took a seat at the table, waiting for my 'host' to come and join me.

"Oh, you're awake. How surprising."

"You were observing me for a while, it shouldn't come off as a surprise. So you're the gentleman that managed to convince my dear precious crow to betray me." I smiled at the man across from me. He reeks of stink, he's no government official...good. "So...what can I do for you?"

"You don't appear too shocked...Hibari Kiku."

"I dabble in many...many things. I must admit, I'm very interested in the secrets of the underworld." I interlocked my fingers, setting it upon my lap. "Tell me...Where exactly am I?"

"You don't wish to know who I am?"

"I'm uninterested in the weak. You, my pathetic little lamb...are weak. Pathetically weak. You aren't the one I wish to know or talk to." I looked towards the mirror, a small smirk playing upon my lips. "It's not very nice to send your dog to talk to a lady."

"Do you really thi-guh!"

"Pathetic..." I had kicked the table sending him flying backwards. It didn't show on my face, but...damn I really wish they left me some shoes here. It actually hurt a little. I heard a crack and his neck is bent at an odd angle. "You should know quite a bit about the Hibari family...also...I don't take kindly to being kidnapped before my precious bird's wedding."

I grabbed the table and threw it at the mirror at full force. Ah, what a satisfying crash it made as it shattered. I jumped through the window, lunging at the first body I saw. Gripping his head tightly, I twisted it until a sickening 'crack' happened. I slowly stood up, staring at the remaining three men who were staring at me in shock. One of them was smart to try to reach for his gun if I didn't close the gap. I twisted his arm around shooting him with his own gun before twisting around to shoot the other two in the head. I released a sigh before wiping the blood away from my face.

"Really...how pathetic..."

Normally I wouldn't kill without reason, but I'm making an exception today. I'm very...very angry. I walked out the room and I ran my hand along the walls silently. Concrete...perhaps a basement of some kind? Maybe an underground tunnel...the hallways are concrete and there's pies along the ceiling so it's possible...ah, finally a door. I opened the door and I stared at a young woman being bound to a chair, a gag preventing her from shouting. She stared at me in surprise, but that quickly turned into muffled shouts.

" _ **You should calm yourself, woman. It seems you were also kidnapped, how unfortunate for you.**_ " A confused sound, along with her brows raised up. " _ **I'll remove the gag if you don't shout at me do we have a deal?**_ " Frantic nodding. " _ **Good.**_ "

" _ **Finally! You were also kidnapped, right? You have to free me! If you don't, a woman named Kuroyuki might kill my boyfriend!**_ "

" _ **Why do you say that?**_ "

" _ **I heard a lot of stories about her from my boyfriend. I also know that she hates traitors! She's a Japanese woman with brown hair and...and...purple...eyes...You're Kuroyuki?!**_ "

" _ **And you're that fool's girlfriend. Well, at least he betrayed me for a good reason.**_ "

" _ **You can't kill Odin! I won't let you!**_ "

"Stupid fool." I began searching the room. Looks to be some kind of file room. " _ **I'm not going to kill Odin, he still has his uses.**_ "

I untied her and I told her to remain at least ten feet behind me as a precaution if I had to fight, but in truth...I rather her be nearby rather than in that room where I can't see her. We walked down the hall, checking out a few rooms along the way for a phone or weapon of some kind. I heard gunfire followed by an explosion up ahead and I quickly jumped backwards, grabbing Alice by the mouth and shoulder. I threw ourselves into a nearby room I cleared earlier and I quickly locked the door. I pushed our bodies up against wall while still covering Alice's mouth to stop her from shouting.

" _ **God damn it! I thought those Italian bastards said this was an easy job!**_ "

" _ **That woman is a Cloud! A fucking Cloud who has an entire army at her disposal!**_ "

" _ **Cloud or not! It's not worth our lives! Did you see the dude in the suit leading them?! We barely turned the corner and he blew Bobby's brains out! Then they threw fucking grenades at us not even a second after that shot! We barely made it out alive!"**_

Oh, it's Itachi. Definably Itachi. I was the one who wrote up that method and suggested we try it out the next time we had a few targets! In a raid, most times the target would try to hold their grounds best they could. The first gunshot would hide the fact that we would plan to throw a grenade to kill them off in one blow. Too bad Itachi scratched the idea saying he didn't want to deal with the paper that came with the damages we cause or the lives taken. Alice finally managed to remove my hand from her mouth.

" _ **W-What was that about?**_ " Alice asked looking at me.

" _ **Reinforcements.**_ " I opened the door and I barely dodged the bullet that would have blown my brains out. "Itachi! You got a lot of nerve shooting at your own master!" I shouted followed by a shout of pain.

"It wasn't me, Kiku-sama! It's one of the trigger happy American bastards!" Itachi shouted after saying something to them.

"Hmph!" Itachi walked over, rifle in hand. He motioned at the American's to continue on and they did with three of my men. Two remained, one carrying a bundle of clothing while the other is holding my umbrella. "So, what happened?" I asked as he entered the room.

"Agent, Codename Karasu, has been detained for his betrayal. Even after a lot of force, I was unable to get any information out of him so I had to rely on your contacts for assistance, I apologize." Itachi said bowing his head to me.

"Forget that, did they take anything that belonged to me?"

"They did not. By the time I tried to rescue you...I was outmatched, their numbers were too great compared to my own. Chad's family attempted to help, but well...they didn't exactly have any guns to fight off that small army."

"Good. I want at least ten of them alive, if not...at least five would be fine too."

"You rarely take people alive, Kiku-sama. Did something change?" Itachi eyed Alice, who is staring at us in confusion. "Also, are you well? You were gone for almost five days. There was a lot of your blood in the hotel and from what we got from Karasu...you should be on the brink of death..."

"We'll figure that another time. Itachi, help me dress. I'm joining the raid."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

" _ **Alice.**_ "

" _ **Ye-Yes?**_ "

" _ **These men are my subordinates. They shall lead you to the surface safely.**_ "

" _ **I see...Than-!**_ " I lifted Itachi's pistol from the hoister at his hips before shooting her in both legs. Her body dropped like a sack of rice. " _ **Aaaahhh!**_ "

" _ **Ah, just a countermeasure. After all...**_ " I pointed the gun at her face as she stared at me in rage. " _ **There's no way Karasu is stupid enough to leak my identity as Kuroyuki or my description without a good reason. So be a good little girl...and behave, okay? You stink too much of blood to be that cute innocent civilian girl that stole his heart. I must admit, you'd be a dead ringer for her.**_ "

" _ **You bitch! I'll fucking kill you! You hear me! I'll fucking kill you! KUROYUKI!**_ "

"Ah, what an annoying yapping mutt." My men didn't bat an eye at my actions, they quickly preformed first aid on her to stop her from bleeding out before handcuffing her. They bowed to me before dismissing themselves. "Hurry up, Itachi. We're getting to work."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

Itachi's hands froze when he saw the gunshot scars littering my body, but quickly helped me dress myself in my favorite outfit. Itachi informed the men who went up ahead that I was joining in on the fun. I managed to capture more man alive than I intended, how nice~! We returned to the surface and I began barking out orders to get everything organized. Rufus was kind enough to lend me a few tools to conduction a through interrogation since apparently...the Mafia got to his son somehow involved in this, betraying the strongest ally the American government had.

X-X-X-X

"Are you sure you are alright, Kiku-sama?" Suzume asked fretting over my nonexistent wounds.

"I'm fine, Suzume. I'm just thinking." I said quietly going over the information we already had.

They called me a 'Cloud' which meant something, but none of them are opening their mouths about what they meant when they called me that. They somehow managed to get up to my floor in the hotel undetected by the cameras or staff. A hacker probably dealt with the cameras and the staff could be explained by Karasu. Then there is my gunshot wounds...they somehow had the technology to do that? I released a sigh deciding it was time to go to daddy dearest for help. This is clearly something I can't touch without consequences and as much as I don't mind diving headfirst, I'm not risking the lives of my property.

"Suzume."

"Yes?"

"I need a secured line."

"Understood."

"There's no need for that, Kiku."

"You're certainly far from home. What can I do for you, Seiichi?"

"You won't ask how I managed to find you?"

"Hm." I rested my elbow against the armrest, knuckles beneath my chin. "You are a bloodhound...but this building belongs to me under one of my various aliases. Too easy for Chichiue to give you my location. So, why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Suzume...prepare a fresh pot."

"Yes, Kiku-sama."

"After that, leave."

"Kiku-sama..."

"Inform Itachi to keep a close eye on our guests too. Seiichi being here is never a good thing."

"..." Suzume's eyes narrowed before nodding her head. "Understood. I'll ensure nothing happens to them."

"Good. Ah, Seiichi, come this way. I have a cute little table and everything here as well."

"As expected of you...even though you are basically at a building under renovations at the edge of town, you've turned this entire room into a clean and neat place for yourself to enjoy your tea."

"It's a safe house. Do you seriously think I wouldn't put in a few luxuries for myself on the off chance I was here?"

"Point taken." Suzume dismissed herself after serving the tea. Neither of us spoke, instead we chose to enjoy our tea in silence for a bit before we begin. We finished the first cup before beginning any kind of discussion. "You were targeted, Kiku."

"Indeed."

"No, you were targeted not because of who you are, but because of the power they assumed you hold."

"...They called me a 'Cloud'. A title of some sort."

"Yes."

"...Once I step through that door, I can't turn back."

"That's how it is. You know of the underworld, but what you know is only surface level. We have been attempting to hinder you for as long as possible, but it is impossible to hide things from you forever."

"Will it put my people at risk?"

"So long as they don't have this information and gain power...well, they titter at the edge, but not enough to fall."

"..." I shut my eyes, thinking for a few moments. "Give me the information."

"Once you step through that door, Kiku...You can't turn back. You're playing with fire, fire that can burn away more than just your body."

"That's the thrill of it, Seiichi. Besides...do you think I want to remain blind and stupid when they succeeded in kidnapping me?" Despite my outwards calm appearance...I'm raging on the inside. "I need that information...because I'm going to murder everyone involved in this kidnapping."

"And Karasu?"

"Normally I would just kill a rat, but as I stated before he has his uses. He's jumping into the depths with me since I can't risk Itachi or Suzume."

"Smart."

"Also..." I leaned back in my seat, thinking about what happened. "He can't return to his previous position in the American government after everyone finding out that he betrayed me. To them, he's practically a ticking time bomb waiting to explode."

"I thought you normally killed rats."

"I dislike betrayal and traitors, but I must admit...I quite liked the fact he was willing to risk everything to protect his little girlfriend. He lives so long as he continues to serve me...but a second betrayal ensures that I capture him alive and make him watch as I kill what is most precious to him...bit by bit..."

"How cruel."

"What are you saying?" I purposefully made a fake cheerful tune when I said that. "I'm being more than kind allowing him to live when I normally kill everyone who betrays me!"

"...Kiku."

"Hm?"

"If you do this, you'll be our main contact in the underworld and...I'll be your new subordinate."

"Why?"

"You'll need my assistance."

"I guess I need three tickets to hell."

"You've changed, Kiku."

"Have I?"

I didn't even notice I was smiling when I said that. I think my near death experience did something because I felt...lighter than before. Seiichi informed me of the reason why my guests can't say anything is because of the Omerta, the Vow of Silence. He told me about an interesting power the Mafia knew about...called Dying Will Flames and...let's just say...I want to know more.

"I suppose I don't need those pesky little bugs anymore."

"I have the name of their Famiglia."

"Give it to me because I'll be making an example of them...to never mess with a Hibari."

It won't do if someone tries to kidnap a member of my family. While I might dislike them for their violent behavior and need to express their dominance, they were surprisingly cute when they look ready to cry when I kick their asses. If only they actually started bawling their eyes out then I wouldn't mind spoiling them. Sadly, all they ever do is try again with a wild look in their eyes.

"Oh." Seiichi made a noise when I said this. "I wonder...Will my future child end up as uncute as my stupid cousins? At the very least I hope they don't turn into how Kiyofumi turned out." I said hand against my cheek.

"You won't include me on that list?" Seiichi asked with an amused smile.

"Seiichi doesn't count! Also, I fully intend on finding a husband before that point! Even if I have to forcibly drag him to my side using my mother's tactics!"

"...Good luck with that."

Seiichi was struggling not to laugh, probably recalling how my mother fell for my father...and the after effects of failing her mission. I kicked Seiichi's shin a few times beneath the table, cheeks burning red from embarrassment. I kicked him out of the building after he actually began laughing and he quickly ran off after I almost decapitated him.

"Itachi! Suzume!" The two jumped out from the corner they were hiding from. They were sweating, unable to look at me. "Kill our guests, burn the bodies and dispose of the rest of the remains." I said making a slicing motion with my thumb.

"Kiku-sama...you're as scary as ever..." Itachi said with a sigh.

"I shall get to it right away, Kiku-sama!" Suzume said completely unbothered by this.

"Oh, do leave the one I shot. I need her for a very important...lesson."

I had them summon Karasu and I made him 'help' me to torture her before I had him take her life. He was shaken by my cruelty, but he knew...he knew that if he were to betray me a second time, his true Alice, his true lover...will be put into this position. I cared little for civilians, but they make such easy targets for those who dared to betray me or if they were rats. If said rats had no weaknesses...then I like to break them until they're begging for death.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 33 Ends

Kiku truly hates betrayal, even if she understands their reasons behind it. Karasu has many, many uses, so it'd be a complete waste to dispose of him when he didn't have a greed filled reason to betray her. Plus, he's going to be useful to have around whenever she cannot take Suzume or Itachi with her. Karasu might have his uses, but he's disposable at the same time. Also, I'm excited to get more into Dying Will Flames~! Look forward to the next chapter for there shall be much chaos! Welp! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	34. Chapter 34

X-X-X-X

Chapter 34

X-X-X-X

"I'm curious...Why exactly am I the one to give away the bride?" I looked at Saki in her beautiful wedding dress...I'm dressed as a man because everyone knew I had gotten injured so I was wearing a suit...which is highly uncomfortable. Well, actually, Saki was the one to demand it after the dress I was to originally wear was destroyed along with my hotel room. "Isn't it western tradition for a father to do this? A man?" I asked curiously.

"I'm fine with it!" Saki said with a wide smile.

"It can't be helped." I sighed, pulling my hair into a high ponytail. "Come, my bird. I shall escort you to your new cage." I said offering her my hand.

"Kyaaahh! Kiku-chan! You're so handsome!" Saki squealed in delight.

"..." I looked to Suzume for help, but she's staring at me with glittering eyes...hands clasped in front of her. "...Is it that strange...?" I questioned to myself.

"Kiku-sama, I've...wow..." Itachi stopped at the doorway, staring at me. "For a moment, I thought that it was Kiyofumi-sama...until I saw you smile."

"Don't disrespect your master, dog."

"...Kiku-sama... that you're very handsome as a man..."

"Of course I am. If I'm beautiful as a woman, I'll be handsome as a man. I do have some very good blood."

"...You also got some very crazy blood. Ow!"

"How rude."

I decided to agree to walk Saki, actually...it felt right to do it as her owner. Saki was sold by her parents, she held no love for them either after they tried getting money from her after she became a high class courtesan. She chose to become my property within my cage...and it is only right as her master to escort her to her bigger...and warmer cage. This time the wedding went off without a hitch, even if it wasn't the wedding I wanted to give her originally. I wanted it to be a high class affair, but we had to go to make do an outdoor wedding house at the country house I purchased.

"Really...I'm a bit disappointed that it's not as grand as I wanted." I said to the shock of those around me.

"You...you do realize you bought a country house for this wedding, a very, very, very expensive one...right?" Hato asked hesitantly.

"You also purchased the best alcohol for the men and designer purses and coats for the women." Itachi said looking ready to cry when he remembered how much I spent.

"Then there's the flowers you used for decoration. Cherry blossoms that are out of season." Karasu pointed out, until he fell out of his chair.

"You've lost all rights to speak considering it is your fault I had to spend a good chunk of my personal funds." I stated calmly.

"You should consider yourself lucky Saki-san even allowed you to come to the wedding." Hato said looking at his stupid brother.

"Oh, he's not lucky. I only brought him because Saki gets three hits before she leaves for her honeymoon."

"So not that bad. She is a woman."

"..." I lightly tapped Hato's arm after Karasu got chewed out by Itachi. He looked at me and I motioned for him to come closer. He did and I whispered in his ear. "Chad and his father are going to punch him for her. I'm also lending her my umbrella for the final blow."

"Smart."

I was unable to look at Karasu as he ended up with panda eyes and a huge bump on his head. I couldn't resist the urge to snicker and laugh at him, which is odd considering I could keep myself much more composed. When I watched Chad carry her to the car and Saki threw the bouquet in the air...it sailed...above the heads of those who wanted it and...everyone is looking at me since it landed in my hands.

"Looks like you're the next one to be married, how nice!" Saki said with a pleased smile.

"...Well, it's not as if I don't have plans of marriage." I stated passing it to Suzume.

"Should we be worried?" Itachi asked hesitantly.

"Probably." Hato whispered quietly.

There's an odd sense of pride when I watched the newly married couple drive off. Itachi and Suzume made sure everyone could make it home safely while those too drunk were allowed to stay the night. It was early the next morning...did we decide to return home early. Suzume had school in less than a week and I still had to finalize before my next trip...to Italy.

X-X-X-X

Karasu is releasing a weak laugh...as he stood beside me as I'm drinking my coffee calmly despite the fact a gunfight is going on around us. It's quite the beautiful coastal town...didn't turn out that way after I was done with it. We've only been here three days and quite a few things happened. I decided to explore the town on the first day to enjoy it while I can. The second day, I set off the biggest explosion possible at the manor belonging to the bastards who thought to kidnap me. Third day, today...well, a gunfight ensured between my men and the remaining members.

"I must admit, this coffee is quite delicious and the art with the foam was interesting. What was it called again?" I asked licking away the foam that got stuck to my lips.

"Cappuccino." Karasu answered as the gunfight slowly died out.

"Give my regards to the maker of my drink...is what I would like to say if we didn't evacuate everyone already. Did they receive payment?"

"They did."

"Good."

Most people quickly booked it after the second day of my stay here after I practically declared war on the local Famiglia. Those that remained didn't have the money necessary to leave so my people bribed them with enough money to rebuild their homes if they resumed working...until noon. They were all waiting on the outskirts of the town with a few of my men guarding them to ensure they survived and ensure none of them went to the local police. Karasu handed me my umbrella and I softly hummed a soft tune as I walked.

"You're in a good mood." Karasu said sounding quite surprised.

"I was quite close today to using these Dying Will Flames. I'm looking forward to the abilities that comes with it, aren't you?" I questioned with a smile.

"Still, personality wise you don't fit into any of the seven known types. Why do you think that is, Kuroyuki?" Karasu looked concerned. "I can't dig up any other information other than the basics from Vongola Primo's time. Most types of flames are divided and used in a specific manner too...I don't understand why these people limit themselves so much."

"It's possible that the 'basic mold' is only a starting line and that there are various ways to determine a person's Flame. Did you get the conductors I asked for?"

"It's a bit difficult considering we're mostly 'unknown' despite your reputation throughout the world."

"You've become much more serious since becoming one of my people."

"It can't be helped. I only acted the way I did because I was afraid of someone using Alice against me...and they did...look where it got us..."

"Yes, your cute ex-civilian girlfriend." Karasu silently clenched his fists at the reminder...how I recruited her into my group if she wanted a chance to be with him. She accepted without hesitation and the two had gotten into a huge fight about it. "Ah, yes, it's about time we changed your codename."

"What?"

"You no longer hold a position within the American government, you belong to me now. That means you get a new codename, ID number, and position in my group."

"...Right...I forgot you had that kind of system..."

"Let's see...Ah, I got it, Kogitsune!"

"Little fox?"

"Isn't it cute?"

"Cute isn't the word I'd like to use..."

"I would have gone with Nogitsune, but I don't think I should considering their legends."

"Legends?"

"Nogitsune comes from the word 'yako' meaning field foxes. They're mischievous creatures and can be downright malicious."

"...Are you going to hold a grudge forever?"

"Of course I am."

Ka-Kogitsune sighed, accepting his new codename without a fuss. I got into the car we would be taking and I sat beside Seiichi in the back as Kogitsune took to driving the car. I began discussing business and I was pleasantly surprised that Seiichi had quite a bit of business sense when he pointed out some of the flaws I had when it comes to a few of my foreign contacts. I was also being scolded on my spendthrift habits and I was not pleased since it was a six hour long lecture I couldn't escape from.

"I get it, I get it! Stop nagging at me, Seiichi!" I entered the hotel with the two men flanking me. I attracted more than a few stares, but I didn't care. "It's my personal funds, I can spend it however I please!" I stated heading for the stairs.

"Kiku, you spent over 300 million yen since you began traveling." Seiichi pointed out.

"Oh, at least five of those millions went to Saki's wedding. Another 100 million was for my personal amusement while the rest went to expanding my reach." I stated entering my hotel room.

"I seriously wonder how much money you make as an artist..." Kogitsune said giving me a weary smile.

"Oh, please. I can earn that money in two years if I wasn't who I am." Kuroyuki. "Plus, most of that money would come back to me eventually with all the businesses I have. Itachi! Tea!" I said sitting on my bed.

"I already have it ready. No need to shout at me." Itachi said giving me a weak smile.

"Kogitsune, help me with my shoes."

"...Oh, wait, that's me."

"Kogitsune?"

"Isn't it cute?"

"...You're seriously turning him into your newest pet aren't you?"

"Hn?" Itachi only shook his head before pouring me my cup of tea. While the coffee of this place is great, nothing beats delicious tea brewed by Itachi. Kogitsune removed my shoes, putting them at the foot of my bed. "I want to go shopping before we return home."

"I still can't believe you're risking a day in Italy when we should have been on the first plane out of here..."

"Do I look like a rat that's trying to scurry back to its nest?" Kogitsune froze up as I stared at him coldly over the rim of my cup. "I am Hibari Kiku and Kuroyuki. I'm not a coward who runs at the first sign of danger."

"Yet you tell your men to run at the first chance they get."

"Shut up, Seiichi, I'm not talking to you." I threw a senbon at him and he caught it between his fingers. "Also, they're weak dogs, but I'm not such an irresponsible owner as to let them stupidly die like that."

"Kuroyuki-ow!" Seiichi wacked Kogitsune upside the head. "What the hell?!"

"You refer to her as Kiku-sama or Kuroyuki-sama. You lost all rights of being familiar with her when you stupidly betrayed the little trust she had in you."

"Kuroyuki doesn't mind."

"I don't care, there is a difference."

"See-ow! Did you seriously stab me with one of her needles?!"

"Ah, that has some pretty powerful paralysis poison on it." Kogitsune went dead locked still before falling over, practically foaming at the mouth from the numbing effect. "Itachi, if you please."

"I got it, I got it..."

"Thank you." Itachi carried Kogitsune out and I poured myself a second cup. I took the senbon left on the table and I played with it in between my fingers. "Do you think I have to detox my body to have a child?"

"Do you dislike being a poison mistress?"

"I hold no such 'like' or 'dislike' towards my occupation. I merely do as I please. I was trained in poisons because it occupied my time as a child. I was given a job by Chichiue and I only do it because I have nothing better to do. It keeps me plenty entertained, but I don't really care if I was suddenly booted from my position."

"And your men?"

"Pff...Those dogs?" I laughed, thinking about my men. "I'm their 'master', like hell they'll accept some weak paper pushing pussy as their handler."

"How crass."

"It's the truth." I used the senbon to stir my tea. "If I leave, they know that they're free to follow me if they please. I have plenty of businesses I can put them in. If I wished, I could even start my own intelligence agency. Sell my skills to the highest bidder. Wouldn't that be amusing?"

"Don't joke about that. You're talking about treason of the highest order, Kiku."

"Treason?" My hand went still at his words, I released a giggle, a huge surprise to both him and me. I never released such a feminine sound since the day I was born. I placed the senbon on the table, interlocking my fingers as I rested my chin upon them. "You seem mistaken, uncle dearest."

"Why is that?"

"I never took the oath. I was offered a job, but I took it due to boredom. I was given men I had no intention of keeping, but I kept them because they entertained me. I protect Japan, but it is because I claim it as my own. I owe nothing to the Japanese government, I owe nothing to any man of power because my organization does not 'officially' exist. I work for my father by choice. Don't mistake my actions for that of treason. I am a Hibari and we do as we please be it protecting our territory or satisfying our lust for battle."

"..." Seiichi began smirking. "You are a Hibari, but at the same time you are not. It's such an interesting contradiction."

"Hn?"

"You are the only Hibari that willingly allows people to follow you closely. Most Hibari can barely stand their own men to the point of lashing out at them, but not you. You willingly let them follow you so long as they fit into the molds you have in mind. You accept them because they have accepted you, they are helping to shield your true self."

"What are you getting at?"

"You should be careful not to fall too deeply, that is all."

"...?" I didn't have time to think about it as I heard screams and gunfire down below. "Oh, I could have sworn I dealt with all of those pesky little bugs."

"No, they're not shouting for you. How curious, don't you agree?"

"Oh, curious indeed. Shall we go play, uncle dearest?"

"When will you drop that title when it is just us?"

"I think it's a very nice reminder that you made a deal with your own niece to give birth to a child should she fail to find a husband before age 20."

"Ever since you got kidnapped, you've become strange."

"Have I?"

I felt much lighter than before, that much is sure. It is as if the invisible shackles have finally been broken. I might not have remembered who I once was, but...that near death experience allowed me to completely forget who I once was and all that was left is Hibari Kiku. The man I once was doesn't exist, only a young Hibari woman remains. My view of the world changed, but...I think there was a lot more color compared to before. The Dying Will Flames probably played a part, but I get a feeling that those memories may hit me again...one day. The only question is whether or not I shall remain who I am.

"Who is Vongola, I wonder~?" I questioned with a cattish smile.

"It's your fault for choosing the priciest hotel in the area." Seiichi said as I laced my boots.

"I love luxury, dear uncle. You can't deny that I'm a woman who likes to dress herself in the finest silk and adorn herself with the best scented perfume."

"Yet they matter little when you cover yourself in blood."

"I like to think of it as my charming point."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 34 Ends

Sadly, no Reborn...yet, look forward to their meeting as I got it all planned out and it will be highly entertaining! Kiku's stepping into the underworld, her first step was obviously creating chaos in the heart of the underworld...and by taking care of the idiots who thought to kidnap her. She's killing two birds with one stone. Kiku's personality changed a bit after her near death experience, but not by much. Seiichi would notice due to the fact he rarely sees her and is one of the few people she is willing to drop her guard with. Karasu is now named Kogitsune which means 'little fox'. It a play on his betrayal and the fact he belongs to Kiku afterwards. They'll still be in Italy in the next chapter so much fun to plan! Nothing more to add~! Until next time~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
